Kyübi
by Astoria Thalassa
Summary: 1887, Londres. El sagaz detective Sasuke Uchiha intenta atrapar a un terrorista sin escrúpulos mientras un bello doncel roba su corazón. UA Nominado-Festival SasuNaru 2012
1. El arribo del detective

¡Hola! Soy Astoria, la editora de esta historia en Amor Yaoi. Se me ocurrio la idea de subir la historia en para que tuviese un publico más amplio, y Kolera estuvo de acuerdo, así que aqui me tienen.

El horario es éste, si tienen dudas (para que no se angustien cuando se sube el próximo). : / fs70/i/2012/134/3/1/kyubi_by_kolerayeah-d4zsgpi . jpg (quiten los espacios)

¡Por favor dejen reviews y digan que les parece! Los reviews se contestarán al final del siguiente capi :D

* * *

Como mucha gente no tiene ni dea de quién hace qué:

_**Créditos:**_

**Capítulo—** KoleraYeah

**Argumento y tramas— **KoleraYeah

**Imagen promocional y horario****—** KoleraYeah

**Edición—** Astoria

**Investigación— **Astoria

**Consecuencia (y demás detallitos sin importancia)—** Astoria

* * *

**Disclaimer**: si Naruto fuese mío, no hubiese resucitado a nadie cuando Pain-Nagato mató a ese poco de gente.

* * *

Imagen Promocional

: / / fs71/i/2012/136/d/7/kyubi_fanfic_by_kolerayeah-d500ubv . jpg (quiten los espacios)

* * *

**Capítulo I  
El arribo del detective**

* * *

*************************  
**Parte I  
Mirar Bruno  
***************************

Desde hace unos días que le costaba trabajo abrir los ojos, los tenía rojos y cansinos y la noche anterior tuvo que recurrir a un par de compresas de manzanilla para poder estar presentable ese día. Era un día especial, estaba invitado a la estancia de los Lee después de todo; aunque lo cierto era que no gustaba de las reuniones sociales y mucho menos de esta envergadura. Él era una persona más bien arisca y reservada pero para su mala suerte todo buen detective que se precie como tal debe tener contactos en la sociedad, y las reuniones organizadas por la esposa del Lord Rock Lee, Lady Sakura, eran las mayormente concurridas de ese lado del Támesis.

Se miró al espejo. Los aires de las afueras de Londres le habían ayudado un poco a recobrar el fuliginoso tinte de su mirada porteña. Hacía cuatro días que sus ojos no paraban de lacrimar, no por emoción, ya que él era excesivamente frío, sino por el vaho propio de la gris Londres. Él era oriundo de Liverpool y no conocía a nadie en Londres; bueno, a casi nadie. Para su suerte hacía un tiempo que tuvo el placer de conocer a Lady Sakura en el contexto de un infortunio que aconteció a aquella distinguida dama. Por aquel entonces él era el detective en jefe de la policía en Liverpool y hacía un año que fue visitado por uno de los mensajeros de Lady Sakura, quien se encontraba de visita en el puerto para la inauguración de uno de los barcos de su esposo que se dirigía a Holanda. A ella le molestaba profundamente el aire portuario y aún más de una ciudad en decaimiento como lo era Liverpool; tanto era su deseo de salir de aquel lugar funesto que erró al buscar la calle en donde la esperaba su carruaje y terminó en un callejón atestado de malandrines pestilentes a pescado crudo. Ahí fue víctima de un robo; logró escapar de suerte antes de que el atentado pasara a mayores pero para su infortunio ya no contaba con su anillo de bodas ni con su collar de jade verde. ¡Y combinaba tan bien con sus ojos!, se lamentaba. Era una mujer orgullosa; no admitiría que falló al encontrar su carruaje y por tal fue víctima del atraco por lo que decidió entonces recurrir al detective para recuperar sus joyas y así volver a Londres sin salir en primera plana.

Eso lo tenía parado enfrente del espejo en ése momento: el haber ayudado victoriosamente a Lady Sakura a recuperar sus joyas fue el puente perfecto para ahora estar parado arreglándose los gemelos de oro. Lady Sakura había sido muy amable al acordarse tan bien de él; cuando supo que le trasladarían de Liverpool a investigar un caso "especial" deseó que se lo tragase la tierra. Había logrado mucho en su ciudad y era respetado; sabía que a Londres iba a llegar como un "Don nadie siervo de Scotland Yard", sabía a la perfección que el sensacionalismo de la prensa londinense solía hacer quedar a los policías como unos ineptos y sabía también que su caso no iba a ser la excepción; lo enaltecerían en un principio como "el detective estrella que viene a librarnos de nuestras penurias" y al primer error lo sepultarían con titulares como "la decepción encarnada en un torpe detective porteño". Es por eso que era tan importante que Lady Sakura le amadrinare desde su llegada a Londres. Cuando la vio fuera del andén sonriéndole y gritando su nombre sintió el mayor de los alivios, confiaba en que ella podría ayudarle a encajar en Londres ya que todo el mundo sabía que aquella enérgica y extrovertida mujer era la mejor anfitriona de toda la ciudad.

Por otro lado, no podía desconocer que el caso le interesaba sobremanera; ya había oído de él desde mucho tiempo atrás. Decían que la ciudad de Londres y sus alrededores estaba siendo amenazada por el peor de los bandidos: "El Kyubi". A sus oídos llegaron rumores de todo tipo; desde que se trataba de un varón monstruoso de casi dos metros de alto con una sonrisa macabra y que sus fechorías se componían principalmente del sacrificio de niños, doncellas y animales para usar la magia negra; hasta que simplemente era un "Don Juan" enmascarado que se infiltraba en las habitaciones de las hijas y esposas de los nobles, quien en su ausencia las seducía y reclamaba para sí, haciendo arder en cólera a los grandes varones de la sociedad. Más adelante descubriría que todos y cada uno de los rumores que habían transitado por sus oídos acerca de El Kyubi tenían algo de cierto.

Ya estaba listo; se veía flamante gracias a su porte y a su extrema belleza, toda vestimenta se veía excepcional en él. Su cabello negro como el hollín delineaba sus bellas y delicadas facciones; tanta era su belleza y su palidez que le hacían parecer más un doncel que un varón propiamente dicho pero para su suerte, los seis pies que lo componían y su fornida espalda defendían su género con tenacidad. Era por definición un hombre bello, aunque, lamentablemente para las damas y donceles, su taciturnidad y apatía lo alejaban de ser un buen prospecto; era un hombre muy rígido y muy noble, lo cual ahuyentaba a cualquier persona que buscara un poco de diversión, es por eso que la gente solía definirlo como «un buen retrato para ser admirado en un museo pero no para llevarlo a casa y colgarlo en la alcoba». Sin embargo, para gente como Lady Sakura, un acompañante bello y callado era de lo más atractivo; lo luciría como quien luce una joya, sentía que estar del brazo de un varón de esas características era el más efectivo de los adornos; acentuaría su belleza tal y como lo hacían sus pendientes o su valioso collar de jade.

Apenas salió de su habitación fue conducido por uno de los sirvientes de aquella gran hacienda hasta la presencia de Lady Sakura; ella se encontraba en el estudio de Lord Lee escribiendo en un papel unas últimas instrucciones para la jefa de cocina. Al parecer a Lady Sakura se le había ocurrido uno de aquellos problemáticos cambios de menú de último minuto que hacían que a la servidumbre le saliesen canas verdes.

—¡Mister Uchiha! ¡Luce usted encantador! El rojo vino es, definitivamente, su color. Cuando descendió del tren llevando ese horrible abrigo largo color negro me sentí completamente desolada; es terrible ver a un hombre con tanto potencial estético siendo desperdiciado en una especie de ataúd de gamuza pero ahora se ve usted arrebatadoramente bello. Sabía que un poco de asesoría no le vendría nada de mal —sin siquiera mirar a su sirviente, le extendió el papel con sus modificaciones escritas en él; éste salió raudo rumbo a la cocina. A Sasuke Uchiha no solía inmutarle la impersonalidad con que se trataba a la servidumbre porque él mismo apenas sabía el nombre de su propio mayordomo y a pesar de que su situación económica como policía no le permitía tener muchos sirvientes nunca se aprendió el nombre de ninguno. Pero esta vez sí se impresionó, se preguntaba cómo era que Lady Sakura organizaba fiestas tan colosales sin siquiera saber el nombre de su ama de llaves—. En la ausencia de mi marido tendrá usted que acompañarme durante la recepción; quiero recomendarlo con mis amistades. De hecho… ahora que lo pienso, si gusta usted puede quedarse a cenar a nuestra mesa.

—Oh, no; Lady Sakura, me halaga usted; gustoso le acompañaré durante la recepción pero me temo que no estoy listo para convidar con usted y con gente tan noble a la mesa. Conoce ya usted mi carácter, sabe de sobra que soy muy tímido a pesar de mi servicio público como parte del cuerpo de policía; tendrá que usted excusarme ya que prefiero, al menos en esta ocasión, guarecerme con gente de mi estrato social en las mesas de las terrazas.

—Franqueza y humildad, dos piedras preciosas que un varón que realmente es tal debe encumbrar en lo más alto de su pecho. Lástima que esas sean virtudes que ya no se precian cómo se debe entre las damas de hoy en día. No se preocupe, ya encontrará usted una mujer o un doncel de sensatez que sepan advertir aquellas gracias que posee.

Lady Sakura era muy impertinente al hablar, pero eso le agradaba a Sasuke; le gustaban las personas que no podían evitar quedarse calladas ya que siempre terminaban por decir la verdad. Él pensaba que si toda la gente fuese así de deslenguada como lo era Lady Sakura su trabajo sería mucho más fácil. Faltaban menos de quince minutos para que empezara la fiesta, no obstante, ella se tomaba toda la tranquilidad de la tierra; mirándose al espejo, perfeccionando cada detalle de su cabello para lucir como la bella señora que era.

A Sasuke no le importaba realmente su aspecto; siempre fue descuidado consigo, mas no por opción propia sino porque su padre le aconsejó desde muy pequeño que no perdiese mucho el tiempo en trivialidades como lo son la estética y el vestir. Sasuke, naturalmente, obedecía al pie de la letra todo lo que su padre decía; pero sabía de sobra cuál era la razón real de porqué su padre le pedía verse lo más tosco posible: de niño Sasuke no parecía otra cosa sino un doncel, y su padre, que era jefe de la policía (al igual como lo fue su abuelo), era un hombre lleno de orgullo patriótico y siempre deseó ser bendecido con más de algún hijo varón para enseñarles la humilde vocación del servicio público. Para desgracia de Fugaku Uchiha, luego de nacer su hijo Sasuke, su mujer murió de la fiebre pueril, quedando solo con dos hijos: Itachi, el mayor, y luego él, quien para colmo tenía cara de niña. Por suerte, luego de los trece años, Sasuke se empezó a lucir por su altura, sus extremidades propensas al desarrollo de musculatura y por la anchura de su vasta espalda. Para cuando cumplió los dieciséis años ya era todo un adonis fornido y varonil, que cumplía a la perfección todas las expectativas de su exigente pero bondadoso padre.

*************************  
**Parte II  
****Mirar azur  
***************************

Ya se hacía tarde cuando Lady Sakura decidió tomarle del brazo para dirigirse juntos al salón principal con el propósito de recibir a los invitados; ya todos disfrutaban del coctel. Obviamente eso estaba lejos de ofender a Lady Sakura, quien siempre se preocupaba de que hubiese la mayor cantidad de gente esperando su aparición triunfal del brazo de su esposo o del "protegido" de turno. En efecto, todas las miradas se fijaron en la cúspide de la hermosa escalera de mármol, desde donde descendían la bella anfitriona acompañada de quien para esas personas era un «intrigante extraño de buen aspecto». Uno a uno se fueron acercando diferentes personalidades a saludar a la distinguida dama; barones, condes y hasta la maravillosa y escasa presencia de duques. A menos de un cuarto de hora de haber bajado en compañía de Lady Sakura y ya Sasuke estaba cansado de hacer tantas reverencias; la situación lo ponía nervioso pero su semblante permanecía en mayor de los rictus de frialdad, no demostraba expresión alguna más que la de respeto ante quienes se acercaban a saludar. Por su parte, la anfitriona presentaba con todo el mundo a Sasuke como su «más entrañable amigo», exagerando la verdad, por supuesto; alabando sus habilidades como detective y enalteciéndolo como «el hombre que va a librar a Londres del tormento enmascarado». Las damas le miraban con admiración y le pedían encarecidamente que se esforzase, los grandes señores por su parte le decían que confiaban plenamente en él para que pusiese fin a su suplicio; mas Sasuke siempre respondía de forma fría, con una ligera sonrisa de hielo, «haré cuanto esté a mi alcance, señor». Eso era suficiente para ellos, les producía confianza que el nuevo detective a cargo del caso que llevaba azotando Londres desde hace ya cuatro meses fuese un tipo pragmático y serio.

Sasuke ya estaba cansado y se preguntaba cómo era capaz Lady Sakura de estar tanto tiempo parada sin parar de hablar. Él sabía que debía tomar la situación con profesionalismo, para él, más que una reunión social, esa fiesta era su oportunidad de conocer las caras y algunos detalles de quienes componían la aristocracia londinense; a sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos todos quienes estaban ahí eran "posibles sospechosos", tal y como lo era cualquier londinense hasta que se demostrase lo contrario. En los cortos lapsos que quedaban solos, Lady Sakura se preocupaba de mantenerlo al tanto de todos los pormenores personales de quienes se cruzaban en su camino; cada cosa, por más estúpida que fuese, Sasuke la anotaba en su cuaderno mental. Al rato ya no habían más personas que conocer, ya casi no escuchaba la verborrea de su parlanchina anfitriona, quien desde hace un rato sólo le hablaba de rumores de infidelidad exagerados de diferentes señoras de la nobleza. Miraba a su alrededor con cansancio y desinterés, rogaba para sus adentros que llegase la hora de entrar a los salones para sentarse a la mesa y así separarse de su abrumante protectora. De pronto algo llamó su atención, un grupo bastante grande de gente se acercaba a saludar a un recién llegado; no podía ver bien de quién se trataba pero parecía se trataba de alguien muy importante.

—Lady Sakura, al parecer ha llegado otro invitado… que por lo visto causa bastante revuelo.

—¡Oh! Cuenta usted con la razón, se debe tratar de Lord Uzumaki; pensé que no vendría ya que no se había aparecido por la hacienda. Cuando mandé la invitación para la fiesta uno de sus sirvientes le dijo a mi mensajero que aún no terminaba de instalarse bien en Londres; al igual que usted es un recién llegado y goza de tantas posesiones que es incapaz de organizar todo como es debido. Aunque no debemos ser injustos, él está completamente solo en el mundo y sólo cuenta con veintiuna primaveras recién estrenadas. Esperemos que él mismo se acerque a saludarnos; es tan encantador que cada reunión social se trata de abrir paso entre sus acosadores para saludar a los dueños de casa.

—Si me permite decirlo Lady Sakura, es usted malévola.

—Claro que se lo permito; es, para mí, un halago. Verá usted que también se convertirá en "malévolo" cuando empiece a gustar del encantador bochorno de ése joven.

—Dudo que alguna vez llegue a encontrar algún atractivo en el infortunio de un joven Lord.

—Es que lo que usted no sabe es que él no es sólo un Lord; es el más codiciado de los donceles, con una de las dotes más suculentas en todo Londres.

—¿Me está diciendo que un doncel administra él solo su fortuna sin haber sido casado ni siquiera un sola vez? Es increíble que haya llegado a esta edad soltero siendo poseedor de una "dote suculenta" como dice usted.

—Exacto; resulta que su abuelo murió hace ya dos años, dejando al chico con semejante fortuna. Desde entonces el pobre chico se ha dedicado a viajar por diferentes partes de Europa, tratando de olvidar el dolor de perder a un ser querido. Cada mes me enviaba encantadoras cartas, cómo verá, nuestra amistad es muy cercana. Es normal que alguien que no tiene a nadie en el mundo sea tan atento con sus amistades. Su madre falleció cuando él aún no rondaba ni los diez años y de su padre… de su padre no se sabe ni el nombre —esto último fue pronunciado por Lady Sakura en un susurro y se acercó más a la oreja de Sasuke para poder seguir con la historia—. Hay muchas conjeturas respecto a su nacimiento; se dice que en su tiempo fue todo un escándalo de cinco planas, y no es para menos, imagínese usted: «la hija del gran magnate Uzumaki dio a luz un hijo bastardo»; fue toda una controversia. Muchos piensan que su progenitor es un ex-socio de negocios del patriarca Uzumaki, otros piensan que se trata de un simple soldado sin nombre que había enamorado a la doncella, otros más osados incluso hablan de que se trata de un pirata o de algún marinero americano.

»Lo cierto es que, a pedido del mismísimo abuelo Uzumaki, se publicó al poco tiempo que se había dado muerte en un duelo al hombre en cuestión sin revelar su identidad; dando así por terminado el tema y salvando el honor de su hermosa hija aunque todos supieran que nunca sería completamente cerrado el tema. Es por eso que el magnate decidió enviar a su hija y a su pequeño nieto a sus terrenos del sur, para así alejarlos de los rumores de la gran ciudad. Al fallecer su hija por causas desconocidas él mismo trajo al niño de vuelta a Londres; trató de educarle de forma severa pero, como todos, cayó bajo el encanto de aquel dulce niño, convirtiéndose en esclavo de sus caprichos. Para todos fue sorpresa cuando el niño hizo su primera aparición pública tomado de la mano de su abuelo; yo no lo recuerdo muy bien ya que era solo una quinceañera pero recuerdo que para todos fue un impacto ver al viejo huraño de Uzumaki sonreírle a un niño que por cierto, no tiene parecido alguno con los Uzumaki. ¡Oh! Pero se acerca él, será mejor dejar de cuchichear, trate usted de pretender que apenas nos dimos cuenta de su presencia…

Sasuke desvió su vista hacia donde le había indicado Lady Sakura; ahí pudo ver acercarse un joven doncel de apariencia angelical, de contextura perfectamente pequeña y de una mirada azulina que iluminaba todo el lugar; era poseedor de un desordenado cabello rubio, que como único arreglo contaba con un ligero remolino en la parte superior izquierda que dejaba entrever una pequeña sección de su morena frente. Era extraño ver a un joven con ese color de piel y sin embargo con características tan europeas, lo cual Sasuke atribuyó a su infancia desarrollada en el sur donde, supuso, haría el suficiente calor como para tostarle la piel. Aún así el chico era simplemente encantador; tal y como dijo Lady Sakura, aquel joven era simplemente una belleza digna de ser codiciada; sus ojos grandes y alegres y su sonrisa desplegaban un aire fresco de inocencia que no le era indiferente a nadie. Sasuke simplemente era incapaz de articular movimiento alguno, la belleza de aquel joven lo había impactado de la manera más violenta posible; para su suerte, cuando el pequeño doncel estuvo ya a un par de yardas*, Lady Sakura casi le saltó encima para saludarle y presentarle a su «amigo, el detective».

—¡Lord Uzumaki! ¡Qué maravilla contar con su distinguida presencia! Pensé que no vendría usted; me sentía tan decepcionada —la mujer extendió su mano al joven, quien hizo el educado amague de besarla con completa gracia—. Déjeme presentarle a Míster Sasuke Uchiha, es él el bendito detective que va a librarnos del terror de aquel bandido enmascarado.

—Un gusto, Míster Uchiha —dijo el joven con un ligero tono infantil; extendió su mano hacia Sasuke, quien, reverenciándole, la tomó para llevarla a la altura de su boca apenas rozando el guante del joven con los labios**—**.

—El placer es completamente mío, Lord Uzumaki —había pronunciado esa frase sólo por cortesía durante toda la noche a distintos personajes pero cuando se la dijo a Lord Uzumaki, por primera vez durante toda la velada sentía que cada palabra era cierta**—**.

—Supongo que Lady Sakura ya lo habrá puesto al tanto de todo cuánto sabe acerca de mí.

—¡Oh Lord Uzumaki! ¿Acaso me cree usted tan indiscreta?

—No nos desconozcamos, dama del alma mía; recuerde que yo también he estado tomado de su brazo en calidad de "protegido" en ocasiones anteriores; sé a la perfección cuáles son sus costumbres. ¿Se sonroja usted? Para mí es de lo más encantador, prefiero escuchar las historias de los demás contadas por su melodiosa voz que por la de quienes las protagonizan. Apostaría que debió ser un deleite escuchar la historia del "bastardo Uzumaki" a cargo de la voz de una mujer tan histriónica y bella como lo es Lady Sakura, ¿no, Míster Uchiha? —Sasuke no supo qué responder, le impresionó la brutal sinceridad de aquel doncel de cara angelical. Le miró titubeante pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca Lady Sakura contraatacaba**—**.

—Es usted tremendamente injusto para conmigo, Lord Uzumaki, demoraba usted mucho sacándose a sus admiradores de encima; es por eso que tuve que introducir a Míster Uchiha por mi cuenta. Si estuviera usted casado como es debido no tendría que hacer esperar tanto a los anfitriones para poder saludarles, y así nadie tendría que hablar "tanto" acerca de "el bastardo Uzumaki".

—Ja, ja, ja; es usted incorregible Lady Sakura, definitivamente es mi más querida amiga. No a cualquiera le permitiría el insistirme tanto con lo del "matrimonio", aunque debo suponer que ya le ha comentado usted a Míster Uchiha respecto a mi situación "sentimental".

—Muy a mi pesar debo informarle que no es así; justamente se le ocurrió aparecer a usted en el momento en que yo empezaba a introducir a Míster Uchiha en ése tema. Pero, aprovechando que estoy en pleno estado de desfachatez, lo haré en su propia presencia —la mujer miró a los ojos a Sasuke con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su níveo rostro—. ¿Acaso cree usted, Míster Uchiha, que este joven y bello doncel es un santo? ¡Nada más lejos de la verdad! Es la auténtica encarnación de la depravación humana. No me mire con esos ojos de sorpresa, no se extrañe usted, le explicaré: a la rubia cabecita de este lindo joven se le ha metido la absurda idea de no casarse.

—¿Es eso símbolo de depravación humana? —preguntó Sasuke extrañado, plenamente confundido—. Tendrá que disculparme, milady, pero no entiendo qué tiene de absurdo el que este joven no quiera casarse; ¿es eso malo?

—¡Pero por supuesto que lo es! —afirmó enérgica la joven mujer—. ¡Es un escándalo! Cuando se tiene una fortuna y una belleza de tal calibre, la soltería es el más vil de los pecados.

Tanta fue la necedad de las palabras de la mujer que por vez primera en toda la noche Sasuke dejó escapar una risa, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Lord Uzumaki, quien miraba de forma analítica al hombre de cabellos color noche. Por su parte, el joven doncel rió con complicidad ante los dichos de su anfitriona, llevó el dorso de su enguantada mano izquierda a la altura de su boca y sólo después de hacerlo dejó escapar una risa tímida.

—Hasta que logró hacernos reír a Míster Uchiha y a mí, mi dama querida.

—No dije esas palabras con el afán de hacerlos reír. Míster Uchiha, todo lo que digo lo siento desde lo más profundo de mi alma, ¿no le parece a usted que Lord Uzumaki es muy egoísta al negarle la oportunidad de matrimonio a todos aquellos que le admiran tanto? Por mi parte, siento que está usted desperdiciando su juventud, y perdón por ponerme tan seria frente algo que al parecer les causa tanta gracia a ambos pero no puedo evitar pensar que aquí se está cometiendo una injusticia letal.

—Temo que está usted exagerando, mi bella dama; no he decidido el no casarme, es sólo que no he encontrado a la persona indicada, eso es todo.

—¿Será posible acaso que no hayas encontrado a la "persona indicada" entre tanta gente? ¡Está todo Londres tras tu mano! Tanto varones y donceles como mujeres. Yo siempre quise para ti, amigo mío, un varón que te cuide y responda a tus caprichos. Ahora francamente me da igual si es varón o mujer ¡o hasta otro doncel! pero por lo que más quieras, ¡cásate de una buena vez, por Júpiter! Ni aunque decidieres consagrarle tu vida a Dios y a la reina con el celibato accedería yo a apoyar tu soltería; la única forma de hacerlo sería que un día llegares contando que te has enamorado de un "americano"; sólo así haría lo posible por que siguieres soltero de por vida. ¡Antes muerta que verte de la mano de un americano! —habló la mujer exaltada; Lord Uzumaki tomó la mano libre de Lady Sakura y la acarició lentamente con completa ternura, en un gesto de comprensión**—**.

—Tranquila, señora mía; lamento tanto que mi causa sea motivo de su exaltación. No se preocupe usted, ya veré cómo resuelvo el problema de mi soltería. Será mejor que por su parte resuelva alimentar a sus invitados, veo muchas caras de ansiedad alrededor del salón principal.

—¡Oh es verdad! Odio que pase esto, Lord Uzumaki, lo cierto es que pierdo la noción del tiempo cada vez que está usted ante mi presencia. Es claro que le echaba de menos a usted, no le veía desde… ¿harán unos cinco meses? No lo recuerdo bien pero le juro que se me ha hecho una eternidad; mis fiestas resultaron tan aburridas que hasta tuve que servir dos veces el postre, a todos nos faltaba su dulzura característica…

—No diga más, Lady Sakura, por favor, me hace usted sonrojar y el rubor sólo le queda bien a las damas y donceles adolescentes; cuando uno es adulto resulta más bien… lastimoso.

—Que extraña apreciación, ¿no es así, Míster Uchiha?

—Bastante.

—Hacerle sonrojar, Lord Uzumaki, es uno de mis más grandes placeres; y espero que con el tiempo Míster Uchiha también adquiera dicha afición, ¡no sea usted cruel y no le otorgue a un gesto tan bello suyo una palabra tan denigrante como "lastimoso"!

—Dudo que un hombre tan discreto y noble como Míster Uchiha comparta alguna vez una afición tan superflua… esos ojos son más profundos que eso —lo último fue pronunciado por el joven doncel con una ligera sonrisa misteriosa, miró con sus grandes ojos azules directo a los oscuros ojos del detective unos segundos**—**.

Algo pasó entre ellos ese instante, era como si el espacio se detuviese por un segundo, era como si se hubiese declarado una guerra entre esas insulsas miradas. El corazón de Sasuke se aceleró pero sostuvo la mirada aparentando que no le afectaba; tuvo la sensación de que Lord Uzumaki lo estaba examinando y que reprobaría dicho examen si es que demostraba la debilidad de apartar la mirada. No se equivocaba, lo cierto era que en ese lapso, que duró menos de unos segundos, el joven doncel tomó una decisión que cambiaría las vidas de ambos. Lord Uzumaki apartó la mirada conteniendo su emoción, por su cabeza pasó sólo un pensamiento: «tengo un juguete nuevo».

—Lady Sakura, supongo que Míster Uchiha se sentará a su lado en esta ocasión.

—Lamentablemente debo decir que está usted en un error, Míster Uchiha se ha negado a ser parte de la tertulia del salón principal, ¡convénzalo usted, por favor!

—Creo que nada que yo pueda decir podría convencer a un hombre tan correcto como lo es un detective de Scotland Yard; supongo que estará bien por esta ocasión ya que no conoce a nadie pero se lo aguantaremos sólo en esta ocasión —una sonrisa amable inundó el rostro del joven, intuyó correctamente que Sasuke se sentiría muy avergonzado de sentarse a la mesa con todos los peces gordos de la sociedad; decidió ayudarle en esa oportunidad, ya se las arreglaría más tarde para tontear con su juguete**—**.

—Muy bien, entonces temo que nos despedimos; Mister Uchiha, nos vemos más tarde por si desea charlar una vez que salgamos del salón.

—Me parece perfecto —dijo el detective ya relajado, se despidió de lady Sakura besando su mano y de Lord Uzumaki con una mirada de agradecimiento**—**.

*************************  
**Parte III  
Del conocimiento y la franqueza  
***************************

La cena se desarrolló sin contratiempos; los invitados quedaron maravillados ante la insuperable disposición de Lady Sakura. Sin embargo, para desgracia de ella, tuvo que sentarse junto a la esposa del Duque de York ya que su querido amigo doncel desapareció de un momento a otro y luego reapareció sentado al fondo de la mesa, lo suficientemente lejos como para no distraerla de las aburridas charlas de los pomposos aristócratas. Por su parte, en el comedor contiguo Sasuke se encontraba en el mayor de los letargos siendo torturado por la impasible conversación del nuevo fiscal de la corte. Era un hombre atemorizante de nombre Yamato, quien le exponía un mapa mental de todas las posibles condenas y enjuiciamientos para "El Kyubi" si éste llegase a ser atrapado. Nada le podía interesar menos a un detective como él; su deber era atraparle, no velar que se enjuiciase ni nada por el estilo, ése es el trabajo de los jueces, abogados, corte real y la opinión pública; estamentos que a él, en lo personal, le importaban un soberano comino.

Su aburrimiento estaba comenzando por abatirle, ya había conocido demasiada gente en una sola noche; le molestaba que la gente se acercase a importunarle con preguntas como: «¿cómo hará usted para atrapar a El Kyubi?», «¿ha pensado ya en un plan?», «¿tiene ya algún sospechoso?». ¡Por la reina! ¡Si apenas ése día empezó a conocer gente londinense y ya quieren una lista de sospechosos! Sasuke sabía disimular bastante bien sus emociones, tal y cómo le enseñase su padre de niño, pero ya estaba por perder la compostura. El constante agobio que producían las preguntas de los burgueses a su alrededor le estaban conduciendo a una explosión de ira. La cena ya había terminado y él ya no sabía a dónde escapar para no reventar en cólera y perder el decoro; fue entonces cuando de entre las cortinas de las terrazas sintió un tirón que lo haló hacia el balcón.

—Venga por aquí, mis acosadores casamenteros me buscan en el salón principal y por otro lado sus interrogadores aficionados al misterio le buscan a usted en el salón este; es mejor guarecernos al aire libre. Por alguna extraña razón, indiferente del estrato social, la gente londinense no gusta de la naturaleza cuando viste de gala —era Lord Uzumaki, sus ojos azules relucían en la oscuridad de la noche. Vio cómo de su bolsillo sacó una vela pequeña y la encendió—. Traje lumbre; cómo verá, estoy bastante habituado a situaciones como ésta.

—Lord Uzumaki… esto es…

—¿Poco decoroso? Estoy completamente de acuerdo pero para cazar al conejo no sólo se necesitan sabuesos, sino un poco de artillería. Veo mayor indecoro en el lamentable actuar de todos quienes le acosaban con preguntas, es que… ¿sospechosos? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que usted es un recién llegado que no conoce a nadie y le piden sospechosos? ¡Cielo santo!

—Lo mismo pensé yo —Sasuke dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, el admirable doncel que estaba junto a él le despertaba gran simpatía. Ciertamente eran personas muy diferentes pero le agradaba la profunda sinceridad en él, podía entender a la perfección las razones que le convertían en el soltero más codiciado de Londres—. Le agradezco profundamente que me haya salvado de aquella incómoda situación pero creo que debemos volver, no es correcto que un varón y un doncel estén a solas…

—Tranquilo, no estamos solos, mire a su derecha —Sasuke se sorprendió de ver a unas tres yardas** de distancia un joven sirviente de unos veinticuatro años, la luz era escasa por lo cual no pudo ver bien sus rasgos, exceptuando sus verdes ojos brillantes como dos claros berilos—. Su nombre es Gaara, me acompaña a todas partes; es mi como "mi sombra chaperona". ¿Sabe? Le sorprendería como Gaara pasa desapercibido por todo el mundo a mí alrededor, sólo interviene cuando le llamo, es casi como uno de esos legendarios _ninjas_ de los cuentos orientales.

—Entonces me siento más tranquilo. Disculpe usted por importunarle de esa manera, milord.

—No se agobie usted, me parece que lograremos entendernos de maravilla. Ofrézcame su brazo, Míster Uchiha, acompáñeme a aquella encantadora mesa de terraza; ahí podremos sentarnos a charlar de forma relajada, por lo menos hasta que mi bella amiga de cabellos rosas dé con nuestro paradero —Sasuke nuevamente sonreía ligeramente. Ciertamente le era imposible para él sonreír más que "ligeramente" pero se notaba que estaba plenamente a gusto; ya habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que sonrió de forma natural más de dos veces en un mismo día. Ambos se sentaron en un adorable juego de terraza de fierro forjado con motivos florales; Lord Uzumaki situó la vela entre ambos y siguió con la charla—. Me resulta usted inquietante, Mister Uchiha, perdone que sea tan directo y quizás deba atribuirlo a mi falta de "mundo" ya que rara vez he recorrido los territorios del reino… pero me pregunto: ¿serán todos los oriundos de Liverpool tan misteriosos, reservados y corteses como Míster Uchiha? Perdone mi ignorancia pero no conozco la vida porteña en lo más mínimo.

—No es tan diferente a la de Londres, Lord Uzumaki. Aunque debo admitir que es bastante menos vertiginosa y… gris.

—¡Oh! Es cierto, a mí también me costó adecuarme en un principio a los humos propios del ambiente londinense. Pero si no es mucha molestia, cuénteme más sobre Liverpool y su vida allá.

—No soy bueno con las historias, milord, creo que lo único que puedo decir es que en esta sola noche conocí a más gente de la que he conocido en todos mis días pasados desde que fui concebido. Y teniendo en cuenta de que mi oficio es de carácter público, eso es mucho decir.

—¡Vaya! Me ha usted sorprendido sobre manera, me parece increíble. Por mi parte, yo no conozco a casi nadie en Londres…

—No logro entenderle, todo el mundo le saludaba allí adentro.

—No se confunda usted, ellos me conocen a mí, supongo; pero yo no conozco de ellos nada, a veces logro recordar algún nombre siquiera. Si me pregunta sobre a quién "realmente" conozco, sólo podría nombrar a algunos de mis sirvientes y sus mañas, a Lady Sakura y sus encantadoras facetas, a mí difunto abuelo… y bueno… creo que si me empeño lograré conocerlo a usted, si es que me lo permite —las declaraciones de Lord Uzumaki conmocionaron de forma abrupta a Sasuke, no sabía si pensar que las palabras recién escuchadas representaban la más sincera de las humildades o la más insolente de las soberbias—. No me mire con ese gesto, por favor, ¿tan raro le resulto?

—Para serle sincero… sí. Es usted la persona más extravagante que he conocido en mi vida. No se comporta como un Lord, carece usted de la pomposa aura de arrogancia que los caracteriza y sin embargo… es usted tan brutalmente sincero que siento que peca de vanidad.

—Y acaba de ser usted encantadoramente franco, Míster Uchiha —al darse cuenta Sasuke de sus propias palabras, cayó en la más arrebatadora de las vergüenzas, ¡le había dicho "vanidoso" a un Lord!—. ¿Se arrepiente usted de sus palabras? Si es así, me decepcionaría mucho. Me molesta que nadie me diga lo que piensa de mí, es por eso que me rodeo de gente deslenguada o sincera; no se preocupe, no me ha faltado usted el respeto y mientras no lo haga y no olvide su "lugar" para mí está todo bien. Favor usted me hace al señalar mis defectos o virtudes; dicen que los seres humanos vivimos en sociedad sólo por el primitivo deseo de vernos a nosotros mismos en las pupilas del contrario. Así reconoceremos nuestros propios defectos en los demás y los reprobaremos, reconoceremos nuestras virtudes a su vez, y las enalteceremos y aquello que nos resulte indiferente es porque no es parte de nosotros mismos.

—Creo que pude conocer un poco del verdadero "Lord Uzumaki" con respecto a lo que me acaba de decir.

—Y dígame, sin miedo, ¿cuáles son las conclusiones que sacó al conocer al verdadero "Lord Uzumaki"?

—Si me permite decirlo… es usted muy egocéntrico —el doncel le miró en primera instancia con incredulidad, para luego llevarse la mano a la boca y tapar su risa de forma casi involuntaria, trató de retener lo más que pudo las pequeñas carcajadas explosivas que amenazaban con romper su fachada aristocrática**—**.

—Ja, ja, ja; es usted un verdadero encanto; definitivamente queda usted invitado a almorzar conmigo mañana a las cuatro.

—¿No es un poco tarde para almorzar a las cuatro?

—Es tarde para los pobres, ellos siempre tienen cosas que hacer: sobrevivir, por ejemplo. Todo hombre de calidad que se precie como tal no se levanta antes de las once y no desayuna antes del medio día. Tendrá usted que dispensarme pero mis reglas de vida son tan estrictas que no me permito desobedecerlas.

—No diga más, me ha quedado claro, entonces a las cuatro.

—¿Dónde se hospeda usted, Mister Uchiha?

—En los apartamentos que la jefatura ha dispuesto para mí y un par de sirvientes de paso.

—¡Que atrocidad! Pero bueno, es usted un hombre con las suficientes agallas como para sobrevivir en aquellas habitaciones tan míseras. No entiendo cómo los burgueses hacen para administrar todos sus bienes en espacios tan reducidos, creo que eso es lo que yo llamaría "sabiduría popular"; en fin, no es algo que me concierna, prefiero estudiar a los animales que al comportamiento del vulgo. Sea como sea, enviaré a mi cochero por usted a las tres; podrá usted retrasarse si así gustare, tenga por seguro que yo lo haré. Ahora debo despedirme, Míster Uchiha; tendrá que perdonarme usted de dejarle la trágica tarea de despedirme de Lady Sakura; no estoy dispuesto a pasearme por todo el salón hasta encontrarla y quedar expuesto a estar parado una hora más despidiéndome de todos. ¿Me acompaña usted hasta mi coche?

—Será un placer.

Sasuke ofreció el brazo al joven doncel, él lo tomó haciéndole una señal a su sirviente para que este les siguiese. Para Sasuke Uchiha aquel doncel era fascinante, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo su soberbia y egocéntrica personalidad, más bien le resultaba encantadora. Era tan elitista como cualquier aristócrata, se notaba que tenía la visión típica de los nobles, que consistía en que todo aquél que no tuviese sangre noble o dinero eran potenciales sirvientes o ladrones. Sin embargo, la visión que dejaba entrever Lord Uzumaki era menos perniciosa que la que exponían aquellos molestos filántropos nobles que veían la caridad como un pasatiempo. A Lord Uzumaki, en cambio, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo rozarse con la plebe; sin mirarla con compasión pero tampoco con desprecio, sólo con la más sana de las indiferencias. De manera que Sasuke comprendió que la relevancia que podría otorgarle a la "amistad" de Lord Uzumaki sería pasajera, sólo podría contar con su favor hasta que dejase de divertirle; luego Sasuke pasaría a ser parte del "vulgo indiferente" y buscaría otra cosa con qué entretener su pueril vida de noble doncel codiciado. Todas aquellas conclusiones fueron desglosadas en la compleja mente de Sasuke; con sólo unos minutos de conversación pudo notar las intenciones ingenuas pero egoístas del joven doncel. Le pareció sin embargo, perfectamente razonable, seguía a la perfección el comportamiento de "joven aristócrata excéntrico".

Al llegar hasta el coche de Lord Uzumaki, ambos notaron que algo extraño pasaba. El coche de Lord Uzumaki había sido saboteado.

—¿Qué pasó aquí Sai? —preguntó el joven Lord al cochero**—**.

—¡Oh, milord! ¡Qué bueno que llega usted! Verá, estaba yo revisando los mapas del camino cuando el caballo se asustó por causa de un zorro que pasó cerca. Como yo me encontraba buscando lumbre para ver los mapas, no pude atender al animal de forma oportuna así que éste, encabritado, dio con la pata en la rueda delantera y al parecer estaba con todo el miedo metido dentro de la herradura, porque hizo la rueda pedazos.

—¡Oh, infortunio! ¡Qué contrariedad! Veo que no has tenido culpa alguna Sai, así que no tienes porqué mentirme, llevas tinta en tus guantes. A menos que los mapas los hayas dibujado tú mismo, lo que en realidad hacías era esos dibujos tuyos a modo de ocio. Nada condenable, no te preocupes, sólo no debes de mentirle a tu patrón a menos que le causes un beneficio económico o mental al ocultarle la verdad.

—Entiendo —se limitó a decir el cochero, con una sonrisa extraña en su cara. Al parecer era un hombre bastante infantil; de ello se pudo percatar Sasuke enseguida, era un chico pálido que no superaba los veintiocho años, de cabello tan negro como el suyo y una sonrisa boba a flor de labios**—**.

—¡Uf! Esto significa que no podré moverme de aquí hasta altas horas de la noche, eso hasta podría desembocar en tener que alojarme aquí… eso sí que se sale de mi estricta rutina. ¡Qué mala suerte! —los ojos de Lord Uzumaki reflejaban un verdadero sufrimiento ante su infortunio**—**.

En esos segundos, para Sasuke, nada podía ser tan bello como la tristeza reflejada en el azul fondo de los ojos de aquel angelical doncel iluminado por la luz de la luna. Por fin comprendía las palabras de Lady Sakura, lo cierto es que no existía criatura más bella en ese momento que el pequeño Lord Uzumaki, con su melancólica expresión, tan carente de la soberbia que lo caracterizaba. Definitivamente se volvería adicto a esa expresión y más aún a la linda sonrisa postrera a su sufrimiento.

—Si me permite intervenir, milord —empezó hablando el detective—, puedo ofrecerme a llevarlo en mi coche; si es que no le molesta subirse al pequeño coche de un burgués, claro está.

Efectivamente ahí estaba la linda sonrisa de Lord Uzumaki, quien aceptó de forma inmediata. Resolvieron entonces viajar juntos, dejando la instrucción de que les despidiesen de la anfitriona y de los invitados a los sirvientes auxiliares de la hacienda. Las pertenencias que había dejado Sasuke en el interior de la hacienda las retirarían al día siguiente y las llevarían al centro de Londres a la mañana siguiente el mismo coche de Lord Uzumaki, una vez que estuviese en condiciones de partir.

Ambos disfrutaron de su compañía mutua durante el largo viaje; aunque ya estaban cansado, su charla fue amena y distaba de aburrirlos como para pestañear más de lo necesario. Lord Uzumaki se tomó la libertad de preguntar más cosas acerca de la vida en Liverpool, le parecía simplemente fascinante que una persona tan serena y juiciosa fuese oriunda de un lugar infame por albergar pendencieros y gente de turbios negocios. Al llegar a la casa de Lord Uzumaki ambos se miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro tratando de no mostrar lo mucho que se habían encariñado en esas pocas horas de haberse conocido.

El detective se despidió rozando el guante de seda italiana del doncel con los labios, por su lado, el doncel sólo sonreía. Sus miradas se cruzaron con la promesa de volver a verse al día siguiente. Una vez que el joven doncel fue recibido en su hogar y desapareció tras el pesado portón de fierro, Sasuke emprendió el camino de vuelta a su pequeña residencia. Una sonrisa surcaba sus recuerdos, esa sonrisa tenía un dueño: Lord Uzumaki.

*************************  
**Parte IV y final  
Las nueve oportunidades  
***************************

Al pasar por el centro de Londres pudo ver una gran agitación. Un policía logró identificar su coche e interceptó su camino gritando «¡Míster Uchiha! ¡Míster Uchiha! ¡Ha aparecido de nuevo! ¡El Kyubi, Míster Uchicha, ha destruido por completo el ala oeste del edificio de comercio!». No lo podía creer; vio humo salir desde el edificio que apuntaba el policía que gritaba su nombre. Bajó de su coche para dirigirse casi corriendo hasta la escena del crimen; pero antes de llegar, al parar enfrente del callejón situado a un lado del edificio siniestrado oyó el ruido característico de los cascos de un caballo. No pudo ver nada pero sintió que algo lo observaba de cerca. Pensó que era su imaginación, y cuando decidió seguir con su camino para entrar al edificio en cuestión, sintió un fuerte halón que lo empujó dentro del callejón. El inconfundible frío de una daga se situaba en su pálido cuello. Una mano enguantada tapaba su boca. No podía ver quién le tenía cautivo pero podía sentir su respiración junto a su oreja, por lo cual dedujo que su altura era similar a la suya; la fuerza del agarre del individuo era bastante grande, por lo cual dedujo que se trataba de un varón. De pronto una voz rasposa y ronca le habló susurrante, su captor se disponía a monologar.

—Detective Sasuke Uchiha, ¿veintiséis años? Muy joven para ser mártir de Scotland Yard en Londres-dattebayo. ¿Por qué un varón de tan buen ver malgastaría así su juventud? ¿Compromiso social? No lo creo-dattebayo. Si tuvieras compromiso social apreciarías la vida de los demás, por ende la tuya misma y sé muy bien que no aprecias tu vida lo suficiente como para no sentir miedo en este momento-dattebayo. ¿Por qué no sudas, detective? Al último policía que sostuve así mojó sus pantalones. ¿Eres acaso estúpido o valiente? Pueden ser ambas-dattebayo. No hay mayor estupidez que la valentía, sólo el miedo es humano, la valentía es pleno reflejo de la inconsciencia de las variables perceptibles de una situación dada-dattebayo. ¿Tan poca percepción tienes de la realidad detective? ¿Cómo pretendes ayudar a los demás si ni siquiera tienes los ojos abiertos lo suficiente como para ver el miedo? Yo puedo ver el miedo en los ojos de quienes miran a la gente como tú, gente que realmente no le importa la vida, le importa sentir; sentir el momento, detective-dattebayo. Gente como tú que sólo se preocupa de llevar su vida lo más lejos posible, sintiendo emociones y ocultándolas con su taciturnidad y su decencia. Dime detective… que pose mi daga en tu cuello… ¿te emociona-dattebayo? ¿Logra mi daga hacer que el frío corazón de Sasuke Uchiha, hijo del teniente Fugaku Uchiha, nieto del capitán Madara Uchiha… hermano del desquiciado Itachi Uchiha… lata por unos segundos-dattebayo?

Por el contrario, el corazón de Sasuke casi se detuvo al escuchar toda la información que sabía su captor. ¿Cómo sabía todo aquello? Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, él era muy reservado con su vida privada. Luego de una pausa, El Kyubi siguió con su veleidoso monólogo, notando plenamente cómo sus palabras empezaban a martirizar la mente de su rehén.

—¿Ahora sientes miedo detective? ¡Oh, por favor! No te sorprendas de todo lo que sé sobre ti, es necesario que el némesis sepa hasta la talla de calzado del héroe del cuento-dattebayo. ¿Qué buscas en tus pantalones? ¿Un arma? No la encontrarás; creo que el pequeño detective no sabe atar sus cintos correctamente y deja que se le caigan las armas por ahí. Aunque no voy a ser cruel contigo, pequeño "Dupin"; creo que como buen némesis debo presentarme-dattebayo —su captor lo llevó contra una pared, y lo golpeó violentamente en la boca del estómago antes de que Sasuke pudiese reaccionar. Luego lo tiró al piso y lo acorraló entre su pie y la pared, apuntándole con un arma de fuego en la mano derecha y aún sosteniendo la daga con la izquierda**—**.

Sasuke pudo ver, gracias al fuego del edificio contiguo en llamas, a quien era su "némesis". Era un varón de un metro con ochenta aproximadamente, vestido completamente de blanco; se asomaban de su saco tres leontinas de oro que iban a parar en uno de los bolsillos exteriores, fornido, de piel acanelada y con tres curiosas marcas en cada mejilla. No podía ver sus ojos ni su cabello gracias a su máscara y a su sombrero ligeramente ladeado hacia la izquierda. Dicha máscara terminaba atada en un complejo nudo de nueve cintas, cada una del largo aproximado de un una yarda***.

—Mírame bien, detective, soy un ángel pero no de los que conoces-dattebayo; soy un ángel de esos que todos ustedes han decidido ignorar, ignorando todo aquello que no son capaces de comprender, ignorando a todos quienes no somos dignos de ser mirados a la cara-dattebayo; un ángel heraldo de las Keres. Es su ignorancia… ¡el pecado más imperdonable! Y lo pagarán con aquello que nunca lograrán producir ni pasar por sus gordas gargantas ambiciosas de poder: "la verdad". ¡Con la verdad los arrasaré…! ¿Ves estas nueve cintas detective? Toma, te regalo una —con la daga la cortó y se la tiró en el rostro a Sasuke—. Cada una representan nueve oportunidades, las nueve oportunidades que te daré para atraparme…

—¿Qué pasará si no te atrapo antes de las nueve oportunidades? —preguntó finalmente Sasuke, temblando en el piso, respirando su impotencia y su rabia de forma dificultosa**—**.

—Si no tengo más cintas que cortar… empezaré a cortar cabezas y serán cabezas que los libros de historia extrañarán-dattebayo. Te prometo que si no hay más cintas… el glorioso imperio británico conocerá lo que es caer más bajo que el infierno. Mi nombre es Kyubi, detective, y si esta vez no entierro mi daga en tu cuello ¡es porque el filo de mi nombre cortará tus pensamientos por el resto de tu mísera existencia-dattebayo!

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas**:

(*) Un par de yardas son 1.80 m.

(**) Tres yardas y media son 3.15 m más o menos.

(***) Una yarda son como 90 cm más o menos.

Quiten o agreguen milímetros :P


	2. De flores y sospechas

Capi nuevo! Espero que les guste :D

Los reviews contestados están abajo, así que pasénse a verlos n.n

Kolera hizo esta imagen, que yo llamo: _Kolera vs. Astoria (parte I)_

: /i1209 . photobucket albums/cc397/Astoria25/Miscellaneous/ kosoastoria . jpg (quiten los espacios)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Con una vez basta.

* * *

**Capítulo II  
De flores y sospechas**

* * *

**************************  
Parte I  
Conjeturas antes del almuerzo  
***************************

Su nombre estaba en las portadas de todos los periódicos y la cabeza aún le dolía después del golpe que le propinó su captor el día anterior. Inteligentemente, en esa ocasión pretendió caer al piso inconsciente, pero lo que en realidad hizo fue tomar nota mental del aspecto de "El Kyubi" en su totalidad. Vio cómo su némesis desaparecía en las sombras para luego sentir el raudo cabalgar de un caballo alejarse. Pudo entonces guardar dos cosas en su mente: El Kyubi se movilizó en un caballo y por lo tanto pudo haber llegado desde cualquier lugar de Londres. También se pudo percatar, viéndolo alejarse entre las sombras, de que al moverse El Kyubi mostraba la dificultad propia de llevar un gran peso consigo. Esto último llamó mucho su atención; por alguna razón, El Kyubi portaba algo dentro de su vestimenta que hacía que presentase una ligera pesadez de movimientos, eso o sería el presunto poseedor de un mal que lo aquejaba y provocase dicha "pesadez".

Aquellos datos, como la forma de caminar, su aspecto y su medio de transporte, eran oro puro en la compleja mente de Sasuke Uchiha. Había cavilado toda la noche al respecto, durmió muy poco y se despertó como impulsado por una fuerte curiosidad que lo hizo saltar de la cama y ponerse a rayar la pizarra donde ordenaba sus pensamientos. Con sus tizas anotó todo aquello que su mente acariciaba, no sin antes escribir un gran título en la parte superior de la pizarra: «Kyubi = ?». Eso era lo que a su cabeza aquejaba, superar el dolor que le provocó el golpe. Sacó de sus cavilaciones todo aquello que vio la noche anterior, entre ellas aquellos sucesos ocurridos después de salir del callejón donde lo atracó El Kyubi.

Cuando se pudo levantar una vez que El Kyubi se hubo marchado supo que de nada serviría perseguirlo. Decidió ir por más evidencia al edificio, que aún tenía algunos pequeños focos de incendio. Ya apagado el siniestro, se acercó a la escena del crimen, la cual se desarrollaba en la oficina de almacenaje del ala oeste del edificio. Ahí se encontraban las acciones y cuentas de todos los inversores del lugar; sobra decir que todo aquello desapareció con el fuego. El daño era irreparable, la tragedia proporcional a una bomba en el banco central. Es cierto que lo que se había quemado no era dinero pero era tan preciado como tal ya que eran los archivos de compra, tenencia y acciones de los grandes magnates de buena parte de Inglaterra. La inestabilidad económica que generaría dicho acontecimiento sería digna de ser catalogada como "catástrofe". La desaparición de toda aquella gran cantidad de documentos implicaría que el estado de deuda de muchos de los deudores de la corona quedarían indefinidas, anulándolas casi automáticamente, sin contar lo engorroso que será volver a emitir todos los documentos que probaban las acciones y propiedades de un número importante de los grandes burgueses del lugar. Lo cierto era que en esta ocasión el atentado fue dirigido casi directamente al mundo burgués ya que los nobles no se rozaban mucho con las cuestiones de comercio de forma directa.

Al llegar al lugar se encontró con un escenario desolador: todos los documentos quemados en lo que parecía una explosión que derribó toda una pared y lo que provocó el incendio posteriormente. Sintió una mano que tocó su hombro, era el jefe general de Scotland Yard, catalogado como el hombre más inteligente de Inglaterra: Sir Shikamaru Nara. Fue él quien con completa astucia había resuelto a la tierna edad de diecisiete años el increíble caso de "El Conde Caníbal". Gracias a eso fue condecorado con el título de caballero y ascendió a su puesto luego de seis años. Ahora, a sus treinta y dos años, es un hombre que a pesar de su juventud es quien había sabido llevar la cabeza de Scotland Yard con plena sabiduría y liderazgo; todo caso resuelto en estos últimos nueve años había sido gracias a él. Sin embargo por fin llegó el caso que lo arruinaría y hasta lo haría casi perder la razón: desde la aparición de El Kyubi no pudo más que agachar la cabeza. Simplemente no podía entender la lógica de su enemigo.

Desde la primera aparición de El Kyubi, el mundo de Sir Shikamaru se volvió de cabeza. Recordó el veinticuatro de mayo de ese mismo año como el día que su vida cambió para siempre. Se encontraba resguardando el desfile en honor a la llegada del embajador de holandés al reino. Fue en presencia de todos, nobles, burgueses, clase media y pobres, que de pronto se escucharon sistemáticas explosiones provenientes de los faroles de gas. Luego el corto tendido eléctrico provocó una explosión estruendosa y quedaron todos en silencio luego de los gritos de impresión. Y de la nada una explosión de un barco en el Támesis llamó la atención de todos. Era uno de los espectáculos más horribles que se hubiese visto; los marineros se arrojaban por la borda, la gente corría desde la avenida hasta el borde del río a ayudar cómo pudiesen. Sólo hubo heridos, ningún muerto. El barco en llamas era una imagen casi apocalíptica; las llamas, con sus sombras macabras, un ominoso presagio de lo porvenir. En ese momento todo el mundo enfocó su atención a las aguas, apenas haciendo ruido. Ese lado del Támesis se sumía en la penumbra mientras que la gente apenas se atrevía a generar movimiento y lo único que lo alumbraba era el barco en llamas. Sir Shikamaru y su padre, quien ya por ese entonces estaba jubilado de la policía, trataban de hacer que la multitud no cayese en pánico; sin embargo, sus esfuerzos y los de otros miembros de la policía fueron inútiles, especialmente luego de que terminó el fuego y todo se sumía en la penumbra. Para sorpresa de todos, de pronto algo irrumpió en el silencioso pánico del centenar de presentes: unas luces cegadoras se encendieron súbitamente desde el puente en construcción y una sombra gigantesca se proyectó en lo que parecía una especie de bandera blanca gigante. Y la sombra que se proyectó en ella era la de quien todo Londres conocería como la de "El Kyubi". Lo que fue realmente aterrador fue la risa que se escuchó de pronto ante todos los presentes, era como si la imagen que se proyectaba se riese tan atronadoramente fuerte que se sentía desde diferentes direcciones al mismo tiempo:

_«Pobres súbditos reales, tan parecidos a las ratas-dattebayo. Todo aquél que haya ignorado a quienes han muerto producto de aquella ignorancia, puede empezar a rezar-dattebayo. Es el fin del mundo, es el fin de su mundo. El que no quiera parir una nueva concepción de los tiempos no será bienvenido en el sempiterno amparo de los mártires. El resto es sólo basura, basura que se verá muy bien debajo de mi zapato-dattebayo. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Mi nombre es Kyubi, y soy la última imagen que verán cuando caiga la ola de "la verdad" sobre ustedes. Ja, ja, ja»._

Luego de la morbosa risotada de El Kyubi las luces se apagaron y el velo de proyección cayó al río siendo arrastrado por la corriente. Cuando las luces de los edificios pudieron prenderse iluminando un poco los malos aires de ese día sin sol, Sir Shikamaru Nara se dio cuenta de la horrible verdad: su padre, y muchas personas de edad avanzada habían sido víctimas de un fulminante ataque al corazón que acabó con sus vidas antes de poder recibir auxilio.

Desde la arrolladora aparición de El Kyubi Londres no volvió a ser la misma; la ciudad entera rumoreaba al respecto. La inteligencia de Sir Shikamaru lo llevó a dar con la respuesta de los "efectos especiales" desplegados por El Kyubi esa noche. Todo tuvo sentido en su cabeza: el sistema de cañerías lo utilizó para que su voz se escuchase tan fuerte y en tantas partes al mismo tiempo, el sistema de proyección a base de luz eléctrica con focos metálicos artesanales y cristales, los químicos que utilizó para las explosiones… lo único que no tuvo respuesta, es cómo logró hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo. Hasta el día de hoy esa interrogante lo tenía, en su cabeza, entre la espada y la pared; solía pasar horas acariciando el velo blanco de algodón que fue rescatado del río a la mañana siguiente después del incidente en un vano de intento de vislumbrar todas las variables que existían detrás de ese personaje.

Varios atentados acontecieron después de esa noche, todos menores en comparación a la noche del veinticuatro de mayo; empero no dejaban de tener el sello explosivo y espeluznante de aquel mítico rufián. Hizo estallar las carrosas de los nobles presentes en una fiesta real el quince de junio y, mientras los invitados disfrutaban dentro de la fiesta, sintieron los estallidos y lo más curioso era que ninguno de los caballos salió herido ya que se les había soltado previamente las amarras. Sucedieron atentados como esos durante julio y agosto, los cuales siempre involucraban la humillación a grandes nobles o la exposición de fraudes públicos. Hasta la fecha ni un solo robo, sólo explosiones a lugares importantes y humillaciones públicas. Pero esa noche del nueve de septiembre, el día de la gran explosión en la cámara de comercio, fue el día en que los afectados no eran principalmente de la nobleza sino los burgueses; ellos eran "los siguientes" en la lista de El Kyubi. El terror inundó nuevamente Londres, y Sasuke Uchiha iba a ser testigo de todo el pánico que era capaz de desatar una sola persona.

Hoy era diez de septiembre, y los estigmas de la noche pasada presentes en el cuerpo del detective Sasuke Uchiha eran evidencias de que aquella noche pudo ser el mayor testigo de un personaje que se convertiría en leyenda. No era para menos: la escena del crimen hablaba por sí misma, era casi digna de encontrarse en algún cuento de Edgar Allan Poe. En la habitación contigua a la de la explosión había cuerdas regadas por todo el piso; algunas habían sido alcanzadas por las llamas, otras, en cambio, aún seguían en la que quizás fue su posición original; y eso era lo más espeluznante de la escena: las cuerdas en el piso dibujaban parte de un pentagrama típico de los rituales demoníacos. Se encontraron los cuerpos de ranas disecadas, un poco de sangre dentro de un pocillo de porcelana, y la pestilente cabeza de un carnero. Era una escena putrefacta y atemorizante. El olor típico del formol de los cuerpos disecados de las ranas hacía que los sentidos de los policías presentes se aturdiesen, eso, sumado al hedor de la reacción de la combustión en los químicos frecuentes en la taxidermia producía un olor nauseabundo que incitaba a todos hacer arcadas. La presencia de velas de cera de abeja y pólvora delataban la posible causa del incendio. Todos, incluyendo a Shikamaru, no veían otra cosa sino la macabra antesala de un ritual diabólico.

Sin embargo esa mañana, después de garabatear todas las variables de la escena del crimen en su pizarra, el detective de Liverpool, Sasuke Uchiha, dio con la verdad: el supuesto "rito maldito" que hizo El Kyubi en la escena del crimen no era otra cosa que una forma de distraer a los policías de su verdadera intención. ¿Por qué El Kyubi haría un ritual diabólico en lugar como ése? Sólo para infundir miedo en los policías; lo que realmente consiguió ya que todos aquellos cabos que vieron el lugar temblaron de miedo. Todo el mundo le teme al "diablo" y al saber que El Kyubi estuvo en contacto con él sólo causaría pánico. Pero esa no fue la única de sus razones para pretender tal acto demoníaco puesto que algo ocultaría detrás de esas distracciones, sólo algunas de las evidencias encontradas eran tales, el resto eran "evidencias falsas" para hacer el montaje de "rito diabólico".

Sasuke escribió en la pizarra cada una de las evidencias existentes:

-Cuerdas  
-Ranas disecadas  
-Velas  
-Cabeza de carnero  
-Sangre  
-Pólvora

Alguna de esas evidencias eran las verdaderas, las otras sólo parte del camuflaje. Supuso que se trataría de las velas y la pólvora y el resto sólo para despistar ya que esos eran los elementos para provocar el incendio… pero… ¿por qué hacer tanta parafernalia sólo para ocultar un par de velas y un poco de pólvora? ¿Sólo para infundir terror en los testigos? La verdad es que eso no convencía a Sasuke Uchiha mas su mente no lograba encontrar otras razones. Ciertamente el factor "miedo" había sido una constante en los ataques anteriores de El Kyubi y le daba bastante resultado ya que cuando su criado fue a despertarle le hizo entrega del periódico, vio que el encabezado era: «Kyubi hace estallar la cámara de comercio con la ayuda de rito demoníaco». Obviamente al leer algo así los habitantes de Londres caerían presa del pánico. Sin embargo, algo le daba mala espina al detective, no creía que el actuar de El Kyubi fuese tan simple de seguir, de lo contrario, Sir Shikamaru lo hubiese atrapado hace meses.

Disconforme con sus conclusiones, el detective se dejó caer sobre su cama en frente de la pizarra donde había escrito todas las evidencias del caso. Se sostuvo con sus codos y miró largamente lo escrito, luego, su vista se cansó y dejó su cabeza caer para mirar el techo y seguir con sus deducciones. No tomó en cuenta el tiempo que pasó mirando el techo, aunque su estómago le recordó con un ligero sonido que ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde que desayunó, lo que a su vez le recordó su compromiso de almuerzo con Lord Uzumaki… ¡y ya eran las tres! En cualquier momento aparecería el cochero de Lord Uzumaki afuera de su residencia para conducirlo a la morada del noble doncel. Con un salto se levantó de la cama, y de forma frenética se dirigió al baño para sacarse el hollín producto del incendio de la noche pasada. Se miró al espejo y pudo ver cómo tenía restos de hollín en sus orejas y cuello. Luego de lavarse prolijamente fue a buscar ropas medianamente decentes para asistir a la casa de un noble. Encontró prendas que a pesar de que no eran de su completo agrado ya que se las habían regalado como agradecimiento unos mercaderes ricos luego de que les ayudó con un caso hace un par de años atrás, eran lo suficientemente aceptables como para presentarse ante Lord Uzumaki.

Mientras se vestía miró de reojo las prendas que utilizó la noche anterior; ¡estaban hechas un verdadero asco!: la camisa blanca estaba gris producto del hollín. Era lamentable ver cómo una tela tan almidonada quedó hecha un cenicero. De pronto algo se le vino a la mente: el traje de El Kyubi estaba perfectamente blanco la noche anterior, ¿cómo lo lograría habiendo estado presente al iniciar el fuego? Aunque la explosión se hubiese producido una vez que El Kyubi estuviese fuera del edificio, lo mínimo sería que su traje se hubiese siquiera percudido un poco, tal y como se mancharon de hollín y humo los edificios de toda la cuadra. Todos los presentes, hasta quienes no subieron al edificio y miraron desde lejos, fueron alcanzados por la suciedad del ambiente. ¿Cómo era que el traje de El Kyubi estaba tan perfectamente blanco que hasta relucía entre la oscuridad…? Acaso… ¿él no estuvo presente al momento de la explosión…? «¡Imposible!», pensó Sasuke justamente al momento en que su criado tocaba su puerta anunciándole que el coche de Lord Uzumaki le esperaba abajo.

Salió de su residencia casi corriendo, aún con el sombrero en la mano y apenas agarrando su bastón. Una vez arriba del coche pudo darse el lujo de seguir pensando en el caso pero no lograba concentrarse. Sus conclusiones no parecían llegar a ninguna parte, por lo que para cuando llegó al lujoso edificio que pertenecía al distinguido joven doncel, no pudo sino tratar de sacar a El Kyubi de su cabeza.

***************************  
Parte II  
El jardín de edén  
***************************

Fue recibido por el mayordomo, un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, de un llamativo pelo color plata y de ojos tan oscuros como los propios. Sasuke le miró de forma analítica, tal y cómo miraba a todo el mundo. El mayordomo era un hombre de una educación y formalidad innatas, lo que llamaba mucho la atención; un criado que no se excediese en formalismos y zalamerías para con los invitados eran bastante escasos de ver por esos días. Se podía afirmar que aquel hombre era de modales naturales y poco forzados, sin embargo dejaba entre ver un cierto aire a arrogancia, que quizás para personas de menor sagacidad que la del joven detective hubiese pasado desapercibida.

Fue guiado por dicho hombre hasta el fondo del salón principal de la inmensa casa. Atravesando los ventanales de dicho salón encontrabáse un jardín exquisito ahíto en flores de diversos colores y aromas. Se podían apreciar diferentes motivos de diseño producto de diferentes largos en el pasto, era como contemplar una verdadera obra de arte en la naturaleza y habían ejemplares florales que jamás había visto en su vida. El detective quedó gratamente sorprendido de la prolijidad de aquel paisaje, lo cierto era que el jardín no era muy grande en comparación al del resto de los nobles; era como si la gran muralla del fondo cortase completamente el paisaje pero cada componente en aquel espacio, estaba dispuesto de modo preciso y único. El cuidado del pasto, la combinación de colores, el corte de los arbustos, todo era inmensamente perfecto y armonioso.

Su admiración por aquel lugar solo se detuvo cuando la voz del mayordomo le sacó de su ensoñación, quien le sugirió que debajo del árbol más grande en aquel jardín, al fondo, encontraría a Lord Uzumaki probablemente leyendo o meditando. También le señaló que el mismísimo Lord Uzumaki dejó la instrucción de permitir que el detective interrumpiese con toda libertad su actividad una vez que éste llegase. Luego de las indicaciones el mayordomo se dispuso a entrar nuevamente a la casa pero Sasuke reaccionó deteniéndole ya que no podía darse el lujo de quedarse solo con Lord Uzumaki. Sin decir palabra el sirviente entendió a la perfección la inquietud de Sasuke, la cual fue respondida con un ligero movimiento de cabeza señalando a unos metros de ahí, debajo de un pequeño árbol, a la "sombra" de Lord Uzumaki, el tal Gaara. En esa oportunidad, Sasuke pudo ver con claridad a dicho personaje, se trataba de un joven de piel blanca, de profundos ojos verdes claros y de pelo de un marrón bastante rojizo. El aspecto de aquel joven daba escalofríos, algo en esa mirada profunda de grandes ojeras marcadas despertaba un inusitado estado de desconfianza en Sasuke. Decidió no prestarle mayor atención al joven sirviente y se dirigió hasta el árbol donde encontraría al joven doncel.

Al llegar pudo ver una de las imágenes más encantadoras que sus ojos hubiesen presenciado: a la sombra del gran árbol se encontraba el lozano doncel durmiendo plácidamente con un libro sujeto sobre su pecho. Se trataba de «Las mil y una noches», sostenido con delicadeza por los guantes de seda blanca del joven doncel. Era supra-terrenal la imagen angelical proyectada por aquella criatura, arrullada por una cuna de flores preciosas que, como un telón, no hacían otra cosa que enmarcar la supremacía de la belleza de aquel bello ángel caído del firmamento. Hasta los antojadizos haces de luz que se colaban por las hojas del gran árbol estaban al servicio de aumentar la belleza de aquella enternecedora escena. ¿Qué debería hacer el detective?, ¿despertarle? ¿Con qué valentía despertaría a tan bella e inocente criatura de su tan inerme estado! No existía necesidad comprensible de terminar con tan inocua actividad. Resolvió, entonces, simplemente sentarse a su lado a contemplar la seda onírica de la respiración de aquel doncel resplandeciente. Sentía que sus ojos jamás estarían satisfechos de tan bella imagen; con toda simpleza aquel joven le hizo olvidar completamente de todo lo pasado, del incendio de la noche anterior, de la fría daga de El Kyubi y hasta de todas las conjeturas que parió su cerebro con tanto esfuerzo aquella misma mañana. Todo aquello nada valía ante el ícono sacro del dormir de Lord Uzumaki.

Luego de un rato, Sasuke dirigió su mirar a los dibujos en los pastizales, parecía que era simplemente curvas caprichosas que presentaban una composición general de buen gusto pero aún así no se convencía de que aquello fuese tan abstracto. Meditó un poco al respecto pero de forma pasiva sin cuestionarse demasiado; lo cierto era que aquel ambiente era de tan infinita paz que hasta aturdía su sentido inquisitivo. En eso estaba, simplemente contemplando los alrededores, cuando escuchó la inconfundible voz de Lord Uzumaki.

—Edward Kemp.

—¿Qué? —emitió Sasuke, sorprendido de pronto al ver a Lord Uzumaki despierto en la misma posición de cuando dormía pero con sus bellos y azules ojos abiertos**—**.

—Edward Kemp es el nombre del hombre que dibujó en mi pasto —dijo incorporándose lentamente—. Eso miraba usted, ¿no, Míster Uchiha? Mandé a diseñar mi pasto a Edward Kemp porque me habían comentado las preciosas imágenes que creaba al plantar diferentes tipos de pasto y cortarlos a diferentes alturas. Es hermoso, ¿no lo cree? Lo único malo es que a todos parece gustarle más lo novedoso de mi césped que mis hermosas y olvidadas flores. Creo que el siguiente año no mandaré a retocar mi pasto, haré que lo siembren del mismo tipo uniformemente; por alguna razón siento completa empatía con mis flores. Siento que el equilibrio natural de mi jardín se rompe al darle mayor protagonismo al pasto que a la colorida belleza de mis rosas o gardenias.

—Quizás, pero no lo creo tan así. Desde el momento en que uno le ve a usted en el jardín todo lo demás pasa a segundo plano.

—¿Cree entonces que deba dejar de dormir en el jardín para hacerle justicia a mis flores?

—Puede que sí… pero eso sería injusto para todo el resto del mundo.

—Veo que a usted también le ha afectado el soporífero encanto de mi jardín, Míster Uchiha, está usted mucho más directo que ayer. Me gusta, siento que es sincero. Pero a pesar de su consejo, me temo que deberé ser completamente egoísta con mis flores ya que no renunciaré a mis apacibles siestas por ellas.

—Ya hace usted suficiente por ellas al mantenerlas tan bien cuidadas por jardineros.

—Temo que se equivoca usted, sólo el pasto se lo he encargado a otra persona; las flores, los árboles y arbustos están a mi cargo. Soy un aficionado a la botánica realmente.

—¿En serio? —dijo el detective con auténtico asombro. Estaba acostumbrado a que las damas y los donceles de tal estatus sólo sirviesen para tocar el piano de forma mediocre y dar instrucciones a los criados—. Si me permite decirlo, ha hecho usted un trabajo excelente, realmente ha hecho una obra de arte de su jardín.

—Me halaga usted pero en realidad no es más que un pasatiempo. Cuando llegué a esta casa la vi muy desolada; mi abuelo vivía solo por aquel entonces y no se preocupaba jamás del jardín ni nada que no fuese su estudio y su habitación. Prácticamente desarrollaba su vida entera dentro de la casa confinado a un par de habitaciones, sin embargo, yo era demasiado inquieto como para quedarme dentro de casa; es por eso que terminé haciendo del jardín mi salón de juegos y traté de convertirlo en un lugar lo más bello posible para que mi abuelo gustase de él y así decidiese voluntariamente salir de la casa a disfrutar de la naturaleza de vez en cuando.

—¿Y lo logró?

—Yo siempre logro lo que me propongo, Míster Uchiha; no lo olvide usted jamás. La prueba de ello es que está sentado a mi lado en este preciso momento. No me mire así, Míster Uchiha, ¿tanto le sorprende que haya querido yo conocerle a usted de tan encarecida forma? Para mí es de lo más normal, siempre he sido víctima de mis propios caprichos y ésta no es la excepción; tendrá que perdonarme usted mi egoísmo y espero no ofenderle con lo siguiente pero es usted para mí casi como una pequeña obsesión. Pero no se preocupe, mi curiosidad no es algo duradero, una vez que sea saciada, mi obsesión se transformará en amistad.

—Y si no saciase yo correctamente su curiosidad, ¿en qué se convertiría su obsesión?

—En olvido —pronunció fríamente el joven doncel poniéndose de pie**—**.

Para Lord Uzumaki la crueldad sincera era algo tan involuntario como pestañear, totalmente carente de malas intenciones. Se podía adjudicar fácilmente su inocente forma de herir a la gente como respuesta a una crianza sin ataduras y lejos de la sociedad pues aparentaba simpatizar más con sus flores que con el resto de los humanos. Sin embargo, Sasuke se tomó dicha declaración con la misma frialdad con que la dijo el doncel. El detective ya había tomado en cuenta la variable del futuro olvido por parte de Lord Uzumaki apenas éste manifestase cierto interés en él.

—Veo que no se sorprende usted.

—Su olvido no es sino otra variable en mi cabeza, nada más —sentenció serenamente el joven detective, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole el brazo a su acompañante—. Son las cuatro en punto.

—Las cuatro en punto, la hora de almuerzo perfecta para dos personas que no tienen más para hacer que mirarse a los ojos mutuamente. Y el que sean las cuatro y no las cinco también es una variable si sigo su lógica. ¿Gusta usted del champán?

—Por supuesto.

Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad; sabían que recién se había librado una ligera batalla mental de la que ambos habían salido perdedores pero aquella derrota tenía un dejo de victoria al mismo tiempo, ¡qué exquisitez perder ante tal adversario! Ambos tenían exactamente la misma apreciación del contrario; era como si uno existiese únicamente para hacerle la vida más interesante al otro.

Llegaron hasta el salón comedor donde los esperaba la entrada ya servida. Ambos comieron charlando de forma apacible; aquellos preparados platos eran realmente encantadores, llenos de detalles tal y como lo era el jardín de Lord Uzumaki, era casi una pena tener que comerse una obra de arte culinaria tan perfectamente decorada y dispuesta. Fue entonces que Sasuke notó que todo lo relacionado con Lord Uzumaki tenía una especie de sello especial: desde su hermoso jardín, pasando por aquel infantil pero educado modo de hablar, hasta los elaborados y bellos alimentos que se llevaba delicadamente a la boca. Todos aquellos detalles, sumados a su complicada historia familiar, hacían de él un personaje intensamente extravagante y exquisito. Pero Sasuke y su incomparable sentido de la apreciación iban más allá, escudriñando atento todos los movimientos y aspectos del encantador doncel. Pudo notar lo natural de sus refinados modales, lo amena de su casual charla y hasta de sus esfuerzos para reír con la boca cerrada o llevarse el dorso de la mano para taparla. Fue poco después de levantarse de la mesa cuando Sasuke reparó en que Lord Uzumaki se había cambiado los guantes, percatándose que éste había comido con los guantes todo el tiempo.

—¿Acostumbra usted comer con guantes todo el tiempo o sólo cuando tiene visitas?

—Veo que empezó el interrogatorio —Sasuke se sonrojó al reparar en que se había precipitado al preguntar sin ningún decoro, se dispuso entonces a disculparse pero Lord Uzumaki se adelantó—. No se preocupe, Míster Uchiha, puede preguntar usted sobre mí cuánto le plazca, obviamente sin olvidar su lugar como ya le he comentado con anterioridad; pero la verdad creo que después de darme una tarde tan encantadora tiene usted derecho a cuestionarme lo que desee. La respuesta a su pregunta es sí, siempre los uso, incluso cuando no tengo visitas. Uno nunca sabe cuándo llegará alguna visita no invitada que ensuciará mi mano con sus aborrecibles babas, es por eso que es mejor siempre estar preparado. Además, como ya se habrá dado cuenta, soy un doncel bastante inquieto y suelo hacer cosas que harían que las manos me luzcan horribles si no las protejo correctamente; mis pasatiempos son bastante poco saludables para la piel joven.

—Oh, ya veo. Pensaba que era parte de su impecable vestimenta, es raro ver jóvenes tan correctos al vestir hoy en día. Es un poco extraño, aunque creo que tiene razón al solo permitir que labios nobles besen su mano.

—No se equivoque usted, la privo de toda boca indistinta de su estatus; simplemente me molesta el contacto físico directo sin sentimientos. Dirá que soy un romántico o un simple quisquilloso, me da igual; lo cierto es que prefiero a la hora de saludar a los humildes hombres como usted que apenas rozan mi mano al besarla que a los grandes peces gordos de Inglaterra que se creen con derecho de casi lamer mi mano si así lo desearen. Creo que eso fue lo que me decepcionó esta mañana al leer el diario, muchos de los peces gordos de Londres han quedado fuera de la lista de sospechosos del caso de "El Kyubi", gracias a que el atentado se desarrolló cuando aún estaban en la fiesta de Lady Sakura, muy lejos del lugar de los hechos; hubiere sido lindo ver a alguno de los tipos que besaron obscenamente mi mano anoche en la horca…

De pronto las palabras del doncel le helaron la sangre al joven detective: era cierto, si El Kyubi estuvo ahí realmente al momento del atentado, que los sospechosos se reducían considerablemente; pero no fue así, ahora todo estaba claro. El traje de El Kyubi estaba perfectamente blanco esa noche ya que no formó parte en la explosión, ¿por qué? Pues porque necesitaba una cuartada. Eso reducía al universo de sospechosos mayormente: El sospechoso sería una de las ciento tres personas de la sociedad y el indefinido número de respectivos sirvientes presentes la noche anterior en la fiesta de Lady Sakura. Sintió el gran impulso de salir corriendo camino a su hogar y escribir lo recién vislumbrado a su querida pizarra mas se vio detenido por la voz de Lord Uzumaki, quien parecía entender a la perfección lo que pasaba por la mente del detective.

—Míster Uchiha, lamento tener que distraerle de su presunta epifanía; si por si acaso piensa usted huir de tomar el té conmigo permítame informarle que está muy equivocado.

Definitivamente Lord Uzumaki era un joven con mucha determinación, la forma en que se expresaba no ocultaba para nada su soberbia infantil. Fue aquella determinación la que logró que Sasuke se quedase esa misma tarde a tomar el té y también consiguió en días posteriores que el detective le acompañase a la ópera, una semana después al teatro e inclusive, al cabo de un par de semanas, hacer que el detective se apareciese por el club a tomar el té con él y Lady Sakura. La amistad que entrelazaron estaba en la boca de todo el mundo, el detective provocaba la envidia de todos los admiradores de Lord Uzumaki pero eso no podía importarle menos a ambos. A pesar de la estrechez de su relación, era como si ambos estuviesen disfrutando lo más que pudiesen de su mutua compañía antes de que la inminente corriente de tedio acabase con su amistad.

***************************  
Parte III y final  
De libros y cintas  
***************************

El tiempo pasó, de a poco los fríos aires empezaron a inundar Londres con la llegada de octubre. El detective Sasuke Uchiha había anotado nuevas conjeturas en su pizarra, en la jefatura estaban muy satisfechos con la información que éste les entregó: un retrato hablado bastante detallado de la apariencia de El Kyubi, el cual sería difundido por toda la ciudad.

También las nuevas teorías con respecto al encubrimiento de la "presencia" de El Kyubi durante el atentado; la prodigiosa mente de Sasuke pudo entrever la coartada y con la ayuda del ingenio de Shikamaru lograron descifrar el truco que utilizó El Kyubi: las cuerdas de la escena del crimen no eran una distracción, eran la pieza central de un sistema de tiempo. Lo que había hecho El Kyubi era un sistema de atadura de cuerdas, el cual cruzaba por el aire la habitación, colgando desde alguna lámpara o algo por el estilo; lo importante era que a un extremo de la cuerda se encontraba suspendida una buena cantidad de pólvora, que estaba orientada a derribar la pared externa del edifico para así no afectar en demasía la escena del crimen y al otro extremo se encontraba el anclaje de la cuerda. A un lado de la atadura que mantenía la cuerda suspendida había una vela más que larga que al consumirse iría bajando la llama hasta quedar a la altura de la cuerda y quemarla hasta cortar la atadura permitiendo la caída libre de la pólvora sobre una pequeña lámpara de gas, la cual fue tomada del mismo lugar de los hechos, lo que hacía parecer que las cuerdas no fuesen parte de la evidencia. El resto de las cuerdas que conformaban el pentagrama, pertenecían al factor "miedo" del cuadro criminal. Pero para asegurarse de que su "bomba de tiempo" funcionase mezcló aceite de quemar con la sangre putrefacta del carnero y la regó en los distintos focos donde caería una dosis pequeña de pólvora, lo cual causaría un incendio de todos modos pero que no le daría el toque "explosivo" típico de los atentados de El Kyubi. Por ende, lo único medianamente al azar fueron las ranas, dispuestas ahí para marear a los testigos y para que no soportasen las jornadas de sondeos posteriores al incendio y así dificultar la investigación.

El segundo de octubre fue publicado el sistema que utilizó El Kyubi para hacer explotar la cámara de comercio la noche del nueve de septiembre recién pasado con el fin de calmar el pánico de Londres y así disipar los rumores de que "el diablo" estuvo involucrado en la misteriosa explosión, dejando en claro que El Kyubi no era más que un simple mortal al cual no había que temerle. Aunque no fue muy efectiva la explicación ante los exaltados medios de comunicación quienes aún seguían publicando reportajes sobre El Kyubi y su supuesta relación con la magia negra. Obviamente el temor no menguó lo suficiente como para hacer que la ciudad de Londres durmiese más tranquila pero logró hacer que la gente tuviese un dejo de esperanza frente al caso.

La mismísima tarde del segundo de octubre Sasuke caminaba por Baker Street camino a buscar un libro, regalo sugerido por Lady Sakura para el cumpleaños de Lord Uzumaki, el cual tendría lugar el diez de octubre. Ella le indicó que el joven doncel era amante de la lectura poética y filosófica; lamentablemente ella se declaraba completamente ignorante frente a esos temas por lo cual le recomendó una librería a la que solía ir su amigo en busca de sus lecturas donde podría preguntar por algún libro que no hubiese comprado Lord Uzumaki o alguno nuevo que no hubiesen traído antes. Al entrar al lugar le guió el dueño, quien le indicó que habían muy pocos libros que no hubiese comprado Lord Uzumaki; era inútil comprar algo de Shakespeare o algunas rimas de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, todo ya había sido devorado por los inquietos ojos del doncel. «Entonces buscaré entre los libros que no están aquí», se dijo para sí Sasuke, y le preguntó al dueño los libros que no habían podido traer que alguna vez Lord Uzumaki buscó pero la respuesta fue que todos los requeridos por el joven doncel eran traídos especialmente para él cuando éste los encargaba. Entonces Sasuke se dio a la titánica tarea de buscar algún título que no estuviese en la tienda y que fuese acorde al gusto demostrado por el joven. Ya anochecía cuando llegó a la respuesta: «Elogio de la locura» de Erasmo de Rotterdam; sabía que podría ordenar uno y lo tendrían para el ocho de octubre, empastado y recubierto de algún fino cuero.

Salió entonces satisfecho de la librería, bajó por la calle principal cuando de pronto sintió unos ligeros disparos, al parecer al aire. Corrió en dirección del sonido y pudo ver en una esquina, de forma inesperada, las puntas de las cintas de El Kyubi, las cuales desaparecieron al doblar la susodicha. Se podían escuchar claramente los agitados pasos de alguien que se daba a la fuga; el detective no dudó ni un segundo para salir corriendo al encuentro de su auto-declarado "némesis". La persecución duró sólo un par de minutos hasta que, al alcanzar su objetivo, con toda sorpresa Sasuke descubrió que se trataba de un perro grande al cual le había atado cintas del algodón; las cuales eran muy diferentes a las de El Kyubi en textura y aparentaban ser, a sus ojos, de una seda extraña.

Maldijo por lo bajo, quitándole las cintas al animal, pero cuando lo hizo, un pequeño pergamino cayó al piso: se trataba de una nota escrita del puño y letra de El Kyubi. Al encender un cerillo para poder leer claramente, pudo ver escrito con caracteres apenas legibles _«Callejón, callejón; con aroma a azafrán, callejón. No es el 1, no es el 2; ¿donde quieres morir, pequeño Dupin?»_. Eran palabras escritas, evidentemente, con la mano izquierda, para así ocultar la verdadera caligrafía del autor.

Para la aguda mente de Sasuke no fue difícil encontrar el famoso "callejón" al cual aludía la nota, era el tercero desde la entrada al "Saffron Park" (Parque azafrán). Antes de adentrarse a aquel lugar sacó su pistola, lentamente fue caminando, paso por paso, adentrándose al lugar en cuestión con toda prudencia y no tuvo que avanzar demasiado para darse cuenta que el lugar estaba vacío; lo único que había ahí era una vela, que iluminaba una de las cintas de El Kyubi (esta vez una original), la cual estaba atada a uno de los tablones que cerraban el callejón sin salida. Al principio el detective la tomó con un poco de rabia y decepción pero luego notó que la cinta tenía algo escrito. «_¡Cuidado abajo!_» fue lo último que pudo leer antes de perder la consciencia gracias a la caída intencionada de un objeto contundente que provenía de la azotea de uno de los edificios que componía el callejón. El culpable bajó con toda la parsimonia y tranquilidad hasta llegar al lado del cuerpo inerte del joven detective. El personaje rió para sus adentros, quitando el peso que dejó caer sobre su víctima, para luego agacharse, acariciar su pálida mejilla y decirle _«Te lo advertí-dattebayo»_.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Reviews:

_**elizmaki:** sí, Naruto es Kyübi. Recomiendo pasarte por el primer cap y leer las notas de al comienzo, ahí se ve en la imagen promocional :D (además de que el dibujo está bonito es 100% original, cortesía de KoleraYeah). Lamentablemente la época victoriana era una época formalísima así que lo llamarán así durante toda la historia. No te preocupes, que la mitad ya está escrita y se siente bastante natural. ¡Verás como te acostumbras a llamar a nuestro pequeño y dulce doncel __«milord__» también! Calro que Lord Uzumaki no es su nombre. Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki como en el manga (mira abajo para aclaración). Me alegro que te gustase, ten un lindo día :)_

_____**kamichama riku:** una fanática de Kamichama Karin por lo que veo, ¿no? ¡Sigue leyendo y gracias por tu review!  
_

_____**Michi roll:** En primer lugar la que escribió la historia es KoleraYeah, no yo. Yo sólo la corrijo cuando hace falta XD ¡Pero gracias por tus cumplidos! qué lindo que te tomes el tiempo de dejar un review y todo eso.  
_

* * *

elizmaki: bueno, respecto a lo de los nombres, como están en Inglaterra y todo eso me imagino que tienen nombres perfectamente ingleses tiempo de Nathaniel Beauclaire y otras cosas; pero eso sería muy complicado de recordar, imagínate: «y a Neji Hyuuga no lo llamaremos Neji Hyuga sino Norman Herbert». No, gracias; lo que me gusta imaginarme es que los personajes de Naruto tienen sus reencarnaciones en la Inglaterra de KoleraYeah pero los llamamos por los nombres de sus almas :D


	3. ¿Me concede esta pieza?

¡Buenas!

Lamento la tardanza al subir el nuevo capi, que tengo que andar de compu en compu como un bolo de malabarista.

Pillen que Kolera hizo un nuevo dibujito:

_Astoria vs. Kolera (parte II)_

h-t-t-p : / / th02 . deviantart fs71/PRE/i/2012/152/3/f/diferencia_horaria_by_kolerayeah-d51vmhl . j p g (quiten los espacios y los guines de h-t-t-p)

Los reviews están contestados al final 3

* * *

**Capítulo III  
¿Me concede esta pieza?**

* * *

*************************  
**Parte I  
Dupin va a caer  
***************************

Al despertar recostado en un piso de madera Sasuke Uchiha sintió una gran pesadez en su cuerpo. La cabeza le dolía como si le fuese a estallar, pudo ver gracias a un pequeño tragaluz en el techo que era de "día". Se encontraba en una habitación extraña a sus ojos; era un lugar de unos cinco o seis metros cuadrados, hecho completamente de madera añeja. Trató de a poco agudizar sus sentidos, notando el olor a tierra y el putrefacto olor del abono, también un aroma que se colaba ligeramente por aquel tragaluz, el cual dedujo que se trataba del punzante olor del amoníaco. Cerró los ojos un segundo para tratar de ir más allá de lo que olía; la ligera brisa que se colaba por el tragaluz le sugería un día nublado que transportaba en su humedad el suave aroma de las flores. Dedujo entonces que se encontraría en un campo de las afueras de Londres, gracias al fuerte olor a vegetación y estiércol. Trató de ponerse de pie con lentitud y se dio cuenta de que su gabardina estaba completamente abierta y saqueada pues no estaban ni su pistola ni ninguna de sus armas corto-punzantes. Al quedar sentado en el piso pudo ver con mejor claridad a su alrededor pero antes de voltearse sintió el metálico ruido de un florete de esgrima deslizarse por el piso hasta donde se encontraba sentado. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provino el sable, ahí estaba; era El Kyubi, vestido con su flamante pero desarreglado traje blanco, adoptando la "primera guardia, de frente", alzando tras de sí su brazo en posición de guardia.

—A los ocho años tu padre te hizo aprender esgrima, pero temo que lo abandonaste a los trece, ¿no es así? Luego de su muerte decidiste volver a intentarlo pero desde tu llegada a Londres no has vuelto a practicar con la espada. ¿Estarás fuera de forma-dattebayo? No soy experto pero hasta ahora nadie me ha ganado. No traje caretas, así que quedan prohibidos los arrestos en línea alta. Supongo que pelearás como todo un hombre de honor-dattebayo. _En garde!_

—Un placer —dijo Sasuke, aceptando el desafío; sabía que esos floretes de "puntos", sin filo y de punta en tope, no harían gran daño a su oponente pero era casi una invitación a medir habilidades. Si todo iba bien, quizás hasta podría capturar a El Kyubi distrayéndolo y domándole en guardia baja**—**.

Sasuke se irguió adoptando la primera guardia; se acercaron hasta quedar en distancia de combate, al centro de la habitación. El primer ataque lo realizó el joven detective, con una estocada al cuerpo en sexta posición, la que fue esquivada sin problemas por el rufián. Sasuke intentó echarse hacia atrás para volver a la guardia pero El Kyubi se adelantó con un asalto y revés que apenas pudo ser defendido por la parada del detective. El porteño pudo apreciar entonces, que su oponente era bastante diestro con la espada; cambiaba de posición de forma casi instantánea. Logró Sasuke salir de la línea de ataque para esperar en guardia para la línea externa derecha y cuando El Kyubi procedía a tomar tercera guardia Sasuke hizo reveses múltiples tal y como si pelease con una espada. El Kyubi, por su parte, sólo retrocedía; con una ligereza de pies impresionante, lo que hizo que los ataques del detective se imprimiesen de rabia e impotencia.

—Tranquilo, _pequeño Dupin_, no te exasperes-dattebayo; podemos bailar hasta el anochecer de ser necesario.

—¿¡Por qué me trajiste aquí!? —inquirió furibundo Sasuke, sin dejar de extender todo tipo de estocadas a la zona media de El Kyubi**—**.

—Para bailar, y lo haces maravillosamente. Pero llega mi turno de contraatacar-dattebayo —así lo hizo entonces el truhán, el cual interrumpió un ataque de Sasuke transformándolo en un "cuerpo a cuerpo"**—**. ¿Qué tan emocionado estás ahora, detective? ¿Más que la noche en que tu bello cuello cristalino conoció el frío de mi daga?

—No me hables como si fuese un doncel.

—Si no te gusta, no deberías lucir como uno, "preciosura" —la ira de Sasuke se acrecentó, imprimiendo más fuerza a su florete en contra de la defensa de El Kyubi, ambos separados por una distancia ínfima. Sólo los floretes separaban al dúo del contacto físico—. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto-dattebayo? ¿Tan denigrante es ser un doncel?

—Supongo que, tal y como sabes lo de "las clases de esgrima" que me obligó a tomar mi padre, sabes lo mucho que me molesta que me comparen con un doncel.

—En efecto, lindura. Pero no tengo problemas en recordártelo —así habló la grosera lengua de El Kyubi, quien retrocedió en un salto rápido y efectuó una extensión del brazo que culminó en una estocada al pecho de Sasuke—. _Touché! _Me debes el primer punto. ¡Vamos detective! No me decepciones; creía que serias mejor con la espada-dattebayo.

—Vuelve a la guardia, ahora verás que tan bueno soy con la espada —directo al filo de flanco derecho de El Kyubi, el cual apenas pudo bloquear. Se notaba que el detective estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y ahora desplegaba unos movimientos más certeros pero aún con mucha rabia**—**.

—Vas en mejora —decía el rufián sin dejar de evadir graciosamente todos los asaltos—. Pero aún no te das cuenta de que la esgrima no es amiga de la rabia-dattebayo. ¡Vamos, mi pequeño Dupin, baila con más gracia! ¿Acaso necesitas música? Gustoso cantaré para ti, ¿conoces _«__Fray Jacobo__»_? ¡Oh, no! Ya sé cual irá perfecta con esta situación-dattebayo. _«__El puente se va a caer; va a caer, va a caer.__El puente se va a caer, mi bello Dupin__»_._  
(Original: London bridge is __falling down, falling down, falling down.__London bridge is falling down, my fair Lady)  
_  
—¡Cállate! —su enemigo cantaba una y otra vez la maldita canción _«__El puente se va a caer__»_, llevando los nervios del detective a la completa miseria**—**.

De pronto ambos contrincantes quedaron entrampados en un golpe doble. «_Touché!_», exclamaron al unísono.

—Muy bien, Dupin, pudiste tocarme al mismo tiempo que yo a ti… ahora… ¿qué vas a hacer con el puente-dattebayo?

—¿El puente? ¿A qué te refieres? —justo cuando lo preguntó, un sonido estruendoso se oyó a lo lejos**—**.

—A eso —una risa grosera salía de la boca de El Kyubi; Sasuke soltó el florete por instinto y trató de salir corriendo en dirección del sonido pero no logró abrir la puerta**—**.

—¿¡Hiciste explotar el maldito puente!? Déjame salir de aquí —le riñó, forcejeando con la cerradura mas al darse vuelta para dirigir su mirada a El Kyubi, lo único que vio fue a su enemigo con lo que parecía una varilla de bambú en su boca**—**.

—_Good night, my Darling!_ —un dardo salió de la cerbatana al ser soplada, el que paró directo en el cuello del detective. Cayó de rodillas, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se entumecía. Sus ojos se iban nublando pero escuchaba a la perfección la voz de El Kyubi acercándose y luego agarrándole de las mejillas—. Gracias por bailar conmigo, querido. Creo que quedamos a mano por eso de andar publicando mi retrato por todos lados; eso realmente me molestó-dattebayo; pero después de esta maravillosa danza no puedo más que perdonarte, querido Dupin. No vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿de acuerdo? Espero volver a ver esta bella y desafiante carita pronto-dattebayo. _Fare well!_

*************************  
**Parte II  
****Crónica de una obs****esión  
***************************

El cuatro de octubre, al despertar en su cama, la boca le supo a cobre. Ese día no pudo anotar nada en su pizarra, sus manos no respondían. Lo peor fue que, lo primero que pudo ver al levantar la mirada hacia sus apuntes sobre El Kyubi, notó que alguien (aparentemente el mismísimo rufián) había clavado ahí en su pizarra las últimas dos cintas. Estaban dispuestas como dejando espacio para las otras siete cintas, lo que enfureció a Sasuke. Sus ojos cansados e impotentes podían leer a la perfección en la segunda cinta: _«__¡Cuidado abajo!__»__. _No pudo levantarse en todo el día por lo que su sirviente le traía alimentos de los cuales sólo ingería los líquidos. Más tarde su sirviente le reveló que la noche del tres de octubre él oyó un sonido extraño en la parte alta de la casa; cuando llegó corriendo a la habitación vio un resplandor blanco precipitarse a la ventana, él, obviamente esperando escuchar algún sonido de caída, se quedó atento, sin embargo esto nunca sucedió; pues en cambio pudo escuchar claramente lo que aparentaban ser pasos en el tejado. Dijo que al desaparecer el "espectro" que caminó por las tejas dedicó su completa atención a lo que había dejado atrás y se sorprendió de ver al detective, hasta ese momento desaparecido, inconsciente en su cama. Optó por ser prudente y no contar a nadie lo que había visto, y esa misma mañana del cuatro de octubre, cuando llegó un mensajero de Scotland Yard a preguntar por la ausencia de Sasuke, él se limitó a decir que se encontraba indispuesto desde hace dos días pero que iba en mejora y que lo esperasen el siguiente alba en la jefatura.

Sasuke agradeció inmensamente la sensatez y discreción de su criado. Obró tal y cómo le aconsejó su sirviente y fue a la jefatura a la mañana siguiente, completamente repuesto de aquel veneno que implantó El Kyubi en él hacía dos días. Sólo contó lo sucedido a Shikamaru, quien también prefirió mantenerlo en secreto de la indiscreción del resto de los oficiales y la prensa. Ambos analizaron gravemente la situación. Nuevamente Sasuke había percibido el ligero sentido de "pesadez" en los ágiles movimientos de El Kyubi. Shikamaru admitió entonces la fijación de El Kyubi para con el detective y si a éste no le molestaba ser usado como "carnada" sería de gran ayuda para el análisis detallado con el delincuente. Decidieron también seleccionar mejor la información entregada a la prensa, lo que aparentemente molestaba sobremanera a El Kyubi ya que al atacar a Sasuke demostró su enojo de ser publicado su retrato. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto la opinión pública?

Codo a codo con Sir Shikamaru, Sasuke fue a visitar los restos del puente. Efectivamente la pieza central había sido víctima de una explosión, característica de El Kyubi, pero los grandes soportes de los costados del Támesis estaban intactos. Las pericias realizadas por Shikamaru el día anterior revelaron que esta vez El Kyubi utilizó químicos que generaron una combustión azulina que atemorizó a todos los presentes. La reina Victoria decretó ese mismo día que las obras que referían al puente serían pospuestas hasta que se diese arresto definitivo a El Kyubi; lo que apremiaba más aún la labor de los detectives Sir Shikamaru Nara y Sasuke Uchiha. Fue menester, entonces, que ambos detectives se volcasen completamente al caso.

Esa misma tarde, después de haber recibido a Sir Shikamaru en su residencia para juntos reflexionar sobre los datos obtenidos, Sasuke decidió que era hora de instalarse en una vivienda definitiva en Londres. Se despidió de toda esperanza de volver a Liverpool antes del solsticio de invierno dado que sospechó, por el rumbo de los acontecimientos anteriores, que aquella titánica investigación le retendría en Londres hasta la primavera del siguiente año, eso si todo salía bien. Para el ocho de octubre el detective había logrado instalarse apresuradamente en un modesto lugar en el corazón de Londres que, a pesar de su infraestructura más bien sencilla, contaba con un envidiable estudio muy espacioso y lujoso donde haría sus reflexiones. Eligió ese lugar ya que siempre gustó de la austeridad en su modo de vida, y aunque gracias a una hacienda en Whitefield Sasuke recibía unas tres mil libras al año, mucho de ese dinero se perdía en las instituciones, cosa que a él no molestaba en absoluto. En la tarde del ocho de octubre al volver por sus últimas pertenencias en su antigua residencia, pudo ver que dos mensajeros le esperaban; uno con el libro que había encargado para el cumpleaños de Lord Uzumaki y el otro con la invitación para dicho evento.

Naruto Uzumaki, por su parte, no hacía otra cosa que mirarse al espejo la mañana del diez de octubre. Se preguntaba qué tan mal debía de ponerse el sombrero para que le ocultase ese terrible remolino en la cúspide izquierda de su frente. Su pelo siempre fue indomable, lo que, según su difunto abuelo, era pleno reflejo de su indómito pensar. Él mismo se desconocía a veces, tenía por sobreentendida su crueldad innata; lo que le sorprendía era lo obsesivo que podía llegar a ser; y en cuanto a obsesión se refiería, pensaba, obviamente, en Sasuke Uchiha. Recordó con una sonrisa en su bello semblante su último encuentro con el detective, cerró un segundo los ojos para vislumbrar los gráciles pero coléricos movimientos de su "juguete". La desesperación era un adorno muy lindo en el bello conjunto facial de Sasuke Uchiha.

Los veleidosos recuerdos que evocaban aquel encuentro le hizo demorar en el tocador pero es que no podía quitarse de la cabeza el bello semblante del detective al caer desmayado producto del somnífero vegetal que puso previamente en el dardo que le inyectó. Una vez que su querido juguete estuvo en el piso, le miró con tranquilidad; ya se había borrado esa sonrisa pérfida de su moreno rostro, aquella con que infundía terror en Londres. En ese momento simplemente se mostraba contemplativo, admirando la perfección de la anatomía de su rival. Durante toda la contienda pretendió estar divertido y ágil pero lo cierto era que muchas veces Sasuke estuvo a punto de acorralarle. En ese instante Naruto Uzumaki se desenmascaró, seguro de que nadie indeseado le vería. Soltó de sus amarres la faja que escondía bajo la ropa para disimular la cintura innata de su verdadero género y se descalzó los tacones que le otorgaban la altura de un varón. La disputa de floretes con Sasuke le había agotado.

Abrió la puerta de aquel cerrado lugar donde acaeció el pleito; se trataba nada más y nada menos que la bodega donde guardaba sus implementos de jardinería que en ese momento estaban dispuestos por todo el invernadero. La verdad era que el día que Sasuke conoció el jardín de Naruto no reparó que la muralla que "cortaba" aquel espacio sólo ocultaba del resto del mundo el verdadero tesoro de Naruto: un gran invernadero de fierro forjado y cristal, lleno de experimentos botánicos; de ahí sacó el veneno del dardo para el detective. El estudio de las plantas y sus propiedades le interesó desde su más tierna infancia; y ahora los utilizaba como arma para su álter-ego, El Kyubi.

Al abrir las pesadas puertas de su bodega dio con la mirada de sus tres sirvientes más fieles: Gaara, su sombra; Ino, su organizadora y Kakashi, su cordura. Ellos eran las tres únicas personas en el mundo que sabían que Lord Naruto Uzumaki era El Kyubi. Mientras Kakashi y Gaara cargaban a la víctima hasta el estudio de Naruto Ino enjugaba la cara de su amo con un delicado pañuelo en un acto de completa preocupación: «estos encuentros con el detective harán que caiga usted en la más horrorosa de las delgadeces». Naruto sólo sonreía, era lo único que sabía hacer frente a personas que le conocían tan bien. Era inútil discutir con Ino; quien colmaba a su amo de un amor cuasi-materno; era plenamente severa pero a la vez devota de él. Gaara por su parte era celoso y muy frío, pero su temperamento era de completa admiración para Naruto; quien le tenía en alta estima cual si fuese un hermano. Kakashi, en cambio, era como el padre que siempre necesitó de niño. Hasta el día de hoy, ya habiendo crecido bastante, Naruto se lanzaba contra él para abrazarle cuando se veía sobrepasado o agobiado por un motivo.

La tarde del tres de octubre, al dejar el té en el estudio de su amado amo, Kakashi pudo reparar en las miradas que éste le asestaba al cuerpo inmóvil del joven detective. En ese momento, Naruto le invitó a tomar el té con él como era su costumbre ya que cuando no tenía visitas el joven doncel dedicaba todo su tiempo a conversar con sus fieles sirvientes. Kakashi no comunicó a su amo la preocupación de que se estuviese obsesionando demasiado con el detective puesto que intuía que Naruto lo tenía presente en alguna parte de su ajetreada cabeza. Muy al contrario, se limitó a charlar con él sobre el siguiente golpe de El Kyubi y de cómo harían para poner a Sasuke en la cama de su humilde residencia policial sin ser descubiertos esa misma noche.

Naruto pensaba constantemente en su nuevo juguete y eso le asustaba un poco; por eso trataba de concentrarse en cómo actuaría ese día ante toda la gente que se reuniría en el club esa noche por su cumpleaños. Pero aún así sólo pensaba más que nadie en Sasuke, tratando de convencerse de que el obsesionarse con un "némesis" no tenía nada de malo. Justo en ese segundo entró Kakashi a su habitación, llevando consigo un exquisito bocadillo para su amo, quien no había desayunado nada desde que se levantó esa mañana.

—Buenos días, niño mío; supongo que su demora a la mesa es gracias a sus cavilaciones; de las cuales, también he de suponer, es protagonista nuestro desafortunado detective.

—¿Tan evidente soy, Kakashi?

—Para mí, lo es. Ojalá que no para Scotland Yard.

—Siéntate conmigo, Kakashi, necesito de tu consejo.

—Un pañuelo azul que haga tono con sus maravillosos ojos por debajo de la solapa por favor, no quiero tener que andar calmando la ira de los celos de Gaara al saber que todo el mundo le mira el cuello a su adorado joven amo.

—Ja, ja, ja; Kakashi, si quisiere consejos de moda se los pediría a Ino, no a ti.

—Lo sé.

—Me entretienes a propósito, entonces.

—Parte de mi deber es hacer que su linda faz no junte arrugas antes del matrimonio —Kakashi se levantó de su silla para situarse detrás del doncel, le pellizcó las mejillas haciendo que su joven amo riese más fuerte aún, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño. Al escuchar la risa de Naruto, Kakashi sonrió para sus adentros, demostrándose a sí mismo que a pesar del estilo de vida que había llevado el doncel en los últimos cinco meses, aún tenía recóndito en su ser al niño pequeño del cual se prendó desde el primer momento. Luego sus manos bajaron por los hombros de su amo para hacerle un ligero masaje—. Está muy tenso, eso no es bueno para la juventud o al menos eso piensa el entrenador del club de polo.

—¿Míster Maito?

—La semana pasada en el club de polo, se fijó en que usted ha bajado de peso; por lo tanto ese hombre me hizo una lista de todas las cosas que debe usted comer para mantenerse saludable y no seguir así. ¡Me persiguió por todo el campo hablándome sobre la dieta que debe tener un doncel en edad fértil!

—Ja, ja, ja, ja —se carcajeó—. ¡Hilarante! ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

—Lo de siempre: culpar a Ino.

—Eres malévolo —dijo después de carcajearse otra vez—. ¡Eres tan injusto con ella! No sé que habría sido de mí sin su ayuda. Estuve tan distraído con lo del atraco al puente que no me fijé de lo cerca que estaba de mi fecha de cumpleaños. Es una fortuna que Ino ya tenga reservado el club y haya redactado las invitaciones, listas para que yo las sellase.

—¡Oh! Me recuerda usted: anteayer llegó la contestación del único invitado el cual no había confirmado su asistencia.

—¿De quién?

—Su "Dupin" —las manos de Kakashi sintieron el ligero respingo de los músculos de Naruto al escuchar de quién se trataba—. También nos notificó de una nueva dirección, al parecer se ha cambiado de residencia. ¿Será que se asustó de saber que El Kyubi estaba plenamente consciente de su domicilio y por eso se trasladó?

—No lo creo… —los sesos del doncel empezaron a funcionar lentamente, tratando de encontrar razón plausible del cambio domiciliario de su "obsesión"—. Mi juguete cambió un baúl… sólo por otro más grande. Creo que después de nuestro baile de espadas decidió que estar tan cerca de los ojos y oídos de Scotland Yard es imprudente; sabe que no es bueno que se sepa que él es la pieza clave de mi jueguito de ajedrez. Necesita una habitación donde poner esa pizarra… una habitación con cerradura.

—Mi niño ya es capaz de deducir brillantemente el proceder lógico de su presa. ¿Qué pasará con el Sir de la jefatura?

—Hay que sacarlo del camino. No le temo a Shikamaru Nara contigo a mi lado protegiéndome de su lógica. Pero sí le temo a la alianza que tiene con mi Dupin; Shikamaru es de temer cuando tiene a alguien secundando sus pasos. Sé muy bien que le dicen "el detective de las sombras" ya que es capaz de atrapar a alguien sin seguirle el paso. Pero yo conozco una "sombra" lo suficientemente indomable como para confundirle: Gaara asestará el golpe. Necesito que lo vistan de El Kyubi hoy antes de la fiesta, Shikamaru, del aspecto vero de El Kyubi, no conoce más que los retratos hablados de Sasuke; es por eso que no importará su color de piel. Lo importante es que yo estaré bailando con Sasuke cuando eso suceda.

—…Temo preguntar… ¿manchará usted las manos de Gaara?

— ¡No me desconozcas-dattebayo! —Naruto se volteó violentamente en su silla para abrazar de forma precipitada a Kakashi y esconder su cara en su estómago—. Lo siento… acabo de perder el hilo y dejé escapar un "dattebayo"… si no me controlo esa muletilla me va a llevar al cadalso. Jamás haría algo como lo que dices… y menos utilizando a Gaara. A los zorros nos vienen mejor los estrépitos de las explosiones, que las rociadas de la sangre derramada. Mi traje es muy blanco al fin y al cabo… y sería muy injusto con Ino al hacer que lo limpie tantas veces. Si alejo a Edgar Allan Poe, mi Dupin tendrá que escribirse a sí mismo, es por eso que importa tanto quitar de en medio a la mente maestra de Shikamaru; ya no veremos más de las "brillantes deducciones" del Sir. Sólo quiero asustarle, hacer que empiece a caer en su locura. Esta noche lo verás Kakashi… esta noche verás como ese hombre empieza a creer que se está volviendo loco… se declarará incompetente frente al caso y se retirará antes de la navidad, te lo prometo.

—Mi dulce niño, no tienes que prometerme nada —Kakashi se separó de Naruto para agacharse y tomar sus mejillas con ambas manos, acariciándole con los pulgares y brindándole la sonrisa tranquilizadora que su amo tanto necesitaba—. Sé que el hijo de Kushina tiene la misma determinación que ella tenía en vida; todo lo que diga se cumplirá porque él nunca se retractará de sus palabras. Postergas tu vida por el más alto de los ideales, sé que es difícil de entender para el resto del mundo pero está en tu determinación salvar al hombre moderno de lo que se está convirtiendo. Sé muy bien que Minato estaría orgulloso… yo también lo estoy.

Las palabras de su fiel siervo conmovieron a Naruto de modo que no pudo evitar abrazarle de nuevo. Su mente estaba llena de dudas y desequilibrio, sus pasos trazaban la delgada línea que separa a los genios de los locos y temía caer del lado equivocado. Por eso se aferraba de Kakashi con tan tenaz agarre; no pensaba en soltarle como en una hora más. Desde que era niño tuvo la intolerable necesidad de correr a los pantalones de Kakashi cada que su abuelo le regañaba sino los recuerdos de tragedias pasadas abrumarían su mente; ahora, al contrario, era el futuro lo que inquietaba su mente; por eso no tenía problema alguno de pasar todo el resto de la mañana hasta la hora del almuerzo sujeto quien era su máximo confidente.

*************************  
**Parte III y final  
Del baile y la locura  
*************************** **  
**

El salón principal del club estaba repleto; tanto que hacía hervir la envidia de Lady Sakura, quien no contó con un número de asistentes tan cuantioso el día de su cumpleaños; sin embargo al ver el hermoso rostro henchido de alegría con que la recibió Naruto no pudo más que derretirse a sus pies como pleno reflejo de su encanto. El doncel, por su parte, no dejaba de admirar la belleza de Sakura, casi ignorando los halagos que ésta colmaba hacia su persona con respecto a su aspecto.

—¡Luce usted como un verdadero príncipe de cuentos de hadas! Tan bellos detalles muestra usted, como ese encantador prendedor en su solapa. ¡Esa piedra tiene el azul de sus ojos! ¡Y qué bello bordado dorado el de su casaca! Me recuerda a los finos motivos orientales en aquellas pendas de vestir japonesas… ¿quimonos? No lo recuerdo bien pero eran de una seda similar a ésta, ¿no es así? Da igual, lo importante es que luce usted casi como caído del cielo. ¡Rápido, tómeme del brazo! Necesito que todo el mundo me vea a su lado —la sinceridad de Sakura no tenía límites—. ¡Qué encantador! Realmente es usted el ser más encantador de todo el gran imperio británico, pero ninguna prenda de vestir se compara a esa hermosa sonrisa en su bello rostro, amigo mío.

—No insista, Lady Sakura, sabe de sobra que usted me opaca en cuanto a belleza se refiere; pero gustoso caminaré de su brazo. No me suelte usted, no quiero caer en brazos de otras personas por favor. Además Lord Lee me pidió encarecidamente que cuidase de usted en su ausencia.

—¡Oh, mi marido no pudo haber escogido protector más adecuado para escoltarme! Pero entre nos… —Lady Sakura se acercó al oído de Naruto—. Ambos sabemos muy bien que no necesito que nadie cuide de mi persona; al contrario, son todos los demás quienes se tienen que cuidar de mí cuando ando de ánimos de chismes.

—Ja, ja; ¡es usted definitivamente incorregible! —en público, Naruto Uzumaki no se permitía más que un "ja, ja", y no las carcajadas que acostumbraba cuando estaba a solas con sus sirvientes o cuando personificaba a El Kyubi. Además, siempre era cuidadoso de censurar con el revés de su mano sus prominentes y congénitos colmillos—. Acompáñeme a saludar al resto de los invitados.

Ambos recorrieron el salón, saludando a todos los presentes de grupo en grupo. Ino había dispuesto las mesas de forma que los nobles pudiesen sentarse al frente y atrás los burgueses y gente de sangre corriente; empero, todos en el mismo salón, al igual que el salón de baile. Al principio, a los presentes provenientes de las grandes familias aristocráticas les molestó el que estuviesen tan mezclados tal y como si fuese el campo, pero Naruto justificaba la decisión diciendo «tendrán que disculparme, he estado delicado de salud y me resultaría agobiante ir de salón en salón saludando a la gente y verificando que estén recibiendo un buen trato por parte de mis sirvientes. Perdonen mi egoísmo». Lo último lo decía con un tono afligido que hacía que todos se disculpasen por haberse quejado en un principio y hacían lo posible por verle sonreír de nuevo. Una vez que Naruto concedía una sonrisa, todos, ya fuesen nobles o "nuevos ricos", se deshacían a sus pies.

Lady Sakura admiraba en sobremanera la capacidad de su amigo para hacer que se respetasen sus caprichos; ella sabía a la perfección cuál era el motivo por el cual Lord Uzumaki no pretendía dividir los salones en clases: Sasuke Uchiha. Lo que ella no sospechaba era que lo que había en su cabeza era más que sólo pasar la velada junto al detective, sino convertirlo en su más férrea cuartada. A los ojos de la mujer, su amigo sólo buscaba la compañía del detective por ser agradable a la vista. Era ella una joven de mente simple y no cuestionaba demasiado el actuar de los demás; por eso es que sólo se le antojó que Lord Uzumaki gustaba de Míster Uchiha y para ella era la oportunidad de demostrar sus dotes celestinas y transformar ese "gustar" en un "amar".

Apenas vio llegar a Míster Uchiha a la fiesta Lady Sakura arrastró a Naruto hasta su presencia. Pudo notar que Míster Uchiha venía acompañado de otro invitado de Lord Uzumaki: Sir Shikamaru Nara. Ella se impresionó de ver a ese hombre tan poco dado a las reuniones sociales en el "evento social del año" (tal y como ella lo proclamó al momento de entrar). Era rumor de todo Londres que Sir Shikamaru era un hombre tan antisocial que hasta había mostrado su desagrado francamente de que le celebrasen su grado de "caballero" con una fiesta.

—¡Míster Uchiha! Ya me había preocupado por usted y su tardanza al responder, ¿qué ocurrió con usted esta semana? No le vi ni una sola vez en el club en estos últimos días. —Naruto extendió su mano hacia Sasuke quien la cogió con una sonrisa de diez mil libras que hizo desvariar al doncel; desvarío plenamente disimulado de forma oportuna**—**.

—Feliz cumpleaños Lord Uzumaki —declaró el joven detective al tiempo que besaba discretamente el guante de del doncel sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos**—**.

—De todo corazón, gracias —luego de una larga mirada que cruzaron ambos, Naruto se dirigió a Shikamaru ocultando su emoción al verle. Inclinó la mirada a modo de reverencia para luego extender su mano al detective mayor—. Sir Shikamaru Nara, es un verdadero placer el tenerle con nosotros.

—El placer es completamente mío, Lord Uzumaki. Veo con completo agrado que usted ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que le vi, lo que me hace pensar en lo viejo que me he puesto; deprimente, ¿no es así? —hizo el amague de besar la mano de Lord Uzumaki pero ni siquiera la alcanzó a rozar—. Veo que aún acostumbra a usar guantes todo el tiempo; pensé que los usaba sólo porque su honorable abuelo le obligaba a hacerlo en vida pero ya veo que no. Siempre me llamó mucho la atención ese gesto suyo, especialmente porque los usa desde bastante menor: ¿once años? ¿O acaso doce años tendría usted la primera vez que le hice esa observación? ¡Oh, por la reina, cómo ha pasado el tiempo! Usted sigue con sus guantes con ligero aroma a tierra y yo sigo con mis casos con ligero aroma a sangre.

Todos los presentes se impresionaron de la ligereza con que Shikamaru trataba al joven doncel, y más de su casi irrespetuoso modo de recordarle el pasado. Por su parte, Sasuke sabía muy bien que Shikamaru era un hombre perezoso y de modales toscos pero también meditaba mucho antes de hablar, y esta vez parecía que su legua se hubiese vuelto loca. Dedujo entonces que el doncel no era de su agrado pero ¿entonces a qué vendría? Hace un par de horas el mismísimo Shikamaru le pidió que fuesen juntos. Naruto también estaba sorprendido pero por dentro empezó a calcular las variables de su comportamiento ya que sabía a la perfección cuales eran las razones por las cuales Shikamaru estaba tan fuera de sí. Con el tono de voz más sereno que sus habilidades histriónicas le permitían, Lord Uzumaki procedió a tratar de ponerle paños fríos al asunto.

—¡Oh, Sir Shikamaru! Tiene usted completa razón; fue a los once años, cuando mi difunto abuelo me presentó con usted y su también difunto padre. Pero tendrá que perdonarme, no recuerdo muchos detalles de ese día…

—¡Yo si lo recuerdo a la perfección! —se adelantó a decir Shikamaru casi interrumpiéndole—. Estaba usted muy asustado, aún conservaba las bellísimas formas infantiles y solía usted ocultarse temeroso detrás de su abuelo, ¿a qué le temía? No tengo idea pero cuando extendió su mano para ser besada por mi padre, usted cerró los ojos y los apretó fuertemente como creyendo que alguien iba a hacerle daño, ¿no lo recuerda usted? ¡No tiene importancia ya! Pero lucía usted tan encantador como en esta ocasión, aunque creo que estaba usted menos consciente de ello. Por ese entonces no acostumbraba usted a sonreír mucho, qué raro, ¿no es así? ¡Con lo joviales que son los niños! Parecía estar usted en constante sufrimiento, ¿lo estaba acaso? Bueno, lo importante es que eso es pasado y sonríe mucho usted ahora, ¿no es así? ¡Y lo hace maravillosamente! Está tan consciente usted de la belleza de su sonrisa que la utiliza como su mejor arma de seduccio…

—¡Que insolencia! —exclamó Lady Sakura interrumpiendo el grosero monólogo de Shikamaru con una bofetada que su sólo sonido logró que la orquesta callase—. ¡Vuelva usted a hablarle así a Lord Uzumaki y no descansaré hasta que le destituyan!

Todos se voltearon a ver qué era lo que sucedía pero todo lo que pudieron ver era a Lady Sakura aún con la mano alzada, a Sir Shikamaru con la cabeza volteada con un gran enrojecimiento en la mejilla izquierda y a Mister Uchiha y a Lord Uzumaki atónitos; aunque éste último solo pretendía estarlo, por dentro la emoción de ver lo efectivos que resultaron sus planes le quemaba por dentro. Se quedó completamente quieto pero su corazón casi podía saltar de regocijo. Sasuke, por su lado, apenas daba crédito a sus oídos y ojos, no supo cómo reaccionar; y su real atención se centró en la reacción de Naruto ante las palabras dichas por Shikamaru. Se acercó de a poco a la gente; apenas entendiendo, gracias a las últimas palabras de Lady Sakura, que el honor de Lord Uzumaki había sido insultado. La mujer debía ser avalada rápidamente por algún varón, fue por eso que se acercó a la escena casi de forma instantánea uno de los mayores admiradores de Lord Uzumaki: el Barón de Camoys, Neji Hyuuga.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué ha dicho o hecho Sir Shikamaru para generar tal reacción en Lady Sakura?

—Nada —antes de que Lady Sakura pudiese contestar con toda rabia en contra de Shikamaru, Naruto se adelantó; sabía que su mejor carta ahora era bajarle el perfil a la situación, aunque dejando bien claro ante todos su calidad de "mártir"—. Sir Shikamaru sólo no supo utilizar las palabras adecuadas, eso es todo. No se preocupen, lo que no entiendo es por qué la orquesta ha dejado de tocar. ¿Me acompaña al balcón, Lady Sakura? Estoy acalorado; mi mala costumbre de no llevar abanico a todos lados me está pasando la cuenta.

—Pero Lord Uzumaki… —Lady Sakura no podía aguantar que la situación se quedase así, se sintió ella también ofendida al estar en presencia de tal desfachatez; su orgullo le impedía dar en el gusto a su amigo. Fue entonces cuando su cabeza reaccionó de cómo sacar provecho a la petición de Lord Uzumaki y además poder ella quedarse a justificar su comportamiento ante todos—. Me temo que debo quedarme; le debo muchas explicaciones a todo el mundo, comprenderá usted. ¡Oh, pero Míster Uchiha podría acompañarle! Será mejor quitarles a ambos de en medio de esto, ustedes lo saben muy bien. ¿Está aquel sirviente suyo por ahí? Bueno, él siempre está cerca, ¿no es así?

La mujer posó la mano de Lord Uzumaki en el brazo de Míster Uchiha y casi a empujones los sacó de la escena. Ambos pudieron notar cómo toda la concurrencia tenía muchos deseos de esclarecer los hechos, mas no en presencia del doncel ya que eso sería una plena descortesía. Fue casi la fuerza mental de todos los presentes vociferando «llévatelo de aquí» que empujó a Sasuke a tomar del brazo al doncel y medio arrastrarlo hasta el balcón. Una vez que ambos estuvieron solos a la luz de la luna se dieron el lujo de levantar la mirada. A los ojos del detective, Lord Uzumaki se veía abatido y aún vulnerable.

—¿Está bien, Lord Uzumaki?

—¿Eh? —Naruto tenía claramente la cabeza en otra parte, apenas podía soportar su personaje de "joven lord" ante el detective pero realizó un fuerte esfuerzo por parecer lo más desvalido posible—. Eh… estoy bien, tranquilo… es sólo que…

—De verdad no entiendo qué haría que Sir Shikamaru se comportase de esa forma.

—Creo… que es molesto para algunas personas… el que un niño de pronto llegase a Londres de la noche a la mañana luciendo un título de noble que no era plenamente correspondido.

—No lo creo, dudo sinceramente que alguien con el carácter de Sir Shikamaru fuese de aquellos que se fijan demasiado en el linaje de las personas. No veo razón para que dijese esas cosas… —Sasuke empezó a recordar las palabras de Shikamaru, las cuales en su mayoría aludían a la niñez del doncel; de pronto, se sintió presa de la curiosidad característica de su persona—.

—Quizás… le debo a usted algunas explicaciones. No mucha gente lo sabe; de hecho, creo que solo lo saben los testigos; pero la noche en que mi madre falleció… un joven cadete estaba de guardia en las cercanías, yo no lo recuerdo muy bien pero sé a la perfección que era un amable varón de unos veinte años, robusto y con una castaña cabellera larga. El día del fallecimiento de mi madre yo me escapé de casa. Siempre fui muy inquieto, y por culpa de la delicada salud de mi madre siempre me la pasaba encerrado. El día que ella enfermó me puse a investigar sobre un hierba que la ayudaría y cuando ella empeoró me decidí a salir por ella. Me perdí, y para mi desgracia, unos piratas estaban de paso por el pueblo. Para no alargar más la historia, los piratas intentaron hacerse de mí al revelarles mi identidad sin tener la mínima idea de la fortuna que me esperaba al crecer. Sin embargo los rufianes sabían a la perfección quienes eran los "Uzumaki" y no dudaron ni un segundo en tratar de raptarme. El joven cadete salió en mi defensa al pasar casualmente por el lugar de los hechos; con destreza derribó a varios corsarios y a pesar de su gruesa complexión, logró arrebatarme de las manos de los truhanes con agilidad. Corrió conmigo en sus brazos por las oscuras calles hasta que una de las balas de los piratas dio con su cuerpo. Al caer, me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro, y besando mi mano me dijo «corre y no mires atrás, yo estaré bien». Le obedecí creyendo en sus palabras; corrí tan rápido como pude, sintiendo cómo el rastro de sangre que dejó en mi mano el joven cadete al besarla se enfriaba cada vez más. Cuando llegué a casa me enteré que durante mi ausencia mi madre había fallecido y a la mañana siguiente me enteré que el joven cadete tampoco había logrado sobrevivir. Después de un año desde aquellos acontecimientos y de mí llegada a Londres fui presentado a los únicos parientes vivos de aquel cadete: su primo de la misma edad y su tío.

—Sir Shikamaru y su padre.

—Exacto. El nombre del cadete era Chouji…

—Oh, cielo santo… qué tragedia… por eso defendía usted el actuar de Sir Shikamaru…

—… —Naruto se limitó a callar**—**.

Él se sentía muy satisfecho con los acontecimientos hasta ese momento; la forma con que había "transformado" la verdad a la ridícula historia que contó a Sasuke parecía haber tenido pleno éxito ya que el detective no dudó de la veracidad de aquella "historia barata". Aunque lo cierto era que varios puntos de aquella historia tenían mucho de verdad. Era cierto que su madre y el "cadete" fallecieron el mismo día pero las razones eran completamente inventadas. Lo importante era que Sasuke se había tragado la historia, y él mismo aún desconocía qué "versión" de los hechos le habría contado su sustituto de El Kyubi, Gaara, a Shikamaru para que este último reaccionase de esa forma. Debió haber sido algo mucho más triste y desgarrador y que lo dejase aún más culpable de la muerte de aquel inocente joven. De pronto los recuerdos se agolparon en la cabeza de Naruto; casi pudo sentir en su mano derecha el rastro de sangre de aquel desafortunado joven tal y cómo lo sintió hace ya casi doce años atrás. Recordó el sonido de las balas y de los gritos de su madre. Sin darse cuenta había caído presa de su propia trampa al recordar tales hechos, sin embargo eso no fue gran inconveniente ya que al verle tan afectado Sasuke se preocupó más aún por el joven e indefenso doncel.

—¿Está bien? No debe usted sentirse culpable…

Naruto no sentía ni una pizca de culpabilidad, sabía a la perfección que la culpa de esos hechos la tenían "los adultos"; él no tenía nada que ver con aquello, su culpabilidad era solo un truco para incentivar el odio de Shikamaru hacia su persona, para que lo insultase públicamente y que fuese destituido con el tiempo. Sin embargo, algo que no podía describir hacía que en ese momento sintiese deseos de salir corriendo en busca de los brazos de Kakashi. El recuerdo del día más sangriento de su existencia le agobió al punto de casi no poder contenerse. De pronto la mano de Sasuke en su mejilla le sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué Sasuke acariciaba su mejilla? ¿Era acaso que enjugaba una lágrima? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que aquellos recuerdos le dolerían tanto al punto de hacerle llorar enfrente del enemigo?

—Creo que ya ha pensado demasiado en esos trágicos hechos. ¿Acaso recuerda usted que está hoy de cumpleaños? ¡Olvide aquello y sea egoísta! Recuerde que así le conocí yo hace un mes, tan soberbio y egoísta como solo usted puede serlo.

—Es usted realmente muy amable —Naruto miró a los ojos al detective, olvidándose un segundo sobre todo aquello relativo a El Kyubi y a su pasado. Reflejado en los brunos ojos del detective él mismo parecía un ser muy diminuto e inofensivo, incapaz de cometer todas las atrocidades que llevaba haciendo desde hace unos meses; sin ser nada más que un doncel en frente de un galante varón de belleza extrema**—**.

—No soy amable, soy sincero y lo sabe. ¡Oh! ¿Escucha usted eso? La orquesta ha vuelto a tocar. ¿Tendré acaso el honor de que me conceda esta pieza?

—Sólo si puede asegurarme que en sus brazos encontraré el olvido.

—No puedo asegurarle tal cosa pero si puedo afirmar que en mis brazos encontrará nuevas cosas qué recordar —el detective extendió su mano al doncel, quien la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces—.

Al tomar por su delgada cintura a Lord Uzumaki Sasuke sintió como si el doncel fuese el objeto más sagrado y delicado en todo el mundo. Por su lado, Naruto se había perdido completamente en los profundos ojos del varón hacía ya bastante rato. Con movimientos lentos pero gráciles, bailaron vals a la luz de la luna; sin reparar en su contexto ni en el decoro, sólo preocupados de los lejanos horizontes que descubrieron dentro de los ojos del contrario. Eso era la máxima expresión de la felicidad, pensó Sasuke, una felicidad tal que corría el riesgo de convertirse en locura… lo que le recordaba…

—¿Recibió usted mi regalo esta mañana?

—«Elogio de la locura» —vaciló un poco como si fuese a hablar de nuevo pero calló**—**.

—¿Lo había leído antes?

—Sí, cuando era muy niño, y no entendí ni un ápice. Cuando vine a Londres lo busqué nuevamente para ver si ya lo entendía pero no lo encontré. Me parece impresionante cómo lo único que hay en las librerías inglesas es Shakespeare y a veces Dickens. ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido usted?

—Secretos de detectives.

Ambos sonrieron de manera cómplice. Lograron quedarse mirando con serenidad casi toda la pieza pero de súbito un ruido estremecedor los hizo caer del cielo a la tierra en un segundo. Era indudablemente el sonido de un arma de fuego disparándose y acto seguido, los gritos de varias mujeres coronaban el escenario auditivo. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto, casi olvidándose de lo que estaban haciendo antes del disparo, se repelieron de forma instantánea para ir en busca de la causa de aquel alboroto. Al entrar al salón vieron cómo todo el mundo se dirigía hacia la entrada principal donde había un coche esperando. Cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos la gente dejó pasar a Sasuke casi por instinto, sin embargo fue el barón Hyuuga quien en pleno camino detuvo a Naruto: «no es necesario que sus ojos vean semejante atrocidad, Lord Uzumaki, por favor vuelva de regreso al salón» pero poco le importó a Naruto los consejos del honorable barón; se zafó de su agarre con astucia y se hizo paso entre la multitud. Al llegar pudo ver el coche de Sir Shikamaru abierto de par en par, y en él yacía el cuerpo sin vida del mencionado. Era realmente un espectáculo horrible de ver, se había volado los sesos con una pistola, que casualmente tenía una singular cinta blanca atada en su mango; una cinta que tanto Sasuke como Naruto conocían muy bien. El doncel quedó en sincero estado de estupefacción: ¿qué había hecho Gaara? Al parecer, el mismo Shikamaru se habría matado, pero… ¿qué cosa tan terrible le debió haber dicho Gaara para que llegase a ese extremo?

Naruto, pasmado frente a la berlina, no reaccionaba a nada; sólo pensaba en cómo se había escapado todo aquello de sus manos, y en lo mucho que se arrepentía de no haber mandado a Kakashi en vez de a Gaara, sin embargo el resultado de todo estaba lejos de desagradarle, simplemente prefería que todo hubiese sido de forma más discreta y en un plazo más largo. De pronto sintió cómo alguien estrechaba su cuerpo y le cubría los ojos, ¿era Sasuke? Efectivamente, pudo escuchar su voz diciéndole: «no es su culpa…». Por alguna razón, que el joven doncel desconocía completamente cuando escuchó esas palabras… sintió unas fuertes ganas de llorar.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Sandra-CC**: bueno, espero que entonces te haya gustado este capi también. ¡Feliz fin de exámenes! Tienes razón que los parrafotes intimidan un poco, pero imagínate cómo eran algunos antes de que los separase en trocitos... Bueno, el mundo del fanfic lo estableció Kolera, más cualquier investigación que se necesite cortesía mía. ¿eso te parece? Pues para mí las conversaciones son conversaciones, quizás un poco cargadas, pero ni modo... ¡También me encanta éste Naruto doncel! Me molesta cuando Naruto es un manojo de emociones "femeniles" (o por lo menos emociones estereotípicamente asociadas con las mujeres... ¿es que acaso no somos también fuertes?) y es todo tímido; Naruto no es así ni en un millón de años. Tén lindo día :D_

_**Moon-9215**: me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior y espero que ¡éste también! Kolera escribe con mucho amor para todos ustedes y le gusta muchísimo ver a todos nuestros lectores felices :D  
_

_**kamichama riku**: ah, perdona por asumir, que es que lo primero que pienso cuando leo un "kamichama" es en Kamichama Karin así que... Pero el fic no es mío, querida, es de Kolera; yo sólo lo edito :D  
_

_**DarkPotterMalfoy:** lamentablemente la vida real no funciona así y como notarás este fic es más de la onda realista a pesar de tener donceles en él... sin embargo, ¡por algo el fic es SasuNaru! Lamento lo de las fechas, u.u, pero mira abajo que pongo el estúpido horario otra vez (me saca de quicio estas mañas de ff. net, ¿a ti no?). No te preocupes, todas las dudas se resolverán a lo largo del fic y te exhorto a hacer tus propias conjeturas de lo que nuestro pequeño Lord planea jejejeje  
_

_**NelIra**: Es un poco como eso, sólo que Naruto está completamente consciente de sus actos maléficos jejeje. Debo confesar que ese libro nunca lo he leído... pero sí he leído otros libros de Robert Louis Stevenson, como La flecha negra. No, la educacion no es parte de la fachada, es lo que se pespera de un joven aristócrata del s. XIX. Haciendo el cuento corto, ¡gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejar un review!_

_**Michi Roll**: Que no te quite el aire, fren, que no pretendía que la aclaración sonase como un regaño :( Qué bien que te guste la forma de escribir del fic, y las historias de detectives son lo máximo. No más pregúntenle a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Cuanto más te gusten los capis largos, mejor; que los capsi sólo se alargan a partir de aqui... A mí también se me hace más cómodo seguirla en ff . net, supongo que es porque, a diferencia de Amor Yaoi, puedo poner las historias de 1/2 de ancho, en vez de tener el capítulo desparramado a todo lo ancho de la pantalla que la laptop desde la que normalmente subo y corrijo los capis tiene una pantalla de lo má bárbara.  
_

* * *

El horario (toma 2)

_h-t-t-p : / / fc03 . deviantart fs70/i/2012/134/3/1/kyubi_by_kolerayeah-d4zsgpi . jpg _(quiten los espacios y el guión de h-t-t-p)


	4. La prisión de tus ojos

Buenas, damas y caballeros, a continuación, Kolera y yo tenemos el placer de presentarles ¡este nuevo capítulo!

¡Dejen reviews! Es lindo cuando les leemos :D

* * *

**Capítulo IV  
La prisión de tus ojos**

* * *

*************************  
**Parte I  
Ramillete de ausencia y gladiolos  
***************************

Gaara se dirigía al jardín, a diferencia de Kakashi, él nunca llevaba nada en sus manos; siempre que se aparecía frente a su amo lo hacía con las manos vacías. Esa mañana había transcurrido tranquila entre la neblina y las nubes pero para él todas las mañanas eran iguales, para él, todo era igual. No había dormido, la verdad es que casi nunca dormía; Kakashi a veces decía que eso demostraba que Gaara no era más que un muñeco, el muñeco de Lord Uzumaki, por supuesto. Sin embargo todos reían, todos sabían que el mayordomo siempre hablaba en broma pero para Gaara la sentencia de Kakashi no podía ser más cierta. Esta vez el muñeco de Lord Uzumaki se encaminaba directo a las manos de su amo, siendo halado por los hilos invisibles que sujetaban tanto sus extremidades como su corazón.

Era inevitable, su voluntad era prisionera de los caprichos del joven doncel desde que le conoció hace ya diez años. Cuando llegó a Londres sólo pensaba en degollar al maldito viejo que fue responsable de la muerte de su anterior amo; con sólo catorce años Gaara estaba dispuesto a perder la vida en pos de la venganza de quién fue la única persona que le tendió una mano. Su niñez más temprana estuvo marcada por la tragedia; los huérfanos de los olvidados puertos irlandeses no tenían muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir entre la inmundicia y la indiferencia.

A los siete años Gaara ya estaba listo para partir al otro mundo o eso pensaba él cuando ya no podía respirar sin que le doliesen los pulmones. Fue entonces que un grupo de hombres de mar llegó al puerto, entre ellos su antiguo amo; cuando Gaara se inmiscuyó en las alforjas de unos marinos en busca de alimentos un varón fornido le levantó del pie hasta dejarlo a la altura de su mirar, completamente boca abajo. El hombre notó el hilo de sangre que corría por la boca del niño y el sonido que hacía éste al respirar; él, un hombre experimentado, sabía a la perfección cual era la enfermedad que aquejaba a los pulmones del infante. Pensó que lo mejor era darle muerte rápida y así protegerlo de la agonía de la enfermedad; apuntó entonces el cañón de su arma a la frente de aquel pequeño, mirándole fijamente a los ojos; mas antes de apretar el gatillo pudo ver algo en los ojos aguamarina de Gaara que jamás había visto en ningún otro niño que hubiese conocido antes: la ausencia; la ausencia de miedo, la ausencia de rencor, la ausencia de enojo, la ausencia de sentimiento alguno y, por consecuencia, la ausencia de alma… «¿Por qué no temes de mi arma?», le preguntó en todos los idiomas que conocía pero el niño parecía no entenderle y por ende concluyó: «no sabe hablar, es un huérfano después de todo; lo más probable es que sólo sepa comunicarse con las ratas». Fue entonces que el hombre decidió dejarle con vida, sólo por no querer arrojar a la basura tales ojos tan bellos. Hizo una apuesta consigo mismo esa misma tarde; iba a dar remedios, comida y dinero al niño y luego volvería a ese puerto en diez meses más. Si para cuando él volviese el niño estaba muerto, buscaría el cuerpo y gastaría en la sepultura más cara como castigo a sí mismo por haber confiado en los milagros; sin embargo si resultase que el niño seguía con vida, le enseñaría a hablar para que le contestase la pregunta.

El hombre volvió a los diez meses, deseoso de ver el resultado de la apuesta. Buscó durante toda su estadía al niño o a su cuerpo pero no lo encontró. No se quería dar por vencido hasta dar con el cuerpo del infante ya que dio por hecho la muerte de éste; fue por eso que decidió pedirle a sus compañeros que se fuesen y que lo pasasen a recoger en dos meses más. Una vez que el barco se perdió en el horizonte pudo sentir una presencia a sus espaldas; el hábil hombre se dio vuelta sacando su cuchilla pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir en su frente el sólido y frío metal del cañón de un arma de fuego. Frente a él, parado sobre uno de los puntos de anclaje del puerto, se encontraba el niño a quién salvó la vida hacía diez meses. Lentamente los labios del pequeño se abrieron y pronunciaron aquello que el hombre nunca se imaginó escuchar: «por qué no temes de mi arma?». El hombre instantáneamente se echó a reír y respondió: «porque con el dinero que te di sólo te alcanzaba para la pistola, no para las balas».

El hombre se quedó con Gaara durante dos meses, le consiguió un humilde pero cómodo lugar para que durmiese y esta vez le dejó todo el dinero que hubiese destinado a su sepultura, si es que lo hubiese encontrado muerto, claro está. Gaara aún no sabía hablar bien, más bien repetía lo que oía, pero el hombre le enseñó cosas esenciales, como los saludos y algunos nombres de las cosas a su alrededor. El hombre se sorprendió de lo rápido que aprendía el pequeño, cuando se hizo para sí una nueva apuesta: si Gaara aprendía a hablar correctamente para cuando él volviese en ocho meses, le regalaría papel, plumas y libros y le enseñaría a leer y a escribir; si resultaba que no era así, simplemente dejaría de frecuentar al niño y pasaría a su olvido como "aquella buena acción que hice alguna vez hace mucho tiempo".

Gaara superó esa apuesta también, y luego superó dos apuestas más, siempre por encima de las expectativas del marino; fue por eso que para cuando el niño cumplió los diez años el hombre lo tomó en sus brazos y lo subió a su barco, donde transcurrieron casi cuatro años de su vida. A veces el hombre salía solo en busca de aventuras pero Gaara y los demás tripulantes sabían que él estaría bien. Una noche, el hombre jamás volvió. Cuando la tripulación entera salió en su búsqueda le encontraron muerto, unos se resignaron; pero otros, como Gaara, estaban dispuestos a dar la vida hasta encontrar a los culpables. No todos lograron sobrevivir al periplo, y fue Gaara quien encontró al responsable de la muerte de quién fue su amo, su mejor amigo, su padre, su todo.

Una noche, cuando se escabullía en la habitación del viejo Uzumaki para degollarle, vio en el marco de la puerta lo que para él resultaba un pequeño fantasma; era un niño rubio en camisón que lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Gaara se acercó al niño, antes de que éste gritase y despertase al viejo Uzumaki decidió ahí mismo encargarse primero del infante. Sacó su cuchillo y lo puso en el cuello del niño, al notar que el pequeño no se resistía le miró fijamente; en sus ojos vio algo que jamás había visto en otra persona: la ausencia. «¿Por qué no temes de mi arma?», preguntó Gaara. El niño rompió entonces el silencio: «porque mi temor no haría que nada cambie». Fue aquélla la respuesta, que siempre estuvo guardada en los labios de Gaara y que él, gracias a su ignorancia, no pudo pronunciar aquel día en que conoció al hombre que cambió su vida para siempre y que ahora salía de la boca del niño a quién intentó matar hace algunos segundos que hizo que Gaara sintiese que toda la ausencia se borraba de sus propios ojos. Abrazó al niño como si se abrazase a sí mismo y se sorprendió cuando sintió que el niño le devolvía el abrazo. «¿Quieres quedarte a jugar conmigo?», fue la pregunta del niño en el oído de Gaara, quién no respondió; se limitó a tomar de la mano al niño y llevarlo a su alcoba y arrullarlo hasta que cayó dormido. A la mañana siguiente, el mayordomo de la casa de los Uzumaki contrató a un joven pelirrojo como sirviente mensajero de la familia, quien luego se convertió en el chaperón del señorito de la casa, un chaperón a quién llamarían "la sombra de Lord Uzumaki" hasta el día de hoy.

Ese era el lazo que compartía con su amo, ese lazo que ahora lo mantenía de pie junto a él mientras el joven doncel cortaba gladiolos de su invernadero. Lord Uzumaki había solicitado su presencia desde muy temprano, y a pesar de que él sabía que había obrado mal la noche anterior al provocar el suicidio de Sir Shikamaru, también sabía que no tenía sentido alguno el tener miedo pues su temor no haría que nada cambiase.

—Buenos días Gaara, ¿pudiste conciliar el sueño anoche?

—No.

—Ya lo creía, ¡qué pregunta tan tonta! ¿No es así? —Gaara permaneció en silencio mientras observaba cómo su amo movía sus lindos labios al hablar. ¿Cuándo fue que se enamoró de Naruto Uzumaki? Él piensa que poco después de que su amo cumpliese los catorce años; cuando de a poco su cuerpo infantil fue convirtiéndose en el bello reflejo de las formas que lo constituyen hoy día como el dulce y apetitoso joven que sus ojos contemplaban esta mañana—. Aprecio tu silencio. ¿Quieres sentarte a mi lado para ayudarme ornamentar estos gladiolos? Se verán preciosos en la tumba del pobre desgraciado que mataste anoche.

—Yo no lo maté, él se suicidó —Gaara hablaba con toda la tranquilidad y frialdad que le caracterizaban**—**.

—Se suicidó porque tú lo encaminaste al suicidio —por su lado, Naruto hablaba con un tono que aparentaba un estado de "muy buen humor" empero ambos sabían que se filtraba un aire denso entre los labios del joven doncel, aunque no lo suficientemente denso como para impedirle sonreír**—**.

—¿Debo entonces sentirme culpable de la muerte de ese hombre?

—No, a menos que la culpabilidad te fuese útil, en cuyo caso quizás debas sentirte culpable pero, en lo personal, yo pienso que no tienes culpa alguna de la muerte de Sir Shikamaru, mi querido Gaara.

—No entiendo, me acaba usted de decir que Sir Shikamaru se suicidó por causa mía pero ahora dice que no es mi culpa.

—¡Me extraña, mi querido Gaara! No sé si es que tienes mala memoria, o es que te crees por encima de mí. Amigo mío, no olvides tu lugar; sabes de sobra que te tengo en la más altas de las estimas, y en mi opinión, tú, Ino y Kakashi son la única familia que me queda; es por eso que los aprecio con todo mi corazón. Pero eso no implica que seas mi igual o que no estés bajo mis órdenes, ¿recuerdas que me juraste lealtad aquella tarde en que te acepté como mi "sombra"? Mírame a los ojos Gaara, ¿ves tu reflejo en ellos? ¿Ves lo pequeño que te ves reflejado en mis ojos? Pues bien, recuerda por siempre que ése es el tamaño que tienes dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Acaso no recuerdas tu dichosa vida en alta mar? Recuerdo que solías contarme historias de piratas cuando tenía pesadillas, y tus historias me enseñaron aquello que al parecer no recuerdas: dime, Gaara, si el capitán de un barco ordena a sus hombres conseguir para él a la mujer más bella de todo el medio oriente, ¿será culpa de aquellos hombres el vender el mismísimo barco del capitán con tal de haberle conseguido a dicha mujer?

—No.

—Dime, en voz alta, porqué no sería culpa de los hombres.

—Porque el capitán no especificó el "cómo" debían los hombres conseguir aquella mujer para él. Los hombres sólo seguían sus órdenes.

—Exacto. Ya tienes tu respuesta entonces, ¿satisfecho? Fue mi culpa que Sir Shikamaru manchase con sus ingeniosos sesos aquel recubrimiento encantador de terciopelo de los interiores de su coche. Ahora bien, sé un niño bueno y dile a Kakashi que desfallezco presa de hambre; necesito un bocadillo ligero.

—Está bien. Me retiro.

—Espera un segundo… ¿ves este frasco? Es un somnífero que destilé hoy en la madrugada; como verás, tu jugarreta no me dejó dormir anoche tampoco. Necesito que pruebes el somnífero con… —murmulló, concentrándose—. Kakashi, dáselo en el té, veremos qué tal funciona; con sólo dos gotas deberá dormir hasta mañana. Obviamente no se lo des hasta que me traiga algo para calmar mi hambre, ¿está bien?

—¿Puedo preguntar para qué es el somnífero?

—Sí puedes. Es lo que pondrá Ino en el té del Duque de Manchester en cuatro semanas más. Lo estoy desarrollando de tal modo que lo duerma pasadas seis horas, para mantenerlo dormido de diez a quince horas. Ino se lo dará; ella y Kakashi lo traerán hasta mi bodega, lo encerrarán, y lo alimentarán hasta mi regreso.

—¿Regreso de… dónde?

—De la hacienda de Míster Sasuke Uchiha en Whitefield; creo que pasaré poco menos de una semana allá. Claro, primero tengo que hacer que me invite; pero eso no es problema, ¿no es así?

—Claro que no, usted siempre consigue lo que desea —señaló el sirviente, tratando de ocultar su desagrado—. Con permiso, me retiro.

—Una última pregunta… ¿qué le dijiste anoche a Sir Shikamaru para que atentase en contra de su propia vida?

—La verdad, sólo eso. Con permiso.

Gaara se marchó sin esperar respuesta; a Naruto poco le importaba que su "sombra" no fuese educado para con él, ni que no hiciese gala de los formalismos con que todo el resto de la gente lo trataba. Sabía que los toscos modales de Gaara serían algo a lo cual no podría poner reparo jamás pero tampoco hacía esfuerzo alguno por cambiar aquella situación; lo único que esperaba de Gaara era que éste se mostrase siempre sincero y obediente en su singular manera de serlo. Una sonrisa casi obscena cruzaba el rostro del joven Lord; él sabía muy bien que sólo "la verdad" podría hacer que todos quienes la ignorasen cayesen. Fue entonces que sintió cómo el fuego de la victoria quemó sus entrañas por unos segundos, luego simplemente siguió con la confección de un bello y delicado ramo de flores.

*************************  
**Parte II  
****La confesión de los muros  
***************************

Sasuke ya había salido del luto; todos los oficiales de Scotland Yard tuvieron que lucirlo por al menos dos semanas. El impacto que generó la muerte de Shikamaru en la vida de Sasuke fue tal que se encerró durante toda una semana sólo a pensar cómo se cometió el crimen. Escribió los nombres de todos los personajes presentes en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lord Uzumaki y que coincidiesen con los invitados que tuvo Lady Sakura el nueve de septiembre, el día del atentado a la cámara de comercio. El espectro de sospechosos no se acotaba ni siquiera un poco, y eso sin sumarle la cantidad de sirvientes que estaban en ese momento dando vueltas por el club. Sasuke escribía entonces en su pizarra las pistas con que ya contaba:

El Kyubi es:  
-Inglés - su acento no parece ser forzado.  
-Varón - mide entre cinco pies y diez pulgadas* a seis pies*, de complexión delgada pero fornida.  
-De clase media- clase alta - su traje está compuesto de telas muy finas, algunas no identificadas. Sabe leer y escribir, tiene educación en esgrima, cuenta con todas sus piezas dentales, y a pesar de su acento soez, posee un vocabulario bastante amplio. Tiene conocimientos en el área de la farmacología o la química. Usa una amplia gama de materiales y armas para sus atracos.  
-Posible portador de una enfermedad o malestar que lo obliga a caminar con "pesadez"  
-De mediana edad - su rango etario podría comprender desde los 25 a los 35  
-¡Irritante!, ¡vulgar!, ¡entrometido!, ¡INSOPORTABLE!

El universo de sospechosos se redujo a los presentes en ambas fiestas que cumpliesen con todos los requisitos descritos en la pizarra de Sasuke menos el último, que fue escrito en un arranque de ira. También omitió lo de la "pesadez" ya que tendría que fijarse en el caminar de todos sus sospechosos desde ese momento en adelante.

También existía otra tesis; una de las conjeturas que Shikamaru comunicó a Sasuke camino a la fiesta donde el primero encontró la muerte era que detrás de "El Kyubi" no existía sólo una sola persona sino varias, quizás era todo un grupo de mentes pensantes quienes estaban detrás del personaje de El Kyubi. Eso era probable; mas no a los ojos de Sasuke; sus encuentros "cercanos" con el rufián le habían dejado la sensación que se trataba de una sola persona muy demente. Tenía la sensación de que era imposible que tantas personas compartiesen su retorcido concepto de realidad; sin embargo no podía negar que sus atentados serían tarea digna de Atlas si es que fuesen causados por una sola persona; lo que hacía pensar que si El Kyubi tuviese "ayuda" de terceros, sería un grupo de un número reducido de personas, las cuales no tendrían ni intereses monetarios, ni tampoco deseos de fama ni reconocimiento puesto que la recompensa y la oportunidad de reconocimiento público eran bastante grandes. Le hacía pensar, entonces, que la gente alrededor de El Kyubi tendría intereses político-sociales… o sentimentales, pues a algo debía atribuirles su lealtad hacia semejante criminal; le daba la sensación que lo que podría atar a esa gente fuesen lazos familiares o que se tratase casi de una especie de "secta de gente loca y desnaturalizada".

Masticó el asunto por días, y sólo cuando salió de sus cavilaciones al cabo de una semana de reflexiones se acordó del pobre Lord Uzumaki, quién debía estar compungido producto de la culpabilidad de la muerte del Sir. Decidió entonces ir a visitarle empero le comunicaron que se encontraba indispuesto y que, al mejorarse, se le enviaría un mensajero avisando que el joven Lord estaba habilitado para recibirle. Sasuke no era de las personas que insistían, pero dicho estado era preocupante en un joven tan jovial como lo era aquel doncel. Decidió entonces recurrir a Lady Sakura luego de una segunda semana, quién lo recibió casi abrazándole.

—¡Oh, Míster Uchiha! ¡Hora de Dios en la que se aparece usted en mi morada! Tanto usted como Lord Uzumaki desaparecieron después de aquel trágico día, ¡el Señor me ampare, cómo he sufrido! Y mi pobre doncel, mi pobre amigo debe de estar pasando por momentos horribles y ha optado por sufrir en silencio y completamente solo, ¡haga usted algo! ¡Él le hace caso a usted! Mi desdicha es tal que no puedo sostenerme en pie —en el acto más dramático que hubo desplegado Lady Sakura hasta la fecha, culminó su perorata con la grácil y calculada caída sobre uno de sus sillones. Al momento, sólo por ser cortés, el detective se acercó a la dama y con una rodilla en el piso, se hincó y tomó una de las manos de la Lady Sakura entre las suyas, y la acarició largamente en signo de apoyo—.

—¡Oh, milady! ¿Está usted bien? Mandaré a que alguno de sus sirvientes le traiga un té rojo. ¿Endulzado con miel?

—Con dos de azúcar, por favor —se adelantó a responder para luego volver a su estado de miseria. Sasuke dio las instrucciones pertinentes a la servidumbre y luego volvió al lado de la dama**—**.

—Milady, vine aquí con la esperanza de que usted estuviese más enterada que yo sobre el estado de Lord Uzumaki, sin embargo tal parece que no es así, ¿ha logrado alguno de sus conocidos ponerse en contacto con él?

—Nadie, Míster Uchiha, absolutamente nadie. Todos sus admiradores han tocado a su puerta en vano.

Luego de pasar casi toda la tarde abanicando a Lady Sakura, Sasuke pudo escapar de la residencia de la dama y dirigirse a su hogar, a su amado estudio, donde estaba dispuesto a encerrarse por otra semana a reflexionar sobre el caso y esperar la "disposición" de Lord Uzumaki.

Ya hacían dos semanas y media desde la muerte de Sir Shikamaru cuando, de pronto, un mensajero de Lord Uzumaki llegó con el mensaje que tanto esperaba Sasuke, «Lord Uzumaki se encuentra en condiciones de recibirlo y ha solicitado su presencia durante el transcurso del día». Esa misma tarde Sasuke estuvo en casa del joven Lord. El mayordomo lo condujo hasta el estudio de Lord Uzumaki, quien se encontraba sentado leyendo "Elogio de la locura". Cuando Sasuke entró a la habitación Lord Uzumaki habló sin levantar la mirada.

—Buenas tardes, Míster Uchiha.

—Buenas tardes, milord —sin despegar su mirada del libro, el doncel estiró su mano hacia un costado de la silla, por ende, Sasuke tuvo que hincar una de sus rodillas en el piso para poder besarla**—**.

—¿Hace mucho frío afuera? —cuando Sasuke besó su mano, el joven la apretó sosteniendo fuertemente la mano del contrario, y habló sin romper el contacto físico que les brindaba aquel apretón—. Me da miedo asomarme por la ventana y ver todas mis flores cerradas… sus inocentes y desamparados pétalos arrebatados por la lluvia… no me gusta el frío… no me gusta Londres en este momento.

—Salga de Londres entonces.

—¿Hacia dónde?

—A alguna de sus haciendas en el sur.

—Vacías… tan frías como esta casa. ¿Cómo soporta usted el vivir solo? Yo… necesito de la compañía.

—Muchas personas han venido a verle durante este mes, mientras usted se encontraba indispuesto.

—Usted lo dijo, amigo mío; "personas", que no son lo mismo que "compañía". Sólo Lady Sakura y usted son mi verdadera "compañía"; a mis ojos, también lo son mis flores… pero por estas fechas, se encuentran cerradas casi todas… y… el lunes vuelve Lord Lee a Londres, lo que implica que monopolizará el tiempo de mi amiga adorada. Y para colmo de mis males… debo suponer que usted irá a revisar las declaraciones de ganancias antes del invierno en su hacienda al cabo de esta semana…

—Venga conmigo a Whitefield —un arrebato de compasión poco usual en el detective pero que sólo era logrado gracias al encanto de aquel bello joven—. No quiero que esté usted solo ni un segundo de ahora en adelante…

El plan de Naruto era no quitar sus ojos del libro para verse lo más desamparado posible pero no pudo evitar desviar su mirada estupefacta hacia su acompañante, quién, aún hincado a sus pies, le respondía la mirada con aquellos feroces ojos tan negros que parecían la puerta al infinito. El joven doncel no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, él mismo pensaba en que Sasuke resolvería invitarle a Whitefield pero no de una manera tan abrupta, casi sin ser meditada. Sasuke sostuvo su mirada por mucho tiempo, tanto que hizo sonrojar al doncel. Esto le hizo disculparse por haberle propuesto algo que quizás le incomodó pero casi enseguida Naruto aclaró que sus deseos de acompañarle eran sinceros y que esperaría ansioso el día de su partida.

Esa tarde, el doncel y el detective hablaron de trivialidades y del «Elogio de la locura» durante todo el resto de día; almorzaron juntos como solían hacer antes de la tragedia que aconteció en el cumpleaños del menor y decidieron, como en un acuerdo tácito, el no referirse al tema. Su viaje a Whitefield fue ameno, partieron antes de que acabase esa semana. Mientras viajaban, para sus adentros, Naruto Uzumaki se regocijaba ante la idea de que el Duque de Manchester no tardaría en caer dormido y por ende en las garras de sus amados sirvientes; mientras él, con la coartada perfecta, ya había abandonado Londres hace más de ocho horas.

Al llegar a la hacienda de Sasuke Lord Uzumaki quedó gratamente sorprendido de la belleza de aquel encantador lugar; una gran casa de dos pisos de piedra banca, pequeño pórtico estilo griego a la entrada, las trepadoras cubrían los costados más lejanos de sólo un piso, las ventanas divididas en pares y curvadas arriba de ambas divisiones, con una puerta principal que eran de roble sencilla, el techo de triángulo truncado que tenía unas ventanitas encantadoras que debían dar al ático y rodeada de vegetación pintoresca y con macizos de plantas florales a lo largo de enfrente a ambos lados del pórtico. Todos estos lugares fueron recorridos por Lord Uzumaki con completa maravilla. El inquieto joven pasó todo el día admirando el lugar; con el ojo de un experto Lord Uzumaki era capaz de valorar el precio estimado de todos los muebles en la casa con sólo mirarlos de reojo. Su traviesa mente divagó entonces en la historia que estaba encerrada entre esas paredes, tanta fue la abstracción que produjeron sus cavilaciones, que apenas prestó atención a las actividades que realizó durante el día el detective, quién aprovechó el embelesamiento del doncel para dedicarse a todas sus labores administrativas, permitiéndole al joven Lord vagar por donde su curioso corazoncito le dictase que fuese.

Al término de la jornada aún Naruto estaba insatisfecho, fue por eso que al siguiente día le dedicó toda su atención a la biblioteca del lugar; sabía que si algún elemento del hogar podía hablar del carácter de las personas quienes habitaban la casa eran las delicadas hojas de los libros. Apenas se levantó de la mesa después del desayuno casi corrió hasta la biblioteca; para Sasuke, la actitud del doncel era tan encantadoramente infantil que le producía risa; si entre sus labores administrativas el detective tenía tiempo, iba a contemplar por unos minutos cómo el doncel se rodeaba cada vez más y más de los libros a su alrededor casi hasta quedar sepultado bajo ellos; realmente el doncel le producía la mayor ternura que hubiese sentido jamás.

Al término de su segundo día en la estancia, Naruto se dio por satisfecho. Sacó un millar de conclusiones, en su cabeza se vislumbró claramente cada detalle de los rincones en esa casa. Logró descifrar que aquella hacienda perteneció a la familia materna de Sasuke; la presencia de un piano de lecciones bien utilizado delataba que aquellas paredes fueron testigos de la crianza de una jovencita; muchas de las habitaciones estaban vacías, sabía que eso pasaba cuando la gente quiere olvidar algo o esconder algo, quizás la familia de la madre de Sasuke no habría aprobado el matrimonio con su padre; sería esa la razón para que sus hijos no fuesen educados en esa casa ya que ningún libro delataba la instrucción de niños varones, tampoco se podía entrever la presencia de un hombre dedicado al servicio público como lo fue Fugaku Uchiha, fue por eso que infirió que la administración de ese lugar siempre estuvo a cargo de Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke. Naruto encontró varios libros con anotaciones, la caligrafía de quien los leyó revelaba a una persona estricta, poco afectuosa pero permisiva con su hija, algunas páginas estaban manchadas con algo de tierra arcillada; el hombre que leyó esos libros fue educado y trabajador. Notó también que los libros de Señorita tenían ciertas esquinas de las hojas dobladas, ella no usaba separa páginas, su padre permitía que ella doblase las hojas. La personalidad que revelaban aquellas lecturas más gastadas, revelaban que sólo una señorita fue criada ahí, es posible de que fuese entonces hija única, también que era una niña apasionada y romántica pero lo suficientemente frágil y delicada como para tener que re-leer una y otra vez los libros en vez de salir a jugar afuera. También descubrió que su condición de salud la mantuvo cautiva por mucho tiempo pasada ya su adolescencia dado que había páginas manchadas tenuemente rastros de lo que parecía polvos y ligeras marcas casi imperceptibles de bálsamo de labios rojizo. Las paredes, la decoración, las sombras de antiguos muebles aún marcadas en la pared, el tipo de mueblería al cual correspondían dichas sombras… gracias a todos esos detalles, Naruto Uzumaki concluyó que en esa casa, había sido criada una niña romántica y enfermiza, por un padre de esfuerzo, estricto y bondadoso, con una personalidad lo suficientemente parecida a la de Fugaku Uchiha como para odiarle.

Al tercer día Naruto ya no tenía nada qué hacer, eso bien lo sabía Sasuke, fue por eso que decidió llevarlo con él esa misma tarde al pueblo más cercano; el detective tenía que ir a firmar un par de declaraciones de renta por lo que ambos se hallaron caminando del brazo por la pequeña avenida principal de aquel encantador pueblo mientras Gaara los seguía a distancia. Al parecer Sasuke era muy conocido y apreciado en el pueblo, muchas personas se acercaban a saludarle con la mayor cortesía pero todos quedaban sorprendidos de verle tan bien acompañado de lo que para ellos era un ángel. En pleno camino se encontraron con la autoridad máxima del pueblecillo aquel, quién parecía conocer no sólo muy bien a Sasuke, sino también a Naruto. Al reconocer al joven doncel abrió los ojos casi de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

—Adorado Lord Uzumaki, ¡usted aquí! —Naruto dirigió su distraída mirada al hombre quién se plantó enfrente suyo**—**.

—¡Coronel Sarutobi! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa, no puedo creer el verle! —el joven, olvidando todo protocolo, se soltó del brazo de Sasuke para abrazar al anciano**—**.

—Ja, ja; veo que sigue usted tan impulsivo como antaño. ¡Pero cómo ha crecido usted…! supe lo de Jiraiya, lo siento tanto, milord.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien —el joven con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas se soltó del coronel—. Pero por favor, no me llame así; soy yo quién debe guardarle respeto a usted, no al revés; por favor, llámeme simplemente Naruto como solía hacerlo cuando era niño.

—Ya no es usted un niño, no corresponde. Debe usted honrar sus títulos y exigir que sean respetados, ya hago bastante con no llamarle por su verdadero título… "Duque de St. Albans" —al escuchar dicho título Sasuke quedó paralizado, ¿Lord Uzumaki era el Duque de St. Albans? ¿Cómo era posible que Lady Sakura no le hubiese advertido? ¡Estuvo caminando por el pueblo del brazo con el Duque de St Albans! Peor aún, ¡era amigo del Duque St Albans y lo tenía alojado en su casa! Sasuke se sintió desfallecer hasta que escuchó que lo presentaban.

—No me llame así por favor, Coronel, tengo cara de todo menos de "Duque"; además aún no estoy casado, soy casi lo mismo que un niño malcriado. ¡Oh, pero no hablemos de eso ya! Quiero presentarle a mi mejor amigo, Míster Sasuke Uchiha, detective de Scotland Yard en Londres, oriundo de Liverpool y propietario de Whitefield, donde me estoy hospedando.

Sasuke saludó con todo respeto y cortesía al hombre. Sintió cómo Lord Uzumaki, o sea, el Duque de St. Albans, charlaba entusiasmado con el coronel sobre su estadía en Whitefield, de lo maravilloso que era el pueblo y de lo encantados que estarían tanto él como Sasuke de asistir al baile que acontecería en la casa del Coronel en la próxima noche. Luego se despidieron del honorable anciano; Sasuke estuvo todo el resto del día en estado de estupefacción pero a Naruto pareció no importarle, en su lugar estaba muy ocupado planeando los detalles de su asistencia al baile, preparando sus vestimentas y hasta dándose el lujo de irrumpir en el armario de Sasuke, exigiéndole que vistiese sólo con ropas que él hubiese seleccionado previamente. El detective estaba en otro mundo, asentía a todo lo que Lord Uzumaki dijese; a la hora de dormir, lo único en que pudo pensar era: «llamé egocéntrico al Duque de St. Albans…y él dice que soy su mejor amigo».

*************************  
**Parte III  
El baile astral  
***************************

Al llegar al baile, Sasuke y Naruto se sorprendieron; el rumor sobre que "el honorable Duque de St. Albans" estaba en los alrededores, hospedándose precisamente en Whitefield con el atractivo detective Uchiha, era la comidilla de todo el mundo. Los varones más honorables se sentían con la obligación de agradar al joven doncel y hacerle ver que aquel pueblecillo olvidado por Dios era un lugar apacible y encantador donde quizás podría realizar futuros negocios; las distinguidas damas de edad hacían lo imposible por congraciar a su prole con el Lord, ya sea para provocar una amistad o un futuro amor, daba igual, de todos modos el fin era buscar beneficios económicos a través del doncel; y por su lado, tanto varones, señoritas y donceles estaban simplemente enloquecidos con lo que para ellos era un "príncipe de cuentos"; todos ellos aspiraban al amor del joven Duque, no tanto por su fortuna, sino por haber caído presas de sus innumerables encantos desde que le vieron entrar en el salón de baile. De sobra está mencionar que la concurrencia entera ya se había enterado que Lord Uzumaki no era sólo un millonario soltero sino que le interesaban varones, donceles y señoritas, por igual.

Para Sasuke era normal que las chicas y donceles le mirasen pero esta vez no sólo sintió que su atractivo fue completamente ignorado, sino que todos le miraban, especialmente los varones, con un fuego de tajante envidia en los ojos. También le resultó incómodo ver cómo toda la concurrencia se inclinó a la llegada del doncel, especialmente porque Lord Uzumaki no hizo nada para soltarle del brazo e incluso le susurró «si me llega usted a soltar del brazo durante la velada sin que yo previamente le haya dado la orden le juro por la Reina que nuestra amistad se romperá para siempre». Sasuke podía tomar esa amenaza muy enserio, por lo que podía concluir que con sólo mirar a su alrededor Lord Uzumaki descifró que toda esa "gentuza" estaba ahí para darle cacería; lo que resultaba, por supuesto, bastante desagradable para el doncel. Por la sonrisa falsa con que saludaba Naruto a los invitados Sasuke concluyó que, para el joven, esas personas eran los vestigios de aristócratas caídos y burguesitos de mediano éxito que, en un pueblo tan miserable, resultaban ser burdamente _"la créme de la créme"._

Naruto, casi de forma automática, arrastró a Sasuke hasta su anfitrión. El famoso "Coronel Sarutobi" era un viejo hombre de apariencia sencilla pero de presencia impactante, de voz profunda y mirar lejano, de risa fácil pero ahíta en sabiduría; en resumen, un hombre más que respetable. Sasuke se sentía cómodo en presencia del Coronel, éste le resultaba como un hombre abierto, poseedor de aquella sinceridad que sólo los años otorgan ya que con el paso del tiempo el miedo a las palabras se pierde. También le agradaba cómo se transformaba el aura de Naruto al estar cerca del anciano, parecía bajar todas sus defensas y sonreír de buena gana; daba la impresión que descansaba su ser completo al estar en presencia de aquel hombre tan franco y sociable.

El Coronel tomó al detective por sorpresa al preguntarle por su apreciación con respecto a Lord Uzumaki, precisamente en su presencia:

—Y dígame, Míster Uchiha, ¿desde hace cuánto que conoce usted a Lord Uzumaki?

—Sólo desde hace un par de meses…

—¡Oh! Veo entonces que se ha entretejido entre ustedes una amistad bastante prematura, bueno, después de todo, sólo los lazos que tienen intereses "económicos" requieren de "tiempo"; por su parte, los lazos de amistad verdadera y de amor no requieren, pues, más que una mirada. Y más allá de todo, ¿qué me puede decir sobre el comportamiento de mi querido Duque? Espero no importunarle con la pregunta, y ruego sea usted sincero ya que mi entendimiento alcanza su condición de detective, es por eso que para mí, su apreciación es de suma importancia; no veo a milord desde que era un inocente niño por lo que me gustaría saber cuál es la opinión que se tiene de él entre sus amistades. Complázcame, entonces, ya que mis canas me dan el pleno derecho a preguntar lo que me venga en gana.

—¿Debo ser sincero entonces y revelar mi impresión sobre milord? —Sasuke miró a Naruto como esperando la respuesta a su pregunta; éste le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, la que en silencio asentía de forma divertida, casi ansioso pues él sabía muy bien cuál era la apreciación que tenía Sasuke con respecto a él y sabía que sería motivo de diversión para el anciano—. Bien… pues he aquí mi opinión sobre milord: es un completo ególatra.

Las risas de Lord Uzumaki y del Coronel no se hicieron esperar. El anciano miró de forma divertida al detective y lo felicitó por su buen tino y hasta le otorgó un fraternal apretón de mano, proclamándolo entre risas, como el mejor detective que haya conocido. Fue entonces que el anciano le dio permiso a Sasuke, que éste le hiciese una pregunta que él desease, prometiéndole que contestaría con plena sinceridad. Sasuke meditó unos segundos pero no tardó mucho tiempo en manifestar su duda:

—Disculpe usted mi osadía pero me gustaría saber sobre su cercanía con milord. ¿Es usted un amigo de la familia de milord?.

—Ja, ja. Veo que se preocupa usted mucho por su amigo, me agrada, me gusta ver cómo la gente tiene tanta estima por mi querido Duque. Aunque debo responder que no soy amigo de su familia, es algo que se asemeja bastante: al igual que usted, soy amigo directamente de milord. Resulta extraño que un anciano sea amigo de un jovencito, ¿no es así? Pero no resulta de extrañeza cuando se trata precisamente con Lord Uzumaki, ¡es tan encantador que hasta las piedras requieren su amistad para alcanzar su felicidad! —los dos jóvenes rieron al escuchar aquella última acepción. El anciano por su parte, luego de una pequeña pausa, siguió con su historia—. Pues bien, para dar satisfacción a su duda, deberé remontarme hace algunos años atrás; quince años, para ser exacto. Por ese entonces, milord era la criatura más encantadora que los ojos de su servidor hayan visto. Me lo presentaron en circunstancias privadas pero sí puedo contarle que ése día quedé encantado con el niño, ¡era tan maravillosamente jovial y enérgico! Se sentó a mis piernas y preguntó con toda su desfachatez infantil: «¿todos los coroneles tienen que usar ese horrendo traje o sólo es que usted tiene mal gusto? ¿Y es necesario que sus subordinados le imiten además de tan mala forma?». Mi compañía y yo nos estuvimos riendo durante una semana entera. Luego de eso, cada vez que visitábamos el pueblo aquel íbamos a visitar a nuestro niño adorado… bueno… eso hasta que su hermosa madre falleciera… Pero debo confesar que fue un alivio para mí el encontrármelo en Londres y que además se llevara tan bien con su abuelo, que a pesar de ser tan cabeza dura como lo era, también cayó bajo los encantos de mi dulce Lord, pues bie…

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, el anciano fue interrumpido, nuevamente se anunciaba a un invitado de importancia; se trataba nada más y nada menos que el Barón de Camoys, Lord Neji Hyuuga. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto estaban muy sorprendidos de hallarse en su presencia, ¿qué hacía un noble como él en un baile de un pueblillo perdido? El Coronel les explicó que Lord Hyuuga era una persona muy importante para él ya que el joven barón fue parte de su mismísimo regimiento hace un par de años atrás. Obviamente Lord Neji ahora desempeñaba labores como sargento por lo cual ya no solía topárselo demasiado así que le producía mucha dicha el encontrarse con él de vez en cuando.

Por su parte, Lord Uzumaki evidenció en su rostro un ligero aire de "alivio", del cual Sasuke infirió que se trataría de estar feliz de ver a alguien conocido en esa fiesta llena de gente "corriente". Sin embargo la turbulenta mente del joven doncel acariciaba un sólo pensamiento al ver al barón acercarse «más testigos de mí coartada…».

—Sargento —saludó con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza el anciano al recién llegado**—**.

—Coronel —Lord Neji Hyuuga era un joven alto y atractivo, de castaños cabellos largos y unos inquietantes ojos cristalinos; sin embargo al igual que Sasuke, tenía el horrible defecto de ser demasiado callado y serio, empero todo aquello desaparecía al ver al doncel de su vida, Lord Uzumaki. No era para nadie secreto que el joven Barón amaba al pequeño Duque sin embargo este último jamás manifestó interés alguno en aquel desdichado oficial de mirada vidriosa—. Lord Uzumaki, qué agradable sorpresa encontrarme con usted…

El mencionado se limitó a sonreír y a extender su mano en dirección de Lord Hyuuga. Y casi sin dirigirle la mirada a Sasuke le saludó de manera impersonal, lo que fue correspondido de igual forma por parte del detective; sin embargo no dejando jamás su estado de "humildad y respeto" frente al barón. Para Sasuke era casi evidente la antipatía de Lord Hyuuga hacia él, tal y como le odiaban todos los admiradores de Lord Uzumaki; estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas de desdén y envidia pero para gente como él esas miradas no sólo no importaban, sino que además muchas veces servían para su divertimento mental. Le impresionaba, a su vez, el poder de embelesamiento que podía ejercer la belleza del joven doncel en los demás; aquel fenómeno, a sus ojos, era casi digno de estudio y admiración.

Una ligera charla se empezó a tejer entre el Coronel Sarutobi y Lord Hyuuga, hasta que empezó a sonar la orquesta para dar inicio a una pieza de baile. De pronto Naruto se vio reflejado en la mirada de múltiples personas, ¿a quién le concedería el honor de bailar la primera pieza el joven doncel? Naruto se sentía casi como un pedazo de carne tirado en medio de una jauría de lobos a mitad del bosque. Los perdidos ojos del doncel se reflejaron en los de Lord Hyuuga, y pudo perfectamente prever las intenciones que tenía el barón de compartir con él el baile. Prefirió entonces, adelantarse al propósito de Lord Hyuuga y decidió jugar un poco con su frágil corazoncito, sólo por diversión.

—Míster Uchiha, ¿qué espera para llevarme a la pista de baile? —Sasuke casi no pudo retener la sorpresa que provocaron las palabras del joven doncel en él mas una parte de sí se esperaba aquella jugada traviesa de parte de aquel juguetón y encantador adolescente**—**.

—Su consentimiento, milord, eso es lo que espero.

—Lo tiene usted.

—Me congracia.

Una tenue sonrisa templó los labios del detective, sonrisa que por alguna razón extraña, a Naruto se le antojó de lo más exquisita e irresistible. El doncel se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiendo aquella debilidad por la belleza innata del detective y se reprendió mentalmente. Por su parte, Sasuke reposó elegantemente la mano de Lord Uzumaki en la propia, para alzarla a la altura de los hombros del doncel y así avanzaron hasta ponerse en sus posiciones de baile. Ambos se miraron fijamente como empezando con su mirada una guerra, una real batalla por descifrar la mirada del otro. Sonreían con altanería, no obstante, por dentro tenían de sus entrañas hechas un nudo de nervios.

Todo el salón fijó su atención en la pareja; cuando comenzaron a bailar, todos quedaron sorprendidos de la gracia que tenían ambos para efectuar cada movimiento. Era un espectáculo digno de apreciarse con la mayor de las alturas mentales, el maravilloso despliegue de los gráciles pasos del doncel sumados a los hábiles y decididos pasos de Sasuke era simplemente como ver a la muerte y la vida a la cara a la vez, al frío y al calor, a la luna y al sol. Era eso lo que hacía de aquella pareja una ambrosía visual: su estética antagónica. Sasuke con su semblante recio, su palidez y la oscuridad de sus colores, era ver a la elegante noche encarnada en una persona. Mientras que el joven doncel, con su dorada luz propia enceguecedora, el azul cielo de verano delatado en el fondo de sus ojos, era un verdadero sol iluminando las vidas menos agraciadas a su alrededor.

—Milord, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? —Sasuke rompió el silencio**—**.

—Mientras siga bailando tan maravillosamente tiene usted el permiso absoluto de preguntar lo que su corazón deseé en lo que a mí respecta.

—Me honra. He de preguntarle entonces… ¿es esto parte de alguna treta suya?

—Me declaro culpable. Simplemente tiene usted que salvarme de bailar con… bueno… la "gente" de por aquí…

—¿Sólo lo hace por no bailar con los lugareños o por… Lord Camoys?

—Es usted un detective de primera, Míster Uchiha, pero sólo quería jugar un poco, eso es todo.

—¿Con los sentimientos que siente Lord Camoys por usted?

—Véalo cómo usted guste. Tiene la libertad de inferir lo que le plazca pero la verdad sólo juego con la belleza de su ansiedad, ¿usted cree que después de esta pieza no lo concederé un baile a Lord Hyuuga? ¡Mayor necedad no habría! Lo cierto es que no quiero bailar con cualquiera, y que él haya llegado lo exime a usted de bailar todas las piezas conmigo.

—Sabía que él le iba a pedir la primera pieza… ¿y sólo por dejarle ansioso usted decidió bailar conmigo?

—No me crea tan banal, Míster Uchiha, es usted un gran amigo y sólo por eso le permito que se aventure a la interpretación de mis actos. Muy por en cambio, para satisfacer su pregunta sólo me queda contarle un adelanto de los hechos que acontecerán en un mes más con respecto a Lord Hyuuga —Sasuke sintió un poco de miedo al escuchar las palabras de Lord Uzumaki. ¿Acaso el doncel estaba interesado en Lord Hyuuga y pretendía simplemente sacarle celos?—. Dígame Míster Uchiha: ¿cuántos años esperaría para tomar un Escocés _Single Malt_ que destiló en un alambique hecho con sus propias manos?

—No le pondría fecha, supongo, pero esperaría hasta un buen momento… creo que lo tomaría de a poco.

—Cuando uno tiene un buen _whisky _en sus manos es mejor hacerlo durar pero el trago final, a pesar de ser esquivo, siempre será el más caliente de todos.

—… Tendrá que disculparme pero no entiendo qué relación tiene el whisky con Lord Hyuuga…

—Con Lord Hyuuga: nada, conmigo: todo; no soy más, para muchas personas, que un simple trago de _whisky_. No se extrañe de mis palabras usted, por favor preste atención a lo que voy a decir; temo ser malinterpretado: si toma usted el _whisky_y todo de una vez, lo más probable es que la garganta se resienta y no pueda disfrutar el resto de los tragos. Si, por en cambio, lo deja añejar y luego lo toma con paciencia y respeto, el sabor del escocés corresponderá su sacrificio con su fuego caramelo. Un poco de ansiedad va a encender el ardor entre yo y Lord Hyuuga.

—Veo que su interés por Lord Hyuuga es mayor al que yo me imaginaba, enhorabuena.

—No es usted tan sagaz como pensaba Míster Uchiha, no me decepcione por favor. No sobrestime la situación, amigo mío. Le estoy dando a Lord Hyuuga el último vals.

Sasuke se extrañó de los dichos de Lord Uzumaki; no entendió a lo que se refería el rubio y no pudo satisfacer sus dudas ya que justamente la pieza había terminado. Al volver hasta donde se encontraban el Coronel y Lord Hyuuga Naruto simplemente se limitó a invitar con la mirada al distinguido barón pero eso fue suficiente para que Lord Hyuuga casi saltase hasta su mano y le llevase al centro del salón para bailar la siguiente pieza.

Sasuke se quedó solo con el Coronel Sarutobi. Su cabeza aún pensaba en lo extrañas que habían sido las palabras del doncel; «el último vals», pensaba una y otra vez. El anciano a su lado percibió la inquietud de Sasuke en un segundo, y con una mezcla de compasión y divertimento decidió despejar un par de dudas de la cabeza del detective, suponiendo acertadamente cuáles eran las interrogante que le aquejaban.

—Es hermoso, ¿no es así?

—¿Disculpe? —Sasuke había estado con la mirada absorta en el doncel y en su acompañante desde que estos empezasen a bailar, por ende, que el coronel le hablase era como un cable a tierra**—**.

—Me refiero a mi querido Duque, es él hermoso, ¿no lo cree así usted Míster Uchiha?

—Ciertamente…

—Además es tremendamente compasivo, sabe a la perfección que lo que hace por Lord Hyuuga es un verdadero regalo a su corazón.

—… Disculpe… pero… no logro comprender sus palabras.

—Es normal, usted no lo sabe, pero Lord Hyuuga en un mes más será unido en matrimonio.

—¿Con…?

—Con su prima, Lady Hinata. Dicen que es una jovencita enfermiza y de la cual poco se sabe pero es heredera de un condado, lo que sería conveniente para el lado de la familia del Barón. Sé que el sargento Neji está perdidamente enamorado de milord, y que además nada sabe de su futura esposa ya que su delicado estado de salud le ha impedido por años viajar o salir de su residencia. Creo que Lord Uzumaki maneja esa información a la perfección, por lo mismo no tengo que ser detective para darme cuenta que éste es su regalo de despedida para Lord Hyuuga, es por eso que bailará todas las siguientes piezas con él.

Sasuke miró atónito al anciano… así que era eso: Lord Hyuuga se iba a casar contra de su voluntad, y Lord Uzumaki le consolaba otorgándole la oportunidad de bailar con él durante toda la velada, y para hacer aquello más emocionante, bailó la primera pieza con Sasuke y así hacer arder desde antes el corazón del Barón. Ahora todo se mostraba muy claramente para Sasuke y al dirigir su mirada hacia la pista de baile, sonrió ligeramente al ver como el doncel sonreía de la forma más bella y sincera mirando a los felices y tranquilos ojos de cristal de Lord Hyuuga.

—Puedo ver… que milord a veces no es tan ególatra cómo me hace pensar.

—Eso es muy cierto, Míster Uchiha; le recomiendo que si sus planes son permanecer cerca del Duque de St. Albans, su corazón se prepare para sorprenderse… ese dulce y bello doncel es el pleno reflejo de una niñez estrafalaria y poco común… al fin y al cabo, milord fue criado tal y como los girasoles en invierno.

—… Los girasoles… no sobreviven en invierno.

—Exacto.

El coronel dio media vuelta para retirarse con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sasuke trataba de hallar algún significado a las extrañas palabras del anciano pero por más que pensaba las pistas eran tan raras y abstractas como las acciones del mismísimo Lord Uzumaki.

*************************  
**Parte IV y final  
El arte de enloquecer  
***************************

El golpe de la puerta al abrirse de forma violenta hizo saltar a Sasuke de su cama; se trataba de uno de sus impertinentes sirvientes que traía una carta en sus manos sellada con el símbolo de Scotland Yard. Al leer la carta, Sasuke se vistió y salió a toda prisa hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba Lord Uzumaki; se quedó detrás de la puerta y golpeó ligeramente y llamó a su nombre. De pronto sintió un ruido en el interior de la habitación que lo hizo retroceder y se sintió sorprendido al ver a Lord Uzumaki abriéndole la puerta, tan radiante y campante como siempre.

—Buenos días, Míster Uchiha, hace una mañana encantadora, ¿no lo cree así?

—Milord, me sorprende verle levantado tan temprano.

—Oh, sí; es que me levanté temprano para ver salir el sol pero no preste usted atención a mis nimiedades románticas y pueriles, hace gala usted de una palidez mayor a la usual… ¿a qué se debe que tenga el gusto de tenerle frente a mí a estas horas?

—… Hay… un problema grave. Me solicitan en Londres lo antes posible…

—¿El Kyubi de nuevo?

—Exactamente, aparentemente decidió secues…

—¡Por Júpiter! —interrumpió el doncel—. ¿Acaso no puede pasar ni un mes sin que ese rufián se entrometa en tus actividades! Va a hacer de mis nervios polvo. No quiero seguir modificando mis horarios y placeres por culpa de un lunático que decide llamar explosivamente la atención en Londres. Será mejor que lo atrape usted cuanto antes. Si no queda de otra tendremos que partir hoy mismo, entonces.

—Lamento tanto este contratiempo.

—No es culpa suya, aunque si será su culpa si es que deja ir al criminal si se da la oportunidad. Así que mejor vámonos, voy a ordenar que se hagan cargo de mis cosas pero primero desayunemos.

Llegada ya la noche pudieron arribar a Londres; Sasuke fue directo a la jefatura, ahí estaban vueltos locos todos los integrantes del lugar. Le dieron el informe a Sasuke donde decía que había sido secuestrado el Duque de Manchester hace ya cuatro días pero el reporte de secuestro sólo se hizo el día anterior. Buscaron en todas partes pero no tenían ni la mínima idea de dónde podía estar el Duque.

Mientras tanto, al llegar a su estancia, Naruto Uzumaki caminaba lentamente por los oscuros pasillos de su gran hogar, con su traje blanco recién puesto; a su izquierda Ino, a su derecha Kakashi, y siguiéndolos, como la sombra que era, Gaara. Los cuatro estaban tranquilos, quizás demasiado sabiendo que estaban llevando a cabo uno de los crímenes más graves del imperio británico. Lo cierto era que los cuatro ya no le tenían miedo a la muerte, de hecho, la miraban como una de las tantas posibilidades deliciosas de esta vida. Es por eso que cuando Naruto se puso su máscara, todos sintieron que la emoción se apoderaba de ellos. Sabían que "El Kyubi" era capaz de todo, especialmente de todo aquello que "Naruto" no era capaz; esa máscara le brindaba a su amo toda la valentía y el descaro que sus lindos ojos al descubierto no podían poseer.

Al llegar al jardín, El Kyubi hizo una señal para que Ino le diese la llave de la bodega donde tenían prisionero al Duque. Los tres sirvientes se quedaron atrás mientras Naruto caminaba lentamente hasta el invernadero y luego hasta la bodega donde se encontraba maniatado y vendado el regordete Duque de Manchester.

—¿Eres feliz, Duque-dattebayo?

—¡Por favor suéltame! ¡Para de atormentarme! —era cierto, le había pedido a Kakashi que se vistiese de El Kyubi y que de vez en cuando lo amenazase y lo alimentase sólo con carne roja—. No lo soporto más, ¡me vas a matar!

—Milord, es usted un verdadero encanto-dattebayo. ¿Quién diría que un hombre de tan alto rango sepa suplicar tan bien? Tranquilo, si coopera podrá usted quedar libre en menos de lo canta un gallo.

—¿Tienes a mi hija verdad? Por favor, ¡piedad!

—La tengo, claro está —a veces Kakashi se excedía también. Naruto pensó cómo sacar provecho de la mentira de Kakashi—. Y tiene unas manos bellísimas-dattebayo, ¿toca ella el piano acaso?

—Es una señorita… por favor… ¿Qué le vas a hacer, desgraciado!

—Tengo unas tijeras de cortar ramas… y sus dedos son tan largos-dattebayo.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Piedad, piedad! Es ella tan joven, por lo que más quiera, Míster Kyubi, tome mi vida pero no sus bellas manos.

—¿Estás dispuesto a dar la vida por un dedo de tu hija?

—Sin dudarlo, señor, sin dudarlo...

—Y sin embargo… el día diecisiete de octubre, una niña plebeya de unos quince años tocó a tu puerta-dattebayo. El frío había llevado a su joven cuerpo al borde de la fatalidad. Y tú diste la instrucción a tus sirvientes de que la echaran… ¿sabes cuántos dedos perdió esa noche aquella jovencita? Su zapato se quedó con todos-dattebayo… falleció a la mañana siguiente. Ahora dime una buena razón para que yo no haga lo mismo con tu hija, ¿o acaso no es justo? ¿Qué hacen los dedos de tu hija más valiosos que los de la joven de la calle-dattebayo?

—… —después de pensarlo un rato, el Duque supo que era inútil dar cualquier excusa ya que sus razones nunca tendrían validez ante tal criminal—. ¿Hay algo que yo pueda decir para evitar que castigues con tu ira a mi desamparada hija?

—Sí, sólo algo vale más que tu muerte… tu información. Si quieres volver a besar los cinco dedos de tu hija en su manito derecha, debes decirme donde están los papeles de posesión de las tierras expropiadas en india.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos?

—Lo que no haga con ellos, lo haré con tu hija-dattebayo. ¡No estás en posición de hacerme preguntas-dattebayo! ¿Quieres jugar con mi paciencia acaso? ¡Me lo dices ahora o nunca-dattebayo!

El hombre maniatado rompió en llanto, y entre lágrimas y lamento dio a El Kyubi toda la información solicitada. Al día siguiente Naruto ordenó a Kakashi que pusiese somníferos en la carne de su "invitado". La noche del sábado 5 de Noviembre de 1887 El Kyubi fue avistado fugazmente con un "bulto" en la montura del caballo; se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la Galería Nacional, cruzando el Trafalgar Square. A las diez de la noche de ese funesto sábado, Sasuke Uchiha, acompañado de siete oficiales y tres molestos periodistas, encontraron debajo de la "Venus del espejo" de Velázquez al Duque de Manchester, sudando como un cerdo y tratando de gritar, maniatado y con una de las características cintas de El Kyubi vendando sus ojos.

La prensa estaba tomando nota de todas y cada una de las acciones de la policía. El periodista oficial del caso "Kyubi" era un molesto joven de unos veintisiete años, de cabellos castaños desordenados y su nombre era Kiba Inuzuka; y desde hace un tiempo le había dado por seguir cada paso que diese Sasuke. Era un joven muy impertinente, es por eso que no tardó en saltar hasta la víctima y quitarle las amarras y la mordaza para que hablase, olvidando así todo procedimiento protocolar de la policía. El Duque de Manchester estaba en estado catatónico y no podía articular palabra sin convulsionarse. El terror de sus ojos y la incoherencia de sus palabras hablaban por sí mismas sin embargo algo de lo que repetía una y otra vez aquel hombre le hizo sentido a Sasuke de forma repentina:«¡El Kyubi! ¡El Kyubi! Sus pisadas en el mármol, sus pisadas en el mármol, en mi cabeza, ¡viene por mí! ¡Viene por mi familia! ¿Pueden escucharlo? ¡Sus pisadas en el mármol!».

«¿Pisadas en el mármol?», meditó Sasuke un segundo antes de que una idea surcase su mente. Mientras los periodistas y sus compañeros agentes se encontraban distraídos con el ataque de histeria del Duque, el detective decidió escabullirse lentamente por los pasillos de la galería hasta llegar al fondo del salón principal; se apoyó en uno de los pilares que sujetaban los grandes arcos del salón redondo, y luego, sin más, se limitó a escuchar.

_Continuará… _

* * *

** Notas****:**

(*) De 1.78 m a 1.83 m aprox.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que siguen el fic por medio de sus favoritos o alertas o lo que sea :D

Ahora, ¡los reviews!

_**DarkPotterMalfoy:** Kolera ha mirado esgrima (de hecho, me contó que lo hace cada vez que tiene la oportunidad) y ha investigado un poco acerca del tema, pero más nada. Te gustó esa escena porque cualquier momento con Kyuubi es genial, ¿no te parece? No sé si leer la perfección, pero trabajamos muy duro para que por lo menos el fic sea coherente... (es que es un cumplido tan grande que ¡me tendrás que perdonar si resulto un poco rara tratando de responder!). Como ya viste en este capítulo, Shikamaru sí se suicidó; pero Gaara le debió haber dicho algo realemnte horrible (y sobre qué le dijo... lamento que ese misterio se perderá en la noche de los tiempos). ¿Una cinta pro capi? Más o menos.. No, para nada; no creo que seas malvado. Simplemente es tu preferencia. Por cierto.. ¿te gusta el Drarry? (es que con ese nombre...)  
_

_**Moon-9215:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capi también y por favor pásate más a menudo :)  
_

Recuerden que nos gusta leer sus conjeturas y cavilaciones en los review, ¡así que no tengan miedo de escribir sus corazonadas y preguntas! Quizás y hasta se las contestamos ;)


	5. Sentimientos

Aquí les traigo el capítulo nuevo.

Deben tener en cuenta que los valores de los personajes son _del s. XIX_, y como tales son _diferentes a los actuales._ ¡Advertidos!

Disfruten el fic :D !Y dejen reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo V  
Sentimientos**

* * *

*************************  
**Parte I  
Las pisadas sobre el mármol  
***************************

Estaba solo, con los ojos cerrados y muy atento a cada sonido a su alrededor. Sasuke Uchiha agudizó sus sentidos, percibiendo a lo lejos los gritos distantes del pobre Duque de Manchester, aún asediado por la prensa y policías ineptos. También pudo escuchar en la lontananza la conmoción que causaron más recién llegados, debía ser un coche llegando hasta la galería para recoger al Duque de Manchester. Esto realmente sería un alboroto. Sasuke puso su mente lo más en blanco posible, y de a poco, el sonido que estaba buscando fue hallado fugazmente por sus oídos: fuertes pisadas en el mármol. Eran los pasos de El Kyubi, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Los pasos de El Kyubi, sobre los silenciosos adoquines de las calles londinenses siempre habían resonado en la cabeza del detective desde su primer encuentro.

Sasuke se levantó del piso y corrió hasta donde escuchaba los pasos. No fue difícil encontrar en la galería norte a El Kyubi, quien, apenas vio llegar al detective con un arma de fuego en su mano, sacó de su lugar «El Bautismo de Cristo» de Piero della Francesca y se escudó tras él. El cuadro era muy grande y era una reliquia que haría que, como Sasuke le hiciese un solo agujero con su pistola, lo mandasen a la horca.

—¡Maldito cobarde!

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido-dattebayo, aunque te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo y te pongas a cubierto, ¡no detrás de un cuadro, claro está-dattebayo! Porque para tu infortunio… yo también tengo un arma… ¡Y el arte dentro de este edificio me importa un bledo-dattebayo!

—Y dime, ¿qué arte es de tu agrado? —Sasuke se ocultaba detrás de uno de los pilares de la galería**—**.

—Arte que sea de mi agrado… pues tu linda cara, por ejemplo-dattebayo.

—Adular al enemigo no justifica tu concepto de arte.

—¿No crees que tu cara, tan perfecta como tal, es una obra de arte? Piénsalo: es belleza, una verdadera obra de arte de la naturaleza-dattebayo. ¿Crees que un pintor, con sus burdas técnicas terrenales, sea capaz de encerrar la belleza de un rostro como el tuyo en un lienzo sin hacerle injusticia a tu belleza real-dattebayo? Yo, en lo personal, creo que es imposible. Las obras de la naturaleza son tan perfectamente caóticas y únicas que es imposible captarlas realmente.

—No menosprecies la obra humana —dijo lentamente el detective, mientras su cerebro buscaba alternativas de ataque**—**.

—La precio tal cual debería ser preciada-dattebayo: como una aberración del ego humano —Sasuke estaba a punto de salir de su escondite pero en dirección contraria del pilar donde se ocultaba y así encontrar la oportunidad de ángulo necesario para disparar a El Kyubi sin dañar la pintura. Al darse la vuelta, repentinamente sintió el golpe de un bastón en sus manos, haciéndole soltar el arma. Sasuke se preguntaba cómo El Kyubi había llegado tan rápido; lo cierto es que era muy ágil. El detective echó un paso atrás, rápidamente desenvainando una cuchilla larga, mientras del bastón de El Kyubi salía una espada ligera de una sola hoja que provocó temor en Sasuke—. ¿Ibas a alguna parte, Dupin?

Inició entonces una lucha de espadas pero esta vez Sasuke iba en ventaja. Sasuke no era diestro en un principio pero tenía la facultad de aprender de los errores como nadie. En su último encuentro de esgrima con El Kyubi Sasuke fue capaz de grabar en su mente cada detalle, cada técnica, cada maña en los ataques de su rival. En esta oportunidad Sasuke hacía gala de un despliegue de movimientos que respondían a la perfección todos los ataques de El Kyubi y hasta obligaban al rufián a estar más alerta y un poco nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa, Kyubi? ¿Hoy no estás de humor para bailar?

—¿Acaso estuviste entrenando, Uchiha?

—Tuve suficiente entrenamiento el día en que volaste el maravilloso puente…

—¿¡Maravilloso!? —El Kyubi le interrumpió—. ¿Qué de maravilloso tiene aquel insulto al río-dattebayo? ¡Aprisiona su naturaleza caótica! Enmarca de burda manera la grandiosidad de aquel río prehistórico, distrayendo el real espectáculo de la escena. Es un telón que insistirá en jamás subir, ¡el río no necesita tal grillete-dattebayo!

—No sé tú, pero yo en lo personal, no tengo idea de lo que "el río necesita" o no. Pero sí sé qué es lo que el ser humano necesita, ese puente era símbolo de progreso y lo va a seguir siendo una vez que te ponga las manos encima, abominación de blanco.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, Dupin, "progreso"-dattebayo… El progreso significa la necesidad de prospectiva y modificación por sobre una situación actual. Pero la necedad y estulticia de criatura tan insensata como lo es el hombre ciega la verdad: nuestro alrededor es perfecto, nuestro entorno siempre fue perfecto, una creación plenamente afín a nuestras necesidades-dattebayo. Pero el deseo de poder y ambición del humano ultrajó la tierra madre, devastando todo a su paso, incluyendo a sus congéneres, sólo motivado por el majadero deseo de rasguñar el ojo del todopoderoso creacionista-dattebayo.

—Las necesidades cambian, el hombre tiene nuevas necesidades que sólo comer de los árboles y dormir en el duro suelo. El humano decidió tomar su destino en sus manos, construyendo sus propios entornos; eso no es pecado, eso es precisamente "progreso". ¿Tan malo resulta para ti vivir en una sociedad con reglas y edificios que nos separen del salvaje _modus vivendis _de la bestialidad primitiva sin bautismo alguno? ¿Tan ponzoñosa idea crea en ti el concepto de civilización? ¿El tratar de controlar nuestros ambientes? ¿La prospectiva?.

—Eso no es prospectiva, ¡es caos-dattebayo! Ciegos tienes los ojos y la mente, ¡engáñate todo lo que quieras, Dupin! ¡Atragántate con tu vida burguesa hasta hartarte-dattebayo! ¡Proclama mil y una veces "Dios salve a la reina" hasta que tus pulmones rezuman putrefacción! Vamos, haz lo que hacen todos en esta maldita nación, haz de la ignorancia tu analgésico, ¡mientras vidas se apagan por financiar un maldito puente-dattebayo! —El Kyubi había estado hablando agitado, haciendo movimientos desesperados, apenas defendiéndose del ágil arma de su adversario, pero de pronto logró un cuerpo a cuerpo con Sasuke que los situó a una distancia insignificante, separándolos sólo el cruce de las espadas estáticas, una contra la otra. El Kyubi sonrió, dejando entrever las ferocidades de sus grandes colmillos—. He visto el futuro, Dupin; eso sí es prospectiva. Pude ver al humano, ahora satisfaciendo sus necesidades de transporte y de vivienda, en un futuro inventando necesidades para satisfacer, encarcelados en grandes edificios cada vez más cerca del cielo, cada vez más lejos de la tierra que le vio nacer. Llenando sus patéticas instancias de insatisfacción; siempre buscando pero nunca encontrando. Haciendo añicos todo aquello que estuvo antes de él, ignorando cada vez más todo aquello que no sea parte de sí mismo.

—Estás… loco —al hallarse con los ojos horrorosamente sorprendidos de Sasuke, El Kyubi sintió una gran ira que recorrió su cuerpo, ¿acaso ni su juguete preferido era lo suficientemente inteligente para entender lo dolorosa que es la verdad? ¿Lo terrible que es saber cómo la humanidad está destinada a la autodestrucción?**—.**

—¿Sabes, Uchiha? No eres digno de que te siga llamando "Dupin"… de hecho, creo que a los muertos los nombres les van de sobra-dattebayo.

—¿A qué te refie…?

Sasuke en un segundo se vio acorralado. ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido hasta donde se encontraba él El Kyubi? Pudo sentir el filo de una daga recorriendo su costado derecho, desgarrando las fibras que protegían sus costillas. Su cuerpo no aguantó el dolor y cayó de rodillas, momento que aprovechó El Kyubi para patearlo brutalmente en el estómago y en la cabeza y luego, sin contemplación alguna y observando cómo el detective se retorcía de dolor en el piso, no optó por nada mejor que tomar una de las manos de Sasuke y atravesarla con su daga y acto seguido empujar la daga hasta clavarla en uno de los cuadros, atravesándolo completamente. Sasuke no era aficionado al arte pero le dolió más ver cómo El Kyubi desgarraba la obra precisamente con la daga atravesada en su mano que su mano apuñalada.

—Tienes suerte, Uchiha, asesinar no es mi estilo… ¿Te duele-dattebayo? Eto es una advertencia: el juego terminó-dattebayo. La próxima vez que te cruces en mi camino, considérate muerto-dattebayo.

—¿Tú crees… que esto era… un juego para mí? —Sasuke hablaba entrecortado por culpa del dolor pero ni todo el dolor del mundo podría hacer que el detective de Liverpool Sasuke Uchiha, hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, descuidase por un segundo su deber y sus convicciones. Sin que El Kyubi se diese cuenta, Sasuke aprovechando la cercanía, robó con su mano no afectada, un "objeto" del bolsillo de El Kyubi**—**.

A lo lejos se sintieron las voces de los periodistas acercándose, era obvio que estaban buscando enardecidos la huella de Sasuke para así tener una "exclusiva". El Kyubi, casi sin pensarlo, se apresuró a cortar una de sus cintas y ató con ella los pies de Sasuke para que éste no pudiese seguirlo.

—Uchiha… si tienes algún aprecio por la sangre que corre por tus venas… te retirarás del caso-dattebayo. Y otro consejo: el ala oeste va a explotar en dos minutos, asegúrate de que mis fanáticos periodistas estén lejos-dattebayo. Espero no tener que ver tu linda cara nunca más…

El Kyubi desapareció en las sombras, haciendo retumbar en la cabeza de Sasuke sus ruidosos pasos sobre el mármol.

*************************  
**Parte II  
Abrir los ojos  
****************************

El espejo no era jamás reflejo de su verdadero sentir; siempre que se levantaba en las mañanas Naruto Uzumaki veía en el espejo alguien muy diferente a él mismo. ¿Cómo podía reflejar un burdo espejo su compleja situación? La decepción, el dolor de cabeza, la ansiedad y la rabia no eran parte del bello rostro reflejado en el tocador, todo lo contrario: era el reflejo perfecto de un joven jovial y bello, vestido con las más finas ropas y bendecido con la más encantadora de las miradas.

El doncel estaba deprimido, ni siquiera la linda explosión en la galería de arte lo puso feliz; de hecho, le puso furibundo leer en el periódico de esa mañana que Sasuke había logrado, en sólo dos minutos, organizar a su equipo y a los periodistas para sacar las obras ubicadas en el ala oeste lo más pronto posible; el resultado del fugaz operativo fue tan fructífero que muy pocas obras salieron dañadas. No podía enojarse, lo más probable era que si lo hacía mordería su labio inferior, y presentar una laceración en su semblante perfecto iba en contra de la imagen celestial que se esmeraba en proyectar. Decidió no dar más vueltas al asunto, alejó su "fracaso moral" de su joven mente y decidió bajar a desayunar con sus amados sirvientes.

No fue hasta el lunes séptimo de noviembre que Naruto Uzumaki se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo al bolsillo de su traje de Kyubi. Buscó por todos lados pero no encontró el pequeño recetario de hierbas para destilar adormecedores y venenos. Casi se volvió loco buscando por todos lados hasta que, con un pequeño sobresalto, se dio cuenta de lo sucedido:«ese maldito bastardo Uchiha me robó la libreta cuando me acerqué para enterrarle la cuchilla en la mano, fue por eso que no opuso gran resistencia… ¡Ese tipo prefiere cumplir su deber que su propio bienestar!». Se sorprendió en demasía del actuar del detective, no cabía en su cabeza cómo era posible que una persona postergase su propio dolor frente al afán de cumplir con el deber. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le había hecho enfurecer a propósito para incitarlo a acercarse y así poder romper con la distancia entre ellos y producir cualquier provecho de alguna forma. Eso le bastó a Naruto Uzumaki para volver a re-encantarse con su querido juguete; hasta le hizo sentir cierta lástima el haber perdido los estribos y atravesar la hermosa y pálida mano de su querido Dupin. Sonrió para sus adentros: «el juego continuará», y sin prestarle demasiada atención al robo de la libreta decidió ir a su querido invernadero a clasificar sus adoradas plantas; sabía que jamás reconocerían la letra con que se escribió en esa libreta ya que era la letra de Gaara y él jamás escribía en público y sin haberle dado la orden de que lo hiciese, de hecho, nadie sospecharía que aquel tosco y sombrío sirviente siquiera supiese escribir.

Sasuke, por su parte, estuvo muy ocupado por mucho tiempo; el nuevo jefe de policía de Scotland Yard era un joven muy activo que lo tenía a punta de interrogatorios sin importarle demasiado las heridas que había sufrido Sasuke en el último encuentro con El Kyubi. El "Jefe Suigetsu" era bastante joven para el cargo, sólo contaba con treinta años, sin embargo era casi una celebridad; se había ganado el puesto ya que había pertenecido a la armada desde muy joven y hace cinco años se afilió a Scotland Yard por causa de una lesión en su rodilla que lo mantenía lejos de la armada internacional. Llegó a Inglaterra junto a su familia siendo muy pequeño, lo cierto es que era inmigrante italiano y respondía casi de forma ridícula a la idea arraigada de italiano imprudente y galán.

Dejando de lado la mala primera impresión que se llevó Sasuke de Suigetsu al momento que este intentase "conquistarle" en primera instancia al creer que el detective era un doncel, podía admitir que el tipo era bastante inteligente y osado en la toma de decisiones pero su ingenio no se acercaba ni remotamente al de Shikamaru; las virtudes como líder de Suigetsu recaían en su ímpetu y en la toma de decisiones rápidas y efectivas. Tan ocupado mantuvo este nuevo jefe a Sasuke durante el resto de noviembre que casi no tuvo tiempo de ver a su querido Lord Uzumaki. Era excesivo el tiempo que le demandó la investigación hoja por hoja de la libreta que le había arrebatado a El Kyubi, mas para su desgracia, tras largas sesiones de comparación jamás encontraron una caligrafía que se pareciese a la que lucía la famosa libreta.

Ya se acercaba navidad, y las explanadas del club de polo estaban cerradas, las lluvias convertían la tierra en lodo y nadie se arriesgaría a mostrar sus dotes tártaras en un campo de fango infernal. No obstante, los salones del club estaban habilitados y esa tarde Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki habían sido invitados a almorzar con los Lee en el club; tenían una mesa especialmente reservada ya que, al atardecer, Lord Rock Lee se marcharía a Holanda nuevamente.

A las dos de la tarde del martes trece de diciembre el ilustre Duque de St. Albans, Lord Naruto Uzumaki, dio la instrucción a su cochero de aparcar afuera de la residencia del atractivo detective porteño Sasuke Uchiha, quien bajaba las escaleras mientras terminaba de ceñirse su abrigo y el sombrero.

—Buenas tardes, milord —una sonrisa perfectamente cautivadora fue desplegada por el detective para culminar en un exquisito y casi imperceptible beso sobre el guante del doncel—. Permítame decirle que luce usted tan encantador como un amanecer otoñal.

—Se lo permito sólo si usted me deja señalarle lo bien que luce usted de perfecto negro.

—Gracias por la apreciación, aunque me sorprende lo contraria que es a la de su querida amiga: a Lady Sakura le molesta sobremanera cuando visto de negro y de colores lúgubres.

—No aprecia ella, tal cual lo hago yo, la perfección de un encuadre monocromático, dispuesto entre la oscuridad de su abrigo, cabello y ojos, hasta la bellísima exquisitez de su palidez única. Es usted tan perfecto como un juego de ajedrez bien jugado.

—Me halaga tanto usted que siento que agradecerle por tales palabras serían signo de un descarado oprobio.

—No se avergüence usted, luzca con orgullo su belleza y disfrútela antes que la inclemencia del tiempo arrase con ella. Dejando nuestra vanidad de lado, es preciso que le haga notar que su última carta fue encantadora; me alegra que, a pesar de que no podamos vernos tan seguido como antes, podamos mantener la cercanía de la correspondencia.

—Lamento que mis deberes policiales me impidan prestarle la atención que merece, milord…

—Si me prestase usted la atención que merezco no podría usted apartar su mirada nunca más de la mía, amigo querido —una ligera risa fue cómplice de ambos, Naruto por su parte no hacía más que distender a su querido némesis, tan ahíto de felicidad como su henchido corazón le permitiese ya que le alegraba ver a su enemigo tan lleno de energía y vigor; presentía que su ataque navideño, que llevaba planeando por meses, iba a ser de lo más emocionante con este renovado Sasuke, lleno de confianza y sagacidad**—**.

—Sé que lo dice usted de broma pero no crea que lo que acaba de asegurar esté lejos de la verdad. Su belleza es tal que sólo podría apreciarse cabal si se hiciese durante una vida entera.

—Lástima que mi belleza no dure la vida entera. De hecho, entre más fulgor tiene la candela, más rápido se derrite la vela.

—No comprende usted, me refiero a la belleza que veo a través de sus ojos, esa es una luz perenne que no requiere de lumbre alguna.

Lo logró, de todo corazón el poderoso Lord Uzumaki quedó reducido a un sonrojo; ¿cómo era posible que ese hombre dijese cosas tan bellas a su persona sin siquiera tener la delicadeza de desviar la mirada? Definitivamente El Kyubi no se había equivocado al elegir a su juguete en lo más mínimo. El resto del viaje permanecieron en silencio, dedicándose discretas miradas de complicidad, sabiendo que no necesitaban las palabras para disfrutar de su amistad, que por lo demás, era bastante poco usual.

Al llegar al club vieron como les esperaban Lady Sakura y Lord Lee en una mesa ya servida. Tras los saludos y presentaciones pertinentes Sasuke tuvo la delicadeza de ordenar tanto por Naruto como para él, lo que fue agradecido por la bella mirada traviesa del joven doncel.

—Disculpe mi curiosidad por favor pero la duda me aqueja: ¿cómo sabía lo que iba a pedir Lord Uzumaki, Míster Uchiha? —preguntó tímidamente Rock Lee. A Sasuke le impresionó en primera instancia que un hombre que ostentaba tan buenos títulos gracias a su matrimonio con una condesa como lo era Lady Sakura, y que además poseía una fortuna para nada despreciable por mérito propio, fuese tan humilde al hablar**—**.

—Es que… en los pocos meses que llevamos de conocernos hemos entrelazado una amistad bastante cercana y sincera, si así me permite afirmar, milord —Naruto aprobó tranquilamente la afirmación con una sonrisa**—**.

—Es impresionante, disculpe usted mi admiración, Míster Uchiha, pero no puedo sino mostrarle mis respetos ante tal muestra de compañerismo y amistad, sin contar la maravillosa intervención de sus habilidades detectivescas, debo suponer. Disculpe mis conjeturas impertinentes, por favor.

—No, por favor Lord Lee, no se disculpe conmigo —Sasuke estaba en una situación muy vergonzosa; definitivamente le sacaba de sus casillas estar enfrente de una persona superior a él a nivel social que se expresase de manera tan engorrosamente humilde—. Puede usted preguntarme lo que usted desee.

—¡Oh! Míster Uchiha, eso sería maravilloso —se incorporó a la conversación Lady Sakura—. Tanto yo, como mi marido, hemos estado pendientes del último atraco de El Kyubi; dicen que usted salió herido de ese encuentro.

—Eh… sí, efectivamente, milady —Sasuke no hallaba punto de asombro mayor al verse ante dos personas tan apabullantemente diferentes; la indiscreción y soberbia de Lady Sakura no se acercaba ni remotamente a la humildad innata de su cónyuge. ¿Cómo era posible? Era una unión casi irrisoria. Sasuke prefirió la imagen a las palabras y decidió desprenderse del guante que cubría el vendaje de su mano derecha y mostrarla a los presentes—. Una daga Dirk antigua, doce pulgadas*, con empuñadura de madera con acabado de hierro en el extremo, de una sola hoja y de abatanadores medianos. Con un alcance de penetración de unas cinco pulgadas** en el tendón de la mano. Es curioso que El Kyubi poseyese tal arma.

—¿Curioso? —Naruto por fin se integraba a la conversación pero aparentando total desinterés gracias a su tono de voz casual**—**.

—En efecto. La Dirk en una daga escocesa, y su empuñadura delata forja durante las luchas jacobinas de Jorge I. El estado de la daga era impecable, como si su hoja fuese virgen hasta conocer mi sangre. Cada vez me doy mayor cuenta de que el enemigo de la corona no es nada más ni nada menos que un miembro importante dentro de nuestra sociedad. Su poder adquisitivo deber se tal como para mantener armas sin usar y desecharlas como si de basura se tratasen. Sin contar su almidonada vestimenta, el buen estado de sus piezas dentales y su vocabulario amplio, claro está.

—¡Oh, fascinante! ¡Pero qué mente más privilegiada la suya! Ciertamente me confieso total admirador de sus capacidades de investigador desde hoy. Si usted me lo permite, y si no resulta mayor inconveniente, me gustaría poder escuchar más conjeturas acerca de El Kyubi. Yo siempre estoy lejos de Londres y al enterarme a través de las cartas de mi amada de las atrocidades que se viven por estos lares no me queda sino el pesar y desconsuelo de no poder siquiera entender la situación de mis coterráneos. Por favor, Míster Uchiha, se lo ruego a usted, deme la tranquilidad de saber el cauce de este intricado caso para así sentirme más ligero del alma al partir y dejar a mí amada a cargo de usted y del Señorito Duque Uzumaki. Pido a usted disculpas por mi disposición tan caprichosa pero no puedo más que insistir y apelar a su bondad.

Sasuke titubeó; definitivamente no podía manejar tal humildad con naturalidad.

—¡Querido! Haz hecho sonrojar a Míster Uchiha, ¡te comportas tan inoportunamente en ocasiones como ésta!

—Ruego me disculpe, Míster Uchiha, me he comportado de manera tan egoísta…

—No, por favor, no me es inoportuno en lo más mínimo; comprendo a la perfección su inquietud, Lord Lee —Sasuke se dispuso entonces a contar un poco sobre el caso. Por su parte Naruto observaba la escena con completo desinterés, una apatía que llamó ligeramente la atención de Sasuke ya que dejaba entrever un pequeño estado de molestia pero no desde que se inició la conversación, si no desde que entraron en el salón para saludar a la pareja Lee. Sasuke trató de restarle importancia y prosiguió—. Pues bien, si me permite, le advierto que son sólo teorías, y pequeñas observaciones las que tengo en mi cabeza con respecto al caso; pero como le dije, por las razones anteriormente mencionadas, tengo las sospechas de que El Kyubi es un hombre perteneciente a la alta sociedad.

—Dicen que obra bajo la tutela de Satanás; yo, en lo personal, me aventuraría a declarar que está tratando usted con un enemigo judío.

—Ja, ja, ja. Amo esas ocurrencias suyas tan entretenidas —proclamó el rubio con sonrisa traviesa—, amiga del alma mía.

—¿Por qué le hacen tanta gracia los dichos de mi amada, Señorito Uzumaki? Disculpe mi curiosidad…

—Disculpado queda usted pero creo que la idea de un ser que responde ante Satán para hacer explosiones de poca monta me resulta hilarante en demasía.

—Temo decir que soy de la idea de milord Uzumaki, Lord Lee —aseveró Sasuke—. Sin ánimos de contradecir a milady, me veo en la obligación de hacer notar que los ataques de El Kyubi son puramente terrenales y no creo que sea acotado el grupo religioso al cual pudiese pertenecer; me explico: en el atraco del noviembre pasado me di cuenta de que las pisadas de El Kyubi hacían un singular ruido, tanto en el piso de la galería donde acontecieron los hechos, como en los adoquines de las calles…

—¿Un sonido singular? —preguntó la dama. Naruto por su parte prestaba atención disimulada al discurso de Sasuke**—**.

—Usa tacones. Tacones bastante altos.

—¿Por qué un varón usaría tacones?

—¿Para qué los usaría un varón, milady? No tengo idea; pero sí sé para que los usaría un doncel… para parecer un varón.

Todos quedaron en estado de asombro pero nadie como Naruto Uzumaki, quien sentía cómo la imaginaria cuerda de la horca le acariciaba el cuello… ¿Cómo había subestimado tanto al detective? Una parte de sí se sentía aterrada; pero la otra, simplemente con la más sincera de las emociones, le llenaba de un arrebato que le hacía querer desenvainar la espada más cercana y "bailar" con su querido juguete. Por su parte, los Lee no podían creer palabra alguna, era demasiado decir que El Kyubi fuese un inocente y débil doncel. Ambos miraron a Sasuke como pidiendo explicaciones, las cuales fueron contestadas oportunamente por el detective.

—Hasta hace poco me pareció apreciar cierta "pesadez" en los movimientos de El Kyubi, los cuales creo que son debido al "exceso de ropa" ya que utilizaría cierta cantidad de fajas u otros elementos medianamente abultantes para ocultar la fina figura que otorga la cintura de un doncel. También eso explicaría el buen cuidado de su dentadura. Y aunque es cierto que su manera de expresarse no es propia de la limpia lengua de un doncel de primera clase, no sería de extrañar la simulación soez de un acento para tratar de parecer menos adinerado y más varonil. Por otro lado, me inquieta cómo un doncel puede tener tanto poder adquisitivo sin ningún intermediario; debería entonces, estar acompañado de un varón que lo provea, ya sea su cónyuge o algún miembro varón de su familia, lo que también siembra la duda… ¿por qué mandar a la lucha a un doncel y no a un varón si es que la situación lo amerita…? La única respuesta en mi mente son las habilidades de espadachín que tiene El Kyubi. Quizás el mecenas de El Kyubi no es tan hábil como el doncel que lo encarna.

Todos quedaron maravillados con las deducciones de Sasuke aunque Lord Uzumaki, más que maravillado, estaba conmocionado. Se puso a sudar muy frío, y su rostro palideció al punto sepulcral. Lord Rock Lee se mostraba fascinado ante las deducciones de Sasuke pero aún quería saber más sobre el caso, y se aventuró a decir un poco de las cosas que él había estado pensando desde hace mucho pero que había preferido callar sólo por no tener la certeza ni la oportunidad.

—Míster Uchiha, indudablemente usted, con muy poca información, puede deducir conclusiones increíbles; le felicito a usted de todo corazón. Quisiera aportar un detalle, del cual comenté con mi amada a través de nuestras cartas: se trata sobre la etimología del nombre del "Kyubi".

—¿La etimología?, pensaba que era un nombre casi al azar.

—Se equivoca usted, yo pensé, en primera instancia, tal y como lo hizo mi señora esposa, de que se trataba de una persona con conexiones con el satanismo ya que "El Kyubi" es, según la mitología del Japón, un zorro de los infiernos. Es como un demonio, su nombre significa: "nueve colas" —al escuchar esto Sasuke se sobresaltó; «nueve colas… las nueve cintas», pensó para sí, pero decidió no interrumpir el relato del conde y se guardó sus apreciaciones. Mientras tanto, con cada palabra, a Naruto se le estrujaba el corazón—. Dicen que los ataques del zorro demoníaco se componen esencialmente de fuegos de colores, normalmente representados con azul. Suele ser retratado como un zorro grande de color blanco. Ojalá esa información le sirva de algo.

—¿Si me sirve? ¡Pues claro que me sirve! Le agradezco infinitamente a usted, muchas cosas se me hacen evidentes ahora. No tiene idea usted, de la deuda que tengo ahora para con usted Lord Lee. Si me permite preguntar: ¿cómo sabe usted todo aquello?

—Mi marido ha viajado mucho —respondió Sakura por su esposo—, y en Holanda se hacen muchos negocios con los japoneses. Hace poco me confesó haber visto una pintura antigua que retrataba con tintas al famoso "Kyubi" en su zorruna forma. Me parece que muchas cosas encajan en su mente ahora, ¿no, míster Sasuke? Yo también quiero serle de ayuda; a diferencia de mi marido, yo sé mucho sobre telas y podría decirle con certeza de qué tela son las famosas cintas de El Kyubi si usted me trajere una.

—¿Habla usted en serio? Si tiene tiempo, mañana podría yo pasarle una de las que tengo en mi estudio.

—¡Maravilloso! Venga usted mañana, le invito a usted a almorzar conmigo; usted también mi querido Lord Uzumaki, desde hace un buen tiempo que no comemos juntos, durante su estadía mi esposo le extrañó mucho a usted… ¿Por qué no pudo corresponder a ninguna de las invitaciones durante este último mes?

—¿Eh…? —Naruto estaba aterrado y en pleno momento de abstracción. Sin embargo se dedicó a hacer el esfuerzo sobre humano de no caer en su muletilla y responder apropiadamente—. He estado un poco indispuesto; el ajetreo del mes de noviembre siempre me representa un percance de salud. El inicio de las temporadas de lluvia me sienta pésimo.

A Sasuke le pareció aquello una excusa barata sin embargo trató de convencerse de que aquello era sólo su impresión. No pudo más que notar que Naruto desviaba la mirada cada vez que Lord Lee tomaba la mano de Lady Sakura por encima de la mesa, o cada vez que ambos se sonreían… Sasuke no era estúpido, así que pudo sacar muchas conclusiones a partir de la escena observada.

***************************  
Parte III y final  
Retrato del deseo y la obsesión  
***************************

Luego de una breve charla, y una vez terminado el almuerzo, todos se dispusieron a dirigirse al centro de Londres para despedir a Lord Lee, sin embargo, unos tosidos fingidos por parte de Naruto lo eximieron de acompañar a la feliz pareja durante todo el trayecto. Para su desgracia, Lady Sakura aprovechó aquella instancia para tratar de acercar a Sasuke con su querido amigo y sugirió (obligó) a que el detective acompañase al indefenso y delicado doncel hasta su residencia. Naruto recordó que además le había prometido a Sasuke prestarle un libro sobre botánica por lo que nuevamente se sentía acorralado; como cayendo en su propia trampa el juego había dejado de ser divertido. Le aterraba que el día de mañana Sakura le hablase a Sasuke sobre la seda de sus cintas ya que no sería difícil para Lady Sakura adivinar que la seda correspondía a las que usó para sus chorreras o su camisa el día de su cumpleaños. Se vio a sí mismo acorralado, su mente desvarió y terminó por llegar en el coche a su residencia en completo silencio acompañado por el detective.

Al llegar hasta la residencia de Lord Uzumaki, Míster Uchiha agradeció el libro que éste le entregó y se dispuso a abandonar el inmueble, no obstante, la curiosidad sobre la actitud de Lord Uzumaki lo tenía alerta y no podía simplemente despedirse. Fue entonces que le manifestó al joven Duque el deseo de una entrevista en privado. Naruto se estremeció pero aparentó que no le importaba, y, aunque la proposición era bastante indecorosa, no se pudo negar y ordenó a Gaara dejarlos solos en el estudio.

—¿De qué desea hablarme, amigo mío?

—Espero no importunarle… pero si no salgo de esta duda no podré dormir… Tengo una conjetura entre mis pensamientos —Naruto buscaba con la mirada el cortaplumas de abrir cartas, para así poder atacar sorpresivamente a Sasuke en caso de que éste hubiese, de alguna u otra manera, dado con su identidad**—**.

—Y… amigo mío… cuénteme, ¿cuál es su conclusión? —el aire era tan denso que les asfixiaba; un intenso silencio, duro y frío, se asentó entre ellos hasta que Sasuke por fin pronunció, secamente, aquello que pasó por su cabeza**—**.

—La ama usted —«¿¡qué!?», pensó para sus adentros el joven doncel alterado, casi dejando caer al piso la daga que escondía detrás de sí. ¿Amar? ¿Amara a quién…? De pronto sintió cómo había sido descubierto pero no por lo que él creía… Sasuke, después de esa velada, no había descubierto su identidad como El Kyubi, sino otro de sus grandes secretos—. Usted ama a Lady Sakura.

—¿De… de… de qué habla, por todos los cielos? —respondió Naruto, sonrojado hasta las orejas y tartamudeando**—**.

Nunca pensó que era aquello lo que Sasuke pensaba, lo que no se alejaba de la realidad. Sintió cómo de a poco el alma volvía a su cuerpo y se sintió humillado. Era cierto, él estaba enamorado de Lady Sakura, por eso no gustaba de compartir con ella cuando Lord Lee estaba cerca. Nunca tuvo nada en contra del Conde pero no podía perdonarle que él se quedase con la mujer de sus sueños. Para su desgracia Sakura siempre le había mirado como a un niño o como a un amigo por lo cual nunca tuvo oportunidad con ella; pero eso estaba bien por él, decidió guardarse su amor no correspondido en pos de tener una bella amistad con la mujer. Pero cuando Lady Sakura contrajo nupcias con Lord Lee, por alguna razón, aún sabiendo que a pesar de todo ella nunca habría sido suya, sintió cómo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. No pudo ocultar eso frente a Sasuke, quien se dio cuenta enseguida sobre el estado de dolencia del joven doncel.

—Lamento mucho mi imprudencia pero creo que hemos entrelazado una amistad que me otorga ciertos derechos —habló firmemente Sasuke—. Y entre estos derechos presumo el poder consolarle si algo aqueja a milord. ¿Alguien más sabe sobre sus sentimientos? ¿Ella lo sabe?

—No… sólo tú y yo lo sabemos, y espero que siga así… Ella… me gusta desde que la conocí. Es hermosa… ¿no lo crees?

—Ciertamente…

—Lo es. Pero creo que usted nunca podría entender… lo que es simplemente amar… amar tanto que te dé igual que no esté a tu alcance… Sólo… amarla me hace feliz… Amarla sólo porque eso sé hacer… sin importar que aquellos sentimientos nunca lleguen a su alma —Naruto sacó toda la sinceridad que tenía en su corazón. El miedo de ser descubierto como El Kyubi había desaparecido, y ahora Sasuke tocaba un tema que a él, simplemente, le destrozaba su joven corazón. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón más cercano, no con dramatismo, pero sí dejando entrever su estado melancólico. Sasuke se apresuró a arrodillar una de sus piernas para hincarse enfrente de él y acariciar una de sus enguantadas manos.

—Milord… no sabía que tanto pesar aquejaba su joven alma.

—No me compadezcas amigo mío. Mi desdicha no es tal… con sólo verla sonreír me conformo… ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo así?

—Sí… —Sasuke miró los ojos de Naruto como queriendo atravesarlos, esto hizo estremecer al doncel; quien por unos segundos sintió cómo sus almas se conectaban**—**.

—Consuélame entonces…—Naruto extendió un poco más su mano, para dejarla a la altura de la boca de Míster Uchiha. Éste entendió a la perfección el mensaje y empezó a besar delicadamente el guante de su querido doncel—. Eres tan bueno conmigo, mi querido detective… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo por ti?

—Sonreír.

—No me pidas imposibles, pídeme otra cosa.

—Permítame entonces que le haga sonreír. ¿Qué puedo hacer para llegar más profundo a su corazón y consolarle de mejor manera?

—Puede empezar por… —Naruto alejó su mano de las manos del joven detective por unos segundos, sólo para quitarse los guantes**—**.

Ante esto Sasuke casi sintió que su corazón saldría por su boca, ¿era posible que Lord Uzumaki le permitiría besar su mano desnuda? Era primera vez que veía a Lord Uzumaki sin los guantes puestos, y a pesar de que aquello no significaba nada para muchos puesto que en aquel entonces pocas personas cuidaban sus manos con guantes, le resultaba casi como estar viendo la virgen piel desnuda del doncel de una manera obscena que lo hizo sonrojar… sólo por ver sus hermosas y morenas manos.

—… Besar algo más que mis guantes.

—Será un honor… que dudo poder merecer pero que no he de negar por nada del mundo.

Sasuke tomó la mano de su querido doncel con la más extrema de las delicadezas. Acercó sus temblorosos labios hasta la perfecta piel de su querido doncel y efectuó primero un tímido y dulce beso. Al notar que Lord Uzumaki no apartaba su mano se aventuró a dar otro, el segundo un poco más largo que el primero. Nuevamente estuvo pendiente de las reacciones de Lord Uzumaki, quien lo miraba sin expresión en el rostro pero con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, lo que delataba un estado expectante.

Otra vez Sasuke se aventuró a besar la mano de su adorado Duque pero esta vez decidió darle unos pocos besos cortos seguidos lo que pareció gustarle al joven dado que se estremeció sin apartar la mano y hasta acercándola ligeramente más hacia los labios del detective. Sasuke, con ese pequeño gesto, sintió la autorización implícita de poder besar cuanto gustase la mano de Naruto. Y así fue; de besar sus nudillos pasó a besar el dorso de la bella mano del joven, recorriendo con su boca toda la extensión superior de piel de la delicada mano de Su Excelencia. De nuevo su Naruto presentó ligeros sobresaltos pero también sin apartar la mano de los labios de Sasuke. Los labios de Sasuke se pusieron inquietos y decidieron explorar la palma de su adoración por lo que tomó la mano de Naruto con ambas manos para irla besando y acariciando al mismo tiempo, paseando su boca en una infinidad de ósculos que recorrían la extensión de la extremidad de aquel lindo joven.

Sin premeditarlo Sasuke mimó cada dedo de Naruto; la adoración presentada en cada uno de esos millares de besos era casi sacrílega, toda una herejía, ¿cómo era posible que alguien pudiese rendir tanta pleitesía a un ser terrenal como lo era Lord Uzumaki? El doncel, por su parte, sólo lo miraba ahora con sus ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas encendidas en ansiedad y pasión. Desde hace mucho que nadie tocaba su piel desnuda, ni siquiera Kakashi o Ino, era por eso que sentía que aquello era lo más erótico que su virginal cuerpo podía sentir; aquello se sentía tan bien que definitivamente debía ser pecado.

Sasuke pudo sentir el fuego que hacía estremecer a Lord Uzumaki, fue por eso que, sin pensar demasiado, empezó a restregar sus labios ahora con la boca abierta en contra del dedo índice del joven lord. Pudo sentir que cada vez que lo hacía el doncel se sacudía ligeramente en el sillón; cada uno de sus movimientos iban incitando a Sasuke a llegar más lejos hasta que llegó el segundo en que no pudo más y tímidamente su lengua hizo contacto con el dedo de Naruto. Éste, al sentir la húmeda lengua que veneraba a sus dedos, no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido casi imperceptible, ¿por qué aquello que era tan simple le excitaba tanto? Sasuke entendió el leguaje del cuerpo de Naruto y empezó a lamer con descaro uno de los dedos del joven al punto en que la mismísima ansiedad del doncel fue la que hizo entrar en su cavidad bucal el índice del aristócrata.

Sasuke succionó ligeramente el dedo del Lord mientras éste último cerraba los ojos y sentía la lengua de Sasuke jugar con su índice. La imaginación de ambos empezó a elevarse: era Naruto, sentado en el sofá, con Sasuke de rodillas frente a él; metiéndose obscenamente el dedo del joven a la boca, sacándolo y volviéndolo a meter una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido. Naruto ya no podía sino dejar salir los gemidos que le producía el erotismo de la escena, su imaginación ya había logrado situar la boca de Sasuke entre sus piernas, cosa que en realidad estaba lejos de pasar; mas con todo ambas mentes pensaban en lo mismo. Sasuke pudo sentir al rato cómo su virilidad empezó a molestarle por debajo del pantalón y no se sorprendió al notar que entremedio de los pantalones del doncel también había actividad. Realmente si ambos seguían con aquello las cosas iban a terminar mal, si no se detenían en ese momento no iban a poder parar jamás. Los dos parecieron entender eso al mismo tiempo, que con sólo un ligero amague de Naruto logró que Sasuke soltase su mano y se alejase un poco.

Se miraron agitados, las mejillas de los dos iluminadas en carmín. Parecían estar al límite de sus sentidos. Se contemplaron largamente, como entendiendo que a los dos se les había pasado por la mente terminar carnalmente juntos. Fue Sasuke quien ejecutó el primer movimiento, se paró del piso para ajustarse un poco la corbata, que con el movimiento se había aflojado un poco. Luego habló lentamente.

—Milord… creo… que me he excedido… Le pido disculpas.

—Ya… te lo he dicho con anterioridad… no pidas perdón… siento como si te arrepintieses de lo que has hecho… Y yo…

Naruto no pudo seguir hablando, la agitación era abrumante y la situación era avergonzante pero apasionada. Decidieron callar hasta reponerse un poco pero el bochorno fue mayor en Sasuke, y eran obvias las razones: «¡acabo de simular una felación con la mano del Duque de St. Albans!»; aquello definitivamente sobrepasaba los cánones de buen comportamiento a los cuales estaba acostumbrado desde pequeño. Sasuke se enderezó completamente, miró al joven Lord a los ojos y habló:

—Bueno… yo… será mejor que me vaya —emprendió la salida pero sintió que una mano le sostuvo apenas justo antes de salir del alcance de Naruto**—**.

—Míster Uchiha…

—Dígame, milord…

—…Volverá usted, ¿no es así…? Venga… mañana a buscarme… después del almuerzo en casa de milady… ¿ve… vendrá usted? —Sasuke miró los profundos ojos azules de su querido doncel y se acercó hasta su otra mano, para besarla ligeramente**—**.

—Por supuesto que vendré… Vendré siempre que usted me requiera a su lado, se lo prometo.

Sin esperar respuesta, Sasuke se marchó. Esa noche Lord Uzumaki no pudo dormir, su cabeza parecía estallar entre los recuerdos de su "juego" con Sasuke, hasta… cómo mañana si Sakura hablaba, él iría hasta el cadalso.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas**:

(*) 12 pulgadas son como 30 cm.

(**) 5 pulgadas son como 13 cm.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? (y aún no hay beso... somos unas malvadas).

Ahora, las respuestas a los reviews:

_**KataristikA:** mmm... Parece que alguien no leyó bien la historia del "bastardo Uzumaki" en el primer capítulo jejejeje. Minato ya no estaba )vivía con su abuelo), y como hijo bastardo tenía el apellido de su mamá. ¡Gracias por los elogios! Se agradece tu review y que tengas un bonito día :D_

_**Karu-suna:** pues me alegro que te hayas pasado a leerlo y que te gustase tanto :D Que te vaya bien y ¡gracias por tu review!  
_

_**NelIra:** lo de Shikamaru es para que vean (aparte de hacerlo más impactante) que cualquier cosa va en este fic, espero que te haya gustado éste también. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review!  
_

_**R. .hot.s:** ¡Gracias por el esfuerzo! Pero con un review en el capítulo más reciente nos basta :D Espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora... ¡y gracias por pasarte!_

_**DarkPotterMalfoy:** Uy, ¡qué pena contigo! Ahora por eso te conesto los dos reviews :D Lamento que el capi anterior no te haya gustado tanto, pero este está mejor, ¿a qué no? O.o Nadie está escuchando detrás del pilar, a mnos que te refieras a Sasuke, quién está intentando conecntrarse... Tú sabes, así es como encuentra a Kyubi. O.o Drarry... Esa pareja no me gusta XD pero a cada quién lo suyo :D Lamento el descuido, que a veces es díficil que no se le pase a uno nada de nada. Tendrás que averiguar eso más tarde en el fic, buajajajaja. Técnicamente no podrías enviarme eso porque se neutralizarían en el camino ya que viento relámpago jajaja. Pero bueno... si me enviases a Samara es otra cosa...  
_

Gracias, los quiero muchoooooooooo~

* * *

**Cambios del 9/06/2012**: Como a mucha gente le sorprendió que Naruto amase a Sakura, pondré a continuación la prueba, para que no se confundan XD

_Capítulo 1_

_—No nos desconozcamos, dama del alma mía; [...]. ¿Se sonroja usted? Para mí es de lo más encantador, prefiero escuchar las historias de los demás contadas por su melodiosa voz que por la de quienes las protagonizan. Apostaría que debió ser un deleite escuchar la historia del "bastardo Uzumaki" a cargo de la voz de una mujer tan histriónica y bella como lo es Lady Sakura, [...]._

_—No a cualquiera le permitiría el insistirme tanto con lo del "matrimonio", [...]._

_—Temo que está usted exagerando, mi bella dama, [...]._

_Capítulo II_

_Narración: _

_[...] El doncel, por su parte, no dejaba de admirar la belleza de Sakura, casi ignorando los halagos que esta colmaba hacia su persona con respecto a su aspecto._

_Diálogo:_

_—No insista, Lady Sakura, sabe de sobra que usted me opaca en cuanto a belleza se refiere;_

_Capítulo IV_

_—[...] Sólo Lady Sakura y usted son mi verdadera "compañía"; a mis ojos, también lo son mis flores… pero por estas fechas, se encuentran cerradas casi todas… y… el lunes vuelve Lord Lee a Londres, lo que implica que monopolizará el tiempo de mi amiga adorada_.

Creo que se me han pasado un par, pero el punto es que no es al azar XD

¡Los quiero!


	6. Ni azul cielo ni rojo infierno

¿Qué rating creen que le deba poner al capítulo? (Entenderán cuando lo lean todo hasta el final. TODO).

Y por cierto, regalo galletitas virtuales a quién adivine mi contribución a este capítulo (y si además adivina las líneas dónde empieza y termina les doy un dulce).

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo VI  
Ni azul cielo ni rojo infierno**

* * *

*************************  
**Parte I  
Ángel  
***************************

Sasuke llegó a su residencia, lugar donde se propuso descansar un poco y pensar sobre sus acciones pasadas. Esa noche fue muy difícil para él conciliar el sueño; aunque no podía ser de otra forma porque, después de todo, lo acontecido durante el transcurso del día y la tarde había molido su consciencia y destrozado sus nervios. Era de esperarse que su estado de impresión no le permitiese apagar sus ojos fuliginosos; con simplemente rememorar el sabor ligeramente ácido de los dedos del bellísimo Lord Uzumaki sus labios temblaban. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la boca y cerró los ojos para evocar aquello que había pasado en el estudio de su amado Lord… la calidez de su respiración, sus bellos ojos azules entrecerrados, sus mejillas encendidas en carmín pasional… No podía despegarse de aquellas bellas imágenes en su cabeza. Sasuke sabía a la perfección qué fuese lo que hubiese pasado como su boca hubiese bajado un poco más… Repentinamente, entre estos pensamientos, Sasuke se regañó a sí mismo por tales osadías en su cabeza; simplemente no podía ser, él era un burguesito de fortuna mediana y servidor público que venía a Londres antes de esta misión únicamente para ver a su hermano en el manicomio. Muy por en cambio, la persona que era objeto de su deseo era el doncel más influyente de la alta sociedad londinense, sin contar que su sola posición como Duque le hacía, por ende, familiar con la realeza.

Sasuke miraba el alto techo de su cuarto, contempló un rato las molduras de las esquinas y pensó que su situación era como si el techo de una casa se enamorase del suelo. En su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo él había empezado a tener sentimientos de amor hacia Lord Uzumaki; sin embargo no les prestaba atención alguna, su naturaleza fría y calculadora se lo impedía pero esta vez esos sentimientos pudieron más que todo el hielo que su mente pudiese arrojar hasta su alma para apagar el fuego que le provocaba el sólo ver al doncel.

Decidió dejar de pensar en Lord Uzumaki y darle prioridad a otros acontecimientos inquietantes: El Kyubi. Sasuke vio la laceración provocada por la daga de El Kyubi en su mano y luego se tocó la herida en el costado derecho. Ambas lesiones le dolían bastante pero eran bastante limpias, como si la daga hubiese estado desinfectada… Desde que razonó que El Kyubi era un doncel el detective no se daba tregua recapitulando cada uno de sus encuentros una y otra vez para así poder dar con todos los detalles que avalasen aquella situación.

La agilidad de El Kyubi era casi una consecuencia directa de ser un doncel y más aún si se presentaba ágilmente a pesar de llevar el peso de las fajas consigo. Sasuke analizó, entonces, cada uno de los elementos que componían el atavío de El Kyubi. Se fijó en las leontinas que llevaba El Kyubi desde su chaqueta… ¿qué eran? Eran precisamente tres leontinas doradas que iban a parar al bolsillo izquierdo. Definitivamente iba a enfocar su atención en aquellas leontinas en su próximo encuentro.

Sasuke pensaba una y otra vez en El Kyubi, en sus grandes colmillos, su fiera lengua… de pronto lo asaltó un pensamiento inapropiado: «si El Kyubi es un doncel… ¿cómo sería besarle? ¿Será tan lindo como Lord Uzumaki?». Nuevamente Sasuke se regañó a sí mismo por pensar necedades de tal calibre. Además, «es imposible que alguien sea más lindo que milord; al fin y al cabo… él es lo más cercano a un ángel que he visto en mi vida», pensó para luego sonreír en silencio y conciliar el sueño.

Mientras tanto, Lord Uzumaki se ponía él mismo sus ropas de dormir; se miró unos segundos al espejo y acarició un segundo sus mejillas, imaginó las seis marcas que se dibujaba en ellas para personificar al Kyubi y luego imaginó en su cuello una cuerda, una cuerda que apagaría su último suspiro si no hacía algo. ¿Cómo acallar a Sakura? ¿Cómo evitar que lo delatase? Era inminente que Sakura sabría que la tela de sus cintas era la misma de las ropas que acostumbraba a usar de vez en cuando y luego ella misma recordaría lo entusiasmado que fue el doncel con respecto a la cultura japonesa hace un par de años… y luego se cuestionaría el "viaje por Europa"; no le costaría mucho trabajo darse cuenta que él en realidad estuvo en el Japón, la India y la China, dónde adquirió muchos conocimientos de artes marciales, de plantas de todo tipo y… de donde trajo las malditas telas.

No iba a dormir pensando toda la noche en como el día de mañana Lady Sakura Lee le delataría frente a Sasuke; simplemente estaba acorralado. Se levantó de la cama y al salir de la habitación vio a Gaara, quien se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la pared, con sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Entre la oscuridad sólo se podían ver sus grandes ojos verdosos y la insinuación de su pálida piel. Al verle, Naruto no pudo evitar recordar a Sasuke, y pensó para sí: «la palidez de mi Dupin es superior a la de Gaara…». Otra vez se reprendió a sí mismo por estar pensando tan románticamente con respecto a Sasuke.

—Veo que no puede conciliar el sueño, amo.

—No me llames así, Gaara, y no, no puedo. Voy a dormir con Kakashi esta noche.

—¿Por qué con él?

—Dilo todo: «¿por qué con él y no conmigo?»; fácil: porque él no espera que yo duerma con él, sólo por eso.

—El afán de no hacer lo que la gente espera de usted.

—Si lo hiciese… este mundo jamás cambiaría.

—¿Desea cambiar al mundo?

—Si no lo hago el mundo me cambiará a mí.

—Entonces Londres ya no es su único objetivo.

—Jamás lo fue… que los puentes caigan ya no es suficiente… El día de mañana seré descubierto, querido Gaara —el joven sirviente abrió los ojos en demasía, su sorpresa no se ocultaba ante aquella aseveración. Para él que Naruto fuese descubierto y fracasase en su misión era un imposible—. No me mires así… estaré bien; al fin y al cabo, si soy condenado a muerte, ustedes podrán completar mi tarea sin mí.

—¡Jamás! Es usted el único que puede hacer aquello… ¡Por favor no se dé por vencido! El hombre moderno necesita saber… la verdad.

—Tranquilo… secundaré sus acciones desde el otro mundo.

—Debe haber una forma…

—Lo hay…

—¡Hágala, entonces!

—Si lo hago… enloqueceré-dattebayo…

—Lo que sea necesario, ¿o acaso no es su "misión" de superior importancia que cualquier obstáculo terrenal? ¡Haga lo que tenga que hacer! De todos modos este mundo cambiará, lo que se guarde ahora con el tiempo cambiará. El Kyubi tendrá la culpa de todo, usted, milord… nunca tendrá culpa de nada.

—Hablar así… no oculta la realidad.

Naruto dio media vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo. El doncel llegó hasta la habitación de Kakashi en la planta baja y, sin tocar la puerta, entró. Vio la silueta de Kakashi dormir en su cama y sin aviso previo se acurrucó a su lado. Al percatarse de su presencia Kakashi, entre sueños, abrazó a su querido doncel; y, a pesar de la somnolencia, supo enseguida lo que pasaba por la mente de su querido Naruto al llegar de improviso hasta su cuarto. «¿Vas a visitar a Itachi Uchiha antes del amanecer?», preguntó el sirviente al joven doncel entre sueños, quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza ligeramente al caer dormido. «Le despertaré antes de que lo haga el sol, entonces», fue lo último que escucharon los oídos del doncel mientras sentía que Kakashi le abrazaba arrulladoramente.

Por las oscuras calles de las afueras de Londres transitaba El Kyubi; había apeado el caballo lejos de ahí tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Aún faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer y no quería toparse con nocherniego alguno. Al llegar hasta la edificación que buscaba sacó de sus pies sus zapatos, los ató entre sí para colgarlos alrededor de su cuello y así poder tener las manos libres. Sin hacer ruido alguno, de forma sigilosa El Kyubi caminó rodeando el edificio hasta llegar debajo de una ventana. Escaló la muralla habilidosamente hasta llegar a la susodicha en el segundo piso. Tocó con dos golpes a la ventana de forma ligera, ésta se abrió enseguida.

—Hola, Itachi —saludó El Kyubi a su anfitrión, entró por la ventana a aquella oscura habitación de paredes blancas, en dónde sólo había una cama y una silla. Sentado en la cama estaba un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, de delgada complexión, de pelo y ojos brunos, piel blanquecina, y con unas ojeras que delataban su delicada salud—. ¿Aún atado a la cama?

—No me quitarán el grillete hasta que deje de hablar de ti.

—No deberías hablarle al resto sobre mis vistas entonces.

—Quiero que la gente sepa que existes.

—La gente común no puede ver a los ángeles así que nunca se enterarán; lo tomarán como una más de tus alucinaciones.

—Hace dos noches… ¿estuviste aquí?

—No, lo soñaste o lo alucinaste… No he venido en los últimos dos meses.

—Sal de mi cabeza, entonces… ¡no vuelvas más! —el hombre se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. El Kyubi se acercó a Itachi en un segundo, tapándole la boca para luego acariciarle una mejilla.

—Tranquilo, Itachi; no grites o vendrán y te encerrarán en la habitación de los choques eléctricos. No quiero que te aten ambas manos de nuevo.

—Ángel… quítate la máscara. Quiero ver tus ojos azules —El Kyubi se desenmascaró—. Tu máscara… tiene muy pocas cintas.

—Si, se las regalo a un amigo.

—Pero sin tus plumas no vas a poder volar.

—Tranquilo… creo que dejaré de regalarle mis cintas… Ahora seré más cuidadoso. Pero vine por otra cosa, querido Itachi; quiero hablar un segundo sobre tu hermano menor… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? —fingió Naruto, sin apartar la mirada de los lejanos ojos de Itachi, acariciándole tiernamente el rostro de forma protectora.

—Sasuke… ¿qué quieres saber ahora sobre él?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vino?

—No lo recuerdo… creo que soñé con él…

—Es cierto, tú nunca tienes la certeza de los sucesos, pero necesito saber si te ha hablado sobre su nuevo trabajo.

—No, sólo viene aquí a mirarme con ojos de lástima y a abrazarme cuando le hablo de ti, mi ángel.

—¿Qué le dices sobre mí?

—Que vienes volando por la ventana, que tienes unos lindos ojos azules y un lindo cabello dorado como los que tenía… él.

—¿Aún recuerdas a Deidara? Creo que el tratamiento de choque no está funcionando… y dime, querido Itachi, ¿qué te dice Sasuke?

—Que deje de vivir entre sueños… Él también piensa que no eres real.

—No lo soy. Y aunque me parezca al infeliz que mataste, no significa que lo sea…

—Eres mi… castigo eterno.

—Quizás lo sea… pero te prometo algo: si me ayudas con lo que tienes en tu linda cabecita, te prometo que nunca más alguien tendrá que matar a un ser querido por el honor… Tú lo amabas.

—Te ayudaré mi ángel… ¿qué quieres saber ahora?

—Tu hermano… tiene acaso alguna alergia, alguna herida mal curada… ¿algún punto débil?

—Una costilla rota… cuando niño se cayó del caballo de mi padre… luego siempre se quejaba que le dolía aunque ya hubiese sanado, especialmente los días de lluvia… Creo… que aún le duele cada vez que llueve.

—¿Qué costilla? ¿De qué lado?

—No… lo recuerdo.

—Está bien. Ya te esforzaste lo suficiente, Itachi; te lo agradezco —Naruto hablaba con la voz dulcificada, se acercó hasta la frente de Itachi y la besó tiernamente. Itachi cerró los ojos y tembló; para él su "ángel" era más bien un fantasma, le temía pero al mismo tiempo admiraba—. No te preocupes, todo esto ya va a terminar… La gente no entiende… que las personas como tú son más cuerdas que ellos mismos… al fin y al cabo… enloquecer por amor, perder la razón por la muerte de un ser amado… es lo "correcto"… lo "verdadero"… no como ellos que anestesian sus dolencias con su fútil actuar sin sentir empatía siquiera por el sufrir de sus semejantes… Tú eres humano, Itachi Uchiha; los que te mantienen encerrado aquí son los locos, ellos son peligrosos hasta para ellos mismos.

—No quiero que te vayas… —dijo Itachi al ver que Naruto se levantaba y se ponía su máscara nuevamente**—**.

—Tranquilo, volveré. Ahora tienes que estirar la mano libre para cerrar nuevamente la ventana.

Itachi obedeció al Kyubi, quién salió por la ventana raudamente para luego desaparecer amparado por las sombras nocturnas.

*************************  
**Parte II  
Mirar glauco  
***************************

Lady Sakura se encontraba en su jardín utilizando la luz de aquel grisáceo día para leer los detalles del menú de ese día. Ella estaba emocionada; hacía tiempo que no recibía a su joven amigo Naruto en su morada y además acompañado del apuesto Míster Uchiha, quien era un verdadero encanto. Se regocijaba ante la idea de verlos juntos porque, a pesar de que Sasuke no estaba al nivel del joven Duque y encima era muy reservado, era el prospecto perfecto para alguien tan bello como Lord Uzumaki; tan diferentes que lograban el complemento más encantador que se hubiese visto jamás.

Sakura sonreía ante las ideas que cruzaban por su cabeza cuando, de pronto, sintió que alguien la llamaba desde las rejas traseras del jardín. Ella nunca fue prudente y en vez de llamar a uno de sus sirvientes para que éste averiguase sobre el origen de los llamados prefirió ir ella misma completamente sola a atender aquellas voces. Se sorprendió de ver al ama de llaves de Lord Uzumaki a través de la verja; Lady Sakura sabía reconocerla de inmediato pues siempre le agradó aquella joven que se mostraba tan atenta con su dulce amigo Naruto, por lo cual no dudó ni un segundo en abrir el cerrojo y dejarla pasar a su jardín. Pudo notar que la muchacha se encontraba agitada y en estado de conmoción.

—¡Oh, milady! Yo soy…

—Lo sé —la interrumpió Lady Sakura—. Eres el ama de llaves del Duque de St. Albans. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, muchacha? Te ves abatida.

—Milord me ha enviado; ruego usted perdone mi intromisión, milady, pero es menester indicarle algunos contratiempos que ha sufrido mi amo por los cuales tuve que venir yo misma y no un corriente mensajero… El asunto que me trae hasta su ilustre presencia es de completa discreción.

—¡Oh! En ese caso… ¿será pertinente tratar aquello al aire libre?

—No lo creo, milady; es por eso que ruego a usted algún lugar privado donde concretar la audiencia, y muy a mi pesar debo también suplicarle mantener mi presencia en esta residencia en completo secreto de todo quien tenga ojos u oídos; es mejor si nadie se entera de que estoy aquí… Esas fueron las instrucciones de mi amo.

—¡Oh, por la gracia del Señor! Me conmociona usted y sus enigmas con respecto a mi adorado amigo. Venga por aquí, vayamos al estudio de mi esposo; camine detrás de mí que yo me cercioraré de que nadie, ni siquiera mis sirvientes, nos vean.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron con completa discreción hasta el estudio de Lord Lee; nadie se había percatado de la presencia de Ino en la casa. Al llegar al lugar en cuestión la mismísima Sakura fue quien cerró con llave la puerta. Mientras la condesa se cercioraba de tener la puerta bien cerrada Ino discretamente se acercó hasta el ventanal que llenaba de luz aquel cuarto situado en el segundo piso del inmueble y removió el cerrojo de las ventanas.

—Creo que ya estamos seguras… ahora dime, muchacha, ¡por Dios!, ¿qué es aquello que tu amo te confió para mí?

—Milady… usted… quiere mucho a milord —Ino circulaba por la habitación, haciendo que Sakura la siguiese con la mirada**—**.

—Naturalmente, es él mi mejor amigo.

—Pero milord no le quiere a usted como usted lo hace…

—¿A qué te refieres, niña, por la reina? ¡Habla claramente de una vez! Los nervios consumirán mi cordura.

—Lord Uzumaki… está enamorado de usted —Sakura no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la sola impresión que causaron las palabras de la joven mujer. Simplemente no podía creer que aquello fuese verdad pero por vez primera ella se limitó a callar. Tenía los ojos clavados aún en la sirvienta quien se encontraba ya al otro lado de la habitación haciendo que Lady Sakura le diese la espalda al ventanal—. Sólo quería… que supiese usted "la verdad"… antes del fin…

—¿Del… fin? ¿De qué estás hablan…?

Sin poder terminar la frase Lady Sakura sitió que alguien, por detrás de ella, tapó su boca violentamente ahogando sus gritos. Sintió las manos enguantadas de un hombre a sus espaldas; el terror la invadió mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de su agresor mas era inútil dado que aquel hombre tenía mucha fuerza. La sola situación tenía a la pobre Lady Sakura aterrada pero nada pudo compararse a terror que provocó escuchar el tono de voz de su captor:

—Ino… —dijo el hombre a sus espaldas. Una sola palabra bastó para que Sakura reconociese con completo horror a su captor—. Vete a casa antes de que alguien sospeche.

—Pero milord…

—¡Te he dicho que vayas a casa! Es una orden!

La mujer acató las órdenes de su amo, y salió por el mismo ventanal por el cual entró el villano. El Kyubi puso un objeto contundente pero blando en la boca de Lady Sakura y así quedó con sus manos libres. La agarró de ambos brazos y la acorraló contra una pared. La mujer pudo ver entonces de frente a su agresor: vio exactamente la imagen de los retratos hablados que Sasuke había publicado pero ella ya estaba consciente de quién estaba tras la máscara. El Kyubi hablaba sin simular una voz rasposa como lo hace cuando estaba con Sasuke, hablaba calmada y melancólicamente.

—¡Ay, milady…! Esto no debía pasar… pero tú… tú no has podido mantener la boca cerrada… Yo… de verdad no quería hacer esto, hasta pensé en matar a Sasuke en vez de a ti pero eso sólo hubiese retrasado las cosas ya que tarde o temprano me hubieses delatado frente a algún otro detective de turno… ¿Sabes? Hasta pensé en entregarme… en permitir que me condenasen a muerte por mis acciones en contra de esta putrefacta sociedad, de la cual ambos formamos parte… pero no puedo renunciar a la misión, mi querida Sakura; me es imposible: si muero yo… nadie podría salvarlos a ustedes y a sus pobres almas…

El Kyubi sujetaba el cuello de la mujer con una mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla cariñosamente. Lady Sakura, por su parte, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando por su vida; sólo sujetaba con sus pocas fuerzas la mano que le tenía del cuello. Se preguntó para sí cómo era que nunca se dio cuenta antes de la identidad del Kyubi aunque al fin y al cabo, aunque lo hubiese predicho ella jamás hubiese podido creer en que su bello amigo, un doncel tan bello e inerme, fuese aquel rufián desalmado que había cometido tantas atrocidades; y a pesar de que ella podía perfectamente entrever la identidad de su amigo debajo de la máscara… simplemente no lo quería creer, todo era muy extraño; ¿era posible que un débil doncel como lo era Naruto fuese capaz de tanto? Se preguntaba inclusive si aquello era real y no un mal sueño porque, para iniciar con sus dudas, nunca pensó que su frágil amigo tuviese aquella fuerza descomunal con la que la aprisionaba; mas al tiempo a su mente vinieron fugazmente los recuerdos del club de polo donde Naruto desplegaba una gran fuerza y una agilidad durante el juego, eso, sumado a sus grandes dotes de equitación… ¿Cómo había sido tan ciega? ¿Cómo no haberse dado cuenta sobre la doble vida que llevaba su "entrañable amigo"? La mujer lloraba lágrimas amargas mientras miraba de frente a la máscara de El Kyubi, y luego se sorprendió cuando repentinamente por debajo de la máscara de El Kyubi se colaron un par de lágrimas. Su captor habló entonces, de forma débil y entre sollozos:

—Milady no luches más… es mejor que acepte su muerte sin resistir mayormente… Yo… lo lamento tanto… no quiero hacer esto, pero no hay otra opción plausible. Pero no te preocupes, tú irás al paraíso prometido y tendrás la vida eterna; eres una bella y bondadosa mujer después de todo ya que no hay a mis ojos ser más digno de gracia que tú… yo, por en cambio, al momento de mi muerte descenderé directamente hasta los infiernos y estoy más que dispuesto a aceptar mi castigo eterno… Lo único que lamentaría de aquello… sería que jamás tendré la oportunidad de ver tu linda cara nuevamente… Milady yo… —El Kyubi tartamudeaba y, llevando su mano libre detrás de su nuca, se desató la máscara y la dejó caer, permitiéndole a una atónita Sakura ver el rostro sollozante de su dulce amigo**—**.

»Milady… milady yo… yo… yo te amo… yo realmente estoy enamorado de ti, mi querida Sakura… —la mujer estaba al punto de un colapso nervioso, sentía que tanto sus ojos como sus oídos la engañaban mas se limitó a callar y llorar sin forcejear ya más—. Siempre fuiste tan inalcanzable para mí… pero te prometo que eso no me hacía mal alguno, yo me conformaba con verte feliz en los brazos de otro… no creas que estas acciones son derivadas mi rencor por nunca haber correspondido mi amor, todo lo contrario, aquellos sentimientos hacia ti me mantuvieron medianamente cuerdo sabiendo que había algo de qué aferrarse en este mundo terrenal: el amor. Y sin embargo… creo que la misión de El Kyubi… es más importante y trascendental que el "amor" mismo… de verdad… lo siento tanto… Lo que más odio de todo esto es que ni siquiera me diste tiempo de destilar algún veneno o una anestesia que dulcificase tu muerte, y no puedo clavar una bala en tu sien y arriesgarme a ser descubierto haciendo que tu muerte sea en vano… Voy a tratar de que sea rápido y sin dolor; te lo prometo, amada mía…

Naruto sacó una daga por debajo de su chaqueta lentamente como queriendo que alguien los interrumpiese, que alguien detuviese el horrendo crimen que estaba a punto de cometer; mas nadie llegó. Ambos se miraban con lágrimas en los ojos; Naruto suspiró fuertemente, ojeó los ojos de la resignada Sakura y luego sin más adelantó su cuchillo por entre sus entrañas; de manera rápida y con toda la fuerza que tenía su daga recorrió, con mucho esfuerzo por el corsé, el vientre de su amada y luego una segunda estocada en su pecho. La mujer no emitió sonido alguno en los segundos que Naruto atravesó despiadadamente su cuerpo; ella simplemente se limitó a acallar aquel dolor de la mejor manera posible y, con sus últimas fuerzas, acercó su mano hasta el cabello de Naruto y lo acarició ligeramente, lo que hizo que el doncel se sobresaltase, como no creyendo en lo que le decían los ojos de su amada; aquella era una mirada que él podía descifrar perfectamente bien, ya que pudo leer a la perfección un «te perdono» en los hermosos ojos verdes de la mujer.

Al sentir el peso muerto de Sakura sobre sí rompió a llorar, preocupándose de no emitir sonido, tapándose la boca con su manga y acallando así el rugir del pesar en su alma. Lentamente se incorporó, depositó el cadáver de su amada a un lado de sí de forma delicada; seguidamente, sin mirarla demasiado por temor a caer en pánico, cortó una de sus cintas y vendó los ojos verde jade de su amada y casi de forma imperceptible depositó un tierno beso en su boca. «Ahora amarte… va a ser más doloroso aún», susurró conteniendo el llanto, para luego recoger su máscara y salir de la escena raudamente.

A las tres de la tarde el coche del Duque de St. Albans pasó afuera de la residencia de Sasuke Uchiha para así ir juntos hasta la morada de Lady Sakura. Al entrar al coche el detective pudo notar una palidez inusual en el joven doncel pero éste se excusó diciendo que se encontraba en un estado delicado de salud, típico de la época. El detective no dudó entonces de la veracidad de la excusa y no emitió más comentarios al respecto.

Ese mismo día, a las cuatro de la tarde, encontraron el cadáver de Lady Sakura en el estudio de su esposo, habiendo sido víctima de dos puñaladas; una en el pecho y otra abriéndole el vientre. Cuando ambos invitados arribaron a la residencia de la dama ya se encontraban ahí dos doctores del barrio y algunos policías de la zona que habían sido alertados por los alaridos por auxilio de un sirviente, el cual había encontrado el cadáver hace no más de media hora atrás.

El detective, al ver el revuelo causado por los policías, bajó inmediatamente del coche. Al preguntarle a uno de sus colegas qué era lo que había pasado miró a Lord Uzumaki, quien se bajaba con cara de confusión desde el coche. «Milord, por lo que más quiera, quédese aquí», le habló al doncel para luego salir corriendo hasta entrar en la residencia. Llegó al estudio y al entrar casi no pudo mantener el profesionalismo… «¿Quién pudo haber hecho esta monstruosidad?», pensó para así mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo; no obstante, la respuesta a esa pregunta no se hizo esperar: distinguió la ya conocida cinta de El Kyubi en los ojos de la víctima; aquélla correspondería entonces a la sexta cinta. A pesar de las últimas advertencias que le hizo su enemigo en la galería de arte, nunca se imaginó que llegaría a ese extremo.

El espectáculo era horrendo pero nada se comparó a lo que sintió cuando miró al marco de la puerta a sus espaldas y pudo ver la pálida figura de Lord Uzumaki temblando, con sus azules ojos abiertos de par en par. La impresión que generó observar el cuerpo de su amada muerta no era una simulación en el joven doncel, quien en un principio pensó que iba a ser preciso "actuar" su mejor cara de sorpresa y terror, sin embargo, eso no fue necesario ya que realmente se horrorizó al llegar y ver la peor imagen que pudo haber visto: el doctor que atendía el cuerpo sin vida de Lady Sakura en el piso sacó del vientre de la mujer algo que fue perfectamente identificado por Naruto y de lo cual no se había percatado hasta ese instante… el cadáver azulón de un pequeño feto, de unos cuatro meses, ya con todos sus pequeños y frágiles miembros poseyendo alguna semblanza humana y chorreando sangre por el cordón umbilical y la placenta fue extirpado de las entrañas de la mujer para ser mostrado a los policías. En un segundo, sin siquiera hacer ruido y casi un instante después de que Sasuke se diese cuenta que el doncel estaba a sus espaldas, Lord Uzumaki perdió la consciencia y cayó al piso desmayado.

*************************  
**Parte III y final  
La delgada Línea  
***************************

El lluvioso veintitrés de diciembre fue enterrada la Condesa de Essex, Lady Sakura Lee, en el mausoleo de su familia. A su funeral asistieron todo tipo de personalidades muy afectadas por su deceso, sin entender cómo era posible tal hecho. En la primera fila de los dolientes se encontraban sus familiares, encabezando aquello el viudo de la víctima, el Conde Rock Lee, quien no hallaba consuelo alguno; sus ojos se habían hartado de tanto llorar desde que leyó el telegrama con la noticia desde Holanda. A su lado, un poco apartado, se encontraba Lord Uzumaki, quien no derramó ni una sola lágrima desde que despertó de su desmayo al ver el cuerpo de Sakura el día de su deceso, tampoco se le había escuchado decir palabra alguna, él simplemente mantenía la cabeza gacha y se mostraba ensimismado y abatido.

Luego del funeral de a poco todos los concurrentes se fueron marchando mas Lord Uzumaki no movió ni un solo músculo, simplemente se quedó en la misma posición en la que había estado durante las últimas dos horas, sólo siendo acompañado por su "sombra", Gaara, quien sujetaba un paraguas a su lado. A lo lejos era contemplado por Lord Lee y Míster Uchiha, quien estuvo todo el funeral mirando desde lejos, ya que la impotencia y el sentimiento de culpa por no haber atrapado a El Kyubi a tiempo antes de que aquello ocurriese, mantenían a Sasuke completamente consternado y afligido.

Tanto Lee como el detective miraban con lástima cómo Lord Uzumaki se rehusaba a moverse de la tumba de Lady Sakura. A los ojos de ambos hombres Naruto era muy joven y frágil y por ende todo esto lo superaba con creces así que era más que digno de la compasión de ambos. Sasuke, por su parte, estaba plenamente consciente de los sentimientos que sentía Naruto por Sakura; es por eso que su pesar se enfocaba enteramente en el estado de su querido doncel. Sin embargo Naruto sólo estaba en su mundo, en un mundo donde retrocedía el tiempo, en un mundo donde El Kyubi nunca había existido, en un mundo donde él nunca salía del invernadero, en un mundo donde él no era más que un anaranjado girasol.

Los ojos del doncel leían una y otra vez el epitafio de su amada: _Dilexit singulis et omnis_ (amaba a todos y cada uno). Aquello rompía su alma en mil pedazos, y el sólo recordar aquella mirada de perdón previa a su muerte hacía que sus piernas flaqueasen. Trataba de buscar en su mente algo que lo consolase pero nada servía. Luego recordó aquella horrenda imagen, aquella que puso en evidencia que la mujer estaba embarazada y lo que lo convertía a él en un homicida de un inocente ya que, si bien Sakura no era culpable de las atrocidades de este mundo, ella al igual que todos quienes poseían poder en ese endemoniado país era responsable de que aquella situación se mantuviese a través del tiempo. Muy por en cambio, aquella vida nueva que yacía en el vientre de su madre no era culpable de absolutamente nada. De sólo pensar en eso el dolor colmaba sus sentidos hasta que por fin fue vencido por la pena y la angustia y no pudo mantenerse más tiempo en pie. En un segundo el poderoso Lord Uzumaki cayó de rodillas frente a la sepultura de quien fue su amada y su víctima.

Al ver a su amo caer Gaara se adelantó a tratar de ayudarle empero Naruto le gritó «¡no te me acerques! ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra tocarme!», apartando de sí a Gaara, quien miró atónito al doncel pero luego se apresuró a ponerse nuevamente de pie y a sostener el paraguas para que su amo no se mojase. Para Gaara aquello era casi incomprensible, el dolor ajeno siempre fue un enigma para él; aquella escena de su amado amo llorando bajo la lluvia le estaba desgarrando el corazón, él sin saber cómo ayudarle, con sólo estar parado ahí escuchando cómo su amo lloraba y repetía una y otra vez «lo siento, lo siento tanto, por favor perdónenme» mientras golpeaba con un puño al suelo.

Al ver la escena desde lejos Lord Lee y Sasuke se apresuraron a acercarse al joven mas al ver como Naruto repelía incluso a su sirviente ambos pararon en seco y se quedaron contemplando con impotencia y dolor cómo aquel bello joven sollozaba el sufrimiento de un alma desgarrada. Nada podían hacer más que observar hasta que los tres varones presentes sintieron que los sollozos de Naruto se apagaban; Lord Lee y Sasuke se acercaron entonces lentamente pero antes de que pudiesen llegar a la escena vieron cómo Naruto nuevamente caía desmayado y era asistido oportunamente por Gaara, quien había dejado caer el paraguas al ir a su rescate. Al suceder aquello Gaara cargó hasta el coche el cuerpo inerte de Naruto; los tres hombres se dirigieron hasta el lugar y cuando Gaara subió al doncel y lo recostó en los sillones interiores Sasuke se adelantó a decir «los acompaño» y Gaara le miró sorprendido pues definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a que el detective les acompañase; sin embargo, antes de que pudiese articular réplica alguna Lord Lee secundó la propuesta de Sasuke diciendo «sí, es lo mejor; por favor, Míster Uchiha, no se despegue de su lado hasta el señorito abra los ojos». Y así fue; durante todo el camino Gaara y Sasuke se dedicaron miradas asesinas pero no se dijeron palabra alguna. Para la mente del detective no fue difícil descifrar los sentimientos que el sirviente sentía por su joven amo, fue por eso que apenas se detuvo el coche Sasuke rápidamente tomó al doncel en sus brazos y lo bajó, ordenando a Gaara que sostuviese el paraguas para que el doncel no se mojase. Sin hallar otro remedio, y de muy mala gana, Gaara accedió.

Al entrar en la residencia Uzumaki fueron recibidos por el mayordomo Kakashi, quien se mostró muy sorprendido y preocupado por la escena de su querido amo desmayado. Dirigió a Sasuke hasta el cuarto del doncel y ahí depositaron al joven para que descansase y a continuación llamaron a Ino para que ella cambiase las ropas mojadas del joven. Una vez que Sasuke y Kakashi estuvieron afuera Sasuke insistió en quedarse al lado del joven. Kakashi no era estúpido y pudo entrever a la perfección los sentimientos de Sasuke por su joven amo; por dentro sabía que aquello estaba mal pero también sabía que había una posibilidad de que el detective fuese de consuelo al herido corazón de su amado amo, fue por eso que ordenó a Gaara desaparecer y cuando Ino salió de la habitación se la llevó con él, dejando al detective sólo con Lord Uzumaki, sentado en una silla al lado de su amado doncel.

Ahora Sasuke estaba más tranquilo, contemplando la perfección del dormir de su amado Lord. Miraba con lástima la palidez y fragilidad del joven, tratando de ponderar el dolor que debía sentir el doncel por dentro. La imagen de su adoración llorando bajo la lluvia le había roto el corazón, lo que hizo que se cuestionase si lo que mantenía su alma en tal estado de dolor era el deceso de Lady Sakura o, por el contrario, la pena que le provocaba ver en tal estado a su amado Lord Uzumaki. Sasuke estaba sumido en aquellos pensamientos cuando sintió la voz del doncel hablarle.

—Míster Uchiha… ¿qué hace usted aquí…? ¿Qué hago yo aquí...? ¿Qué pasó? —inquirió el joven restregándose los ojos e incorporándose**—**.

—Milord, se ha desmayado usted.

—Es cierto… estaba yo en el funeral de Milady… —el joven hablaba mirando el vacío**—**.

—Milord… —Sasuke no tenía palabras para consolar a su dulce adoración; se vio completamente inútil pero de pronto una frase del doncel interrumpió su pensar**—**.

—Míster Uchiha… si yo le pidiese ahora… que se quede conmigo… ¿lo haría usted?

La mirada atónita del detective buscó los ojos de Naruto; sin embargo al toparse con que el doncel tenía la mirada empañada en lágrimas, aquella imagen lo limitó a afirmar con la cabeza y tomar la mano del joven para acariciarla. Sasuke no pudo menos que sonrojarse al notar que era la misma mano que él había… profanado una semana atrás, lo cual pasó desapercibido para el doncel puesto que se encontraba temblando con la cabeza gacha. La cabeza de Naruto daba vueltas; se sentía confundido, completamente desorientado, hasta el punto en que un arrebato de impulsividad lo llevó a aferrarse al cuello del detective como si su vida dependiese de ello y con la respiración agitada; tal y cómo lo hacía con su queridísimo mayordomo cuando estaban a solas. Ya no le importaba el decoro, no le importaba más nada. Se sentía verdaderamente vulnerable. Para su inmensa sorpresa, el detective lo rodeó con sus brazos y empezó a acariciar sus áureos cabellos delicadamente.

Por su parte, aunque Sasuke bien sabía que era un acto inocente producto del estado alterado del pequeño Duque, no podía dejar de pensar en la cercanía de su cuerpo, el ritmo de su respiración, su fragancia… «Milord huele a sudor, tierra mojada y perfumes de flores sin nombre», pensó para sí mientras el aroma consumía sus sentidos. Súbitamente, el abrazo de Lord Uzumaki se aflojó y pudo ver aquel mirar azur enmarcado por los rastros de lágrimas secas, todo aquéllo acompañado de una respiración más calma. Se le antojó tan hermoso en ese momento y él mismo estaba tan aturullado por los pensamientos impíos que pasaban por su cabeza que no pudo sino besarle apasionadamente, casi forzándole a abrir la boca con su lengua y, cuando cayó en cuenta de su acción, ¡cuán grande fue su impresión cuando Lord Uzumaki le devolvió el beso con la misma fiereza! Se distanciaron y miraron largamente.

—Milord, yo…

—Sasuke. Sasuke —susurró una y otra vez, de manera adormilada y como en trance. Su tono de voz ronco y dulce al mismo tiempo hizo arder el fuego del detective—. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

Y en contra de los conscientes gritos de advertencia en su prodigiosa mente y del sentimiento inquietante que le revolvía el estómago decidió que eso no era más que el producto de un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar y que le liberó de sus inhibiciones; pues el Lord Uzumaki que él conocía jamás rompería con la etiqueta y le llamaría por su nombre y mucho menos lo repetiría entre suspiros como si su vida dependiese de ello. Confuso, escuchó el sonido de tela contra tela deslizándose y con el rabillo del ojo vio su corbata en el piso. Tan absorto en devorar al pequeño doncel con la mirada estaba que cuando volvió en sí se dio cuenta que su chaleco ya había sido desabotonado y el Duque, con la mirada gacha, empezaba con la camisa.

Como un animal que avizora a su presa se fue acercando de a poco al rubio, haciéndolo estremecer con la intensidad de su mirar bruno. Tomó de las muñecas ambas manos con una sola suya y con la otra, con gran ímpetu, quitó las cubiertas de la cama. Al instante se agazapó sobre el doncel con un rostro indescifrable y, fijando las muñecas flojamente con su mano herida por encima de la cabeza del más joven, le veneró. Veneró sus labios, su barbilla, su cuello… Sobre todo su cuello, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo, atreviéndose a cada vez más por los gemidos del doncel mientras se terminaba de desabrochar la camisa.

Las demás prendas siguieron a la camisa en una pila desordenada al pie de la silla contigua. Sólo quedaba un adonis fornido y desnudo encima del doncel, quien se volvió rojo como la grana de la sola vergüenza al apreciar la exquisitamente esculpida anatomía del detective. Sasuke jadeaba, sentía el frío de la habitación en su erguido miembro y era más que consciente de su desnudez ruborizada. Deslizó sus manos hasta la estrecha cintura del doncel y admiró su delicada beldad.

Al doncel lo envolvía un fino camisón blanco, con cintas de seda cosidas en lazos y finísimos encajes, con la misma delicadeza que un regalo envuelto para la persona amada. En un gesto obsceno, que le escandalizó que se le pudiese ocurrir a él y que le arrancó un quejido gimiente al doncel, le alzó sin tapujos las faldas del camisón y le abrió las piernas, ubicándose entre ellas. El rubio no opuso resistencia cuando le despojó de sus ropas de dormir ni cuando casi le desgarró la camisa interior y la ropa íntima.

El cuerpo de Lord Uzumaki era… era muy delgado. Desilusionado, pues esperaba poco menos que la perfección de un ser tan angelical, se dedicó a observar las curvas de su figura sugerente y los músculos perlados por el sudor de la excitación, que indicaban una fuerza engañosa para alguien de estampa tan frágil. Sin embargo esta decepción no hizo sino afianzar la pasión que sentía por Su Excelencia pues se daba cuenta que aquel doncel no era un ser celestial ni inalcanzable, de hecho todo lo contrario, era totalmente accesible para él… y el tenerlo entregado de tal manera entre sus brazos era la prueba perfecta de ello.

Los dedos tímidos del doncel rozaron los botones del pecho del detective y le sacaron un gemido ronco de la sorpresa, que de inmediato éste devolvió al recorrer con un dedo el surco apenas perceptible que delineaban los músculos desde la clavícula hasta el ombligo del doncel. Exploraron, curiosos, ambos cuerpos; y Sasuke sonrió complacido con cierta suficiencia al notar que poco a poco Lord Uzumaki perdía su vacilación queda y se volvía más atrevido hasta que una mordida punzante le arrancó un grito de placer al detective, exhortándole a ir más lejos. Clavando su mirada lasciva en la del menor, con sus alientos mezclándose gracias a la cercanía que le brindaba apoyarse en su antebrazo, lamió desvergonzadamente tres de los dedos de su mano sana de forma depravada; los virginales ojos del doncel se abrieron desmesurados al ver tal gesto en el detective. Se los ofreció al doncel, que en lugar de lamerlos abrió la boca y los succionó los tres a la vez, lo que produjo en Sasuke la inquietud de imaginar cómo sería ver al doncel emplear sus… talentos… en otras partes más necesitadas de su cuerpo. Con el pulgar le acarició los labios hinchados, dándole a entender que podía abrir la boca.

Goteando de saliva, deslizó los dedos por su torso y su extensión, mientras Su Excelencia plañía del placer y del contraste dolorosamente agradable entre el frío de su saliva y el calor de su piel. Arqueó la espalda, tapándose la boca abochornado un grito, cuando el detective oprimió ligeramente con frías manos sus dídimos. «No…», suplicó por lo bajo el doncel cuando el detective tanteó su entrada con los dedos ensalivados; mas el detective introdujo uno de ellos súbitamente, haciendo que lagrimase el lord por el dolor y reconociese que esas plegarias eran negadas por la mirada traviesa y expectante que le dirigía el detective.

Esperó que el doncel se adaptase a la intrusión y luego introdujo otro más, abriéndolos y cerrándolos entre las carnes calientes de su adoración, exaltándole cada vez más; hasta que dio con un punto que sacudió al rubio, y luego de meter el tercer dedo prosiguió a simular una penetración de forma tortuosa y lenta con un vaivén que los volvía locos a los dos, a uno por la impaciencia que sentía de clavarse él mismo y al otro por la lentitud con que el contrario se dignaba a mitigar su vergonzosa condición.

Sacó los dedos tan rápido como los entró, empapados de los jugos del menor y los chupó con descaro frente al doncel para luego besarlo apasionadamente. Escupió en esa mano y la bajó hasta la manifestación de su deseo, embardurnándola para tenerla lista para lo que seguía. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y trató de no concentrarse en el placer que le brindaba ese gesto suyo pues no quería terminar ahí; no obstante, su mente traicionera tenía otras ideas al evocar por un momento la lengua del doncel realizando aquella acción. Casi termina ahí pero logró contenerse con una fuerza mental increíble, sin embargo su extremidad vomitaba más aquel líquido claro que precede al éxtasis de la liberación, el cual aprovechó para esparcirla bien. Durante todo ese tiempo su mano lacerada estuvo acariciando el pecho del doncel y jugueteando con sus rosas salientes.

De hinojos en la cama, lo tomó de las caderas y puso su parte posterior sobre sus muslos, con su miembro en posición. Cuando introdujo la punta, con un respingo de Lord Uzumaki y él mismo conteniendo su aliento, sintió la opresiva calidez de su amor. Lord Uzumaki, recordando los consejos que alguna vez le dio Ino referentes a sus nupcias cuando apenas empezaron a manifestarse sus admiradores, intentó relajarse inspirando y exhalando profundamente con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras Sasuke intentaba que pensase en otras cosas al incitar sus puntos en el pecho. Soltando un aliento que no sabía que guardaba, Sasuke se introdujo por completo en el doncel, sólo con un ligero quejido de parte de Naruto.

Se quedaron así inmóviles por un rato en posición tan íntima, disfrutando del contacto entre sus pieles. El detective comenzó un meneo suave, tratando de ajustarse a los pequeños quejidos de dolor del doncel. Definitivamente la saliva era menos que ideal pero, muy a su pesar, ya no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Se percató de que algo cambió en la voz de su amado rubio y probó yendo más rápido y profundo y, satisfecho, obtuvo su recompensa al escuchar una exhalación brusca de gozo por parte del aristócrata. Sonidos procaces llenaban los aposentos del noble. Le tomó un gran dominio de su temperamento para no desatarse e introducirse en el doncel como un vulgar animal hasta saciar su sed de pasión, tratando de tener en cuenta a su pareja en el pecado, mas casi pierde la cordura cuando el ojiazul de improviso envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura para profundizar la estocada. Apuró el vaivén hasta que con voz ronca terminó dentro del doncel.

Con cuidado se salió de su adoración, quien lo miraba con ojos refulgentes, y le tomó de las manos y lo estrechó contra sí. El joven Duque aún seguía excitado y al mismo tiempo abochornado; apenas el detective salió intentó ocultar entre sus piernas su deseo patente, lo que hizo al detective, exhausto ya emocionalmente de tantos vuelcos que dio el día, reír de buena gana. Se acostó en la cama cuan largo era de lado mientras el doncel le daba la espalda sonrojado hasta las orejas y, en lo que su mano sana y pícara se colaba entre las piernas del doncel para acariciar su extensión, le besó la curva del hombro.

Pasó la mano por la raja de la punta y Lord Uzumaki arqueó el cuello, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro. Le miró anhelante y el Uchiha deslizó el dedo por toda la extensión muy lentamente, casi torturándolo y saboreando cada reacción de esa flor cultivada. Subió la mano hasta su ombligo y la bajó hasta la base, una y otra vez sin tocar la carne que quemaba al doncel hasta que el doncel se decidió a ocuparse de eso él mismo. Cuando ya iba a tocarse el porteño le apartó la mano. Aspiró en el cabello el aroma del doncel y luego aprisionó su extremidad con la mano entera, sobresaltando al atormentado doncel. Subía y bajaba, cada vez más rápido, sacándole al doncel sollozos cada vez más lúbricos, y de repente fue a la base de sus dídimos y los masajeó mientras con el pulgar acariciaba la base de su extremidad. Con un alarido exaltado el doncel vertió su esencia en la mano el detective, quien la olió y la limpió con su lengua. El joven se sonrojó pues sabía por los sonidos que emitía el detective la acción libertina que ejecutaba.

El detective se incorporó, agarró las sábanas y el cobertor que había echado a un lado anteriormente y los arropó a los dos. Estaba sumamente cansado. Estrechó entre sus brazos al doncel, a quien también le vencía el sueño, sin embargo, tenía algo muy importante que decirle antes de que despertase de aquella quimera tan imposible.

—Lord Uzumaki… —dijo de repente, lo que hizo que el susodicho virase el cuello para verle**—**.

—Naruto… —el detective le miró perplejo a los ojos—. Llámeme Naruto.

Se durmieron. Ya no había más qué decir.

_Continuará…_

* * *

A continuación miren las respuestas a los reviews en todo su esplendor XP

_**DarkPotterMalfoy:** mira el capi anterior :D_

_**Yume-no-Dream:** ¿este capi contesta tu pregunta? ¡Tiene de todo! ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Gracias por dejar un review.._

_**Sandra-CC:** Pobrecito Naruto, que tuvo que tomar heridas drásticas para evitar ser descubierto… Creo que Kolera le destrozó el corazón. Claro que Sasuke está enamorado de Naruto; Naruto es, después de todo, completamente irresistible :D_

Recuerden que los reviews son el pan de los autores…

* * *

¡Hay un nuevo horario! (hecho por la Kólera).

h-t-t-p-: / / fc00. deviantart fs71/i/2012/173/3/3/calendario_kyubi2_by_kolerayeah-d54hmtt . jpg

Quítenle los guiones al http y los espacios al resto :D


	7. La misión

Bueno, aquí vengo yo con el horario, toma 2

h-t-t-p-: / fc00. deviantart fs71/i/2012/173/3/3/calendario_kyubi2_by_kolerayeah-d54hmtt . jpg

(quiten los espacios y los guiones del http)

¡Que lo disfruten! ¡Reviews al final!

* * *

**Capítulo VII  
La misión**

* * *

*************************  
**Parte I  
El periodista  
***************************

La mañana del sábado veinticuatro de diciembre Naruto se despertó con los escasos rayos de luz que se colaban por el majestuoso ventanal que la espaciosa habitación ostentaba. Sus azules ojos dubitaban por el sopor y el deseo de continuar con su cómodo sueño pero eso no iba a ser posible ya que, al darse cuenta de que la exquisita calidez que lo había mantenido cómodo todo ese tiempo provenía nada más y nada menos que de los brazos del detective que dormía a su lado, la mente del doncel fue bombardeada de súbito por todos los acosadores recuerdos de la noche anterior e hizo que cayese en cuenta de su indecoroso comportar y de la poca reserva con que habían ocurrido los acontecimientos pasados. El dolor de su cuerpo y los turbadores recuerdos lo asediaban sin embargo todo aquello se congeló al toparse con la bella cara durmiente del detective. Naruto paró en seco y se dedicó a contemplarle, nunca antes lo había observado tan de cerca, y no pudo evitar pensar que aquélla era la imagen más hermosa que había visto desde que pisase por primera vez Londres. Ahora todo hacía razón en la cabeza de Naruto; aquello había pasado no sólo motivado por la pena de la muerte de su amada sino también por aquella belleza hipnotizante de la cual era poseedor el detective.

Naruto se apoyó en sus antebrazos y luego con uno de sus dedos acarició los labios del varón largamente; en su cabeza transitaba la idea de haberse acostado con su enemigo, lo cual no parecía desagradarle: «al parecer Dupin está enamorado de mí… conque… yo soy su amor imposible»; aquel pensamiento endulzó una pícara sonrisa en el rostro del doncel. ¿Qué tan enamorado debía estar el detective de "Naruto" para poder perdonarle la vida a "El Kyubi" si llegaba a descubrirle? Sus traviesos pensamientos creaban la malicia misma en su rostro por lo que decidió levantarse e ir al baño para retocarse un poco la cara y lavarse el cuerpo con paños fríos aunque fuese sólo un poco para poder refrescarse. Después de ir al baño se puso de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo detrás del biombo que separaba la habitación para ponerse tan siquiera algo de ropa. Al mirar su reflejo pudo ver lo horrible de su delgadez; definitivamente aquella semana había roto por completo con sus deseos de engordar que fuese un poco ya que el asesinato de Lady Sakura había causado estragos en su dieta. Al recordar aquello su momentáneo buen humor desapareció, sus ojos se nublaron nuevamente.

Él realmente amaba a Lady Sakura mas su mente retorcida iba mitigando el dolor que sentía gracias a la idea de «fue en pos de un fin mayor, fue El Kyubi quien la mató; era necesario». Su mente estaba ciega, sentía que sus manos no habían sido las culpables de tal atrocidad así que se dejó caer simplemente bajo el amparo de ideas revolucionarias y lejanas. Naruto temía perder la cordura, es por eso que decidió no rondar en demasía la idea de haber matado a dos inocentes; se refugió en sus pensamientos de victoria, prometiendo a su amada que su muerte no sería en vano.

Se vistió con ropas ligeras como para no salir de su casa; sólo la camisa, los pantalones y un chaleco, sin corbata, empero tuvo la excéntrica delicadeza de enguantar sus manos. Se detuvo a observar a su amante descansando en la cama, luego sacó un libro y se dispuso a comenzar una lectura ligera esperando a que el detective despertase. Se sentó en la silla cerca de la ventana donde él solía tomar el desayuno junto a una pequeña mesita.

Al abrir los ojos Sasuke vio una imagen casi celestial cegando su mirada: ahí estaba su joven amante sentado absorto en su lectura, con la luz del sol invernal remarcando la silueta de su delicada y grácil figura. Se incorporó lentamente, cuando lo hizo su mano dio con un pequeño charco en las sábanas, de una mezcla de sangre virginal y de fluido del éxtasis varonil. Al dar con aquella humedad se sobresaltó un poco, sin darse cuenta que Naruto lo observaba desde que él abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió de escuchar la tranquila voz que le hablaba lentamente.

—Dicen que sólo la primera vez sangra… pero creo que es sólo un mito.

—Milord yo… —Naruto se levantó de su asiento. Sasuke, apoyado en sus antebrazos, observó mientras el doncel se acercó hasta llegar a la cama y se puso a unas pulgadas de distancia**—**.

—Repita después de mí: Na-ru-to.

—Naruto…

—Feliz víspera de navidad, Sasuke —pronunció el joven doncel para luego cerrar los ojos y besar lentamente al detective en los labios. El mayor correspondió el beso, casi sintiendo cómo su cuerpo y alma se derretían ante la sola pronunciación de su nombre de labios de su amado—. Creo que será mejor que vista usted algunas de sus ropas, por lo menos las suficientes como para tapar su desnudez… porque planeo llamar al travieso sirviente que te dejó entrar a mi cuarto sin chaperón anoche. Dime, ¿quién fue? ¿Kakashi o Ino?

—Ambos.

Sasuke miraba el techo para no mirar a los ojos a Naruto al momento de decir aquello; el doncel, por su parte, se sonreía ante la sinceridad de Sasuke. Definitivamente aquel hombre le volvía loco, su palidez perfecta y sus ojos profundos le hacían perder la noción de su realidad; ya de nada servía negarlo: él gustaba de Sasuke Uchiha, más de lo que se podía permitir, sin embargo eso no impediría que el destino de El Kyubi se cumpliese a su debido tiempo así que podía permitirse admirar la belleza del detective todo el tiempo que quisiese.

Desayunaron juntos y luego bajaron al jardín para que Sasuke ayudase a su adoración a recoger los pétalos arrebatados por la lluvia y socorrer a las flores que se habían roto con los vientos de la noche anterior. Estuvieron muy cercanos durante la mañana; conversaron sobre libros, sobre Liverpool, sobre Londres y su gente, sobre el cielo azul… Los dos estaban plenamente conscientes que todo aquello era una nube de humo que ocultaba la real gravedad de los hechos acontecidos la noche anterior mas decidieron escudarse tras una sonrisa.

A mediodía Sasuke hacía un discreto abandono de la residencia Uzumaki, ciñéndose el sombrero como si nada y caminando con un bastón que no correspondía ni remotamente con la ligereza de pies que sentía, aquella ligereza propia de quienes liberan su alma, aquella que sólo el haber poseído aquello que se ha deseado por mucho tiempo es capaz de otorgar. Tan absorto en su felicidad se hallaba el detective que apenas pudo reparar en la presencia de una persona que lo seguía de cerca. Sasuke en ese momento fue abordado por el molesto periodista estrella del _Daily Telegraph_, Kiba Inuzuka.

—¡Felices fiestas, Míster Uchiha! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarlo por estos lares! Me imagino que viene usted desde el hogar de Su Excelencia Uzumaki. Es increíble para muchos que en tan poco tiempo usted y Su Excelencia se vean tan cercanos. ¿Un cigarrillo?

—Fumo pipa, gracias.

—Dicen que los miembros de Scotland Yard fuman pipa para no dejar las huellas en cualquier parte, ¿es eso cierto?

—No lo sé.

—¿Y sobre El Kyubi? ¿Sabe algo usted, estimado amigo?

—¿Amigo? —Sasuke le asestó una mirada asesina al reportero, quien seguía caminando con naturalidad**—**.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Será menester acaso que le recuerde que le acabo de ver salir de casa de Su Excelencia?

—¿Qué insinúas?

—¡Nada, nada "amigo"! No es de mi incumbencia realmente las horas en que usted visite a Su Excelencia. Mejor volvamos al tema central: El Kyubi —Sasuke sobrentendía que con aquel impertinente mozalbete él estaba jugando con fuego; sabía que si no lo dejaba contento con la información que le entregase, el joven se dedicaría a escudriñar en su vida personal con tal de conseguir algún entremés sabroso para su periódico—. El Duque de Manchester recuerda poco y nada de lo sucedido, no ha sabido siquiera describir con certeza a El Kyubi ni las razones por las cuales lo mantuvo cautivo, ¡es como si le hubieran borrado la memoria! ¿No le parece extraño?

—Carne roja —se limitó a decir Sasuke, encendiendo su pipa**—**.

—¿Perdón?

—Carne roja, casi por una semana; única y exclusivamente carne roja en la dieta del Duque mientras estuvo cautivo. En Liverpool se dice que cuando los marinos vuelven de la mar no quieren comer pescado ni papas durante toda su estadía en tierra firme; es por eso que algunos, con las pagas de su periplo, gastan hasta el último duro en suculentas carnes rojas. Se dice a veces que compran un animal entero y lo único que comen, para alejar de su mente la mar, es todo lo proveniente del animal: toman su sangre, succionan sus sesos, desgarran sus fibras hasta que el animal se halle consumido. Al cabo de una semana de alimentarse únicamente de un animal sucede un fenómeno bastante curioso en la mente de aquellos hombres: pierden la memoria inmediata, se comportan tal cual el animal del cual se alimentaron, bobos e ineptos; deambulan por las calles con las babas rezumando de sus fauces… es un espectáculo deplorable, pero con sólo beber un poco de lúpulo vuelven a la normalidad —Sasuke dio un hondo suspiro y prosiguió—. En resumen: El Kyubi dio de comer al Duque de Manchester sólo carnes rojas durante su cautiverio, sumándole a aquella experiencia el factor miedo y la desesperación propia de la situación, _voilá!_ Pérdida instantánea de los recuerdos.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que aquélla es la razón, y no otra, con respecto a la pérdida de memoria del Duque?

—Fácil: le mostré un poco de carne y vomitó.

—Ja, ja, ja; definitivamente me gusta mucho su estilo de investigación. Y dígame, ¿sabe algo de las razones que tuvo El Kyubi para secuestrarlo?

—No realmente. Quizás sea su posición en la Cámara de los Lores o simplemente por sembrar el pánico.

—Sé que es muy pronto para preguntar…—el joven periodista dudó un poco—. El asesinato de la joven Condesa de Essex, siento que es una especie de advertencia del empeoro de los crímenes de El Kyubi: primero explosiones, luego un secuestro y ahora un asesinato… ¿Qué vendrá después Míster Uchiha?

—… Si por mí fuese… no habría un "después".

—Voy a ser sincero con usted detective, y espero que considere esto como una ayuda más que como una presión —Kiba se detuvo enfrente de Sasuke cortándole el paso—. En la madrugada previa del asesinato de Lady Sakura… yo… vi a El Kyubi cabalgar por Southwark…

—¿Qué hacías tú en Southwark?

—Hay una taberna cerca… y desvié mi camino hasta St. George sin darme cuenta…

—Estabas ebrio entonces, lo que viste debió haber sido producto de tu borrachera; además, ¿qué haría El Kyubi en los campos de St. George?

—Eso mismo me cuestioné yo… así que a primera hora fui al único lugar de interés en St. George. Supongo que sabe usted a lo que me refiero —Sasuke tragó saliva, estaba tenso; de pronto supo qué era lo que hacía El Kyubi en Southwark y encontró rápidamente las respuestas a como el rufián sabía tanto de él y su pasado—. ¿Puede adivinar qué hacía el Kyubi en Southwark? Sé que lo sabe pero se lo diré de todos modos: fue al hospital psiquiátrico Bethlem, precisamente a visitar a uno de los internos, y no fue muy difícil saber a cuál de todos ellos fue a visitar con sólo pedir un listado de los pacientes… El Kyubi está tras su huella, detective, y lo está siguiendo muy de cerca; yo que usted tendría mucho cuidado y sacaría a su hermano de ese hospital.

—Gracias por su consejo —tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, Sasuke habló secamente para luego emprender la salida, pero la voz del periodista lo detuvo**—**.

—¡Ambos eran varones! ¿No es así? —Sasuke quedó paralizado, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda—. Soy periodista, después de todo… Entrevisté a su hermano y él me contó su historia sin tapujos, y creo que pude sacar al limpio muchas verdades sin tomar en cuenta las alucinaciones que dice tener… Él perdió la razón al matar a su novio… es muy triste su historia… Creo que si me pasara algo parecido también perdería la razón, ¿¡cómo lo engañarían así!? Debe ser realmente espantoso darse cuenta que el joven con quien se comprometió para casarse no era un doncel sino otro varón, ¡una humillación pública realmente! ¿Qué ser humano tendría el corazón de engañar así a su amante? Fue realmente necesario que le diera muerte para salvar su honor y…

Un fuerte puñetazo por parte del detective interrumpió estrepitosamente el monólogo de Kiba. El periodista se hallaba en el piso luego de recibir el impacto, mirando con incredulidad a Sasuke, quien respiraba hondo para tratar de calmarse a sí mismo. Con el puño aún en lo alto, Sasuke juntó todas sus fuerzas para retenerse y hablar sin gritar, tratando de tranquilizarse aunque fuese un poco.

—Él… no lo engañó… Deidara… no engañó a mi hermano y… mi hermano no es un asesino… —Sasuke prefirió callar al darse cuenta de que le estaba dando información innecesaria al periodista, por lo que, retomando la compostura y taladrándole con la mirada más asesina que se hallaba en su repertorio, dio media vuelta y habló observando de soslayo al joven caído—. No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermano… y gracias por el consejo, lo tomaré… Hoy mismo lo saco de Bethlem. Felices fiestas.

Sasuke encendió nuevamente su pipa y caminó dejando atrás a Kiba. Al llegar hasta su residencia, casi sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie, fue directo hasta su estudio para empezar a redactar una carta dirigida al hospital para así iniciar los trámites de retiro de su hermano.

*************************  
** Parte II  
Eres mío  
***************************

El mes de enero ya estaba por llegar a su final y El Kyubi no había hecho su "aparición" mensual, lo cual producía gran extrañeza a Sasuke. La vida del detective había cambiado diametralmente desde la muerte de Lady Sakura. Dentro de la aristocracia se vivió la navidad más horrenda de la cual se tenía recuerdo; El Kyubi había conseguido poner a todas las grandes cabezas de Londres temerosas hasta de salir de sus casas, los tenía tal cual los quería: enclaustrados, miedosos, con el corazón colmado de aquella inseguridad que impide hasta asomar por la ventana siquiera. Sólo la lluvia y la prole caminaban libremente por las calles londinenses, todos los demás temían por sus vidas.

«_Il panico silenzioso di pioggia_» (el silencioso pánico de la lluvia), repetía por lo bajo Suigetsu, el joven jefe de Scotland Yard, mientras miraba por la ventana por esos días. Le molestaba no poder hacer nada más que organizar papeles, sabiendo que la mitad de Londres estaba atemorizada por un "maniático doncel maquiavélico". Es por eso que había decidido acompañar a Sasuke donde fuese. Durante todo el mes de enero se dedicó a seguirle el paso en sus investigaciones pero, a diferencia de Shikamaru, éste no resultaba de gran ayuda. Cada vez que Suigetsu se distraía, Sasuke se escapaba de su tutela para escabullirse hasta la morada de Lord Uzumaki, quien estuvo muy delicado de salud por esos días; muchas veces el joven doncel no era capaz siquiera de atenderle como era debido y el detective no veía mayor opción que retirarse prometiendo su regreso en otra ocasión.

Ambos, tanto Sasuke como Naruto, estaban plenamente conscientes de que eran un par de hipócritas en todo lo ancho del adjetivo: actuaban tan amistosos durante el día, ¡tan inocentes!, hasta que una mirada de Naruto se cruzaba con la de Gaara para darle la muda señal de «desaparece». En ese instante todo cambiaba; apenas Gaara cerraba la puerta tras de sí Sasuke buscaba la mano de su amado doncel para estrecharla entre la suya y con la otra mano acariciar las delicadas mejillas de quien era el objeto de su adoración. Cerraban los ojos y en aquella oscuridad personalizada encontraban ciegamente sus labios entre sí, entretejiendo las poses del idilio hasta amarse por completo. Pero eso sólo duraba el acto mismo, luego ambos volvían a la normalidad y recuperaban el hilo de la bella amistad que se habían esmerado tanto en caracterizar.

Cuando no estaban amándose el doncel y el detective se dedicaban a hablar sobre trivialidades o sobre el caso de El Kyubi; esto último debido a que hace poco menos de un mes Sasuke reinició un nuevo curso de la investigación al darse cuenta de que El Kyubi asesinó a Lady Sakura al saber que él iría a su residencia para hablar sobre su identidad; por ende El Kyubi estuvo presente el día en que Lady Sakura invitó al detective a almorzar con ella, o sea que estuvo entre las treinta y cuatro personas que asistieron al salón del club ese día, de los cuales sólo quince eran donceles, sin incluir a los sirvientes.

Naruto conocía muy bien a las personas que estuvieron presentes ese día así que se ofreció a ayudar a Sasuke a investigarlas. Al principio Sasuke se negó puesto que no quería poner en riesgo la vida del doncel pero éste insistió con vehemencia; y Naruto Uzumaki siempre consigue lo que quiere. No obstante, la investigación se hacía poco fructífera ya que Sasuke quedaba distraído con la belleza de su querido doncel, quien a pesar de aún estar notoriamente afectado por el deceso de su querida Lady Sakura, había ganado algo de peso y florecía precisamente como una bella flor invernal entre las inclementes lluvias.

Sasuke ya estaba convirtiendo aquello en una rutina: todas las mañanas se levantaba, iba al cuarto al cual había asignado a su hermano, y lo interrogaba acerca de El Kyubi. Itachi era muy inestable, y nunca supo decir nada muy coherente con respecto a las visitas de un tal "Ángel" durante su estadía en Bethlem. Sólo repetía las características físicas de su fallecido prometido: «un ángel con cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo»; para Sasuke aquello era tan trivial que no le prestaba atención en demasía. Fuera de aquello, Sasuke se estaba adaptando a tener a su hermano en casa, lo que era bastante diferente a lo que se había imaginado; sólo tuvo que contratar una enfermera para que velase por sus necesidades pues la verdad Itachi no era ni violento ni problemático como antaño cuando sufría crisis de pánico; por el contrario, ahora era muy calmado y hasta un poco ido. Muchas veces presentaba cordura pero sólo en ocasiones exclusivas dado que el resto del día Itachi se comportaba erráticamente, escasamente reconociendo a su propio hermano entre sus constantes alucinaciones, siempre mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

Esa mañana, luego de librarse nuevamente de la entrometida vigilancia de Suigetsu, Sasuke se escabulló hasta la residencia de su amado doncel. Era una mañana nublada como todas las de aquella trémula temporada; aunque aquel día era cálido, lo suficiente como para que Lord Uzumaki saliese hasta su jardín para disfrutar del día. Es por eso que cuando Sasuke llegó a la residencia Uzumaki fue conducido lentamente hasta aquel bello oasis, que si bien no gozaba de su máximo esplendor, aún así lograba embelesar la mirada de quién lo viese. Al ver llegar al detective el doncel no se movió de su sitio junto a las flores, se limitó a esperarlo con una brillante sonrisa que opacaba a todo el lugar.

—Buenas tardes, Míster Uchiha —en público tanto el doncel como el detective tenían la "delicadeza" de seguir tratándose por sus honoríficos—. Viste usted maravillosamente el día de hoy; ese nudo de corbata es diferente al _Windsor…_ pero se asemeja bastante, ¿tendría la bondad de señalarme su nombre? Me resulta inquietante.

—Buenas tardes, milord. Se trata de un nudo _Shelby_, es muy parecido al _Windsor_ pero es más bien ancho.

—Queda muy bien con esa camisa de cuello grande, me resulta realmente bello… —Naruto bajó la voz un poco y sin hacer contacto visual con el detective, susurró—. Quizás pueda usted enseñarme una tarde de éstas a hacerlo.

—Sería un verdadero placer —Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. El detective sólo dedicaba esa especial sonrisa a su amado Lord y Naruto estaba plenamente consciente de aquello; es por eso que cada vez que lo veía sonreír de esa forma él pensaba para sus adentros: «ahí está, esa sonrisa, _mi_ sonrisa»**—**.

— Esa sonrisa también le queda muy bien a usted; aunque, si es por prudencia, prefiero que hoy usted no sonría demasiado.

—¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Es acaso hoy un día singular?

—Por cierto que lo es, casualmente hoy hemos sido invitados a la ópera con los condes Hyuuga.

—¿Se refiere usted a el barón de Camoys, Lord Neji Hyuuga y su esposa? ¿Era ella una condesa?

—Exacto, contrajeron nupcias hace ya un mes pero de forma privada. Fui invitado como testigo pero me tuve que excusar ya que, como usted ha tenido constancia, mi salud estuvo muy delicada en diciembre…

—Entonces debemos acudir sin falta. ¿Conoce usted a la condesa?

—No, Lord Neji me ha hablado de ella sólo por correspondencia, y ¡oh, por todos los cielos! ¡No confíe usted jamás en mi discreción con respecto a las cartas! Porque no puedo evitar comentar que Lord Neji me informó que está sinceramente feliz con esa unión y que su señora esposa es un verdadero encanto. Realmente se me hacen los nervios miel de sólo pensar en que hoy por fin la conoceré; sobrará decir, por lo demás, que la de hoy será una tarde de lo más estimulante.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo ese día, luego se dedicaron a hablar sobre las plantas presentes en la pequeña libreta que había sustraído el detective del bolsillo del mismísimo Kyubi hacía ya más de dos meses. Naruto pretendía estar en completo estado de desconcierto respecto a esa libreta, mas a veces no podía evitar morderse el labio inferior discretamente ante la frustración de haberse dejado engañar por el detective al perderla.

Al aproximarse el crepúsculo tanto el detective como el doncel estaban completamente listos para arribar al teatro donde se realizaría la ópera. Sabían a la perfección que el lugar estaría repleto ya que, como no había acontecido ningún atraco de El Kyubi de forma reciente, los más acaudalados de los londinenses simplemente no podían seguir enclaustrados en sus hogares después de tan terribles momentos ocurridos en el diciembre recién pasado.

Al llegar al palco reservado para «el barón de Camoys y sus acompañantes", pudieron ver que Lord Hyuuga y su mujer ya estaban ahí esperándoles. Al entregar sus abrigos y sombreros al acomodador el nuevo conde se adelantó para darles la bienvenida.

—Milord, tanto tiempo sin verle, y Míster Uchiha, qué placer tenerle acompañándonos en esta velada —pronunció el joven conde mientras besaba la mano del doncel y luego estrechó la del detective**—**.

Los ojos cristalinos de aquel varón no vislumbraban la figura del doncel desde hacía ya varios meses; es por eso que quedó gratamente sorprendido de ver a Lord Uzumaki con un un cuarto de _stone_* a su favor, haciendo gala plena de la quintaesencia de la belleza. Ambos quedaron sinceramente impactados al notar que Neji no ofrecía ni el menor indicio de "celos" con respecto Sasuke, como ocurrió en ocasiones anteriores.

Al terminar con los saludos pertinentes Neji presentó a su tímida esposa, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido detrás de su marido bastante nerviosa, desvelando en sí una personalidad retraída y temerosa.

Al verla tanto Sasuke como Naruto comprendieron por qué Lord Neji ya no sentía celos algunos por ver juntos al detective y al doncel: su joven consorte era simplemente hermosa. Era poseedora de la misma cristalina mirada de su primo y esposo Lord Neji pero con un semblante mucho más amable y armonioso. Su palidez era digna de competencia con la del detective y su cabello largo, de un negro azulado singular, parecía tener luz propia tan brillante como finos hilos de plata.

El joven Naruto no pudo sino admirarse de tal divinidad, empero, su atención real se centró únicamente en las posibilidades de hacer travesuras valiéndose de la angelical belleza de la joven condesa. Ante la sorpresa de ambos varones Naruto se adelantó a besar la nívea mano de la joven señora y a presentarse con la galantería típica de un lozano pretendiente.

—Buenas noches Lady Hyuuga; soy el Duque de St. Albans, pero usted puede llamarme simplemente "Naruto" si así lo desea su celestial voluntad.

—¡Oh!… No… no po… podría —tartamudeó, encantadora, la joven al momento en que sus mejillas se coloreaban de carmesí**—**.

—Si me permite decirlo, y con permiso de mi estimado amigo, Lord Neji, me doy la desvergonzada licencia de señalar que no hay belleza que se compare en este atestado teatro a la de usted, hermosa dama.

El rubor que adornaba las mejillas claras de la joven pasó a invadir su rostro entero; aquel doncel, que a sus ojos era la pequeña y perfecta figura de un príncipe, se inclinó ligeramente para besar de forma delicada la santidad de su mano al tiempo que del bolsillo superior de su casaca sacaba la blanca rosa que había escogido de adorno antes de salir, la cual fue ofrecida a la condesa acompañada de una sonrisa ligera y fresca por su parte, que bien habría valido un reino entero.

Por su parte, Lord Hyuuga y Míster Uchiha miraban la escena con completo recelo; ambos tenían intereses en riesgo al ver tal cuadro desarrollarse. Trataron de bajar el perfil de aquella inapropiada circunstancia e interrumpieron, casi al unísono, la cercanía de ambos jóvenes al señalarles que el espectáculo ya iba a comenzar y que no tardaba la _prima donna _en salir a cantar. Sin embargo aún faltaba bastante para que realmente se levantase el telón; es por eso que, al rato de estar sentados, Naruto decidió comenzar una charla grácil con su nueva "amiga" a dos asientos de distancia, casi ignorando al par de varones que los separaban.

—Lady Hyuuga, ¿ha asistido usted antes a este teatro?

—Me… me temo que no, milord.

—Ya veo, pero no se aflija usted; yo no había venido hasta poco antes de cumplir los dieciocho. ¿Y ha tenido anteriormente el placer de escuchar la magistral obra de «La flauta mágica»?

—Me… me apena decir que… que también debo negar aquello, mi… milord. Pero puedo señalar, que he tenido e.. el goce de presenciar «Las bodas de Fígaro», de.. del mismo autor, cre… creo.

—¡«Las bodas de Fígaro»! ¡Qué obra tan espléndida! Era realmente Mozart un verdadero genio, ¿no es así, mi querido Míster Uchiha?

Al sentirse aludido Sasuke se sorprendió, pero trató de tomar aquello con naturalidad y responder tan fríamente como era su costumbre.

—Ciertamente lo era.

—¿Sabe usted mucho sobre las obras de Mozart, milord? —Neji se integró a la conversación**—**.

—Es mi compositor favorito. Sé a la perfección que es muy probable que mi afición por él se deba únicamente a mi pueril estado de romanticismo pero no puedo dar remedio alguno a mis gustos. Creo que hasta el drama jocoso de «Don Giovanni» logra conmoverme pero me parece que Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart era más que sólo…

—Wolfgangus… —casi de forma inconsciente Sasuke interrumpió a Naruto. Todos le miraron con sorpresa, sin embargo él aún parecía estar absorto en una especie de recuerdo. Sin detenerse demasiado siguió con el dictamen de su consciencia—. Johannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart; con ese nombre fue bautizado el veintiocho de enero de 1756, en la catedral de San Ruperto, el día después de su nacimiento en la calle Getreidegasse número nueve en Salzburgo. Creo que nunca le gustó su nombre porque nunca firmó con él. Los dos primeros a veces sólo los reducía a la siglas «J.C.» para con el tiempo desecharlas por completo. «Wolfgangus» lo germanizó para reducirlo a «Wolfgang» y a «Theophilus» lo derivó de su raíz griega a la latina pero conservando su significado inicial.

—«El que ama a Dios» —indicó Lord Uzumaki con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. El que Sasuke supiese tanto acerca de Mozart le provocaba un sentimiento de satisfacción; cada vez se admiraba más de su dulce obsesión**—**.

—Quizás; creo que esa fue la intención con que lo bautizaron sus padres, sin embargo él afirmaba que «Amadeus» o «Amadé» era sinónimo de «el amado por Dios».

—¡Qué insolencia la de ese hombre! —exclamó Lord Hyuuga con indignación al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke—. Juega, con su nombre, a desafiar el de Dios todopoderoso**—**.

—Creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de la personalidad de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart —afirmó tranquilamente el doncel**—**.

—¿Qué desafíe el nombre de Dios? —Sasuke miró al joven doncel expectante a su respuesta**—**.

—No creo que él desafíe el nombre de Dios, creo que desafía a todos a quienes creen que lo hace.

—Una respuesta muy inteligente, milord —observó Sasuke, pero casi al mismo tiempo pensando para sí mismo «quizás demasiado inteligente…» pero no pudo seguir ahondando en el tema ya que el espectáculo daba comienzo**—**.

Durante el desarrollo de la obra Sasuke no paraba de mirar a su querido doncel, cómo disfrutaba de «La flauta mágica» y parecía saber de memoria cada verso, cada sílaba. El joven rubio parecía estar gozando en su máxima expresión, sin tener casi en cuenta las miradas de Sasuke. El detective se preguntaba cómo era, si es que él no había visitado el teatro hasta poco antes de cumplir los dieciocho, que sabía a la perfección la obra completa siguiendo los sucesos con una mirada calma y predictiva y sus labios se movían mudamente marcando las tonales de las palabras pronunciadas por los actores.

Sasuke casi no prestó atención a la obra de tanto observar a Lord Uzumaki sin embargo, casi al final del primer acto, se dio cuenta que él no era el único que observaba al doncel: Lady Hinata tampoco podía quitarle los ojos de encima. «Es mío… no lo mires», pensó el detective mientras veía cómo la joven se devoraba a su bello doncel con la mirada.

Al final del primer acto, Lord Hyuuga aprovechó la instancia para salir del palco para saludar a algunos conocidos a los cuales no había tenido tiempo de entrevistar con antelación. Rato después Lord Uzumaki decidió hacer exactamente lo mismo, saliendo del palco excusándose con que se sentiría muy mal si no saludase a los miembros de la cámara de los lores como correspondía. Fue entonces que Hinata y Sasuke quedaron a solas, momento perfecto para que el detective vislumbrase las intenciones que tenía Lady Hyuuga con su querido doncel.

—Una obra maravillosa, ¿no Lady Hinata? —el detective atacó amablemente a su víctima—. ¿Cuál fue el cuadro que más le agradó, milady?

—Eh… la… la ve.. verdad no estaba prestando mu.. mucha atención…

—¿Es eso cierto? ¡Eso sí es extraño, milady! Me sorprende que haya algo más en este teatro que llame mayormente su atención que la obra misma.

—E.. es cierto… Míster Uchiha… temo que mi pregunta no sea oportuna…pe.. pero… ¿de.. desde hace cuánto tiempo conoce usted al Duque de St. Albans? —la joven se sonrojó encantadoramente mientras hablaba, Sasuke quedó impresionado de la repentina y directa pregunta que enunciaban los pálidos labios de la joven**—**.

—Desde hace unos cuatro o cinco meses.

—Es… po… poco tiempo… y son tan amigos…

—Pues creo que ya fue presencia usted de lo afable que resulta milord, asique no es de extrañar que sea fácil entrelazar relaciones con él.

—E... es cierto pero… me sorprende el verlo… —Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Lady Hinata estaba a punto de revelar cuáles eran las razones por las cueles ella lo miraba tanto, así que prestó toda su atención a la joven—. El Duque… es realmente un joven apuesto y amable… mu… muy diferente a cómo lo recuerdo de mi viaje a Southampton…

—¿Usted conocía de forma previa a milord?

—No realmente… yo… yo era muy enfermiza y mi salud me impedía viajar demasiado pero hubo un corto período de tiempo en que pude salir de Somerset… Mis padres me llevaron a los alrededores de las bahías y luego de ver los sitios administrativos encontramos una bella hacienda a las afueras del Ocean Village… La visitamos, y resultó ser perteneciente a la familia Uzumaki. Fuimos atendidos muy bien por los sirvientes y por la dueña de casa, que era una joven hermosa, a pesar de que yo tenía sólo seis años lo recuerdo ya que ella tenía el cabello más lindo que he visto en mi vida… lo tenía largo y rojo… Tomamos el té con ella, la casa era hermosa, con cortinajes preciosos y de hermosas paredes con detalles dorados en lo alto… también tenía un sinfín de obras de arte… sin embargo el lugar era muy pequeño y aquella mujer era muy humilde… Recuerdo que estaba tejiendo, me contó que ella era igual de enfermiza que yo y me hizo una muñeca de trapo con sus propias manos… Me impresioné tanto que decidí aprender a bordar, me dijo que eso hacía que el tiempo pasase más rápido cuando una estaba enferma. Mientras mis padres hablaban con ella escuché el sonido de un piano a lo lejos … Salí en busca del sonido del piano pero no lo encontré dentro de la casa… y cuando salí al jardín… me sorprendí de ver una casa hecha de cristal y fierro…

—Un invernadero…

—Sí… el sonido venía desde ahí. Cuando miré a través del cristal pude ver las flores más bellas que jamás había vist, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue ver un piano de cola entre las plantas… siendo tocado por un niño de expresión triste…

—Lord Uzumaki…

—Exacto… Cuando me decidí a entrar a hablar con él uno de los sirvientes me detuvo y me advirtió que nadie podía hablar con él y que era mejor que no me viera…

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca supe la razón realmente… Luego de eso me llevaron donde mis padres, quienes ya estaban listo para irse… En el camino les conté lo ocurrido y ellos me dijeron que Lady Uzumaki tenía un pequeño hijo un par de años mayor que yo… pero que nadie sabía mucho sobre él y que era un niño muy solitario… y jamás supe más sobre él… —la joven condesa hizo una pausa—. Po… por eso me alegra ver que ése niño ahora es un joven tan alegre y sociable.

Lady Hinata sonrió con sinceridad, por su parte Sasuke estaba completamente atónito con la historia que le acababa de relatar la joven. Pero no pudo quedarse pensando demasiado en eso ya que el siguiente acto ya estaba por comenzar y sintió acercarse las voces de Lord Hyuuga y su querido y misterioso doncel.

***************************  
Parte III y final  
La nota alta  
***************************

Empezaba la obra, Sasuke nuevamente no prestó ni la más mínima atención al segundo acto. El pasado de su amado doncel le intrigó como nada en la vida. ¿Era acaso posible que aquél bello y dulce joven, tan jovial y refinado, hubiese vivido inclemencias y claustro en su infancia? La sola idea le parecía absurda ya que aquello no calzaba bajo ningún canon con su sociable actitud.

La mente de Sasuke topó con la idea peligrosa de no saber absolutamente nada acerca de quién decía era su adoración. Era de admitir que en un principio se le fue advertida la complicada situación que enmarcaba el nacimiento del joven doncel; sin embargo él asumió de forma instantánea que aquello no había sido impedimento para que desarrollase una infancia feliz y llena de gozo que forjasen la exquisita personalidad que poseía hoy en día el joven Duque.

Casi sin quererlo asediaron a su ajetreada mente los recuerdos de las palabras de Shikamaru el día de su fatalidad en la fiesta de cumpleaños del doncel: «por ese entonces no acostumbraba usted a sonreír mucho, qué raro ¿no es así? ¡Con lo joviales que son los niños! Parecía estar usted en constante sufrimiento, ¿lo estaba acaso? Bueno, lo importante es que eso es pasado y sonríe mucho usted ahora, ¿no es así?». La prodigiosa mente de Sasuke podía evocar el discurso del difunto Sir sin problema alguno y al pie de la letra. ¿A qué se referiría Sir Shikamaru con tales palabras? Es la misma impresión que causara el doncel en Lady Hyuuga. Tanto la joven condesa como el Sir tenían la opinión de que Lord Uzumaki fue un niño muy retraído y temeroso.

De pronto a su mente vino el enunciado que el Coronel Sarutobi le convidó en Whitefield: «ese dulce y bello doncel es el pleno reflejo de una niñez estrafalaria y poco común… al fin y al cabo, milord fue criado tal y como los girasoles en invierno». Su mente dio con el resultado de aquel acertijo: los girasoles de invierno sobreviven en los invernaderos.

Todo aquello pasaba por su mente hasta que el sonido de una nota muy alta que realizó la soprano del tercer cuadro del segundo acto le indicó que se trataba de «El aria de la reina de la noche», la cual sostenía una nota Fa en quinta octava de forma intermitente, descendiendo y escalando para luego llenarse el pecho con _stacattos_ fabulosos. A Sasuke le pareció aquello prodigioso y se detuvo a observar la escena pero luego su amado volvió a llamar su atención ya que pudo notar que su semblante revelaba una ansiedad inusual; su bello rostro estaba plasmado de una emoción y una sonrisa que jamás había visto coronar la dulce cara de su amado. Era casi como si el joven se hubiese transformado en otra persona, respiraba tan agitadamente que Sasuke podía escuchar sus inhalaciones a la perfección a pesar del sonido de la orquesta y la soprano.

De pronto; en el momento del cuadro en que La Reina de la noche tira a Pamina al suelo y da las tres notas altas _in crescendo_ sosteniendo la última; una enorme explosión se sintió en la cúspide del escenario, ante los ojos horrorizados de todos los asistentes. Las actrices en escena huyeron despavoridas y el pánico se apoderó de los asistentes de manera instantánea. Los ojos de Sasuke miraban incrédulos lo que sucedía. El primero en reaccionar fue Lord Uzumaki, quien se paró de su asiento exclamando «¡los fardos! ¡Los fardos de paja del sexto cuadro deben estar tras el escenario! ¡Son inflamables, Sasuke!». Ante la advertencia del joven doncel Sasuke salió a toda prisa del lugar camino al escenario. El humo estaba empezando a apoderarse del lugar y la gente intentó salir pero las grandes puertas del salón estaban trancadas. La desesperación era tal que la gente se comportaba como verdaderos animales con tal de salvar su propia vida.

Mientras Neji y Naruto buscaban salidas, Lady Hinata colapsó presa del miedo y de la sofocación.

—¡Lord Neji! ¡Lleve a su esposa al primer piso!

—¡Pero si la llevo no podremos salir!

—¡Se está asfixiando! ¡El humo tiende a subir! Busque la salida de los actores ¡y trate de mantenerla lo más cerca del suelo posible!

—Está bien pero ¿y usted?

—Buscaré a Sasuke.

Y sin siquiera mirar atrás Naruto salió rumbo al escenario mas no a buscar a Sasuke sino a accionar otra de sus explosiones pero esta vez exteriores al salón para que la gente desde afuera no pudiese ayudar a los de adentro. Todo iba de acuerdo a su elaborado plan. De forma tranquila se paseó hasta llegar a los camarines, donde tenía escondida parte de su vestimenta de El Kyubi pero sólo la máscara y el sombrero. Sin embargo no necesitaba el resto de su traje ya que, utilizando una de las capuchas de dominó presentes en el camerino, se cubrió el resto de su vestimenta de doncel. Luego, del mismo lugar donde escondió sus atavíos para personificar aEl Kyubi, sacó una cantidad considerable de "folletos" impresos y se los llevó hasta los andamios del escenario desde donde los dejó caer. El aire caliente del fuego los dispersó rápidamente, quemando algunos pocos, pero eran suficientes como para que cada uno de los presentes los viese.

Su misión ya estaba cumplida, pudo ver desde su perspectiva como los atontados y confundidos asistentes agarraban los papeles que caían desde lo alto y los leían a simple vista con horror, aumentando el pánico de la multitud.

El Kyubi bajó la escalera del escenario tranquilamente; sabía que al final de la escalera se encontraría con un rabioso detective dispuesto a acribillarlo con su revólver, el cual ya había saboteado con antelación sin que Sasuke se diese cuenta cuando aún estaban en su residencia. Su predicción fue correcta; apenas bajó del escenario pudo sentir el bufar rabioso del su querido Dupin apuntándole con una pistola.

—Buenas noches, Dupin.

—Hasta que apareciste, malnacido, ¡pensé que los juegos ya habían terminado!

—Tú fuiste quien quiso revancha-dattebayo… ¿o estás arrepentido y vienes a devolvérmela?

—La mataste, maldita abominación, ¿¡por qué mataste a Lady Sakura!?

—Acabo de difundir un folleto que explica un poco aquello-dattebayo. De hecho, hice el folleto pensando solamente en ti y en ayudarte, querido Dupin. Es un encantador resumen de mi anterior proceder… y del futuro-dattebayo.

—¿Futuro? Tú, escoria, no tienes futuro —Sasuke trató de disparar su arma en ese momento pero no lo logró, se dio cuenta entonces que nuevamente El Kyubi se había adelantado a los hechos. Pero en vez de enfadarse por el hecho tiró el arma, se sacó la chaqueta e hizo crujir los huesos de su cuello y manos adoptando la posición de _boxing_—. ¿Crees que necesito el arma para matarte, doncel?

—Me impresionas, Dupin. Pero como verás, hoy estoy de fiesta y no usaría un dominó por nada-dattebayo. Si quieres nos medimos otro día. Ahora sólo tengo ganas de una sola cosa —dijo mientras, de forma tranquila, sacaba una pequeña daga de dentro de la capucha, y luego, cortó una de sus cintas y la extendió hacia Sasuke junto con uno de los folletos—. Yo sólo venía a hacer entrega de esta cinta y, bueno… del folleto. Yo, si fuera tú, lo leería-dattebayo porque… hay alguien muy especial para ti nombrado en él.

Sasuke, al escuchar aquello, tomó rápidamente el folleto y no tuvo que leerlo demasiado para saber a lo que se refería El Kyubi. Para cuando volvió a alzar la mirada El Kyubi había desaparecido. Por su parte, él no hizo más que salir corriendo en busca de aquello "especial" para él.

El Kyubi se quitó su máscara, la guardó muy bien entre sus ropas, quemó la capa de dominó junto al sombrero detrás del escenario. Luego agarró uno de los tantos cristales que se habían destemplado por el calor y explotaron terminando en el piso hechos añicos y cortó parte de su cuello para luego medir la distancia entre la pared más cercana y el fuego, calculando el tiempo que demorarían en llegar las flamas hasta él y se echó hacia atrás con toda su fuerza hasta que su nuca topó de lleno contra la pared hasta llegar a la inconsciencia cayendo desvanecido sentado en el piso. Mientras sus ojos se nublaban producto del golpe pudo ver la luz del fuego acercarse lentamente y pensó para sí: «Sasuke… más te vale que me encuentres pronto».

_Continuará…_

* * *

Pues, ahora los reviews:

_**Yume-no-Dream:** me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo, ya sabes cómo son las cosas; las mejores cosas vienen en dramas... No, si miras el nuevo horario, contando éste neuvo, estamos a 5 de acabar, así que hay nuevo fic para rato, ¿no es genial?_

_**Anellis:** se aprecia que dejes un review, ¡qué bueno que te haya gustado! Kólera lo escribe, así que acepto las felicitaciones de tu parte :P  
_

_**Moon-9215:** ¿por qué la odias? Entiendo en el manga, pero en este fic no ha sido sino una muy buena persona pro-SasuNaru (y esta es la parte más importante). Cambiando el tema, ¡me alegra que te gustase mi lemon! Jejeje, perveeeeee.  
_

_**DarkPotterMalfoy:** me alegro que te encantase este capítulo, aparte que es uno de los más larguitos...Recuerda que Naruto no está en todos sus cabales, así que él no iba a considerar una mejor solución porque la mente simplemente no le da para eso. Bueno, yo tampoco me esperaba lo de Itachi, pero tiene mucísimo sentido: así hay una explicación para que Kyübi sepa todas esas cosas íntimas acerca de Sasuke. ¿Qué fue lo que más te gusto de mi lemon? (porque acertaste... *extiende galletita*). Esa palabra, «dídimo», la aprendí en un libro de Biologái hace ya muchos año. Cuando escribía el lemon me golpeaba la cabeza contra una pred, diciéndome «¿pero cómo hago para que no suene tan vulgar? ¡testículo no es la mejor palabra en esta ocasión!». ¡Pobre de mí! Sí podría actualizar antes, si Kólera me entrega los capítulos de antes. Eso no significa que lo haría trolololololol.  
_

_**MichiRoll:** ¡me alegro que te gustase la ultima escena! Exacto, ahora Sasuke se va a encaminar con más odio en los pasos del Kyübi, a veces creo que Naruto causó más problemas de los que solucionó, pero bueno... Tiene una cabecita desquiciada sobre sus dos hombros, ¿qué le podemos hacer? ¡Gracias por indicarme la ortografía! Ya puedes releer el capítulo anterior en paz (n.n) ¡Eso me pasa pro hacer las revisiones de madrugada después de trasnocharme y de último minuto!  
_

_**Otaku Sabakuno:** ¡me alegro que te guste! ¡Kólera lo escribe para todos ustedes!  
_

_**NelIra:** qué bueno que a pesar de estar tan ocupada te molestes en dejar un review __(o varios, ¡te amo!)_, que eso toma tiempo :D Pero recuerda que Sasuke pensaba que estaba teniendo una conversación entre gente de confianza y completamente inocentes; de lo contrario, jamás lo hubiese hecho, jejeje Naruto debe tener unas manos extremadamente lindas... ¡Esa es una de las escenas más sangrientas que he leído! ¡Es de lo mejor! Y me alegr que te gustase mi contribución, si para eso estoy: Kólera dice y yo hago como el hada madrina XD ¿Te parece lo suficientemente desquciado así?

_**saskenaru:** ¡muchísimas gracias por los elogios! Kólera la escribe y yo la edito. ¡Me alegra que te parexca tan increíble! Me hace sentir tan feliz~~wiiii~~_

¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Y recueden, el review es el pan de los autores :D (y la carne asada y el helado de miel de caña...)_  
_

Lo único que puedo decir que es mío de la historia es el lemon...

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Fábula del Zorro y el Sabueso

¡Nuevo capi!

Espero que lo disfruten también :D se hace con mucho amor jejeje

Por cierto, hay un nuevo _Kólera vs. Astoria_, cortesía de Kólera :D

h-t-t-p-s-: f bcd n - sphotos- a . akamaihd . hphotos-ak-ash3/530809_4383072254608_1711632659_n . jpg

* * *

**Capítulo VIII  
Fábula del Zorro y el Sabueso**

* * *

***************************  
Parte I  
****Una nueva forma de florecer  
**************************

Se fue lo más rápido posible. Sus piernas recorrieron de forma frenética el teatro entero. Primero se dirigió, con alguna esperanza, hacia el palco donde lo había vist; pero él estaba perfectamente consciente que su amado no se encontraría en el lugar aquel. Dirigió, entonces, sus pasos hasta las salidas del primer piso, sin tener éxito en su búsqueda; sin embargo, al llegar hasta la puerta de los actores, pudo ver una gran multitud siendo guiada precisamente por Lord Hyuuga, quien por fin había encontrado una salida y estaba haciendo salir al grueso de la multitud por esa pequeña puerta. Al ver acercarse a Sasuke agitado y con las ropas y rostro ensuciados por el humo, Lord Neji salió a su encuentro preocupado.

—¡Míster Uchiha! ¡Salga usted de aquí cuánto antes! Llegaron ya otros agentes de Scotland Yard. ¡Luce usted de muerte!

—¡Barón! ¡Le ruego por favor que me diga usted que Lord Uzumaki ya salió y está a salvo afuera!

—¡Pensé que estaba con usted! ¡Señor! ¿Sigue adentro?

—¿¡Conmigo!?

—¡Él dijo que iría en su búsqueda y, sin prestar atención a razón alguna, salió corriendo rumbo al escenario!

Antes de recibir mayor información Sasuke salió corriendo. Muy inteligentemente Lord Neji prefirió ir a buscar ayuda en vez de salir corriendo tras el detective. Al llegar Sasuke al lugar señalado por el barón vio el fuego completamente esparcido, logrando hacer surgir el terror en el corazón del detective. Empezó a gritar el nombre de su amado, pero como no había respuesta alguna decidió ignorar el fuego y sortear lo mejor posible las llamas hasta llegar al otro rincón del escenario. El calor le estaba sofocando y si se seguía exponiendo de esa manera simplemente desfallecería preso de la asfixia en cualquier segundo.

De pronto sintió bajo sus pies un líquido viscoso que casi le hizo resbalar; al tratar de ver qué era aquello vio una mancha oscura en el piso, no tuvo que alzar demasiado la vista para dar con el origen de aquella mancha. La escena que sus ojos presenciaron aterró hasta la fibra más íntima de su ser; casi sin poder moverse, Sasuke Uchiha vio con horror cómo la mayor adoración de su existencia yacía en el piso sin aparentes señales de vida, rezumando sangre desde su rubia cabeza y casi alcanzándole las llamas peligrosamente.

«Está muerto», pensó para sí el detective al ver la sangre seca en el muro, delatando que El Kyubi había azotado la nuca del joven e indefenso doncel contra los ladrillos con tal de darle la muerte. El deseo de tirarse él mismo hacia el fuego y dejarse morir invadió al detective, ¿cómo era posible haber fallado tanto? El Kyubi debió darse cuenta de su relación con el joven Duque y decidió darle muerte para torturarle, lo que lo convertía en culpable indirecto de aquella tragedia.

Las lágrimas nublaron los ojos del detective; aquello era más que una derrota, era la decisión definitiva del abandono del "Caso Kyubi" por parte de Sasuke, quien en un segundo perdió no sólo las ganas de seguir con la investigación sino también las de vivir. Sin embargo, de forma repentina, una señal de vida por parte del doncel se hizo entrever ante los lacrimosos ojos del detective: una profunda incisión fijada en el cuello de Naruto expulsaba sangre imperceptiblemente y de forma casi intermitente, lo que delataba la presencia de pulso en el joven.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sasuke se apresuró a alejar a su amado del fuego que ya le estaba empezando a trepar por el costado inferior de la pierna derecha, quemando así parte de sus finas ropas.

El detective tenía la felicidad a flor de piel y, no obstante, aún contaba con la preocupación por el bienestar de su amado latente en la mente. Tomó entre sus brazos de forma delicada pero decidida a su amado y emprendió el intrincado pero ágil subterfugio entre las llamas del lugar. Al poco tiempo de tener entre sus brazos al doncel éste recobró efímeramente la consciencia, tan inestable y fugaz que este hecho apenas si fue percibido por el detective; sin embargo, y de forma clara y concisa, los oídos del porteño escucharon una tenue palabra escapar del delirio agónico del doncel: «padre». Sasuke atendió al espejismo errado del doncel sin saber cómo interpretarlo ya que su aguda mente recordó sin problemas que Lady Sakura le advirtió que el doncel jamás conoció a su progenitor puesto que a éste le habían dado muerte en un duelo cuyo resultado fue publicado por el mismísimo Jiraiya Uzumaki.

El fuego ganaba terreno y Sasuke se estaba quedando sin aire, lo que hizo que sus pensamientos se concentrarasen únicamente en realizar su escapatoria. La preocupación por la cabeza sangrante del doncel lo estaba desesperando, su dulce amado necesitaba atención médica urgentemente. Valiéndose de las últimas fuerzas que les quedaban a sus sofocados pulmones, llenó su pecho de aire contaminado y sin importarle su propio bienestar corrió entre el fulgor de las llamas hasta la salida más cercana.

Al verle salir con el doncel en los brazos una multitud de gente se apresuró a brindarle ayuda al momento que sus fuerzas se agotaban y él caía de rodillas aún sosteniendo a su joven amado. Presa del agotamiento, el detective se desvanecía, mas antes de que le quitasen al joven Duque de los brazos y los asistiesen a ambos, le pareció ver cómo los azules ojos del doncel se entreabrían débilmente y sus labios pronunciaban palabras que sólo él pudo percibir: «sabía que vendrías a mi rescate… Sasuke». Una ligera sonrisa se apoderó de la boca de ambos, para luego caer en la absoluta inconsciencia.

Se halló a sí mismo en su habitación, específicamente en su cama. Al tratar de incorporarse sintió la migraña sacudir sus sesos; no era de extrañarse, al fin y al cabo lo último que hizo en estado de consciencia fue golpearse en la nuca con todas sus fuerzas. Tratando de dejar de lado el dolor de la forma más estoica que su joven mente le permitiese se apoyó en sus antebrazos con dificultad para observar a su alrededor. De pronto sintió que alguien llamaba a su nombre; era Gaara, naturalmente, quien le hablaba desde el otro lado de la gran habitación.

—No debería usted ser tan imprudente con su propia salud… amo.

—Si vas a darme un sermón puedes hacerlo-dattebayo, pero ten en consideración de que me estarás causando un mayor mal al regañarme ya que me alargarás gratuitamente una migraña épica-dattebayo.

—Cuide su lengua, "dattebayo".

—Por favor Gaara, sé permisivo conmigo aunque sea una vez en tu vida —el joven Duque se ponía de pie, a lo que Gaara se opuso rotundamente, tomándose la licencia de tomar al joven de los hombros y empujarle ligeramente hacia atrás—. Gaara… no soy un niño…suéltame.

—¿Y para él? ¿Qué es para él usted…? ¿Un niño o un adulto?

—¿Celos?

—Muchos.

—Tu sinceridad me atormenta, amigo mío. Usa tu propio consejo y cuida tu lengua, "da-tte-ba-yo".

—Me incordia, milord.

—¿Quieres detener este circo, Gaara! ¡Me torturas! Y de paso te torturas a ti mismo, ¿qué quieres de mí! Date cuenta que lo que le ofrezco al detective no es mayor a lo que él mismo se ha ganado por derecho… ¿o debo recordarte que acaba de salvarme la vida?

—Se la salvó sólo porque así usted lo planeó.

—Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo. No tienes derecho a servirte mis nervios como desayuno cada vez que a tu descaro se le apetezca, lo sabes bien. Mis sesos tambalean entre la línea de la locura y la sensatez, por favor no sigas aflojando la cuerda aún más… te lo ruego —Naruto se mostraba desvalido y, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, agarró su cabeza con ambas manos. Por su parte, el joven sirviente se hincó para quedar a su altura frente a él y con su mano derecha acarició la mejilla de su amado señor**—**.

—¿Él es su destino?

—No lo sé… y aunque no lo fuese, eso no implicaría que tú lo seas. La aparición de Dupin en mi vida no proyecta sombra en la tuya. Siempre has sido mi siervo y lo seguirás siendo. Él siempre será mi enemigo… y lo seguirá siendo.

—El Kyubi… está poniendo en riesgo la vida de "Naruto".

—Ciertamente… ¿pero importa realmente? El Kyubi ya destruyó mi vida hace ya bastante tiempo atrás. Hace ya dos cintas que El Kyubi terminó con la poca humanidad que le quedaba a "Naruto"… Lo importante es que Londres le teme a El Kyubi, tanto como yo… y lo que importará luego de la novena cinta… es que el mundo entero le temerá.

—El detective no le teme a El Kyubi.

—¿De qué hablas? —Gaara extendió a su amo los periódicos de los últimos tres días en que el doncel estuvo dormido recuperándose de sus auto-lesiones**—**.

Naruto casi quedó sin habla al darse cuenta que el malnacido de Sasuke había mandado a publicar todas sus malditas conclusiones en un tratado de carácter oficial que decía específicamente «El Kyubi responde a las siguientes características: doncel de estatura alrededor de los cinco pies y siete pulgadas de alto*, perteneciente a la clase alta londinense (ya sea burguesa o concerniente a la nobleza), de entre veinte y treinta años, contextura delgada. Todos los individuos que correspondan dichas características serán potenciales sospechosos y podrán ser abordados para interrogarles cuando sea pertinente; se les pedirá entonces que se presten pacientes y así no obstruir el deber policial». Todo aquello firmado no sólo por el jefe de Scotland Yard, sino también ostentando el valioso sello real.

—Creo… que Sasuke fue muy lejos en esta oportunidad-dattebayo…

—Y eso no es todo, también se dio el lujo de decretar estado de alerta y toque de queda y no contento con eso está evacuando a todas tus futuras víctimas de Londres.

—¿Qué dices?

—Si, aunque… creo que eso era lo que querías al publicar sus nombres…

—Es cierto… quería infundirles temor pero no quería alejar a todas esas personas de Londres; pero… no puede llevarse a la maldita Cámara de los Lores entera, ¿no es así-dattebayo?

—Eso es cierto, lo que me recuerda que en la segunda plana está publicado también una copia del folleto que entregaste en el siniestro al teatro.

Naruto se apresuró a mirar con satisfacción aquella publicación. Era cierto que Sasuke estaba ganando terreno al publicar todos los rasgos esenciales de "El Kyubi", lo que haría que tarde o temprano dieran con su identida; empero a él no le importaba ya que desde la primera vez en que se puso su máscara decidió que gustoso iría a la horca si "la misión" lo ameritaba. Con plena complacencia observó el listado que él mismo había difundido en el teatro de los nombres de los atentados humanos de El Kyubi y sus objetivos:

-Duque de Manchester. (Secuestro)  
-Condesa de Essex. (Asesinato)  
-Duque de St. Albans (Asesinato)  
-Vizconde de Eversley (?)  
-Baronet de Moseley (?)  
-Baronet de Whittlebury (?)  
-Ex-Mayor Francis Duncan (?)  
-Baronet de Cardell (?)  
-Conde de Lucan (?)  
-Su Majestad la reina Victoria (?)

Naruto sabía muy bien que todas aquellas personas estaban bajo el mayor de los resguardos, lo que hacía más interesante aquello. El Kyubi estaba cumpliendo su objetivo, estaba infundiendo terror en los corazones más poderosos del gran imperio británico. Él, quien no dejaba de ser sólo un "débil" doncel, tenía a todo Londres en la palma de su mano. Mas no era realmente su objetivo el poder que implicaba el miedo; todo lo contrario, le era satisfactorio que Sasuke, sin que se diese cuenta, estuviese logrando difundir ese miedo. Ambos buscaban objetivos diferentes y eso era lo que hacía que las acciones de Sasuke ya no lo asustasen tanto como hace dos cintas atrás: Sasuke buscaba a El Kyubi, pero El Kyubi no estaba huyendo, sólo se estaba escondiendo mientras sus sueños se cumplían sistemáticamente. Así lo veía el doncel, quien sonreía en completo goce de las situaciones; sin embargo, muy dentro de sí él sabía que la situación era otra: temía a la muerte como cualquier ser humano, el asunto se le había salido de las manos hacía bastante tiempo y ahora trataba desesperadamente de acaparar lo que pudiese para que todo aquel esfuerzo no fuese en vano.

—Naruto… tus objetivos no han cambiado —Gaara sacó a su querido amo de sus pensamientos—, pero tu enemigo no quiere que los cumplas y te está pisando los talones.

—Quizás sea hora de… eliminarlo-dattebayo.

—Aquélla es una idea terrible, si me permite decirlo, milord —Kakashi entró con el desayuno en la mano y se integró a la conversación; su intervención irritó mucho a Gaara, quien estaba feliz por la resolución de Naruto a matar finalmente a Sasuke—. No debería usted seguir acriminándose; matar al detective sería ponerse un letrero de "Kyubi" en el cuello, milord.

—Kakashi… —Naruto al ver a Kakashi sintió el gran impulso primitivo de correr hasta él para abrazarle pero, al intentarlo, con sólo situar en el piso su pierna derecha fue consumido por el dolor**—**.

—No se esfuerce, milord —Kakashi se apresuró a dejar el desayuno en la mesa para luego acercarse a Naruto para abrazarle—. Su pierna derecha está lastimada por el fuego.

—Al parecer el detective no llegó tan "a tiempo" como creías —la grosera lengua de Gaara habló**—**.

—Lo cierto es que tuve mucho miedo a que Sasuke me creyese muerto y se diese por vencido dejándome morir entre el fuego; fue por eso que corté mi garganta extensamente rogando que viese salir la sangre.

—Eso fue realmente peligroso, milord; pudo haber muerto usted desangrado.

—Sabes que eso hubiese valido la pena con grandes creces. Ahora explícame, por favor, la razón por la cual no puedo matar a Sasuke.

—Si me permite usted señalarlo… creo que en Scotland Yard no sólo Sasuke ha situado su ojo en "Lord Uzumaki".

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El nuevo jefe de policía ha estado muy preocupado por usted durante estos tres días. En el basurero han quedado una cantidad no despreciable de ramos de rosas que todos sus admiradores y admiradoras han dejado para usted en este corto periodo de tiempo, sin embargo me sorprendió que el jefe mandara una cantidad no despreciable de flores para usted… creo que algo sabe, no creo que acerca de El Kyubi… sino acerca de lo de usted y el detective porteño.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces, Kakashi, tú que ves más allá de lo que yo mismo puedo percibir?

—Es hora de que aparezcan culpables.

—¿Entregarse? ¡Jamás! —aseveró inquieto Gaara**—**.

—No he dicho tal cosa, Gaara querido, no exasperes. Por "culpable" me refiero a "inculpar".

—Me niego rotundamente-dattebayo; ya he manchado suficientemente mis manos y las de ustedes, amigos queridos… no quiero que por causa mía caigan más inocentes.

—Nadie es inocente, no por lo menos el tipo de personas las cuales cumplen con la "descripción" de El Kyubi que publicó Sasuke en el _Daily Telegraph_. Que inculpemos a un doncel aristócrata hará que Sasuke obtenga a su deseado culpable y le dé el suficiente tiempo a usted para terminar su plan y luego, si gusta usted, entregarse a las autoridades cómo mejor le plazca.

—Nuevamente me sorprendes de la forma más grata posible, mi querido Kakashi.

Naruto sonreía con picardía, aquella que invade el rostro de los niños cuando están _ad portas_ de hacer una liberadora travesura. El Kyubi ya sabía que pasos había de seguir, ahora solo quedaba descansar para recuperarse lo mejor posible, ya que muy pronto, las dotes de seducción del inocente "Lord Uzumaki" tendrían que salir a florecer.

***************************  
Parte II  
Idilio condicionado  
***************************

Naruto miraba por la ventana del coche tratando de evitar la mirada aguamarina de su sirviente, buscando sin encontrar en el grisáceo cielo de Londres alguna señal que le permitiese caer en el digno arrepentimiento y volver sobre sus pasos; mas eso no pasaría, aunque lloviese, relampaguease o hasta nevase él no podría ausentarse del compromiso aquel. El club estaba abierto, los salones habían sido dispuestos para albergar diferentes reuniones sociales; todas ellas reguardadas en todo el perímetro por fuerzas policíacas, como era de esperar en aquellos tiempos de incertidumbre.

Muchas personas lo esperaban dado que una gran cantidad de admiradores y admiradoras habían casi perdido el alma al saber que el joven Lord Uzumaki estuvo a punto de perder la vida en las garras del despiadado Kyubi. Varios manifestaron su completa y sincera preocupación sobre el estado del acaudalado doncel pero a otros les motivaba también la curiosa y exquisita controversia que generaba un encuentro cercano con el rufián del siglo; para los más jóvenes, el escuchar de la propia boca del joven Duque la historia de cómo salvó la vida luego de aquella horripilante escena era lo que los congregaba en el Club aquel miércoles, último día de febrero.

Al llegar al club, todas las miradas se fijaron en él. Naruto hacía su entrada endulzando su bello rostro con la ambrosía de su sonrisa casual, vestido de un azul zafiro que hacía perfecta síntesis con su mirada profunda. Los presentes, desde el momento en que él puso el primer pie en el recinto, absolutamente todos y cada uno de los asistentes notaron un aura diferente en aquel doncel. Quienes le conocían, aunque ni siquiera fuese a nivel personal, sintieron que aquel joven había cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Su mirada estaba más penetrante, a su sonrisa inocente la corrompía de forma casi imperceptible el ligero toque de la lujuria en uno de sus tintes rojizos naturales. Era obvio para los espectadores que aquel cambio se debía a lo cerca que estuvo el joven de la muerte, lo que indudablemente le había hecho renacer y madurar haciéndole más bello aún. No obstante, si bien era cierto que Naruto había cambiado, la razón no era otra sino que acababa de terminar de conocer a todas las aristas de la muerte: la muerte de seres amados, la muerte provocada por sí mismo a una persona amada, la muerte de su propio espíritu… sólo faltaba que se diese muerte a su desquiciada presencia carnal y Tánatos pasaría a ser lo único real en su corta y elevada existencia.

Lord Uzumaki fue recibido por un sinfín de admiradores; todos ellos esperando que éste les concediese la sola gracia de sentarse a su lado. Por su parte, el joven Duque alzaba la mirada buscando de forma disimulada aquella mirada que había perdido, aquella mirada la cual había visto en muy cortas ocasiones durante el último mes ya que su estado de "recuperación" le había impedido ver aquella mirada más que para agradecerle el haberle salvado la vida. Aquella mirada estaba perdida entre el tumulto de frenéticos aduladores que rodeaban al doncel, simple escoria a los ojos de Naruto; nadie de entre ellos le podía importar menos, sólo se preocupaba de mantener su deliciosa sonrisa embustera para deleite de esos parásitos, sin dejar de lado la búsqueda de aquellos ojos; aquellos ojos de tinta, aquellos ojos de carbón, aquellos ojos de silencio, aquellos ojos de todo, aquellos ojos de nada, aquellos ojos pertenecientes a Sasuke Uchiha.

Sin éxito, Naruto se resignó a prescindir de los brunos ojos de su querido detective. Se dedicó a enriquecer su ya empobrecida vida social. Reía con los chistes a su alrededor, se mostraba regocijante y de muy buen ánimo. Desarrolló con amenidad todo tipo de temas y disfrutó del coctel que ofrecía el lugar de forma discreta y encantadora como era su costumbre; siempre tan perfecto, siempre tan frágil, siempre tan sublime. Tanto era su esfuerzo por parecer estar interesado en los patéticos y vacíos comentarios de sus acompañantes que no advirtió cuando fue abordado repentinamente por el mismísimo jefe dela policía. Naruto no había tenido muchas oportunidades de estar en su presencia pero no le fue difícil reconocerlo por su vociferante acento italiano y su sonrisa de galán veneciano.

—_Buon pomeriggio mio caro Duca! _(¡Buenas tardes mi querido Duque!) —ahí estaba la exasperante voz del famoso "Jefe Suigetsu"**—**.

Naruto se volteó tratando de ocultar su desagrado pero al hacerlo quedó de frente al italiano y, para su sorpresa, encontró detrás de él a los ojos fuliginosos que estuvo buscando durante toda tarde. Era su querido Dupin, quien le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa desde algunas yardas de distancia acercándose lentamente; mas antes de que Naruto pudiese siquiera devolverle el gesto y sonreírle a su adorada obsesión porteña el impertinente italiano se adelantó para tomarle de la mano y besarla con el más grosero de los descaros, lo que hizo que tanto el detective como el doncel se erizasen de pies a cabeza en un reflejo involuntario de repulsión, de aquella que hace que las entrañas se revuelvan entre sí.

—¡Luce usted como una flor en primavera! Cómo dicen ustedes los ingleses: ¡adorable!

—Me halaga, Míster Hozuki —Naruto fijó su mirada en Sasuke y, justamente cuando iba a abrir la boca para saludarle, nuevamente era interrumpido por el italiano**—**.

—¡Es tan maravilloso el verle en completa recuperación _giovane d'onore_! (joven de honor) ¡Pero qué resistencia tiene usted! Es realmente admirable; no puedo más que manifestarle mi completa dilección hacia su persona. ¿La quemadura que sufrió usted en su pierna ha sanado correctamente?

—Mejor de lo esperado, muchas gracias por su preocupaci…

—¡Oh, no hay necesidad alguna de que su excelencia me dirija agradecimiento alguno! —interrumpió el italiano al doncel**—**.

«¿Acaso jamás habrá un jefe de Scotland Yard que no esté empecinado en hacerme la vida a cuadritos?», se lamentó mentalmente el doncel. Sin embargo algo llamó su atención, al mirar a su alrededor pudo ver cómo todos los presentes miraban con admiración la escena. «La galantería barata de este veneciano debe volver loca a la multitud». Naruto observó también cómo Sasuke contemplaba la escena y pudo entrever aquel sentimiento que le divertía tanto en su mirar. «Está celoso», identificó; fue entonces que decidió hacer aquello más divertido.

—¡Oh, por Dios, no! Claro que es preciso y necesario que demuestre mi gratitud hacia usted. ¡Ha sido tan amable después de todo! Y además, ¡qué bellísimas flores las que me dedicó usted durante mi cuarentena! —Naruto sonrió y dedicó a Suigetsu una mirada que dejó sin aliento a todos quienes la percibieron, incluyendo a Sasuke, quien ya empezaba a apretar los dientes en pleno signo de contrariedad—. Es usted todo un caballero, realmente tenía muchas ganas de manifestarle de manera alguna mi gratitud por su apoyo en este último mes.

—Me sorprende usted, ¡qué humildad en tan noble persona! Es usted tan sencillo, tan lejano a la apabullante altanería propia de los frívolos donceles de hoy en día. Tan correcto es usted que me admiro plenamente de su persona; un ser tan "encantador" que raya en lo divino.

—No se burle de mí, por favor; ser "encantador" no me ha servido de nada en el último tiempo. Ojalá pudiese yo juntar siquiera sabiduría de todos estos años de haber sido "inútilmente encantador" pero mucho me temo que el don de la inteligencia no está de mi lado, por ende, a nivel intelectual no debo figurar mayormente que el gato siamés de Lady Arlington; aquel animal y yo somos igual de "bellamente bobos".

—¡Oh, no; por favor no sea usted tan duro consigo mismo! Tal belleza no puede ser ajena a la "inteligencia", y mucho menos… _quando che l'intelligenza dovrebbe servire per intrappolare gli occhi scuri d'un signore astuto. _(Cuando esa inteligencia debe servir para atrapar los ojos oscuros de un caballero astuto) —Naruto quedó completamente helado ante la aseveración del italiano. Pretendió simplemente no entender aquello que dijo Suigetsu, quien tuvo la delicadeza de bajar la voz al decir aquella frase. Ello confirmaba las sospechas de Kakashi referentes a la información que manejaba el veneciano—. _Mio caro fanciullo_, ha sido un verdadero honor poder verle esta tarde pero debo marcharme a cumplir con mis deberes en la jefatura. Pero no se preocupe, Míster Uchiha lo acompañará hasta su morada; usted es una persona importante y ha sido blanco del terrible rufián Kyubi, por eso es necesario que esté resguardado lo más posible. ¿No es cierto, Míster Sasuke?

—Ciertamente —la parquedad de sus palabras, siempre tan propias de Sasuke, en ese momento eran de hierro en los oídos del doncel, quien se arrepentía de haber jugado con los sentimientos del detective de forma tan descarada puesto que se había puesto él mismo en evidencia frente al italiano**—**.

Luego de que Suigetsu se fue, Naruto y Sasuke se observaron largamente; los dos con una mirada vacía, pero pretendiendo que nada había pasado. Al poco rato, Naruto empezó a quejarse discretamente de un dolor en su cabeza correspondiente a su delicada recuperación aún no completa, fue por eso que fue perdonado por todos en el salón al excusarse y abandonar el recinto junto al detective.

Durante el viaje hasta la residencia del joven doncel, tanto el detective como el Duque permanecían en el más rígido de los silencios. Cuando llegaron Sasuke se dispuso a emprender su propio camino y se despidió cortés pero displicentemente; sin embargo Naruto no iba a permitir que las cosas quedaran así.

—¡Míster Uchiha! Espere por favor. ¿Puedo pedirle acaso que me acompañe usted a merendar esta noche?

—Pensé que milord sufría de migraña.

—Ya el dolor ha amainado pero le aseguro que volverá si usted se niega.

—Es usted… tan egoísta.

—Y egocéntrico, Míster Uchiha, soy también muy egocéntrico; no lo olvide usted. También me ha llamado usted "vanidoso" y por supuesto que lo soy; y es por mi vanidad que debo pedirle que no me humille y haga usted caso a lo que le requiero.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —Naruto se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a sólo un paso de distancia del detective**—**.

—Usted y yo sabemos que esa posibilidad no existe.

Para desgracia de Sasuke, el doncel tenía completa razón; fue por esa misma razón por lo cual Sasuke acompañó al doncel hasta su alcoba durante aquella noche y fue esa misma razón la que hizo que ambos terminasen sin aviso previo, sin siquiera hablarse, entrelazados en uno de los sillones besándose de forma apasionada y sin ninguna reserva, como desesperados por encontrarse sin tapujos entre ambos.

Sasuke no podía controlarse, sentía que debía besar aquello que era suyo por derecho. Los besos que inicialmente empezaron en la boca del joven doncel acabaron resbalando lentamente por su cuello hasta terminar en el inicio de la garganta del noble. Sasuke devoraba con sus besos todo a su paso mientras el lord sólo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, deseando más de aquel éxtasis brindado por los deliciosos besos del detective. Tanto fue el deseo y la ambición del doncel por aquellos besos de su adorada obsesión que él mismo empezó a desabrochar sus ropas y a quitarse la camisilla interior dejando su pecho al descubierto y a completa merced de los insaciables labios de Sasuke.

El detective degustó toda la extensión del torso de su amado doncel sin pensar en nada, sin detenerse en su afanosa tarea; su deber era trasmitirle a ese hermoso cuerpo un mensaje claro: «eres mío». Delineó con sus rojizos labios el camino desde los hombros morenos del doncel hasta el centro de su pecho, repasando una y otra vez aquel frenético camino. Súbitamente, su escurridiza boca hizo contacto con las salientes carnes que componían los botones de sus pechos, los cuales devoró cual par de suculentas fresas. Mientras que con su boca estimulaba una de las rosas del pecho del doncel con su inquieta mano acariciaba la otra y luego alternaba la posición, haciendo que el doncel simplemente se olvidase hasta de su propia existencia.

Aquello era tan excitante como la primera vez; ambos tan nerviosos, ambos tan desesperados, ambos tan apasionados. El doncel acariciaba los cabellos de Sasuke como impulsándole a seguir con su labor. Sin pudor alguno Naruto dejaba salir los gemidos que le provocaban las ligeras mordidas por parte de la traviesa boca del detective; entre aquellas mordidas se dejó llevar hasta perder la razón, hasta que fue sintiendo cómo la lengua del porteño bajaba hasta su vientre, se detenía ligeramente en su ombligo para coronarlo con un beso y luego seguir su camino en descenso hasta hallarse entre las piernas de su amado.

El detective refregó lascivamente su cara y su boca por encima del abultado pantalón del doncel, quien estaba siendo consumido por las ansias. Naruto alzó su cuello con dificultas para poder ver aquello que hacía el detective, restregándose para incitar al doncel, acariciando fuertemente sus muslos, acercando de apoco las manos hasta los botones del pantalón. Justo cuando el ansia del doncel iba a ser liberada gracias a las manos del detective éste se detuvo en su actuar; al darse cuenta de aquello Naruto le miró extrañado. Sin embargo, la mirada que le asestó el detective le hizo desistir de cualquier reclamo, y aunque no era una mirada de enojo sino más bien lastimera, prefirió reservarse sus comentarios. Se comieron con la mirada hasta que el detective habló lentamente.

—Naruto…

—Dime, Sasuke.

—¿Qué soy para usted, Naruto?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Necesito saber… por favor… —Sasuke hablaba pausadamente, dejando que el flequillo de su cabello ocultase su triste mirada—. Necesito saber… qué es lo que soy para usted…

—No entiendo qué ganas con saber aquéll…

—¡Por favor respóndame! —Sasuke repentinamente alzó la voz, agarró por los hombros al doncel y le habló mirándole a los ojos—. ¿Qué soy para usted? ¿¡Un amigo!? ¿¡Aún su obsesión personal!? ¿¡Su diversión nocturna!? Supongo que cuando termine de saborear a su obsesión me desechará e irá en busca de un nuevo amante, ¿no es así, Narut…?

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase el doncel ya había surcado su rostro con una fuerte bofetada, una que dio vuelta al rostro del detective propagando el enrojecimiento en toda la zona afectada.

—Míster Uchiha… quiero que se marche en este segundo —la rabiosa voz del doncel era desconocida para Sasuke quien aún no parecía reaccionar—. Míster Uchiha, he dicho que se largue… ¡Largo!

Sasuke reaccionó ante el grito del doncel y, casi de forma automática, agarró sus pertenencias y se marchó; sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la mejilla derecha, una gran confusión en su mente y un hoyo en su corazón.

***************************  
Parte III y final  
Conquistarse a golpes  
***************************

—¡Te ves terrible, Uchiha! —Suigetsu saludó a su subordinado esa mañana con un ánimo que resultaba irritante para el pobre detective, quien pasó la noche destilando su corazón en lamentos—. ¡Deberías estar feliz! ¡Un mes entero sin que El Kyubi se aparezca! Hoy, unos hombres de negocios se me acercaron para manifestarme sus férreas sospechas de que el pobre diablo había muerto en su propio incendio, ¡ja, ja, ja! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Te imaginas remotamente siquiera lo gracioso que sería que El Kyubi haya muerto producto de su propia explosión en el teatro? Ja, ja, ja; ¡sería digno de una portada!

—Si eso hubiese pasado ya habríamos encontrado los restos calcinados, jefe…—Sasuke habló con el horrible tono antipático que lo caracterizaba**—**.

—Siempre tan aguafiestas, Uchiha. Ven, entra a mi oficina, ¿quieres un té? Ustedes los ingleses al parecer necesitan un té para funcionar de alguna manera. Luces más pálidos de lo normal; ven, entra —Sasuke, sólo por no discutir prefirió hacerle caso a su jefe pues no tenía ánimos algunos de hacer absolutamente nada. Luego de que Sasuke entrase Suigetsu de forma discreta cerró la puerta poniéndole llave—. ¡Cambia esa cara amigo! ¡Te ves fatal! Y cualquiera diría que la has pasado bien anoche, supongo. ¿Acaso te peleaste en un bar de opio que ostentas tal morado en una de tus mejillas?

—No frecuento esos bares, además allí van sólo varones.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Fui golpeado por un doncel.

—¿Por qué un doncel te golpearía? Aunque con esa pendenciera aura que te rodea y que resulta una molestia para todos no me extrañaría que haya razones para que te golpeen realmente. ¡Quizás alguno de todos tus agudos comentarios habrán hecho que el prostituto con quien te acostaste anoche te golpeara!

—Yo no me he acostado con ningún prostituto…

—No, claro. Son sólo bromas Sasuke, ¡siempre te tomas todo tan en serio! Después de todo… yo jamás llamaría prostituto al Duque de St. Albans —Sasuke quedó paralizado, le miró con sorpresa y en sus ojos pudo ver que no tenía el menor sentido negar la reciente declaración del italiano**—**.

—¿Cómo sabe usted de eso?

—¡Oh, por favor! ¿Cómo crees que llegué a ser jefe de Scotland Yard?

—¿A través de su brillante carrera militar? —Sasuke con eso sólo hacía una referencia odiosa a los "contactos" que posicionaron a Suigetsu en su puesto**—**.

—Las medallas no consiguen lo que logra la simple motivación de la "curiosidad". Es cierto que mi cerebro no es rival ni para el tuyo ni para el del ex-jefe de Scotland Yard… pero yo tengo algo que Sir Shikamaru jamás tuvo hasta el momento de su muerte: curiosidad. A los detectives como tú los motiva el bien social y el cumplimiento de la ley, por eso se enredan burdamente en los entrampes burocráticos y los conductos regulares de la investigación. Por mi parte, yo sólo soy un chismoso de primera; y aunque sea dejándome a mí mismo en ridículo jamás me quedaré con alguna duda una vez que ha entrado en mi cabeza. Ahora bien, _mio caro amico _(mi querido amigo), ¿puedes exponerme las razones que orillaron a tal belleza de doncel a cruzarte la cara con púrpura?

—Dije… algo indebido.

—¡Pero qué mal tino! La verdad sé que no es de mi incumbencia su relación con Su Excelencia pero no me sorprende que lo echara usted a perder producto de su mordaz lengua. Creo que elegiste una muy mala persona para ofender, _mio caro amico_.

—De cierto modo tiene usted razón… no debí ofender de tal modo a alguien perteneciente a tal linaje y prestigio.

—A mi juicio, "su linaje" y "su prestigio" son factores de relevancia casi nula. No me mires así, piénsalo: los nobles están cayendo, ahora sólo sirven como una inútil y anquilosada decoración dorada en la historia del imperio británico. Son sólo un adorno para nosotros, un adorno que algún día estorbará. Y con respecto a su "prestigio"pues… bueno, creo que tú te encargaste de aniquilar a gotas sangrantes su "prestigio de doncel virginal" en alguna cama. Creo que a ese _povero bambino_ (pobre niño), por más bello que sea, le va a costar mucho trabajo conseguir marido si se llega a saber sobre el _lanciare_ (aventura amorosa) que él y tú compartieron… Quizás debas tomar cartas frente aquel asunto.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—¡Somos varones Uchiha! Y el deber de todo varón es cuidar la honra de su amado cueste lo que cueste. Claro, en el caso de su doncel, gracias a ti no hay demasiada "honra" que aún pueda salvarse. Pero aún estás a tiempo de mantener la reputación de Su Excelencia; sólo debes confiar en él y demostrarle mejor tu sentir y ¿quién sabe? Quizás la sociedad podría enterarse de su "relación" por un "conducto regular".

—¿Relación…? creo que idealiza usted en demasía mi situación con Su Excelencia; lo nuestro… ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo y creo que de todos modos ya se terminó.

—¡Oh, claro que no! _Non devi rinunciare alla tua lotta! _(¡No debes renunciar a tu contienda!) ¡No creas que su amor sea imposible sólo porque es él de la nobleza y tú un vulgar burgués! _Nulla è impossibile per l'amore! _(¡Nada es imposible para el amor!)

—Es usted tan… italiano.

El resto de la tarde el tema central de la conversación entre Suigetsu y Sasuke fue "la ausencia de El Kyubi". También analizaron los títulos de cada persona en la lista negra de El Kyubi. Había muchas posibilidades sobre el futuro actuar del rufián: trataría de matar al siguiente en su lista o volvería a terminar el trabajo "inconcluso" con el Duque de St. Albans. Entre los nombres de la lista habían patrones innegables, el primero de ellos es que todos eran personajes profundamente ricos que tenían tierras en la India. Lo primero que llamaba la atención era que había una disparidad entre las edades de Lord Uzumaki y Lady Sakura con respecto al resto de los implicados en la lista. También llamaba la atención que la siguiente víctima fuese precisamente el longevo vizconde de Eversley, Lord Charles Shaw-Lefevre, quien estaba ya contando sus últimos años de vida y que además era el único de la lista que había profesado con anterioridad la política "liberal"; lo que desconcertaba mucho tanto a Sasuke como a Suigetsu.

Todos en la lista, menos el vizconde de Eversley, tenían razones de ser potenciales víctimas: la primera víctima, el Duque de Manchester, William Drogo Montagu era titular de varias tierras en la India y había contribuido durante su posición parlamentaria en Huntingdonshire al ajuste bancario que perjudicaba de forma trascendental a la emergente clase media.

La joven condesa de Essex, por su lado, también tenía títulos en India y ella y su marido ostentaban la posesión del tráfico portuario hacia Irlanda; y desde su muerte su marido había sido afectado de tal manera que había cancelado todos sus proyectos y así detenido de forma sistemática la economía portuaria de aquella zona determinada. Aunque la muerte de Lady Sakura resultase tan ventajosa para El Kyubi nada sacaba de las cabezas del detective y el jefe que había sido acallada dado que era demasiada la coincidencia de su muerte con la visita que iba a hacer Sasuke al hogar de la dama durante el transcurso de esa misma tarde.

Lo mismo se podía apreciar en el atentado en contra de la vida del Duque de St. Albans ya que si bien él se había convertido en el símbolo de la sangre manchada en la nobleza, la tradición conservadora de la familia Uzumaki siempre había sido de gran peso en la Cámara de los Lores, y a pesar de que la participación del joven Uzumaki dentro de las decisiones que le competían como duque eran bastante escasas gracias a su corta edad, él siempre representó un voto en pro de la oligarquía y siempre había manifestado de forma abierta el desprecio total a las altas atribuciones que la Cámara de los Comunes se otorgaba a sí misma día con día; atacarle a él era atacar directamente al "niño mimado" de los conservadores, hiriendo el orgullo de todos los recalcitrantes miembros del partido. A pesar de todo esto, Sasuke y Suigetsu sabían muy bien que su relación con el detective era razón suficiente para El Kyubi para atentar contra la vida del bello doncel.

Los demás nombres en la Lista constituían desde políticos conservadores, militares o burgueses influyentes, exceptuando a la reina y al vizconde de Eversley. La investigación nuevamente se estancaba, pero cada vez estaban más cerca de encontrar un patrón de comportamiento y preferencias de El Kyubi; sin embargo, el que hubiese elegido a una víctima liberal entre sus ambiciosos y corruptos objetivos hacía que nada concordase respecto a lo que ellos pensaban de El Kyubi.

Luego de terminar su turno Sasuke decidió ir a pensar lejos del mundanal ruido de las intrincadas calles del centro de Londres. Su cabeza estaba muy agobiada por la investigación y su corazón deshecho tras el incidente con su amado doncel la noche anterior. ¿Cómo había sido tan insensato de ofenderle de tal manera?, su cabeza lo agobiaba preguntándose una y otra vez sin poder explicarse a sí mismo la motivación de sus palabras. ¿Era el orgullo? ¿Era su soberbia? O… ¿acaso era el miedo de perder aquello que deseaba noche tras noche desde hacía ya más de cinco meses? Eso era; a los ojos de Sasuke nada más tenía mayor sentido.

Su mente divagó mientras sus pies lo guiaban por calles desconocidas pero no le importaba, sentía que sus sentidos lo halaban a través de aquellas intrincadas callejuelas. De pronto la oscuridad lo hizo reaccionar: «ya ha caído la noche, ¿tanto tiempo he estado vagando sin rumbo?», pensó para sí mismo cuando repentinamente sintió una gota mojarle la cabeza. «¿Llueve?», se preguntó; mas al ver la mano con que había intentado secarse la gota caída entre sus cabellos pudo notar, a pesar de la oscuridad, el singular color rojizo presente en ése líquido: era sangre, sangre que goteaba de alguna parte. Al alzar la mirada para encontrar el origen de aquella gota, pudo ver una cañería que dirigía hacia un cuchitril abandonado.

Raudamente Sasuke entró en el inmueble; las habitaciones del lugar estaban completamente vacías hasta que llegó al piso más alto de aquella pequeña edificación donde se encontró con una habitación sin puerta en la que pudo observar con horror el origen de aquella sangre. Ahí estaba El Kyubi sentado en una antigua silla, fumando una pipa muy tranquilamente mientras enfrente de él se encontraba suspendido en el aire el cadáver del vizconde de Eversley, quien supuestamente había sido evacuado hacia las islas de su jurisdicción; pero al parecer El Kyubi se las ingenió para traerlo hasta Londres. El rasgado cuello del nonagenario con la cara en un rictus de dolor delataba que había pasado ya bastante tiempo colgado ahí, tanto que hasta las vísceras purpureas vomitadas escurrían la sangre que terminaba por conducirse por una pequeña tubería en una esquina de la habitación.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado mirando-dattebayo? Si quieres podemos fumar juntos, tengo suficiente tabaco como para dos días.

—¿Por qué lo mataste, abominación? —Sasuke entraba cautelosamente en la habitación, sacando de su abrigo una pequeña daga, la cual era su única arma en ése momento—. Era el único en tu lista el cual era liberal.

—Yo no lo he matado, ¿qué no es obvio-dattebayo? Se suicidó.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—Me pidió que velara su muerte, este anciano siempre tuvo el temor de morir solo-dattebayo.

—¿Esperas que te crea que no tuviste nada que ver con la muerte de este hombre?

—No he dicho tal cosa; por supuesto que tuve que ver con la muerte de este hombre-dattebayo. De hecho, él se mató a sí mismo, pero por causa mía.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que mi protagonismo en su muerte es la misma que en el caso de suicidio de Sir Shikamaru; simplemente le dije una cosa: la verdad-dattebayo.

—¿Y me puedes decir qué "verdad" es esa?

—¡Oh, no; claro que no-dattebayo! No quiero que termines como el señor vizconde. ¿Ahora puedo preguntarte yo cosas, mi querido Dupin? ¿Cómo sigue tu novio? Supe que se recuperó de los azotes que le di a su linda cabecita contra la pared.

—Sabía que lo habías hecho porque crees que tengo una relación con él…

—No lo creo, lo sé. No finjas frente a mí, mi querido detective. Tuviste tu perfecta oportunidad para atraparme en el teatro y no lo hiciste sólo por salvarlo a él-dattebayo.

—Estoy a punto de corregir aquello —Sasuke se abalanzó diestramente hacia El Kyubi pero éste, en un rápido movimiento, esquivó la daga del detective sin mayor problema contraatacando simultáneamente echándole el ardiente contenido de su pipa en los ojos. Sasuke se restregó los ojos quejándose, sin poder abrirlos siquiera—. ¡Mierda! Maldita escoria… ¿crees que necesito verte para vencerte?

Sasuke sorpresivamente adoptó una posición de _boxing_ y contraatacó ciega pero acertadamente, asestando un certero golpe en el estómago del rufián.

—¿Conque así será-dattebayo? —El Kyubi se despojó de su pesada casaca blanca para empezar su contraataque. Si bien él tenía ventaja al poder usar su visión, Sasuke se defendía y atacaba tan ágilmente como un felino, sintiendo y prediciendo cada movimiento del rufián poniendo a éste en serios aprietos—. Eres bueno… ¡de hecho eres más que bueno-dattebayo! Tus sentidos son simplemente prodigiosos, veo que por eso resultó mi plan.

—¿Qué plan?

—El de traerte aquí. ¿O acaso no se te hace extraño que hayas terminado justo en el lugar donde yo estaba-dattebayo?

—¿Cómo lograste eso?

—El olor de mi pipa. Mi tabaco está perfumado con el olor del perfume que noté en el Duque de St. Albans cuando le ataqué-dattebayo. Por eso sabía que si me paseaba por ahí fumando con ese olor tú lo seguirías. Sin que te enteraras, te vine guiando desde la jefatura hasta acá y tú ni cuenta te diste-dattebayo. Eres en definitiva un muy buen sabueso, Dupin querido. Lástima que las cintas se agotan y el juego está llegando a su fin.

—Aun queda mucha gente en tu lista y ya no tienes más cintas; tú me dijiste que una vez que se agotasen empezarías a matar gente, pero te adelantaste.

—No. Lo que te dije yo fue que una vez que se acabaran las cintas empezaría a matar gente que los libros de historia extrañarán-dattebayo; y tú haces mi sueño realidad, porque mi terror ya no sólo es local…

Sasuke se dio cuenta del plan del Kyubi en ese momento. Él había publicado esa maldita lista únicamente para que él hiciese que aquellas personalidades saliesen de Londres y transmitiesen el terror hacia donde fuesen. Era casi un medio de publicidad gratuito el cual era patrocinado por el detective. Nuevamente Sasuke caía en una de las triquiñuelas características del zorro. Justamente en eso estaba pensando Sasuke mientras atacaba, lo cual le hizo distraer, dejando su guardia de medio pecho abierta; otorgándole la perfecta oportunidad al ser vil para propinar un gancho derecho al costado izquierdo de las costillas del detective, haciendo que éste cayese instantáneamente al piso producto del dolor. El Kyubi había dado con su punto débil. El rufián se acercó a hablarle hincándose junto a él en el piso.

—¿Te duele, querido? Tranquilo, ya va a acabarse, ya todo va acabar; sólo quería decirte que fuiste un muy buen adversario y que el juego me fascinó-dattebayo. Toma, esto va a ayudar a aliviar tus ojos; podrás recuperar la vista en poco tiempo, sólo es una quemadura superficial; mejor quédate en el piso y espera a que alguien te encuentre… nos vemos-dattebayo.

El Kyubi puso una de sus cintas en los ojos del detective, dicha cinta estaba humedecida con algo viscoso y con un olor particular. «Es aloe vera», pensó el detective mientras escuchaba cómo los pasos de El Kyubi se retiraban lentamente hasta quedar completamente solo, ciego y adolorido.

_Continuará…_

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Ahora, los reviews :P

_**Guest:**__ ¡me alegro que te haya gustado! Espero que te haya gustado éste también, y que nos sigas siguiendo (valga la redundancia XP) ¡Gracias!_

_**Moon-9215:**__ sí, pero eso fue hace casi 600 capítulos en el manga y unos quinientos en el anime. O algo así. Ya Sakura ha madurado mucho, y aunque no me guste mucho su personaje, tampoco es para odiarla. Eh, bueno. Creo que es una de esas cosas en que tendremos que concordar que discordamos XP No soy yo la que hace el fic, sólo lo edito, la que lo hace es Kólera, así que dale las gracias a ella ;D ¡A mí tmabién me encantó como lo dejó! (de hehco, yo lo sugerí, pero ella lo escribió mucho mejor porque yo ´sólo dije "Ehh, beuno, déjalo en una escena impactante para zanjar el capi). ¡Ten un lindo día!_

_**Karu-suna:**__ ten paciencia, ten paciencia, ¡nuestro detectiva todavía necesita más evidencia! ¡gracias por tu review! ¡hasta luego!_

_**NelIra:**__ son muy buenas suposiciones, ¿has considerado escribir misterio, mi querida Watson (por cierto, ¿sabías que el Sherlock Holmes de Sir Arthur Ocnan Doyle jamás dijo eso?). ¡Ten un día precioso!_

_**DarkPotterMalfoy:**__ no te preocupes, que todos tenemos cosas qué hacer. De hecho, me da pena confesar que me he leído tus historias y que la que más me gustó fue ¿si me faltas tú, qué me queda? ¡pero nunca he tenido tiempo para dejarte un review! (guiones, querido, ¡guiones!) La teoría de las cintas todavía no se desmorona, no más mira este capi, 8va capi = 8va cinta. ¡Gracias a ti! (*0*) ¡Muchas gracias DarkPotter-sama! ¡es todo un encanto! Toma, te doy un pie virtual :D ¡Muchísimos millones de gracias por tu review!_

¡Gracias a todos por leer y hasta el próximo capi!


	9. Momento de colisión

Como siempre, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten :D

* * *

**Capítulo IX  
Momento de colisión**

* * *

*************************  
**Parte I  
La distancia entre dos puntos  
***************************

"Suicidio", eso era lo que salía en el acta de defunción del Vizconde de Eversley pero Sasuke sabía muy bien qué era lo que había pasado, la verdadera identidad de El Kyubi logró contactar con el Vizconde, quien voluntariamente vino desde su refugio hasta Londres sólo para encontrarse con la muerte.

El detective, ante estos hechos, decidió interrogar a todos los donceles en su lista de sospechosos con respecto al Vizconde mas todos negaban conocerlo. Tanto Sasuke como Suigetsu pensaban que ellos mentían, era obvio que en más de una reunión social habían tenido la oportunidad de compartir instancias con tan sociable y amable anciano.

Ambos agentes se sentían descorazonados y más cuando llegaron a la residencia del último doncel a interrogar durante esa tarde del veintidós de marzo: Su Excelencia, el Duque de St. Albans. Sasuke tenía los nervios de punta, él no había cruzado palabra alguna con el doncel desde el día en que éste le cazó la cara en una bofetada; de sólo recordar tal evento Sasuke se estremeció y de forma instintiva llevó su mano hasta la mejilla afectada, la cual aún ostentaba un color rosáceo.

Con todo el estoicismo que su humana condición le permitía entró a la residencia Uzumaki muy nervioso por dentro pero frío y apático por fuera. Los agentes fueron recibidos por el mayordomo de la casa, quien, con una tenue sonrisa, les condujo hasta el salón y solicitó la paciencia de los policías para ir en busca de su amo.

—No estés nervioso, _mio caro amico, _todo va a salir bien; después de todo, no creo que el doncel te pueda despreciar más de lo que ya te desprecia

—Mayor consuelo en mi vida no puede haber, "_mio caro capo_" (mi querido jefe); gracias por tan dulces palabras —Sasuke le miraba con su mirada de hielo negro, tratando de que el italiano entendiese su sarcasmo, pero era caso perdido: Suigetsu le miraba con una sonrisa de diez mil libras**—**.

—No hay de qué, _Don Giovanni. _(Don Juan)

En el momento en que Suigetsu pronunció esas palabras entró al salón nuevamente el mayordomo de cabellos color plata para darle aviso a los señores que Su Excelencia les esperaba en el subterráneo. Los policías se pusieron de pie y se miraron extrañados entre sí. Mientras seguían al mayordomo por los suntuosos pasillos de aquella lujosa estancia Suigetsu se acercó discretamente al oído de Sasuke para susurrarle.  
**  
**—¡Ey! Sasuke, ¿qué hay en el subterráneo?

—¿Cómo quiere que lo sepa? No tengo ni la menor idea…

—¿Me insinúas que exploraste antes la virginidad del doncel que su hogar?

Sasuke enrojeció de forma inevitable y tratando de controlar su ferviente ira asesina se dedicó a desviar la cara y manifestar su enojo con una mirada de soslayo petrificante ante la cual el italiano era completamente inmune.

Al llegar hasta el lugar señalado vieron unas escaleras que descendían hasta un vasto salón, de bellos cortinajes y de bellísimos ornamentos. En aquel lugar había muchos ítemes de curiosa relevancia: obras de arte de toda índole, un hermoso piano de cola, una despensa de licores personalizados; todo en esa habitación era especial de alguna u otra manera. Llamaban mucho la atención, por ejemplo, una seguidilla de bellos retratos tamaño natural de la familia Uzumaki; entre ellos uno donde aparecía la famosa hija de Jiraiya Uzumaki, la progenitora de Lord Naruto. En el retrato se podía apreciar al sonriente Jiraiya vestido con ropas de pontifical dignas de un duque y a su derecha la hermosa y grácil señorita de unos doce años, vestida con simpleza y elegancia, con una mirada altiva como desafiando a quien se parase frente al cuadro; se mostraba ella tan frágil y fuerte a la vez.

Al ver el cuadro los policías no dudaron ni un segundo sobre el parentesco de la muchacha con el joven doncel; era ella simplemente hermosa en todo lo ancho de la palabra y, aunque los rasgos de la dama no estaban presentes en los de su retoño, había algo en la manera de sonreír de ambos que denunciaba su parentesco de forma cabal. Sin embargo al poco caminar encontraron un siguiente cuadro; éste llamó tanto la atención de ambos, en especial de Sasuke, que tuvieron que quedarse unos momentos parados mirando. Se trataba de un retrato del viejo Duque Uzumaki, nuevamente sentado usando ropas de pontifical, pero esta vez serio y con una expresión algo triste, empero se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo en sonreír. A su lado se encontraba él, Naruto Uzumaki, de unos once años de edad, vistiendo ropas blancas con bordados dorados que lo asemejaban a un ángel pero a la vez luciendo muy diferente a su aspecto actual: se veía como un niño serio y triste, con ojos vacíos y sonrisa ausente, como un muñeco sin vida; tan ajeno a la imagen de "sociable y perfecto príncipe" de la cual hacía gala en ese entonces. Su aspecto de esa época distaba sobremanera del actual doncel, no sólo por la ausencia de su característico remolino de cabello en la cúspide izquierda de su frente sino por una sombría aura que se desplegaba a su alrededor, captada a la perfección por la mano ágil del pintor.

Sasuke no supo qué sentir frente aquella imagen, sin saber cómo, aquel retrato había despertado en él una profunda curiosidad y al recordar las palabras de Shikamaru y de Hinata volvió a él la inquietud respecto a la misteriosa infancia de Lord Uzumaki.

Los policías absortos en el cuadro se sobresaltaron al escuchar un sonido repentino que les sacó de su estado de ensoñación: el sonido de dos bolas sólidas chocando entre sí de forma precipitada, el ruido típico del juego de billar. Al voltearse para ver el origen del sonido los policías vieron en una esquina recóndita del salón al joven doncel con un taco de _pool _en sus manos, echando tiza en la punta del mismo para luego reclinarse de forma sutil y calculada y efectuar otro golpe, logrando de forma acertada que uno de sus esféricos objetivos cayese en uno de los orificios de la mesa. Al lograrlo habló a los policías lenta y tranquilamente sin detener su juego.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros, ¿a qué debo atribuir el honor de su presencia?

—¡Oh, Su Excelencia! Tanto tiempo sin saber de usted —Suigetsu caminó hacia la mesa de billar, siendo seguido por Sasuke de forma discreta. El detective estaba un poco aturdido por la situación así que sólo se limitó a seguir a Suigetsu y a hablar sólo cuando lo ameritase—. No sabía que jugara usted al billar, me parece sorprendente ya que no es precisamente la actividad más común en donceles por estos días.

—Mi abuelo me enseñó a jugarlo, le gustaba mucho este juego y quería que alguien pudiese acompañarle —Naruto hablaba sin prestar atención a sus invitados, golpeando con su taco fuertemente, provocando un estruendo que daba ligeros sobresaltos a los policías—. Si gustan pueden tomar asiento en aquel diván.

El doncel señaló con el taco el mueble a un lado de la mesa de billar y luego prosiguió con su indiferente actividad. Suigetsu y Sasuke se sentaron. El detective miraba a Lord Uzumaki con desconcierto y asombro: quizás fuese la concentración propia del juego de billar mas el semblante del doncel lucía contrariado y; a pesar de que Sasuke no podía negar que se veía tan hermoso como siempre y más gracias a un cuarto de _stone_* a su favor que hacía que luciese más delicioso que de costumbre, vistiendo refinadamente con una casaca de terciopelo púrpura que emitía un brillo rojo sangre que acentuaba la ligera sensación de una "ira apagada" en el doncel; Sasuke se hallaba desconcertado, algo le decía que el doncel no estaba bien. Luego de un largo silencio el italiano empezó la conversación.

—¡Juega usted maravillosamente, milord! Realmente su abuelo hizo un muy buen trabajo enseñándole tales destrezas. Lamento tener que importunarle durante su tan prodigioso juego pero necesito hacerle un par de preguntas, ¿le molestaría?

—Claro que no me molestaría, es decreto real el contestar esas preguntas, ¿no? —Naruto hablaba sin desviar su atención de su juego—. Así que no hay forma de que me niegue, se las contestaré con total y sincero agrado. Aunque… me sorprende que sea yo sospechoso después de los hechos acontecidos durante enero… pero ustedes son la autoridad y debo acatar, ¿no es así?

—¡Oh, Su Excelencia! ¡No piense eso, por favor! Usted no es sospechoso de nada, son sólo preguntas protocolares.

—Puede entonces usted empezar con su "protocolo", Míster Hozuki.

—Pues bien: lo primero es saber qué hacía usted el primer día de marzo.

—¿Fue en marzo? ¿Qué habrá pasado con el "ataque" de febrero? Ya me había acostumbrado a que una vez al mes atacase el Kyubi, pero al parecer esa escoria no diferencia entre un febrero normal gregoriano de un febrero bisiesto. Pues bien, creo que ese día estaba yo en mi estudio leyendo cómo Dante baja a los infiernos en busca de su amada.

—_Divina Commedia! _¿Gusta usted de la poesía épica?_  
_  
—Sí, y al Vizconde de Eversley, Lord Charles, Shaw-Lefevre también le gustaba y lo digo porque supongo que esa es la siguiente pregunta, sobre mi cercanía con la víctima; pues sí, ¡cómo no!, si era un ferviente opositor de mi abuelo es obvio que le conocí porque mi abuelo con quien mejor se llevaba era con sus enemigos, no con sus amigos. Muchas veces tuve el placer de compartir en esta misma habitación con el señor vizconde, sin embargo él no me prestaba mucha atención; yo era sólo un niño después de todo. En ese diván en el cual están ustedes sentados mi abuelo y Lord Charles compartieron muy buenos licores y bajo la petición de mi protector yo amenizaba el ambiente con aquel piano de allá. Creo que una de las pocas veces en que crucé palabras con él fue cuando se paró a mi lado mientras yo tocaba y me preguntó «¿Conoces a Bach?».

—¿Qué le respondió usted, _mio caro Duca_?

—Que no había tenido el placer de conocerle pero que dudaba que él si lo hubiese tenido —el italiano arrojó una estridente risa ante el comentario del doncel. Luego de una pausa el doncel siguió con su narración—. En un principio él se ofendió pero yo procedí a tocar una sonata en re menor del maestro Johann Sebastian Bach y él olvidó su enojo rápidamente, fue entonces que me di cuenta que él era un buen hombre a pesar de todo, dicen que sólo los buenos hombres son capaces de perdonar sin necesitar palabras.

—Creo que las demás preguntas no serán necesarias, ¿no es así, Sasuke? —al darse por aludido por Suigetsu, Sasuke se sobresaltó ligeramente mas, aparentando indiferencia, se limitó a asentir de forma discreta**—**.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tan sólo eso necesita su detective saber para determinar al culpable? —la hostilidad de las palabras de Naruto se ocultaban muy bien bajo un tono de voz amable y desinteresado, una sonrisa tranquila y su mirar absorto en el juego**—**.

—Mi detective no está buscando culpables, sino inocentes, ¿no es así Sasuke?

—Ciertamente.

—Y me puede decir, Míster Uchiha, ¿si soy yo culpable o inocente? —Naruto preguntaba como si su duda fuese sólo motivada por el placer de hablar, no obstante, estaba muy atento realmente a la respuesta**—**.

—No vinimos aquí con ánimos de dudar de su inocencia… milord.

—¿Entonces?

—Vinimos a hacernos una idea clara de la situación de la sociedad con respecto a El Kyubi y el suicidio del Vizconde. Al fin y al cabo, tal y cómo esperábamos, usted es el único quien no ha negado el haber conocido al Vizconde.

—¿Eso era todo? Es obvio por qué no negaría el haberle conocido: no soy estúpido; y el mentir en una situación tan delicada como ésta es ponerse una soga en el cuello. Si desean mi opinión, creo que los donceles han mentido todos producto del miedo de ser confundidos con El Kyubi.

—¿No siente usted miedo, _mio caro fanciullo_?

—Sí que lo siento pero más le temo a la mentira.

—Pues bien, creo que con eso nos basta. Gracias por darnos un poco de su valioso tiempo, Su Excelencia —Suigetsu se acercó y tomó una de las manos del doncel para obligarle a interrumpir su juego y besarle la mano—. Espero que nos veamos nuevamente con prontitud.

—Lo mismo digo —Naruto sonreía ligeramente, y cuando el italiano emprendió la retirada, el doncel quedó de frente con Sasuke, quien lo miraba con una mirada fulminante que el joven Lord no supo interpretar de forma alguna. Repentinamente Naruto estiró su mano hacia Sasuke—. Adiós, Míster Uchiha.

—Adiós… Su Excelencia.

Sin tomar la mano Sasuke hizo una pequeña venia y se retiró de forma rápida, dejando a Naruto con la mano aún suspendida en el aire. Suigetsu observó la actitud del detective con pleno asombro, mientras lo seguía con la mirada en su retirada. Ambos, el doncel y el italiano, se preguntaban qué pasó por la cabeza del detective al hacer eso mas esa respuesta sólo Sasuke la sabía.

Al irse los invitados Naruto seguía impactado por el reciente hecho. «¿Por qué me importa tanto?», se preguntaba mientras observaba la mano marcada por la ausencia de los labios del detective. Luego de un rato, al reaccionar, el doncel se dirigió hasta el diván donde estuvieron sentados los policías y se dejó caer. Al hacerlo sintió cómo se despedía por el aire el olor de su Sasuke, inspiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos. «Debe ser porque mi cuerpo se acostumbró a su amor». Naruto restó importancia a su sentir y sin darse cuenta cayó dormido presa del olor que tanto le había hecho falta en este último mes.

*************************  
**Parte II  
****El arte de las palabras y la puntuación  
***************************

Kakashi acariciaba a su durmiente amo mientras Ino limpiaba los restos de tiza de los alrededores de la mesa de billar.

—Fue, en efecto, una brillante idea de tu parte, Kakashi, el haber recomendado al joven amo venir a ensuciarse con la tiza del taco; así pasaría desapercibida las manchas de tiza de la pizarra de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Realmente lo fue, justo a tiempo. Cuando llegaron los policías me asusté ya que sería muy sospechoso decir que el joven amo estaba indispuesto y había muy poco tiempo para quitar todos los restos de tiza de su ropa, manos y cabellos. ¡Ay, niño del alma mía! ¡Es tan arriesgado! Haber ido a la casa del detective mientras él estaba ausente sólo para tomar notas de las sospechas en su pizarra y hablar con Itachi.

—¿Qué necesitaba el amo por parte de Itachi esta vez? Pensé que con sólo enterarse del punto débil del detective Uchiha bastaba… ¿Por qué se arriesgaría así?

—De alguna u otra manera nuestro querido amo se ha encariñado con Itachi Uchiha; es obvio que se identifica con él: ambos fueron víctimas de las crueldades de esta sociedad, sólo que abordaron el tema de forma diferente; Itachi volviéndose loco y ensimismándose negando a la sociedad y sus normas, sacándolas abruptamente de su mente y su vida… y nuestro amo por su lado también enloqueció pero de ira e impotencia, la cual ha canalizado para convertirla en fuerza y valor para enfrentar a la sociedad y al mundo que tanto le hizo sufrir. Nuestro amo está perdiendo la batalla pero sus ideas van a ganar la guerra…

—¿Y su corazón? Kakashi… ¿logrará su corazón ganar "algo" después de todo esto? —Ino se acercó hasta el doncel y con un paño empezó delicadamente a limpiar los restos de tiza en el durmiente rostro de su querido amo**—**.

—Si el corazón de nuestro niño amado logra ganar algo o no, no sabría preverlo; eso lo determinará la eficacia de nuestras tretas de dejarle a solas a merced de su querido Dupin.

—¿Estará consciente nuestro amo de su sentir? ¿Sabrá él cuánto ama a ese joven detective?

—No lo creo. Naruto es un niño y para los niños la palabra "amor"… es un juego.

Una vez que Ino terminó de limpiar al joven doncel Kakashi lo tomó en sus brazos y juntos se dirigieron hasta el cuarto de Naruto. En el camino se encontraron con Gaara, quien los siguió de cerca admirándose de la hermosa y serena faz de su adoración durmiente. Los sirvientes recostaron al joven en su suntuosa cama y luego de contemplarlo unos segundos los tres salieron del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos. Una vez se hallaron los tres en el pasillo Gaara habló.

—Supongo que ustedes dos también lo notaron… —Kakashi e Ino asintieron de forma instantánea, ambos con la mirada triste y lejana perdida en la alfombra del pasillo—. Se supone que nosotros estamos para protegerle pero… ¿cómo protegerlo de sí mismo? Su rostro…

—Su rostro reflejaba la paz, Gaara: la paz de quienes saben que hagan lo que hagan… morirán de todos modos.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos nosotros Kakashi? ¿Sentarnos a mirar cómo Naruto camina al cadalso!

—Baja tu voz, querido Gaara, interrumpes la paz de este hogar. Tú sabes que tanto Ino como yo no estamos dispuestos a ver cómo nuestro amado amo se condena a sí mismo a muerte empero todos sabíamos desde la primera vez que vimos a mi dulce niño con su máscara de El Kyubi que esto era una forma que tenía nuestro niño de tratar de cambiar el mundo antes de morir. Nos ilusionamos y pensamos que su vida como Lord Uzumaki sería compatible con la del zorro pero no fue así; especialmente después de matar con sus inocentes y frágiles manos a la mujer digna de su infantil amor platónico.

Los tres sirvientes se dirigieron entre sí miradas de tristeza, luego de un rato de estar ahí parados reflexionando sobre el destino de su desafortunado amo decidieron separarse para dedicarse cada uno a sus quehaceres; Ino y Kakashi bajaron a la planta baja mientras Gaara se apoyó en la puerta de la habitación de su amo y se concentró lo suficiente como para poder escuchar el ritmo de la respiración de Naruto al otro lado de la puerta. El sirviente cerró los ojos y, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba de sólo pensar en su amado doncel, tomó una decisión: «morirás cuando tú decidas hacerlo; nadie te quitará la vida si así no lo deseas, de aquello me encargaré yo… y cuando decidas partir… te seguiré y seré tu sombra en el otro mundo».

Los cortos días de marzo llegaban a su fin y para cuando el viernes trigésimo del mes llegó a inundar con sus fríos temples el escenario londinense Sasuke y Naruto llevaban un mes de completa indiferencia. Los compañeros de Sasuke, incluyendo a su jefe Suigetsu, ya estaban sacando conclusiones y tenían serias sospechas de ciertos donceles respecto a la identidad del Kyubi mas Sasuke no estaba del todo convencido del curso de la investigación, "algo" le parecía extraño de todos los presuntos sospechosos en la lista de Suigetsu: cada vez que los entrevistaban consideraba que nadie estaba al nivel intelectual siquiera para acercarse a El Kyubi. Todo era muy extraño; sentía que la jefatura estaba perdiendo el tiempo pero no sabía qué otra opción le quedaba sino acatar las órdenes que su exasperante jefe le daba.

Sasuke no tenía ánimos para nada aunque lo arrastraba su hiperactivo jefe por todo Londres haciéndole preguntas una y otra vez a ingenuos y asustadizos donceles que tenían noción nula siquiera de técnicas de combate. Por su mente empezaron a cruzar muchas ideas, una de las tantas era declararse incompetente en Scotland Yard e irse a Whitefield a administrar su hacienda.

Pensó muchas posibilidades aunque todas le parecían lejanas e imposibles ya que cada una de ellas implicaban un serio defecto: contemplaban separarse para siempre del doncel. Por alguna razón, a su juicio inexplicable, el renunciar al caso de El Kyubi le daba la sensación de también estar renunciando a Lord Uzumaki. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Si al fin y al cabo él pensaba que de todos modos ya había perdido al doncel para siempre. Sin embargo algo en su interior lo incentivaba calladamente a insistir y enfrentar al Duque de St. Albans y confesarle su incondicional amor. Tantas veces pensó en aquello que empezó a alimentar dicha esperanza hasta lentamente adquirir una determinación digna de un Uchiha, tanto con respecto a El Kyubi, como respecto a Naruto.

Esa noche de finales de marzo decidió vestir tan bello como jamás había vestido, recordando los tantos consejos de moda los cuales había recibido de parte de su difunta amiga, Lady Sakura. Había sido invitado a una fiesta en el Club; como siempre, se iba a excusar de ir evadiendo con elegancia, empero al enterarse que Lord Uzumaki había ya confirmado su asistencia el detective concentró todas sus energías en tratar de lucir lo mejor posible en función de enamorar al doncel.

Llegada la noche del viernes Sasuke esperó bastante antes de dejarse ver por el club ya que, como bien hacía Lady Sakura, el hacerse esperar y llegar tarde es una buena técnica para llamar la atención. Fue precisamente por esa razón que apenas hizo su aparición junto a Suigetsu en el club todas y cada unas de las miradas voltearon a verles; normalmente el italiano, por el sólo hecho de serlo, llamaba bastante más la atención que el reservado y frío Sasuke pero esta vez era todo lo contrario: Sasuke vestido con una fina casaca de tela brillante oscura, dejando ver debajo de su chaleco negro una camisa de un rojo tan intenso como las rosas del infierno; algo había en su estampa que daba la sensación de verle salido del inframundo, tan incitante al pecado, con su palidez perfecta y una sonrisa ligeramente orgullosa que su normativa humildad jamás había revelado con anterioridad.

Los presentes del salón se le empezaron a acercar de forma casi automática; era como si un instinto de origen primitivo les impulsase a hacer contacto con tal belleza sobrehumana, tan peligrosa y grácil a la vez. Sasuke saludó cortésmente a las personas a su alrededor; quienes pudieron hablarle notaron enseguida que al detective lo acompañaba un confianza nunca antes vista en un joven taciturno como él. Al poco rato Sasuke estaba rodeado de personas quienes, entre palabras triviales, buscaban siquiera un contacto visual efímero de tales ojos profundos y maliciosos.

Sin embargo, los brunos ojos de Sasuke sólo buscaban al otro mirar complementario de su existencia y razón de que él estuviese ahí en ése momento: los azules ojos del Duque de St. Albans. Buscó los orbes claros de su amado doncel por todo el salón pero no los encontró luego de mucho tiempo vagando entre los salones de fiesta del club repleto de personalidades, quienes lo seguían para todos lados requiriendo la atención del lozano y bello detective. Al poco tiempo de esta sobredosis de "atención" Sasuke se sintió profundamente abrumado ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le mirase tanto con esos ojos de admiración y deseo. A su mente vino finalmente la idea de empatía con respecto a Lord Uzumaki, quien debía aguantar aquello en cada reunión social a la que asistía; el detective se preguntó cómo era capaz aquella joven y frágil criatura de soportar tales avasalladoras actitudes.

En desesperación plena, y hastiado de todos sus nuevos admiradores, Sasuke escapó discretamente hacia las terrazas para darse a sí mismo un respiro. Al llegar al balcón lo primero que vio fue una silueta delineada por la luna creciente a punto de llenarse que cruzaba aquella noche. Dicha silueta, posada en la barandilla del balcón, no era otra sino la del mismísimo Lord Uzumaki, quien al escuchar los pasos de Sasuke acercarse se volteó de forma repentina. Ambos se quedaron paralizados al mirarse y aunque estaban a varios metros de distancia y la noche estaba bastante oscura Sasuke pudo distinguir el brillo propio de las lágrimas en los cristalinos ojos del doncel.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas como no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos. El primero en ejecutar un movimiento fue el doncel, quien, al sentir una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla, la secó rápidamente con su manga. Luego de esto el doncel bajo la mirada y caminó hacia el detective mas sin mirarlo; Sasuke se dio cuenta cuando el doncel estaba por pasar a su lado que éste pretendía evadirlo y volver hacia el salón sólo para no quedarse a solas con él. «No puedo permitir que Lord Uzumaki se aleje de mí… no de nuevo, al fin y al cabo yo estoy aquí por él», pensó para sí Sasuke; fue entonces que decidió ser osado y, reuniendo toda su valentía, tomó del brazo al doncel justo antes de que éste entrase, deteniéndole en el camino.

—Su Excelencia… —Sasuke le miraba penetrantemente aún con el brazo del doncel en su mano—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—¿Para qué? De todos modos "le cambiaré por otro" diga lo que diga —las palabras de Naruto eran motivadas por un dolor insospechado, tanto para el detective como para el mismísimo doncel—. Míster Uchiha, haga el favor de soltarme.

—Sasuke… —el detective desvió la mirada hacia el piso, tratando en vano de que el joven doncel no se diese cuenta de su tristeza—. Sólo lo soltaré si usted me bendice con la pronunciación de mi nombre aunque sea una vez más.

—… ¿Qué se supone que piense? La última vez que nos vimos ni siquiera fue capaz de besar mi mano…

—No tenía las agallas. Está dentro de mi conocimiento que he sido muy injusto y grosero con usted. También sé que no merezco su perdón ni siquiera que me dirija usted la palabra. Pero de nada me sirve saber todo eso si es que cada vez que lo veo mi corazón se pone así… —el detective haló el brazo del doncel de forma repentina y llevó una de las enguantadas manos de Naruto hasta su pecho. Al hacer esto el joven Duque pudo sentir de forma clara el palpitar de Sasuke—. ¿Lo nota usted? Mi mente puede saber muchas cosas, entre ellas lo inalcanzable que es usted para mí, pero mi corazón no logra entender razones… Fui un insensato y lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa… es que si en este momento usted cruza por esa puerta de cristal y me deja… mi corazón se romperá en mil pedazos.

—Sasuke…

Naruto le miró impresionado; por dentro se preguntaba cómo era posible que aquel varón tan frío y escrupuloso hiciese algo como aquello. Naruto todo ese tiempo supo las razones para el actuar de Sasuke ya que él mismo motivó los celos que ocasionaron aquellas palabras tan ofensivas mas por alguna razón aquello le afectó mucho, al punto de no saber qué hacer para volver a ver a Sasuke. Y ahora que lo tenía enfrente tenía ganas de salir corriendo, ¿por qué le pasaba aquello? Naruto no lograba entender del todo su propia reacción cuando Sasuke estaba cerca. Decidió dejarse llevar y tratar de entender un poco más la situación.

—¿Quieres que nos sentemos en las terrazas a charlar? Mandé a Gaara a volar hace un rato, no te preocupes.

Ambos se dirigieron en silencio hacia unas mesas en las terrazas; Sasuke dispuso una de las sillas para que el doncel tomase asiento, al hacerlo sintió el perfume que despedía la nuca del doncel. Cerró los ojos y exhaló. Luego de unos segundos de disfrutar aquello, tomó asiento enfrente del Duque, quien miraba el piso con tristeza.

—Sé que no puedo dirigirme a usted con toda libertad pero no puedo evitar preguntarme el motivo de las lágrimas de las cuales fui testigo al verle hace rato… ¿por qué lloraba usted?

—… ¿Por qué lo hacía? No lo recuerdo bien. Creo que inevitablemente mis lágrimas decidieron fugarse cuando le vi entrar hoy al salón. ¡Uy!, me sorprendió usted, no contaba con su presencia hoy; creo que el verle tan sonriente y radiante me empujó a pensar… que usted ya se había olvidado de mí… —Sasuke escuchaba las palabras de Naruto atónito—. ¿Le sorprende que sea así? ¿Acaso hay más formas que necesite para expresarle lo especial que es usted para mí? Fue usted el primero en mi vida, Sasuke… y creo… que eso debería ser suficiente, ¿no?

Sasuke quedó sin palabras, ambos se miraron largamente como tratando de poseer con la mirada el corazón del otro. Para sorpresa del doncel Sasuke esbozó repentinamente una ligera sonrisa, se puso de pie hasta llegar hasta su lado y se hincó con una rodilla en el suelo y, sonriendo dulcemente, le hizo un ademán requiriendo la mano del doncel. Este se la concedió y tomándola delicadamente con su mano derecha la besó. Luego de hacerlo posó su frente en los nudillos del doncel, cerró los ojos y sintió un alivio indescriptible: aquel beso significaba que toda la tortura del mes pasado había por fin concluido. Naruto sonrió ante esto, su primera sonrisa en toda la noche. Con su mano izquierda tocó la mejilla del detective y la levantó para que hiciesen contacto visual, cuando aquello ocurrió el doncel se dirigió hacia el detective con un tono infantil y pícaro a la vez.

—Siento que algo ha cambiado en usted —el detective se ponía de pie mientras escuchaba al doncel—. ¿A qué se debe tal catarsis?

—Quizás porque me he determinado.

—¿Determinado a…?

—A no perderle la huella ni a El Kyubi… ni a usted —Naruto quedó pasmado con tal declaración pero, tratando de que no se notase, sonrió**—**.

—¿Y le está yendo tan bien con El Kyubi como le está yendo conmigo?

—No realmente, pero he… descubierto muchas cosas y estoy… empezando a entender otras.

—¿Entender?

—…No creo que usted pueda entender mis conclusiones con respecto al pensar de El Kyubi… no porque no fuese capaz de entender realmente, si no porque él y usted piensan tan diametralmente distintos…

—Obviamente yo no pensaría como ese infame ser desalmado.

—Eso está claro. Pero El Kyubi… no está tan loco como aparenta estarlo, ya que… se dio cuenta antes que yo mismo que si algo le pasa a usted yo… me muero.

—Creo… que estoy muy celoso… que esa abominación se haya dado cuenta mejor que nosotros mismos sobre nuestros… sentimientos… ¡Somos tan torpes, Sasuke! Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es dignarnos a aceptar que… hay una clara atracción entre nosotros, ¿tan malo puede ser eso? No creo que estar cerca de alguien tan… atractivo pueda ser malo. De hecho, lo único malo es los celos que me provoca usted en este momento… la verdad, estoy tan celoso que no quiero que los demás invitados vuelvan a verle siquiera un segundo vestido así tan… arrebatadoramente bello… —bufó al concluir esa frase—. Creo que mi vanidad se está viendo afectada de todo esto, me temo que la única solución es que usted acceda a acompañarme en este instante a mi residencia porque curiosamente… siento que acabo de indisponerme y tendré que disculparme con mis conocidos por mi ausencia.

—Y yo creo que es el deber de todo buen policía el acceder a escoltar a tan frágil y dulce joven noble a estas horas tan altas de la noche.

Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad, aquello significaba que por primera vez desde que se conocieron, de todas las batallas mentales que habían librado a través de sus ojos, en ésta por fin ambos salían victoriosos.

***************************  
Parte III y final  
Impacto  
***************************

Ambos se miraban el uno al otro sin saber realmente lo que sus mentes pensaban… o bien podrían haber estado pensando en absolutamente nada; ¿cómo pensar si ambos había perdido la cabeza? Naruto sabía a la perfección que aquello no estaba bien, que él era su enemigo y no debía perder la razón ante la tentación de la perfecta imagen que proyectaba el detective; mas era inevitable, simplemente su razón desvariaba con sólo sentir al detective cerca así que su sesera concluyó al fin que no había mayor importancia en resistirse, que el desenlace sería el mismo con o sin el amor de su adorada obsesión.

Sasuke, por su parte, no planeaba otra cosa sino amarle. Él estaba consciente de que aquello lo tenía ahí en ese segundo, vistiendo como lucía, sonriendo como lo estaba haciendo y poseyendo en el bolsillo izquierdo de su casaca lo que estaba ocultando. Todo estaba sucediendo mejor de lo que había planeado, era como si sus deseos se hubiesen hecho súbitamente realidad. Ahora estaba plenamente seguro de lo que sentía, indistinto le era si no conocía al joven que estaba enfrente suyo sentado a la orilla de la cama en ese momento; ese doncel era el ser que amaba, todo lo demás… era insignificante.

—¿Sabe, mi querido Sasuke? Me parece que por más que trato que de adentrarme en su pensar no puedo hacerlo —señaló tranquilamente el doncel poniéndose de pie para caminar en dirección de una vidriera que contenía licores—. ¿Gusta usted _amaretto_?

—Por favor. Creo que entiendo su punto ya que me pasa lo mismo con usted. ¿Quiere saber qué es lo que pienso?

—¿Que si lo quiero? Es eso realmente obvio, pero al mismo tiempo me pregunto: ¿será divertido si me entero de su pensar de esta forma? Quizás sea más interesante sólo… investigar.

—Y dígame, mi querido Duque —Sasuke recibió el pequeño vaso con el licor que Naruto le sirvió—. Si me permite usted saberlo, ¿cuál sería su método de investigación?

—Oh, claro que se lo permito a usted: "dejarme llevar".

Naruto tomó un trago de su vaso y enseguida besó la boca de Sasuke, quien sintió el ardor de los restos de licor en su lengua. Desde hacía tiempo que Sasuke no sentía ese ardor, no porque no hubiese tomado en todo ese tiempo sino porque su lengua había olvidado lo ardiente que era la boca de Lord Uzumaki.

Luego del beso se miraron largamente con una sonrisa serena en sus rostros. El doncel se puso de puntillas para poder rodear con los brazos el cuello del detective. Aprovechando la pausa Sasuke tomó de una vez todo el contenido de su vaso, sorprendiendo al doncel.

—Veo que está usted nervioso, Sasuke.

—Más que nunca.

—¿Más que la primera vez?

—Mucho más.

—¿Más que la primera vez que se enfrentó usted a El Kyubi?

—Mucho, pero mucho más.

—¿Y qué de mí puede provocar en usted tal nerviosismo?

—¿Quiere usted que lo enumere? —ambos rieron—. Creo que es su inquietante mirar azul; me pregunto cómo unos ojos tan claros pueden ser tan enigmáticos. También me pregunto cómo hace usted para hacerme despedir la razón y comportarme como jamás me hubiese imaginado.

—Creo… Que eso podríamos comprobarlo aquí y ahora.

Naruto besó nuevamente a Sasuke pero esta vez sin ánimo alguno de separarse de él. Lo condujo a través de la habitación hasta que toparon con el borde de la cama, donde se dejaron caer. Sasuke se sentía muy nervioso, más de lo que pudiese controlar, y eso fue completamente percibido por el doncel, quien cambió sus planes de besar desesperadamente a Sasuke hasta comérselo y decidió ser más sutil y amable. Lo atrajo hacia sí gracias a la corbata y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el detective se sonrojase. Con sólo un par de besos Sasuke ya estaba demasiado exaltado; su respiración era irregular y muchas veces se aceleraba en demasía.

—Sasuke… —dijo casi como en un suspiro, acariciando su mejilla—. Cálmate —ordenó serenamente, endulzando su rostro con una ligera sonrisa**—**.

Mas para Sasuke aquella orden era un imposible; sólo pudo serenar su respiración y aflojar sus brazos. Naruto se dio por satisfecho con sólo eso y le quito la corbata rápidamente, dándole un beso juguetón en la frente. Tímida, la mano de Sasuke comenzó a acariciarle la espalda de arriba hacia abajo mientras Naruto proseguía su tarea de desnudar al detective. A continuación el chaleco y la camisa. A medida que la camisa quedaba cada vez más desabotonada Naruto le bajaba por el pecho a mordiscos punzantes que le sacaban exhalaciones bruscas al detective hasta llegar al inicio de los pantalones, donde se detuvo abruptamente. Subió hasta quedar a la altura de la cara del varón. «Quítame los pantalones», le ordenó. Era notorio cómo, a pesar de que el doncel estaba muy dócil y trataba de ser tierno, le era imposible no ser autoritario.

Con manos temblorosas, ya ansioso de la excitación, Sasuke puso al doncel al lado suyo y como el rayo, le desabotonó los pantalones y se incorporó un poco para bajárselos, admirando la belleza de sus extremidades tan anonadado como la primera vez. Naruto entrelazó la mano con la suya, lo cual le sorprendió gratamente y le dedicó una mirada llena de amor, Naruto haciéndose cargo del resto a pesar de que le encantaba que Sasuke le desvistiese. Los pantalones quedaron en el piso al igual que la ropa íntima del joven lord. A continuación Naruto se levantó lentamente, quedando a horcajadas sobre el largo y fornido cuerpo del detective, mirando claramente como el semblante de Sasuke se ruborizaba al verlo encima de él. Con toda la sensualidad que otorga el buen manejo de la calma y la ansiedad el doncel desabrochó uno a uno los botones de su camisa y se quitó lentamente el resto de la ropa interior dejando su pecho descubierto, proporcionando al detective una vista privilegiada y única.

Las miradas apasionadas que se dedicaron sólo acrecentaban los deseos de posesión mutuos que se tenían el uno al otro; fue por eso que la cúspide de la ansiedad entre ambos se centró cuando el doncel decidió empezar el espectáculo mayor retirando el pantalón de Sasuke para dejar libre la magnitud de su virilidad. Al hacerlo, la confianza que había desplegado hasta ese minuto el joven lord amainó.

—… Siempre… se me olvida lo grande que es y el miedo que me da al comenzar.

Sasuke levantó su cuerpo con sus antebrazos hasta lograr sentarse por completo aún con Naruto encima, le abrazó tiernamente sintiendo las doradas hebras del cabello del doncel deslizarse por entre sus dedos. Acercándose hasta el oído del joven en un susurro aireado pronunció: «el miedo que nos tenemos el uno al otro… es una de las tantas cosas que no nos dejan separarnos, que nos mantienen atados el uno al otro. Sea el miedo, la obsesión, el capricho, la admiración… el amor… no me importa qué cosa nos mantenga unidos… sólo permítame estar cerca cada vez que lo necesite usted, se lo ruego». Cuando el detective terminó de emitir aquellas dulces palabras Naruto sintió algo quebrarse dentro suyo, algo que no iba a poder arreglar él solo, algo que no sabía decir qué era; pero no era tiempo de pensar aquello, era tiempo de simplemente amar en su forma más primitiva, en la forma en que el doncel y su corazón de infante jamás lograría entender siquiera.

Naruto aprisionó entre sus manos las mejillas del detective y lo observó un segundo, segundo suficiente como para llenar su mente y saciar su alma de la belleza inherente del angelical rostro de Sasuke. Luego de aquello como zambulléndose en turbulentas aguas, sostuvo el aire en sus pulmones para sentir de lleno la floreciente boca de su adorada "obsesión". La pasión se apoderó rápidamente de aquellas almas perdidas en el limbo de no conocer con quién comparten el amor. Los vagabundos besos aventureros pasaron a ser lamidas, las lamidas pasaron a ser mordiscos, los mordiscos pasaron a ser pasaron a ser historia en el flagelo amoroso de sus cuerpos.

¿Qué tan conscientes estaban ambos de su actuar? Mucho más que las veces anteriores pero no lo suficiente como para detener aquella locura, aquel ponzoñoso frenesí de sus interiores. Ambos secretaban pasión por sus poros, ya no era una alternativa plausible el separarse; eso bien lo entendió el doncel, quien ya no veía la masculinidad del detective como un motivo de miedo más bien como un motivo de necesidad, imperiosa "necesidad" que debía ser satisfecha en la brevedad máxima posible. Ante aquello las traviesas manos del menor se colaron por entre los resquicios abdominales del detective para bajar hasta la prominente erección que tanta ansiedad le producía. Primero como buen niño jugueteó con una mano en la punta, salivando sus dedos de vez en cuando, sin dejar de besar al detective, sosteniendo sus cabellos con autoridad entre su mano izquierda.

El actuar del doncel trajo consecuencias notorias en Sasuke, quien luego de dejarse hacer por un rato empezó a sentir que el cúmulo de placer era insostenible y que debía tomar acción de alguna manera; fue por eso que bajó la mano con que acariciaba la espalda del doncel a investigar por entre las suculentas carnes con dos de sus dedos. Producto de esto Naruto experimentó un estremecimiento incontrolable mas no se permitió detener su afanosa tarea, así aumentando el placer proporcionado al aprisionar a mano llena la hombría de su acompañante.

Para ambos sus acciones eran incontrolables justo como la primera vez, siendo sus gargantas arrasadas por las notas de la pasión, sucumbiendo de forma cabal ante la necesidad de quererse y demostrarse afecto. Los movimientos ejercidos por los cuerpos al borde del delirio empezaron a tomar cada vez más ímpetu, cada vez más osadía. Ya nada podía importar, ya nada podía detener lo que era el adviento de un nuevo inicio, de un nuevo final.

El doncel en su postrero intento de tener algún manejo sobre la situación decidió dar comienzo al acto principal; con sólo una mirada indicó a Sasuke que se recostase por completo, sacando de sus interiores los dos dedos que habían estado hurgando las fronteras de sus sensibles entrañas. Luego tomando con una sola mano la virilidad del detective empezó lentamente el proceso de unir sus cuerpos, sintiendo como poco a poco la masculina extensión de Sasuke iba proclamando para sí sus tiernos interiores, produciendo el sórdido dolor en su corrupta entrada. Aquella sensación era única, tan dolorosa y tan placentera que no valía la pena ser descrita. La máxima expresión de los sentidos terrenales se manifestaban en la escena, con el joven Duque con todo su poder y su estampa siendo voluntariamente subyugado por la anatomía de un corriente burgués poseedor de la belleza más pura que sus nobles ojos habían visto. Eso era más que sólo una escena, un momento, un instante; aquéllo era simplemente la mejor razón para estar vivo: ser feliz.

Todo eso era como una recreación de su primera vez, una señal de que era borrón y cuenta nueva, una promesa para el futuro. Los dos se habían extrañado, les había hecho falta el complemento de su alma, esa intimidad que les permitía su relación.

Quizá por la ansiedad producto de la distancia, quizá por el deseo encendido aquella velada, lo que siguió fue demasiado rápido. Naruto movía sus caderas en un principio lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo del dolor; sin embargo, luego sin poder controlarlo, ya estaba saltando encima de Sasuke ambicionando cada vez más, especialmente al enfocar su mirada en la extasiada expresión del detective quien se aferraba de los muslos del doncel como si su vida dependiese de ello. El placer que aquello le producía estaba por hacerle perder la razón, ¿pero no la había perdido ya? Él pensaba eso desde el primer día en que le conoció; era definitiamente la potencial razón de su locura.

Naruto Uzumaki desplegaba una serie de movimientos que, aunque torpes en un principio, ahora de forma copiosa iban incentivando un ritmo endemoniadamente placentero para ambos. El entrar y salir que provocaban dichos movimientos estaba empezando a tener efectos en aquellos jóvenes cuerpos, fue por eso que al sentir el éxtasis acercarse Sasuke tomó con una de sus manos el miembro de su amado doncel y empezó a jugar con él de forma violenta pero satisfactoria. Ante esto Naruto transformó sus gemidos en gritos ahogados con una de sus manos libres, eran demasiadas estimulaciones en su pueril y frágil cuerpo; y aunque rogaba entre sollozos a Sasuke que detuviese su actuar porque se sentía enloquecer el detective no tenía contemplado parar hasta sentir el elixir de sus entrañas salir; y así fue. Naruto tuvo un orgasmo que vertió su contenido en el pecho de Sasuke mientras que sus interiores se apretaban lo suficiente producto de aquello como para propiciar de forma efectiva el clímax del detective, llenando así sus carnes con aquel suero de pasión.

Agitados se observaron hasta que Naruto se salió con cuidado y se tendió al lado del detective, las piernas de ambos colgando. Se miraron. A pesar de que era muy tarde los dos estaban despiertos y más conscientes del otro que nunca, sin ganas de terminar la noche aún. Se tomaron de las manos más cercanas como símbolo de su unión mientras intentaban calmar sus respiraciones y descansar un poco. Sin decirse nada, en una respuesta de su cansancio meditaron silenciosamente unos minutos, pero sin separar sus mentes entre sí, permaneciendo así por casi una hora, simplemente reconciliando sus mentes con la idea de haber poseído al contrario. Luego, aún de la mano con Sasuke, Naruto se apoyó en su antebrazo con su cuerpo ladeado y recogió un poco las piernas aunque le resultase incómodo.

—¿Sabe?

—¿Qué se supone que sé?

—A mí… A mí no me molestaría una repetición —dijo al colocarse seductoramente sobre el pecho del varón y acariciándole la cara con su mano libre**—**.

— A mí tampoco —con la otra mano rodeó a Naruto y le dio un beso casto en los labios**—**.

Sasuke se dejó del agarre de la mano del Duque y las bajó hasta sus caderas desnudas, sobándolas lentamente. El índice de la mano libre de Naruto empezó a recorrerle la clavícula, como incitándole a que continuase con todo: el acto, la conversación…

—¿Qué quiere que haga, Naruto? —el doncel se llevo el índice hasta sus rojos e hinchados labios, pensativo**—**.

—Creo, Sasuke querido, que la pregunta es «¿qué quiere usted hacerme?».

Sasuke quedó contemplando esa pregunta mientras sus cuerpos se recuperaban para una vez más, sumiéndolos a ambos en un silencio cómodo. Sus respiraciones sincronizadas contribuían al sentimiento de paz al tiempo que la mano más cercana a la cabeza de Naruto acariciaba su rubia y sedosa cabellera.

Pasado un tiempo, como en un acuerdo mutuo, se empezaron a tocar de forma cada vez más atrevida entrelazando sus piernas en la medida de lo posible. Sasuke se levantó bruscamente, haciendo que el doncel hiciese un mohín de contrariedad muy gracioso, por lo que Sasuke tuvo que pellizcarle la nariz con media sonrisa en sus labios. Naruto también se incorporó mientras Sasuke iba acuclillándose. Le besó apasionadamente en la boca; el doncel tan sólo se dejó llevar mientras esas manos codiciosas recorrían cada rincón de su pecho explorado con delicadeza en lo que Naruto hacía lo mismo con sus manitos torpes. Una mano fuerte y callosa echó su cabeza para atrás y besos comenzaron a bajar por su cuello como aleteos de mariposas inquietas así que el doncel se rindió y decidió dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba Sasuke. Se tocaba descaradamente mientras le daba placer a su amante; a su parecer no había mejor cosa que ser el único que pudiese escuchar los sonidos que emitía el doncel.

El detective lamió la clavícula del joven y recorrió con su lengua el surco del esternón para luego succionar esos puntos rosados en el pecho del doncel con un hambre nunca antes vista. No había parte de su rubia adoración que no le resultase incitante. La respiración de Naruto se aceleraba y cuando el mayor dejó de venerarle emitió un quejidito de protesta, mirándole un poco molesto con el rabillo de los ojos asentados en medio de su cara sonrojada. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada candente con sus ojos fuliginosos (que ahora parecían tener brasas ardiendo en el fondo) y, tomándole de las caderas, lo forzó hacia atrás hasta que Naruto se tuvo que apoyar en sus antebrazos. Las manos dejaron de aprisionarlo con fuerza y una de ellas se posó en su vientre bajo. Una lengua traviesa recorrió el borde del ombligo del menor. El Duque estaba anonadado, expulsando el líquido claro que precede al éxtasis; el tacto lo desquiciaba: una mano posada en su bajo vientre andando en círculos mientras la otra recorría el interior de su muslo derecho.

El detective le miraba divertido observando con detenimiento cada una de las acciones de su querido doncel. Naruto se apoyó en sus manos más cómodamente hasta que una mano aprisionó su carne haciendo que desapareciese sin dudar entre los labios del detective.

—¡Sasuke! —gimoteó**—**.

La cabeza del detective iba con un vaivén estimulando la zona íntima del doncel, reclamándola para sí con su boca. Naruto podía observar cada movimiento con claridad, encendiéndole cada vez más; sin embargo eso no era lo que él quería, también quería a Sasuke gimiendo con él. «No, ¡detente!», imploró varias veces intentado cerrar sus piernas y halándole los cabellos entre gemidos. Sasuke cumplió la orden, no muy contento al respecto y perplejo.

—No… No así —cuando Sasuke ya iba a continuar, el joven lord le interrumpió—. Yo también… También quiero complacerte, Sasuke —admitió acariciándole los cabellos y apartando la vista encantadoramente abochornado**—**.

—¿Cómo planea hacer eso, Naruto?

—Tendremos que ser… creativos.

Subió las piernas y rodó por la cama hasta quedar en el lado opuesto, disponiendo su hermoso cuerpo en una pose tentadora que dejaba ver todas sus curvas, como ofreciéndole el lugar en la cama que acababa de desocupar con una media sonrisa seductora adornando su rostro.

Su mirar bruno centelleó del deseo y no lo dudó más, casi saltó a la cama colocándose al lado del rubio. Con su mano libre trazó la forma del rubio, desde sus hombros hasta las caderas un par de veces, estremeciéndose por la mirada de Naruto. Le deseaba. Naruto le deseaba. Podía ser que incluso le amase como Sasuke a él, ¡y qué alegría más grande es la posibilidad de ser correspondido! La media sonrisa que ostentaba se ensanchó y colocó sus brazos y cabeza sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Con sus dedos trazó sus labios mas en lugar de besarle como anticipó Sasuke, se deslizó rápidamente por su pecho pegajoso aún con rastros secos de enantes, cambiando la posición de su moreno cuerpo hasta quedar frente a la excitación de Sasuke, la cual engulló de una sola vez.

Aunque Sasuke soltó un alarido por la sensación de placer tan repentina en su hombría él no se dio por satisfecho (con el cambio de posición quedaban las piernas flexionadas de Naruto y su parte posterior enfrente) así que, encendido por las acciones obscenas del más joven, le ladeó el resto del cuerpo y, con la cabeza gacha al ser más alto que el otro, le lamió el bálano para envolverlo todo en su boca al tiempo que aprisionaba el tallo con su mano, lo cual hizo que el rubio casi se atragantase con la suya. El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada, pero esto no hizo otra cosa sino complacer al detective que ahora que tenía toda la atención del dulce doncel así que prosiguió a complacerle de la forma más procaz que fuese posible en esa posición con su lengua. Frunció el ceño al no escuchar nada y miró de reojo y apreció por qué: el menor se había mordido sus labios rojos para no gemir aunque le mirase con bastante interés.

Al Duque subierónsele los colores al notar la forma en que el detective lo miraba y para desviar su atención embarazosa su mano descendió por su hombría y aprisionó a sus dídimos, para la sorpresa del detective, quien no pudo evitar emitir una especie de sonido ronco que al pequeño le pareció bastante sensual. Jugueteó con ellos mediante su lengua, los absorbió, la coló inquieta por debajo de ellos. Al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de gemir pues el detective empezó a friccionar su extremidad con su mano mientras libaba de la punta, sin dar la impresión de querer separarse de ahí.

Era un juego de iguales, ya nadie tenía poder sobre el otro sino que disfrutaban en igual medida de las acciones hechas por ellos y en ellos, una manifestación de la confianza nacida de los sentimientos que había de por medio. A pesar de que era más sosegado que la primera vez de aquella noche y que tal vez había más pasión carnal de por medio sus acciones eran muy conscientes de la situación, de ellos mismos y de lo que despertaban en el otro, siempre pensando más en la satisfacción contraria que en la misma.

Sasuke, no satisfecho con sus acciones y con ansias de saber más del doncel, le apartó las piernas entre protestas del otro, quedando una doblada y apoyada completamente sobre la cama y el antebrazo de Sasuke y la otra sosteniéndose en la planta del pie, y se perdió entre las carnes prietas del doncel. Se abrió un camino con la ayuda de su mano libre, siguiéndolo con la punta de su húmedo órgano, trastornando al doncel de este modo, quien jadeaba tratando de recuperar su aliento.

—¡Sa… Sasuke! Eso no… no… —reunió todas sus fuerzas y continuó, soltándolo lo siguiente en una exhalación antes de quedarse corto de aire otra vez—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No es limpio! —le reprochó con confusión pueril. Sasuke pausó con su tarea al escuchar eso**—**.

—Eso… —y dio un lengüetazo—. Eso… a mí no me importa —presionó la puntita húmeda contra aquella entrada cohibida. Naruto inhaló bruscamente ocultando sus orbes azules con fuerza—. Si es con usted… de usted… No hay nada, absolutamente nada, que me disuada.

El joven lord escondió su cara entre el pelambre negro de Sasuke. Incluso aquella acción tan vergonzosa era preferible a que el varón viese su cara consternada. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre tan correcto dijese cosas tan poco apropiadas tan a la ligera? Otra vez sintió como su lengua oprimía su entrada aunque ahora con una gran fuerza, esta vez logrando tener cierto éxito en penetrarle. El rubio, deseoso de arrancarle a Sasuke más suspiros, decidió poner sus colmillos congénitos a buen uso. Ladeó la cabeza, rozando con sus dientes las venas hinchadas a flor de piel, y sonrió complacido al notar el estremecimiento del detective. Cuando llegó a la parte de arriba y tanteó el orificio con sus colmillos Sasuke sufrió una sacudida de placer violenta.

Ambos podían sentir como el otro estaba llegando al punto álgido del placer así que intensificaron sus atenciones, pendientes de cómo el contrario se estremecía para continuar ministrando de la mejor manera. Por primera vez terminaron juntos, sumergiéndose en un mar de sensaciones y complacencia, perfectamente saciados por fin.

Cuando emergieron de su ensoñación producto de la liberación, Sasuke se tendió boca arriba y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, nervioso. Ya se acercaba el momento. Naruto se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos brunos del detective. Aún podía sentir el sabor amargo del detective en su boca pero lo que verdaderamente le hizo encogerse cohibido fue ver su semilla escurriéndose por la barbilla y pecho del detective. Se sintió culpable así que agarró su camisón de debajo de una de las almohadas y, con la manga, limpió al varón con ternura mientras éste le miraba de forma indescifrable, que por alguna razón le llenaba de nervios.

Al cabo de un rato Sasuke se irguió ante la mirada de Naruto y dobló su torso para agarrar la casaca. Hurgó en ella, sacó de uno de los bolsillos un pequeño objeto, sostuvo aquello entre sus manos y luego se sentó al lado de su amado.

—¿Qué tiene usted ahí Sasuke?

—Mi alma —ante esta respuesta Naruto se sorprendió inevitablemente**—**.

—¿A qué se refiere usted?

—Tengo en mi mano izquierda mi alma, está fuera de mi cuerpo desde que le conocí a usted y desde entonces no soy capaz de cuidarla por mí mismo… ¿me ayudaría usted?

—No entiendo a qué se refiere —habló confuso el doncel pero luego culminó su frase con una sonrisa agregando—, pero yo gustoso cuidaría de su alma por usted.

—¿Es eso cierto?, pero el problema es que si le doy mi alma… tiene que prometerme que cuidará de ella para siempre… ¿desea usted ser el dueño de mi alma por el resto de mi vida?

Naruto empezó a entender a lo que se refería Sasuke y pensando un poco en lo extraña que era esa situación para él, decidió limitarse a asentir con curiosidad. Al hacerlo Sasuke sostuvo con su derecha la mano del doncel, para luego situar sobre esta su puño izquierdo cerrado. Al abrir lentamente su mano dejó caer en la palma de Naruto un pequeño objeto dorado y reluciente, que al ser identificado por el doncel, éste abrió los ojos con desmesura: era una argolla de compromiso. Sasuke, por su parte, sonrió ligeramente y procedió a hablar con un tono de voz frágil pero decidida.

—Naruto Uzumaki… ¿desea usted casarse conmigo?

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas****:**

*Un _stone_ son 14 libras, así que un cuarto de stone son 3.5 libras; es decir, poco menos de un par de kilos :D

* * *

Bien, primero:

**NOTICIA IMPORTANTE:** Debido a exámenes de Kólera todas las siguientes fechas de actualización se corren una semana. Así, la próxima no será el próximo jueves (12/06/2012) sino el siguiente. El horario queda así, si no hay más contratiempos:  
—**Capítulo 10 **- 26/07/2012  
—**Capítulo 11** - 02/08/2012  
—**Capitulo 12** - 09/08/2012  
El horario:  
h-t-t-p-: / / fc00 . deviantart fs71/i/2012/194/9/1/kyubi_kalendario3_by_kolerayeah-d575a3n . jpg  
(quiten los espacos y los guiones del http)

Espero que les haya gustado todo, especialmente el final porque es su despedida hasta de dentro de dos semanas :D

Ahora, los reviews:

_**Moon-9215:** querida, el fanfic no es mío, soy sólo la correctora. El fanfic es de Kólera. Pero bueno, ¡qué gusto que te haya gustado! ¡Gracias por pasarte a dejar un review!_

_**Guest:** Wow. This is such a bad trollbait it's like you didn't even bother. Had you put more of an effort you'd see that I didn't even write this, I'm the editor. Trolls: No longer made the way they used to.  
_

_**DarkPotterMalfoy:** entonces te va a decepcioanr aún más que no es hasta la semana de más arriba que se va a actualizar. Es que el m-preg es irrelevante para el fic, y la verdad sería sólo un chliché más en fics con donceles. ¿Te gustan los personajes con un lado oscuro? Porque eso es lo único que le veo similar a Naruto del fic y a Sasuke del manga XD Sipis, tienes razón; es básicamente anarquía. Sí puedes, pero espera a que termine porque estoy trabajando en una versión final de todos los capítulos, para que esté lo más bonito posible :D  
_

¡Gracias por los reviews!


	10. Atados

¡Gracias por esperar, disfruten!

Hay un especial nuevo, lo dibujé yo:

_Astoria vs. Kólera: el lemon_

h-t-t-p : / / i . imgur eMckO . jpg

(quiten los espacios y los guiones del h-t-t-p)

Y una nueva imagen promocional, para este capi, dibujada por _moi_ (sé que me falta mucho por mejorar a.a) y coloreada por la gran Kólera-ue:

h-t-t-p : / / fc03 . deviantart fs70 / i / 2012 / 208 / d/ 4 / dibujo_de_astoria_koloreado_por_moi_xd_by_kolerayeah-d58upr9 . jpg

* * *

**Capítulo X  
Atados**

* * *

*************************  
**Parte I  
Respuesta  
***************************

El doncel sentía que aquello no podía ser verdad, esa pregunta, eso que dijo el detective: «Naruto Uzumaki… ¿desea usted casarse conmigo?»; eso no era más que una quimera. Miró a Sasuke y a través de los oscuros horizontes que desplegaba su mirada pudo ver la encarnación de una verdadera decisión: una decisión que él jamás pudo tomar, la decisión de elegir la vida por sobre la muerte.

¿Qué pasaba con él? A Naruto no le salían las palabras, le era imposible articular siquiera sonido alguno. ¿Qué esperaba Sasuke de todo esto? Era obvio que el detective no se imaginaba la batalla campal que los nervios de Naruto libraban en su interior. No había forma de que todo aquello fuese posible en su mente: ¿casarse con Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Tan desvirtuada estaba la imagen que tenía Sasuke sobre él? ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría casarse con alguien tan egoísta y mimado? Entendía que sus tontos pretendientes estuviesen embelesados con su belleza de "niño bueno" y que por eso le buscasen tanto pero no esperaba aquello de un hombre tan inteligente como el detective.

Desvió su mirada al anillo en su mano. Era un anillo bellísimo de oro que al detective le debió haber costado hasta el orgullo (lo que por lo demás no era para nada barato). Con su mirada fija en la joya, a través del dorado brillo, tuvo la osadía de echar su imaginación a volar por unos instantes. ¿Existía acaso la real posibilidad de ser feliz a través de ese pequeño anillo? ¿De encontrar la felicidad por medio de un amor superfluo y humano, delimitado por los cánones nupciales? ¿Era eso posible para alguien como él, poseedor de la "verdad", el ser feliz de una manera tan simple y mundanal?

El dorado haz de brillo del diminuto anillo cobró vida en su imaginación, mostrándole la vaga posibilidad de estar junto a Sasuke, olvidando… ¿a El Kyubi? ¡Jamás! Él jamás olvidaría la ideología que le costó la vida de su amada Lady Sakura… ¿Lady Sakura? Era ella su amor… ¿o no? Eso pensaba él… pero él la mató cuando pudo haber matado a Sasuke… pudo haber matado a todo Scotland Yard de una sola explosión y no lo hizo… prefirió seguir jugando con Sasuke que la vida de su amada Lady Sakura, ¿era eso amor? Trató de buscar en su mente de forma desesperada algún sentir por la difunta dama pero hasta su muerte había sido opacada; él mismo se había convencido todo este tiempo de que el asesinato de su amada no había pesado tanto en su mente, producto de su convicción como El Kyubi. Pero ahora estaba todo claro: fue el detective, fue Sasuke, fue él quien limpió de su corazón el pesar. Era cierto; nunca estuvo tan ansioso de estar carnalmente con Lady Sakura en comparación al deseo inquebrantable que despertaba en él el detective.

¿Cómo era posible que no se percatase antes de ello? Su deseo por el detective se había salido de control hace mucho tiempo. No era que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al de su amante… era que hasta su alma necesitaba de él, tanto como Lord Uzumaki como Kyubi. Necesitaba a Sasuke, eso era innegable. Lo extraño de todo aquello era: ¿cómo lo necesitaba más, como amante o como némesis? Sasuke había cambiado su vida, eso estaba claro; el detective simplemente arrasó con sus planes de "explosiones y muerte". Tantas noches añoró entre llantos la muerte hasta que vio en El Kyubi la oportunidad de redimir su existencia final y morir dignamente enseñándole al mundo una lección importante; tal y cómo la muerte de Cristo había salvado a la humanidad… era necesario que más sangre corriese para que los pecados de una sociedad tan podrida se limpiasen.

Pero ahora esa oferta no era atractiva… ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo dejó de creer en la muerte? ¿Era ese deseo de vida que le trajo el jugar a las escondidas con el detective? Ciertamente él nunca había jugado a las escondidas cuando niño y ahora con Sasuke persiguiéndole lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Tenía que aceptar aquellos hechos: el detective era su mundo en ese momento, la misión de El Kyubi ya estaba hecha y era cuestión de tiempo para ver los resultados en masa… ahora se cuestionaba si era necesaria su muerte o acaso… ¿podría finalizar el último atentado de El Kyubi sin ser descubierto y luego… vivir con Sasuke?

Esos eran los pensamientos que desfilaban en la corte mental del doncel pero su dictamen intelectual fue abruptamente interrumpido por una triste imagen frente a él: Sasuke había desviado su mirada con desconsuelo, al parecer previendo el rechazo gracias a la tardía respuesta del doncel. Ante esto Naruto no supo como obrar… simplemente sus labios no se abrían para dejar salir las palabras.

¿Qué podía hacer, se casaría con Sasuke o no? De todos modos su boca no le obedecía así que no podía dar su respuesta… Se limitó a hacer lo que un "niño haría", dejarse llevar. Miró el anillo nuevamente y, llamando la atención de la mirada de Sasuke, tomó con su mano izquierda juguetonamente la pequeña joya y luego, sin decir palabra, lo puso en su dedo anular. Sasuke no entendió el actuar de Naruto hasta que por fin el doncel habló.

—¡Qué curioso…! Su alma se ajusta tan bien a mi dedo… que creo que aunque quisiera… jamás podría devolvérsela —con desmesura Sasuke abrió sus ojos de par en par, entendiendo levemente lo que el doncel quería decir. Naruto por su parte alejaba su mano y la veía del dorso para observar con mayor detenimiento el anillo con una sonrisa socarrona en su dulce semblante—. Aunque creo que de nada serviría tener una joya tan bella en mi dedo… si voy a ostentar unas horrendas ojeras por desvelarme hoy; mejor me dedicaré a dormir y así no opacar su brillante alma mañana en el club cuando haga público nuestro compromiso.

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban; ¿eso era un "sí"? Trató de preguntar mas su nerviosismo le había robado el habla. Vio cómo Naruto despegaba por fin sus azules orbes de la dorada joya y le dirigía la mirada, una mirada tierna y transparente pero que al mismo tiempo ocultaba un mundo entero dentro. Los ojos de Naruto se iban entrecerrando y su cuerpo se acercaba lentamente y, entendiendo el significado de aquella escena, Sasuke también se acercó para culminar aquel acercamiento con un casto y pulcro beso. Sin separar en demasía sus labios de los del detective Naruto redujo su voz a un susurro.

—Tengo su alma, Sasuke… ¿quiere la mía?

—Más que a nada en este mundo…

—Más que a su propia alma.

—Más.

—¿Más que a su deseo de atrapar a El Kyubi, por ejemplo?

—… Más… ¡Mucho más!

—Pero mi alma… no es dorada y brillante como la suya, mi dulce héroe detectivesco. Es el alma mía más oscura que el carbón de sus ojos. Es el alma mía más putrefacta que las cloacas parisinas. Es el alma mía más ponzoñosa… que la del mismísimo Kyubi.

—¿Por qué habla usted así? Estoy seguro de que no habla usted en serio. Usted es el ser más hermoso y divino que jamás haya visto. Si su alma es tan negra y perniciosa como usted presume entonces la humanidad está condenada a la fatalidad porque no hay alma en este mundo más digna del cielo que la suya.

—Quizás… quizás tenga razón —las palabras de Sasuke empezaron a cobrar paulatinamente sentido en la cabeza del doncel: era cierto, su alma estaba podrida pero eso también implicaba que las almas de los demás eran más horribles aún… y, sin embargo, el anillo que aprisionaba su dedo en ese momento a su parecer era pleno reflejo de la celestial y prístina alma del detective—. Sasuke… ¿será capaz de quererme aunque mi alma realmente sea corrupta y aciaga?

—Claro que le querré y aceptaré todo en cuanto a usted concierna porque es usted dueño de mí, porque yo así lo he querido, porque yo… le amo

¿Cómo asimilar tan dulces palabras? La estupefacción de Naruto no se hizo esperar, sintió cómo su ojos se nublaban; realmente aquello era una muy mala broma del destino, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Su cabeza estaba hecha un revoltijo de incógnitas de las cuales todas encauzaban a un mar de incertidumbre. Sin embargo, antes de dar con las respuestas de todas aquellas preguntas en su mente, sintió cómo una mano levantaba con delicadeza su barbilla y, antes de reaccionar, sintió los labios tibios del detective sobre los suyos. Sentía que ese era el primer beso en su vida, el primer acercamiento, el primero… desde que sabía que era "amado".

¿Amar? Él pensó que amar era sinónimo de "desear" a alguien por sobre los demás. Creía que en un lugar nefasto como aquél y en una sociedad pútrida como ésa la gente era incapaz de sentir "amor". Pero las palpitaciones contenidas en los suaves labios de Sasuke le indicaban lo contrario así como le indicaban la celeridad de su pulso, la determinación de su sangre; todo aquello era el lenguaje natural del "amor".

Tan niño, tan estúpido se creyó incapaz de sentir aquello y para sus adentros el joven doncel lloró, mas luego de terminar con aquel profundo beso donde el amor del detective quemó sus entrañas como un ácido exquisito él simplemente, con el dolor de sus tripas hechas polvo, sonrió. Sintió el dolor, sintió una horrible sensación en su estómago, el profundo rugir de sus mancillados interiores pero todo aquello reducido a una sonrisa. ¿Cómo le era posible sonreír sabiendo que aquel hombre al que tanto hizo sufrir… le amaba? Era fácil, pensó, era porque ese «le amo» que pronunció el detective le valieron sus veintidós años de vida, le valió su vida y la que aún le quedaba por vivir… la cual ahora… desde que se enteró que era un ser "amado"… no quería terminar.

La cabeza del doncel estaba por estallar empero su sonrisa se quedó allí intacta, siendo iluminada y correspondida por una discreta y serena sonrisa del detective. Ambos se miraron hasta que el doncel sucumbió ante la fatiga mental e indicó como si nada que estaba cansado y que sería mejor que se durmiesen. El detective le obedeció y se recostó a su lado, ofreciéndole el brazo como apoyo para la cabeza del doncel. Naruto buscó refugió en la intimidad del cuerpo de Sasuke recostándose y dejando sus manos sobre el pecho del porteño, acariciándole ligeramente, sintiendo como el varón hundía su nariz entre sus dorados cabellos en el atisbo de la más insignificante muestra de olor del pequeño Duque. Ambos se removieron, cayendo lentamente en el sueño; Sasuke sonriendo y sintiendo como un alivio gigante se apoderaba de su respiración y, por en cambio, el doncel llorando por dentro en silencio: «no quiero morir».

—¿Sasuke? —Naruto hablaba lentamente adormilado**—**.

— Dígame, Naruto.

—¿Ha pensado ya la fecha de nuestras nupcias?

—Si se refiere usted a fecha en concreto, pues bien, creo que no. Sin embargo sé a la perfección cual será el día en que seré irreprochablemente digno de ser llamado su esposo.

—¿Qué día? —Naruto levantó ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirar a los ojos del detective**—**.

—El día en que El Kyubi sea sentenciado a muerte.

Naruto contuvo el aliento unos segundos pero al instante una sonrisa salió a su rescate y le dedicó a su adorado detective la más linda de las miradas entre la oscuridad.

—Me parece… que no podría haber escogido un mejor día que ese. Espero… ansioso ese día.

Sin decir más, se besaron levemente para luego caer en un profundo sueño del que, por diferentes razones, ninguno de los dos quería despertar.

*************************  
**Parte II  
El plomo entre tú y yo  
***************************

El caer de un par de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas le hicieron despertar. El alba aún no abría el cielo así que no pensó en despertar a Sasuke, quien dormía plácido con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro; una sonrisa que hacía estrujar el corazón al doncel. Lentamente y de forma discreta Naruto salió de la cama, sintiendo como el dolor se esparcía por su cuerpo junto con su circulación sanguínea. Dirigió su mirada hasta su mano donde pudo ver aquella cinta dorada; sí, aquel anillo era como una cinta tal y como las que muchas veces había utilizado El Kyubi para maniatar el cuerpo de Sasuke pero ésta era mucha más fuerte y no sólo servía para atar su dedo… ataba su alma y su existencia entera.

Trató de sacudir aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza; fue directo al baño a refrescarse un poco. Al mirarse en el espejo notó algo que lo hizo plantarse frente a su reflejo con los ojos tan abiertos como dos hondos lagos. Era su rostro. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta…? Estaba sonriendo. Ahí en sus labios color carmín posóse una sonrisa verdadera y única, una sonrisa que él olvidó que era capaz de esbozar. Aquello le hizo inferir que las lágrimas que percibió al despertar eran provenientes desde la felicidad no desde el dolor. ¿Eso era ser amado? ¿Ser feliz hasta las lagrimas?

Enjuagó su rostro con un poco de agua para luego dedicarse al resto de su cuerpo, tratando de no pensar en demasía. Luego de aquello se vistió con ropas ligeras. Se dispuso a salir de la habitación mas antes no pudo evitar contemplar por unos segundos el durmiente cuerpo de su adorada obsesión. Se acercó examinando la perfección de su estampa y la divinidad de su imagen. «Es realmente el ser más bello que me ha sostenido entre sus brazos desde que murió mi madre», pensó para sí tratando de no dejar salir nuevamente las lágrimas. El mirar a aquel hombre tan primorosamente bello, tan dispuesto a su capricho le hacía preguntarse «¿qué he hecho con mi vida?».

Decidió no pensar más por sí mismo; se inclinó ligeramente hasta que sus labios alcanzaron tenuemente la frente de Sasuke hasta ofrecer un tímido beso lleno de ternura, tan puro como su intención. «Lo siento tanto», rogó para sus adentros y luego salió en busca de la persona que traería paz a su cabeza.

Al llegar hasta los aposentos de Kakashi se coló ágilmente hasta su cama. Cuando fue detectado por el somnoliento sirviente, éste le abrazó con cariño.

—Está algo agitado milord… —señaló el siervo**—**. ¿Qué le trae por aquí tan de madrugada?

—Esto —llevó por debajo de las sábanas una de las manos de Kakashi para que sus dedos se encontrasen con el anillo en su dedo anular—. Me lo dio Sasuke anoche… y… yo… he aceptado.

—Se veía venir después de todo. Mis sinceras felicitaciones.

—¿¡Se veía venir!? ¿A qué te refieres intento de siervo endemoniado? —dijo infantilmente y entre dientes el doncel al tiempo que con ambas manos estiraba graciosamente la piel de las mejillas de Kakashi—. ¿Acaso quieres morir-dattebayo? ¡Explícate!

—Al parecer, si me es permitido acotarlo, es usted quien desea la muerte; si le gusta su cuello debería hacer un mejor esfuerzo en retener aquél "dattebayo" suyo, especialmente si se encuentra descansando bajo el mismo techo que su "némesis".

—Kakashi… tengo miedo —soltó Naruto al fin, desviando la mirada, poniéndose serio**—**.

—¿De quién? ¿De su Dupin?

—Como tú mismo lo dijiste: él es mi némesis y ahora… pasará a ser…

—Otro tipo de "némesis". El matrimonio no es más que un acuerdo mutuo de acercar la trinchera de dos personas que están en constante pugna; no hay mejor cónyuge que un enemigo, es el mayor aporte de dinamismo dentro de una relación… ¡y para qué hablar de las derrotas!

—¡Va en serio, Kakashi! —Naruto apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos en un intento de contener las lágrimas—. ¿No lo ves? Sasuke me ha propuesto matrimonio… y noto que está… enamorado.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—¡Claro que lo es, para de jugar conmigo!

De forma repentina Kakashi tomó a su amo de ambas mejillas e inclinó su cabeza para coronarle con un beso en la frente.

—Si pudiese jugar con esto lo haría pero no puedo. Es un hecho que Sasuke le ama a usted desde que le vio; quiero decir, ¿quién no le amaría a usted? Pero el amor de Sasuke es especial por entre los demás quiénes le han amado. Dígame usted, ¿qué hace el amor de su Dupin tan especial? ¿Es acaso porque es su rival? ¿Hay alguna otra razón…? —Naruto desvió la mirada nuevamente, reflejando en su semblante la confusión de su mente—. ¡Oh, milord! ¡Ojalá pudiese yo decírselo!, pero muy a mi pesar carezco de tal respuesta. Ojalá que para cuando se hayan realizado las nupcias usted ya sepa todas aquellas contestaciones.

—Eso quiere decir… ¿que debo casarme con Sasuke?

—¿Estaba aquello en duda? Discúlpeme pues; pero creí que el anillo en su dedo demostraba justo eso.

—¿Y qué pasará con El Kyubi?

—Lo que tenga que pasar. Milord, me permito la licencia de increparle a usted; ¿acaso El Kyubi no es sino un arma contra la soberbia del hombre moderno para evitar futuras aberraciones? ¿Desde cuándo El Kyubi se convirtió en el enemigo de usted? El Kyubi no tendría razón para condicionar la existencia de Naruto.

—… Pero El Kyubi dañó a Naruto… ya he privilegiado la vida de El Kyubi por sobre la mía.

—¿Lo dice por Lady Sakura? Lo entiendo a la perfección, milord, pero ella era uno de los tantos sacrificios que se hicieron… pero la muerte de usted… ¿es necesaria?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que viva mi vida como si El Kyubi nunca hubiese existido?

—Que la viva como Naruto _Namikaze_ se lo merece. Creo que es su turno de entrar en esta historia.

Naruto sintió cómo nuevamente las lágrimas se apoderaban de sus azulinos ojos. ¿Qué pasaba con él? El doncel se extrañaba sobremanera con respecto a sus constantes llantos en el último tiempo. Recordó que hace más de cinco meses él se reía en las narices de todo Londres con orgullo y prepotencia… y ahora se veía reducido a un vestigio de su propio alter ego. Ahora era precisamente El Kyubi quién se reía de él, tan indomable hasta por él mismo. Luego de pensarlo un poco soltó aquello que su mente acarició de forma repentina.

—Quizás… querido Kakashi… tengas razón… Quizás… Sasuke haya sido el enviado del destino… para liberarme… de El Kyubi; para liberarme de mí mismo.

—Y espero con sincera impaciencia que él resulte ganador.

—Yo también, Kakashi… yo también. Ahora bien, si quiero darle la ventaja a Sasuke… debo detener el plan que había tramado para la novena cinta…

—¡Lástima! Hubiese sido muy interesante ver con mi catalejo la pirotecnia de las explosiones de El Kyubi reflejadas en el agua por El Interceptor. ¡Era un plan espléndido! Muchas víctimas juntas en ese barco, especialmente los de las minas de carbón…

—Realmente es una lástima pero de todos modos ya se me ocurrirá una forma de que esos tipos se den cuenta lo infames que son al ofrecer trabajo a menores en tales condiciones… inhumanas. Sería lindo explotar una mina con ellos adentro, muy irónico… y funcionaría si no fuese porque aquellos oligarcas jamás ensuciarían sus trapos bajando hasta la mina misma…

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Ahora bien, será mejor que Gaara no se entere por ahora de su compromiso con el detective, no por lo menos sin haberle antes macerado en drogas y calmantes florales. No se preocupe, milord, yo e Ino desmantelaremos la operación del barco. Usted concéntrese en… vivir la vida aunque sea sólo por unos instantes.

Naruto y Kakashi compartieron una sonrisa liviana que voló por entre sus bocas. El doncel se acurrucó en su protector restregando el rostro por entre el ancho pecho del siervo. Pasaron unos momentos así abrazados. Luego de unos momentos Kakashi se levantó, dejando al pequeño doncel recuperar el sueño perdido descansando profundamente. Era su rostro la expresión de la felicidad y, exhibiendo aquella faz, se dirigió a la cocina para comunicar con una calma emoción las buenas noticias a Ino para luego marcharse con ella de forma rauda a desmantelar la última travesura de El Kyubi.

El joven Duque abrió los ojos, el sol ya se había abierto paso por entre la mañana; por su posición el doncel infirió que era cerca de las once de la mañana. «Sasuke ya debió despertar… debe estarse preguntando dónde estoy». Con su corazón calmo y con la felicidad a flor de piel se dirigió a su habitación mas, para su desgracia, a mitad de camino se encontró con Gaara.

—Creo que me debe una explicación, milord.

—¿Qué lord le debería una explicación a su sirviente?

—Naruto, ¿qué demonios está pasan…?

—¡Si fuese tú cuidaría de mi lengua y usaría más la cabeza, Gaara! Te comunico que Sasuke está bajo este mismo techo y tú eres un "sirviente", sé prudente y trátame con el debido respeto cuando hay gente cerca. Ahora quiero que vayas al invernadero y destiles un frasco pequeño de esencia de clemátide, los brotes más cercanos a la tierra que encuentres. Pon cinco gotas bajo tu lengua y luego tráeme el frasco.

—¿Qué hará con el resto?

—Orear mi habitación entera. Necesito algo que me baje a la tierra, siento que he estado vagando por las nubes… siempre he sentido que esa esencia me… centra.

—Naruto… ¿estás bien? —Gaara miró con preocupación al doncel, lo que hizo que éste se preguntase que tan afectado tenía que estar como para que se le notase en la cara y en la voz**—**.

—Estoy bien, mi querido Gaara. Me gusta cuando te preocupas de mí sin osar regañarme al mismo tiempo. Ahora haz lo que te he pedido, nos hará bien a los dos —el sirviente se dispuso a dar media vuelta y obedecer a su amo, pero Naruto de forma repentina le detuvo con su voz; había una última cosa que quería decirle a su fiel amigo—. ¡Gaara! Espera… yo… quería darte las gracias por preocuparte por mí siempre. Cuando entre la noche, después de la cena, debo hablar contigo de algo importante así que necesito que te mentalices durante el día... No pongas esa cara, no es nada malo… creo… Lo importante es que tengas en cuenta que eres muy especial para mí y que, pase lo que pase en el futuro, eso no va a cambiar.

Gaara se sonrojó levemente pero luego, como un soldado rindiéndose ante su enemigo, el sirviente sonrió con ligereza. El doncel desde hace mucho no veía a Gaara sonreír, lo cual le produjo una sensación de felicidad casi incontenible en el corazón. Observó como la silueta de su sirviente desaparecía en el pasillo. Se quedó un rato meditando la extraña forma en que habían ocurrido los sucesos, sin embargo ya no le molestaba; una parte de sí estaba un tanto emocionada por los repentinos cambios en su vida, era como si no le ofuscase en absoluto la idea de compartir la vida junto a su querido detective y, ¿quién sabe?, hasta quizás formar una familia…

Con una sonrisa en la cara y la ansiedad propia de los infantes decidió entrar en su habitación esperando encontrarse ahí con la mirada fuliginosa de su querido Dupin. Al abrir la puerta vio que la cama estaba vacía. «¿Sasuke?» llamó extrañado. Pensó que éste se encontraba refrescándose en el baño y no le tomó importancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin prestar atención caminó un par de pasos hasta llegar al centro de la habitación desde dónde se podía observar claramente que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y nadie dentro. En el momento en que se disponía a dar media vuelta en busca de su adorado detective sintió el inconfundible y cierto peso de un arma apuntándole la nuca. En un sólo segundo fue capaz de colegir lo que sucedía. Sintió la respiración agitada de Sasuke detrás de sí, percibió también el ligero temblor de sus níveas manos propio de un pulso frenético. En sus oídos se acumularon los bufidos del joven porteño, los cuales reflejaban el dolor y la rabia contenidos, haciendo que su garganta hirviese.

La mente de Naruto sintió el golpe de la irónica situación: «¿cómo es que se dio cuenta…? Es tan triste… ¡pero, en fin! Es una lástima que justamente cuando había decidido…estar juntos… él se diese cuenta… ¡tan oportuno, Dupin! Aunque… quizás esto era lo que tenía que pasar… Haré de esto algo entretenido… para así no terminar llorando en sus brazos; prefiero que me recuerde como un malvado rufián y así superar el dolor rápidamente… que a un niño que estaba arrepentido y dispuesto a casarse con él y ser… felices para siempre». Pensó durante un rato, esbozando para sí una sonrisa cargada de melancolía; empero todo aquello fue interrumpido por las coléricas palabras de Sasuke, quien trastabillaba de impotencia sus palabras y trituraba sus dientes entre sí.

—Si te mueves un centímetro… te vuelo la tapa de los sesos… "Kyubi".

—Así que por fin lo descubriste, mi dulce "Dupin"; ya era hora-dattebayo —Naruto habló con un maquiavélico tono de voz, rasposo y soez, que hería directamente el pecho de Sasuke al confirmar sus sospechas de forma impactante—. Por fin me vez la cara sin la máscara. ¿Qué debería decir? ¡Sorpresa-dattebayo!

—Eres un maldito… ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué tenías que ser justamente tú!?

—¿Quién más podía serlo sin caer dentro de los sospechosos del detective-dattebayo?

—Me utilizaste…

—Quizás-dattebayo. Pero no puedes decir que no te lo advertí, "Dupin"; después de todo es mala educación enviar al némesis a ciegas. ¿O acaso estabas tan entretenido anoche que no me prestaste atención?

—Eres… ¡Debería librar a este mundo de ti! —un sonido metálico le avisó a Naruto que Sasuke le acababa de quitar el seguro a su arma**—**.

—Si puedes, pero eso no es lo más relevante-dattebayo.

—¿¡Y qué es lo más relevante de todo!? ¡Me hiciste creer en ti, maldita sea! Eras… —Sasuke no pudo continuar, sus palabras se atragantaron entre el odio y la desesperación—. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan infame? ¡Mataste a Lady Sakura! ¡Hasta fuiste capaz de herirte a ti mismo al borde de la muerte!

—Creo que eso te da una idea… de mi estado mental-dattebayo.

—Estás… realmente loco.

—¡Oh, claro que lo estoy! Creo que por eso me entiendo tan bien con tu hermano-dattebayo; tanto que él me llama "ángel".

—… Un ángel de cabellos dorados y ojos azules…

—¡Precisamente-dattebayo! ¡Tan sagaz como siempre, Dupin! Qué suerte para mí el que su difunto amado tuviese los mismos rasgos físicos que los míos, ¿no es así? Así todos pensarían que él alucinaba con el fantasma de su pasado.

—¡Eres un maldito! —Naruto sentía el corazón de ambos quebrarse en mil pedazos, realmente ahora todo le parecía digno de una tragedia pero estaba dispuesto a lidiar con ese odio, siempre estuvo dispuesto a todo**—**.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke; tienes muchas alternativas; la primera es volarme los sesos en este preciso momento-dattebayo, lo cual sería digno de una obra de Shakespeare. También está la posibilidad de que intentes "arrestarme", lo cual te advierto, es el camino duro-dattebayo ya que sólo en esta habitación hay escondidas veinte armas diferentes. Tengo la ventaja de terreno ya que ésta es mi residencia. ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos peleamos una vez más…? ¡Oh! Pero antes, realmente me complacería saber cómo fue que me descubriste.

—Tienes… unos colmillos muy grandes —Sasuke habló al tiempo en que sacaba de su chaqueta una daga, dando por iniciado el combate**—**.

*************************  
**Parte III y final  
La novena cinta  
***************************

Al abrir los ojos Sasuke vio sobre sí un techo que ya había visto antes. Supo enseguida, a pesar del sopor, dónde se encontraba. Su mirada se paseó por los alrededores en busca de su amado mas no había nadie. Se levantó ligeramente para sentarse en la cama pero el frío aire en contacto con su pecho desnudo hizo que un ardor se apoderase de ciertas zonas las cuales habían sido afectadas la noche anterior por la pasión de la boca de Lord Uzumaki.

Podía sentir a la perfección el dolor producto de cada diente de su amado en algunas partes de su cuello y pecho empero no le importó, para él ese dolor era casi un premio. Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño y poder refrescarse un poco; al verse en el espejo pudo ver algo que le llamó mucho la atención: su cuerpo estaba surcado por laceraciones propias de un ataque salvaje, tenía las marcas profundas de los dientes de su amante en más partes de las que él podía sentir y más profundas de lo que su umbral de dolor era capaz de percibir.

Estuvo un rato mirándose el cuerpo con mucha sorpresa, pensando «realmente fuimos muy salvajes ayer; nunca antes habíamos estado tan lejos de nuestro raciocinio… espero no haber dejado marcas aún peores en el cuerpo de Naruto». Trató de concentrarse en vestirse prontamente y salir en busca de su amado sin embargo al sorber un poco de agua dio con una nueva extraña sensación en su lengua y labios; le ardían, le ardían bastante. Ya había tenido esa sensación antes pero durante el tiempo que estuvo peleado con Lord Uzumaki esa sensación se fue. También recordó que la noche anterior, al tomar _amaretto_, la sintió de igual manera. Se preguntó qué era lo que tenía el doncel en sus dientes que provocaba tales heridas y la respuesta llegó a él casi golpeándole el cráneo: «colmillos». Lo segundo que se le vino a la mente era la imagen de los grandes caninos que mostraba El Kyubi cada vez que reía. «¿Reír?»; un tercer recuerdo surcó su mente: Naruto Uzumaki jamás reía en público sin ocultar con su mano derecha… sus dientes.

Su cerebro no quería hacer la conexión entre los dos hechos mas era inevitable; sintió cómo su pecho se comprimía dentro de sí y trató de buscar de forma inconsciente diferentes escusas que justificasen tales rasgos en su adorado y pequeño Duque pero sintió que cada vez la sospecha era más real. Salió del baño y se dirigió hasta la cama, se sentó en la orilla a pensar un poco y tratar de sacarse dichas idea de la cabeza empero de pronto su instinto detectivesco llevó a sus ojos a buscar algo que no quería encontrar… «Si Naruto fuese El Kyubi… su altura… debería ser un poco más alto para poder alcanzar el tamaño que tiene El Kyubi con sus tacones» Se dirigió hasta el armario del doncel en busca de la confirmación de sus sospechas. No precisó demasiado tiempo para encontrar la prueba acusatoria: los zapatos del joven Duque se veían normales por fuera, como todos los zapatos para donceles con ligeras plataformas que les levantaban unas dos o tres pulgadas*, por dentro aquel calzado era diferente, estaba ahuecado y dispuesto de manera que no molestase al caminar: Naruto estaba tratando de parecer más bajo de lo que era. Al lado de otros donceles y damas que sí ocupaban tacones él se veía casi insignificante.

Eso debía ser una coincidencia, pensó el joven porteño mientras retrocedía con horror. Se dispuso entonces a vestirse de forma casi atolondrada mientras su privilegiado cerebro le atormentaba cada vez más con más hipótesis que destruían la imagen que tenía de su amado. Mas sintió que todo iba cobrando sentido: cada vez que sus armas fallaban en la escena del crimen él había estado antes en compañía del doncel completamente distraído con su belleza… ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?: las flores, el dinero, las armas, las ausencias, las coartadas, las influencias, su fuerza, su vocabulario, ¡todo se veía tan claro en ese momento!

Sus pensamientos le torturaban, no sabía qué hacer; mientras calzaba sus zapatos amarrándolos una imagen vino a su cabeza: ¡Lady Sakura! Naruto lloraba con desesperación ese día… estaba dolido… o ¿arrepentido? Sintió una poderosa puntada clavando su corazón, era el dolor de la verdad. ¿Qué haría que un niño rico, como lo son pocos nobles hoy en día y tan pulcro, tan intachable, de una belleza tan única, se arriesgase a perder todo por una locura? ¿Una locura? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba el Kyubi? Él pensaba que era una venganza a los poderosos pero Naruto no tenía resentimientos contra de los poderosos o al menos no aparentaba aquello. Otras imágenes surcaron la cabeza de Sasuke entonces: el retrato en el subterráneo, las palabras de Shikamaru quien se suicidó después de insultar públicamente al doncel. ¿Qué era lo que había sobre el Duque de St. Albans…? No podría saberlo, empero no necesitaba más pruebas, todo estaba ahí servido frente a él aunque su corazón aún se negase a creerlo. No había forma de evadir los hechos. Trató de buscar por entre la habitación algún otro indicio que hiciese que su agitado corazón entendiese la verdad sin oponer más resistencia. Buscó por todas partes de forma cuidadosa; al poco tiempo de estar revisando el lugar encontró un par de evidencias inconexas pero que hacían juego con el resto de las sospechas: tenía escondidas en la habitación muchas dagas, muy parecidas a las que solía usar el Kyubi. Por cada daga que encontraba más se convencía su cerebro de que aquello era verdad, haciéndole sentir que una de esas dagas se clavaba en su corazón.

Sasuke no aguantaba aquello, trató de calmarse pero no podía; de pronto fijó su mirada en algo en lo cual no había reparado. Se acercó a la chimenea ubicada a un costado de la habitación, cogiendo uno de los atizadores de hierro escudriñó por entre los leños quemados en busca de alguna evidencia mayor. En tan sólo unos instantes encontró lo que quería; había cenizas de papel, las juntó lo más que pudo. Algunas tenían un poco de texto legible; sólo necesitaba un nombre así que buscó por mucho tiempo hasta dar con las letras que buscaba: «arles Shaw-L», se alcanzaba a leer. Sasuke sabía a qué pertenecía aquello: a «Lord Charles Shaw-Lefevre», escrito con una letra distinta a la del doncel y que la prodigiosa memoria del detective supo identificar de manera instantánea, pues era la letra de la víctima; y al poco rato de seguir buscando encontró una pista inclusive mayor: escrito en una pieza de papel calcinado estaban un par de números borrosos y «de feb», lo que en la mente de Sasuke se tradujo en «28 de febrero». Eso era todo lo que el detective necesitaba saber. Dos días antes de la muerte del Vizconde, Lord Uzumaki había recibido la carta, la cual fue apropiadamente quemada, y una carta de Lord Shaw-Lefevre en la cual confirmaba su asistencia a alguna cita con él. No había rastro de alguna estampilla lo que hizo suponer al detective que la carta se envió con un sirviente de forma discreta.

Ya no quedaban dudas. Sasuke transformó de a poco su dolor en tristeza, luego aquella tristeza en odio y aquel odio en ira. Sus pensamientos siniestros ahítos en furia fueron interrumpidos por un ruido fuera de la habitación. Oyó las voces de lejanas de Naruto y uno de sus sirvientes. Aprovechó esa instancia para esconderse tras el biombo donde Naruto solía cambiarse de ropas, y esperar ahí, abrigando con su dolor el metal de un arma de fuego.

Ahora Sasuke, con la daga en la mano, penetraba con su bruno mirar al calmo Naruto, quien, completamente desarmado, le miraba con ojos cansados y casi indiferentes que alimentaban más su ira asesina. En un rápido y furibundo movimiento Sasuke ofreció una estocada al cuerpo de Naruto, quien la evadió sin problemas y tuvo hasta un instante antes de recibir el segundo ataque de inmiscuirse en el bolsillo del detective y sustraer un cortaplumas ligera desde ahí.

—Cortaplumas francesa de acero; te la regaló tu hermano hace trece años poco antes de volverse loco-dattebayo

—¡Para de jugar conmigo! ¿¡Cuánta información le sacaste a mi hermano!?

—La suficiente.

—¿La suficiente para qué?

—Para volverte loco-dattebayo.

Sasuke contraatacaba colérico sin tregua al doncel, quien sólo usaba el cortaplumas para amedrentar un poco el cuello del detective sin atacar de forma directa. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa malévola en su bello rostro, el cual ahora se veía muy diferente al hacer muecas que Sasuke nunca imaginó ver en la perfección de su faz. El doncel estaba simplemente preocupado en torturar la mente del detective y en su afán juguetón mencionó:

—Aún sostengo que bailas maravillosamente, querido Dupin-dattebayo. ¿Qué debería cantar en esta oportunidad? ¿«Pierrot a la luz de la luna»? Es mi favorita, y sé que a ti también te gusta: «A_u clair de la lune, mon ami Dupin, prête-moi ta épée pour enfin mourir_»(a la luz de la luna, mi amigo Dupin. Préstame tu espada para morir por fin)._  
_(original: _Au clair de la lune, mon ami Pierrot, prête-moi ta plume, pour écrire un mot_)

—¿También… sabes eso?

—Sé muchas cosas, mi dulce Dupin-dattebayo; sé cosas simples que pude descubrir simplemente escuchando a Itachi tararear en sus horas de confinamiento: "Pierrot". Aunque también sé cosas que son un secreto… Lamentablemente no podré casarme contigo porque tendré cita con un verdugo pero no te preocupes que te recompensaré con mis secretos una vez que ya me haya ido… Claro que eso no va a ser posible si es que sigues haciendo tan malos movimientos, mi querido prometido-dattebayo.

—¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!

Sasuke arremetía con toda su ira hacia al doncel pero la furia volvía a sus movimientos más torpes dentro de su agresividad. Naruto pensó que hasta sería un buen escarmiento simplemente escaparse y dar el último golpe y detener a Kakashi en la desmantelación de los explosivos del barco. Fue entonces que abrió la puerta amenazando con una risotada rimbombante su salida. Sasuke ante esto decidió tomar medidas mayores; supo que su ira y su dolor impedían su correcto proceder, necesitaba ayuda por lo que sacó su arma y apuntó con ella al ventanal. Naruto al principio no entendió el actuar del detective pero luego de unos segundos comprendió la táctica del joven, «¡va a llamar la atención de los policías en ronda!»; supo que las cosas se ponían feas, fue por eso que decidió salir corriendo casi por instinto, sin embargo sus planes se vieron frustrados al toparse de frente con Gaara, quien apareció de repente y que con un cuchillo de cocinero se abalanzó sobre el detective en el acto mismo. «Esto se me sale de las manos», sintió el lado más infantil y sensato de Naruto.

Si la contienda era contra Gaara Sasuke se defendía muy bien ya que no había toda una carga emocional que restringiese sus acciones. Por los movimientos de su adversario el detective pudo confirmar lo que siempre había pensado: aquel hombre no era un simple sirviente. Era tan ágil como un gato pero tan poderoso como un titán. Naruto vio el suceso con horror; sintió como todo aquello se transformaba en una sátira de lo que pudo haber sido. Sentía como la voz de Gaara le gritaba «¡corre Naruto» pero el doncel no se movía; se debatía entre las ganas de separarles y de hacer caso a las palabras del joven sirviente. Cuando por fin decidió correr en busca de una pistola y separarlos a ambos dio media vuelta mas no alcanzó a dar muchos pasos cuando escuchó el característico sonido de un disparo tras de sí. Temía voltearse para encarar la verdad y ver que alguno de los dos hombres había sido impactado. Su azulina y temerosa mirada miró lentamente hacia atrás y lo que vio le hizo caer de rodillas de forma instantánea. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo todo había llegado así de lejos? Casi a tropiezos Naruto llegó hasta un cuerpo que yacía en el piso ensangrentado, mientras que el ganador de la contienda le miraba con una actitud fría pero dolida. Quien se encontraba en el piso era Gaara, sangrando las últimas gotas de su vida desde su vientre abierto. Naruto lloraba sin creer lo que pasaba, tomó una de las manos de su sirviente y la apretó entre las suyas.

—Gaara… Gaara… no… no me dejes.

—Nunca… fui… bueno para obedecer órdenes… milord.

—No me llames así en estos momentos… Gaara… ¿Por qué…? Se supone que yo debería estar muerto, no tú… Gaara… me arrepiento tanto de…

—No digas eso… El Naruto del cual me enamoré jamás volvía sobre sus pasos, jamás se retractó de nada… No quiero… que nadie vea tus lágrimas ese día en el cadalso… ¿está bien? —con dificultad Gaara sonreía al tiempo que movía su mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla de su amado y borrar con ellas las lágrimas que corrían por su morena piel—. Dijiste que temer no cambiaba las cosas… es cierto… pero a veces… es la respuesta correcta a una situación porque… ¿qué sería del mañana si no le temiéramos? Yo siempre te amé… Naruto… pero también siempre te temí… y sólo ahora… puedo darme cuenta por qué… Yo… le temía a darme cuenta que… podía fallarte.

—No me has fallado… nunca los has hecho.

—Si te fallé… mi Naruto… fallé en amarte como nunca necesitaste que lo hiciera… y ahora… soy yo quien necesita de ti.

La mirada de Gaara se nublaba, aún tenía cosas que decirle a su amado mas la muerte no respeta discurso alguno. Naruto sintió a través de su mirada ya casi vacía aquello que Gaara necesitaba de él antes de irse y, ante la sorpresa de Sasuke, éste se inclinó hasta alcanzar con su boca los labios de Gaara y sólo cuando dejó de sentir el cosquilleo de la respiración del sirviente en su mejilla se separó de él. Con su mano izquierda cerró los ojos de Gaara; luego de forma digna se paró enfrente de Sasuke, quien aún lo miraba fríamente con los ojos propios de alguien con el alma hecha polvo y escudriñó entre sus bolsillos hasta sustraer algo pequeño desde ellos y luego con ambas manos juntas estiradas hacia el varón se entregó a él. Sasuke sacó de su cuello su corbata y a falta de de cadenas la ató alrededor de las muñecas del doncel con fuerza en un amarre vero; éste no ofreció mayor resistencia. Una vez concretado el acto de aprensión ambos sintieron como en el segundo piso se escuchaba el ajetreo propio de una intervención policial y periodística, quienes no tardarían en llegar hasta la escena del crimen. Ambos se miraron con ojos muertos; el juego había terminado. Antes de que apareciesen el resto de testigos Naruto extendió a Sasuke aquello que había sacado de su bolsillo: era la novena cinta, enrollada con las tres leontinas doradas que usaba el Kyubi en su vestimenta; cada leontina tenía una llave en su extremo. Sasuke miró atónito a Naruto, ¿cuándo había preparado aquella cinta para él? Como si pudiese leer su mente Naruto respondió la pregunta.

—Siempre tuve fe en que lo lograrías; corté la cinta hace ya un tiempo, la traía todos los días en mi bolsillo… Me atrapaste Sasuke. Te felicito.

Una sonrisa sincera pero decadente surcó el semblante cansado y lastimero del doncel. Para ambos ya todo había acabado.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas:**

(*) Son como cinco o siete centímetros y medio. No es mucho, la verdad; he visto tacones como de siete pulgadas (un bicho de 18 centímetros).

* * *

Y ahí está, el fic. Espero que el capi haya valido la pena la espera :D

Ahora, los reviews:

_**MichiRoll:** no te preocupes, que entiendo perfectamente eso. Las cosas como que tienen un hábito de acumularse bastante molesto :D Espero que te haya ido bien en todas esas cosas que te tenían atosigada, suena bastante ajetreado xD Mmmm... No creo que saquemos una historia conjunta otra vez, pero si quieres leer más historias de Kólera, visita su perfi lde Amor Yaoi. En algún punto pondré un vínculo desde mi perfil, cuando deje de holgazanear jajajajajaja (*secreto* tal vez un día de éstos cuelgue algo 100% mío)._

_**Chibi Dhamar:** que no te extrañe, pues de hecho, la Kólera me cuenta que se inspiró un poco en «El retrado de Dorian Grey» en parte. Si quieres leer más fics escritos por Kólera, cuando deje la ociosidad encontrarás un vínculo a su cuenta de AY ahí en mi perfil XD ¿Pensada...? Querida, a mí me consta que más allá de la idea "general" Kólera no planea mucho sus fics que digamos XD (Eh... creo que no debí escribir eso... es mejor dejarle la ilusión al lector). ¡Ah, inocencia! (como el daño ya está hecho, supongo que te puedo decir que Kólera escribe capi por capi, y los relee para asegurarse de que tuvo las fechas bien; y si necesita información me la pide y yo la busco :D También ofrezco ideas... XD no todas son aprobadas XD —y por supuesto la Kólera las retuerce hasta que queden de su gusto—). *~* A mí me dolió cuando la Kólera mató a Sakura XD Ella me caía tan bien en este fic que hasta se me había ocurrido una de cómo zafarla... (evidentemente, no fue aprobado u.u).  
_

_**Guest:** me alegra que te guste, ¡sigue en contacto para un nuevo capítulo de Kyübi! (¿son ideas mías o eso pareció un anuncio de tele...?)._

_**NelIra:** ¡Neeeeeeeel! ¡Estás viva! Ya me preguntaba que pasó con la tocaya de Neliel Tu Odelschvank... Instala Google Chrome en esa computadora, pones la ventana de navigación de incógnito ¡y más nunca nadie se tiene que enterar de lo que lees! Técnicamente también se peude hacer eso con IE8, pero lo que hace es guardar las direcciones de sitios en un lugar independiente así que no me parece lo más confidencial del mundo. Sé a lo que te refieres, yo sigo esperando en mi sueño eterno a que actualicen «Little Lab of Horrors» (me sorprende que todavía siga en el sitio)... Hay fics por los que vale la pena esperar :D Yo, por lo menos, estoy bien, aunque algo búha._

La Kólera pasó su examen, ¡gracias por preocuparse! No más que no le dieron la nota y ahora yo ando en ascuas (vamos, es que me da curio).

¡Espero que les haya gustado el lemon! Mi única contribución al capi, como siempre (aunque la 1ra parte fue modificada en gran medida por la Kólera, además ella lo editó muy bien :D)


	11. Entra en escena la verdad

** NOTICIA**** DE ACTUALIZACIÓN:**

—Hay una imagen de portada para el fic. Por supuesto, es de Kólera y la tomé del segundo horario, que pueden encontrar aquí: h-t-t-p-:-/ / fc00 . deviant art (punto)net/fs71/i/2012/173/3/3/calendario_kyubi2_by_kolerayeah-d54hmtt . jpg (como siempre, quiten los guiones del h-t-t-p-:-/, los paréntesis alrededor del punto net y los espacios)  
—El fic ha sido revisado minuciosamente por su servidora (¡yo misma! ¡olii!) y se han subido las versiones finales de todos los capis hasta la fecha (hasta que me duelen los ojos de tanto leer).

Así que disfruten y reléanse el fic si así gustan :D

* * *

**Capítulo XI  
Entra en escena "la verdad"**

* * *

*************************  
**Parte I  
****El interrogatorio de Naruto Namikaze  
***************************

Sentado con las piernas descaradamente abiertas y los antebrazos reposando en las rodillas haciendo que su cuerpo se curvase ligeramente hacia delante en su celda el hermoso y delicado Duque de St. Albans no parecía otra cosa que un varón. Sasuke y Suigetsu le miraban fuera de la celda pero pretendían entrar cuando todo el resto del personal desapareciese.

Cuando los medios de comunicación se enteraron que el Duque de St. Albans había sido aprehendido como principal sospechoso del caso Kyubi la ciudad entera se conmocionó. La sola idea de que un joven inocente y moralista como lo era Lord Uzumaki fuese apresado como un criminal hacía que todo Londres se conmocionase. Todos querían saber detalles sobre el hecho pero esta vez la prensa no pudo entrometerse ya que al ser el principal afectado un miembro de la Cámara de los Lores se decretó que nadie tendría contacto con él antes del juicio exceptuando los policías a cargo de la investigación, los cuales también tenían la restricción de no referirse al caso afuera de las inmediaciones cuartelares.

Ya había pasado un día desde que había sido apresado pero su tranquilidad era tal que se asemejaba a un insulto a sus captores. Sasuke no había dormido la noche anterior, ¿y cómo hacerlo?, sin embargo él también se veía tranquilo, con un semblante tan frío como el hielo que no expresaba emoción alguna pues ¿cómo expresar emoción si su despedazado corazón no era capaz de articular ninguna? La furia y el dolor del detective se diluyeron con el simple deseo de que todo aquello acabase lo antes posible. Mandaría a la horca a Lord Uzumaki y luego… luego ya no importaba nada más, la vida ya no era un punto de interés en su mente, ya todo daba igual.

Se sentaron frente a su prisionero, quien los miraba con una sonrisa ligera y con una ceja levantada; sus ojos estaban rojos, se notaba que había llorado la noche entera, pero ahora se veía como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada. Para sorpresa de Suigetsu el doncel empezó la conversación, rompiendo el silencio con su oscura y burlesca voz, una que el jefe de policía jamás había escuchado.

—Así que al fin se dignan a aparecer mis custodios-dattebayo. Díganme, ¿cuándo estará lista la audiencia para sentenciarme a muerte? Esta celda es muy pequeña-dattebayo.

—Buenos días, Lord Uzumaki, lástima que todas las celdas sean iguales, ¿no? Pero no se preocupe, la sentencia vendrá luego si usted se digna a cooperar —Suigetsu hablaba como si nada pasase, con una estúpida sonrisa que irritaba a Sasuke mas simplemente se limitó a sentarse sin prestar atención a lo que decían ambos**—**.

—¿Cooperar? ¿Aún más? ¿No creen que se están poniendo cómodos en demasía respecto a mi caso-dattebayo? ¡Vamos! Hagan un esfuerzo y descubran las cosas por su cuenta.

—¿Para qué? Si sólo con preguntarle bastaría, Su Excelencia.

—No tienes por qué seguir llamándome así, Suigetsu, no es divertido.

—Quien tenga sangre noble haga lo que haga la seguirá teniendo. El hecho de que usted sea un rufián no hace que yo deje de ser un caballero y tampoco impide que yo respete a las personas que le otorgaron el título de Duque. Respeto su investidura, respete usted mi gentileza.

—Realmente… eres estúpido-dattebayo. Pero no te culpo. La sociedad actual valora títulos arbitrarios y decadentes. El haber nacido duque, burgués, proletariado, inglés, americano, indio… todo aquello es puramente circunstancial, ¡todo da igual!… ¿No es así Dupin?

Sasuke asestó una mirada de odio al doncel, quien le devolvió una sonrisa serena con un ligero toque de melancolía.

—No es circunstancial —respondió Suigetsu al notar que Sasuke no tenía la intención de contestar nada—. Dios ha elegido los destinos de todos. Que algunos nazcan privilegiados y con sangre azul como usted no es mera coincidencia, es un don del Señor Dios y debería ser respetado.

—¿Dios? ¿Crees que Dios está preocupado de tales cosas? ¡No me hagas reír-dattebayo! ¡No le adjudiques a Dios algo tan desastroso y patético como el sistema imperante! Sería el peor de sus errores, empezando por mí mismo. ¿Me crees digno de estar emparentado con la familia real? ¡Tamaña estupidez-dattebayo! Eso fue sólo una mala jugada del destino. Hay quienes nunca debimos haber nacido y que nuestra insistencia de mantenernos respirando sólo nos ha dirigido a una muerte más violenta.

—¿Crees que tu existencia es innecesaria para este mundo?

—No he dicho tal cosa-dattebayo. He dicho que yo no debía haber nacido pero como de todos modos estoy vivo decidí hacer algo divertido antes de morir, eso es todo-dattebayo.

—Estaba usted aburrido… ¿esa fue su motivación para todo esto?

—Tienes el pleno derecho de verlo de esa forma si así lo quieres-dattebayo.

—¡Para con este circo! —Sasuke había perdido la paciencia, todo aquello le resultaba frustrante, ¡Naruto se estaba riendo en sus caras! Y parecía no importarle la muerte, al mandarle al cadalso sentía que le estaba haciendo un favor a quien le destrozó el corazón en mil pedazos hace un día atrás—. ¿Tan feliz te sientes engañando a los demás? ¿Crees que me tragaré tu perorata de que todos somos iguales y que las clases sociales son para ti una burla? ¡No me jodas! ¡Has estado abusando de tu posición social todo este tiempo!

—Ayudarme de mi posición social no es abusar de ella-dattebayo.

—¿Crees que para mí hay alguna diferencia? Tienes las agallas para plantarte a hacer explosiones como un loco usando una máscara, ¡te felicito! ¿Pero no tienes la valentía de siquiera admitir que has abusado de tu poder? ¡Eres un mal chiste!

—Quizás-dattebayo. Pero creo que hubo mucha gente que disfrutó bastante de este mal chiste…

Sasuke no aguantó más y se levantó de su asiento abalanzándose contra del doncel y le alzó de la solapa, amenazándole con golpearlo directamente en esa cara harta en risa con su puño.

—_Fermare questa assurdità voi due! _(¡Déjense de tonterías ustedes dos!) ¡Sepárense! Sasuke, sé profesional, aprende a controlarte. Y usted… le agradecería que tratara de no provocar con sus palabras a mi detective. No sé qué pretende diciendo cosas como aquéllas pero…

—La verdad-dattebayo —interrumpió el doncel, quien miraba todo como si lo estuviese pasando en grande—. Ya es hora que la verdad se sepa. ¿No es así, Sasuke?

—¿¡La verdad!? ¡Llevas hablando una eternidad de la verdad! ¿¡Cuál es tu dichosa verdad!? —Sasuke estaba muy exaltado, el dolor que le provocaba toda esa situación le superaba**—**.

—La verdad, mi querido Dupin, está en su bolsillo. Son tres verdades de oro-dattebayo. No las pierda… porque esas verdades… son la oscura y aciaga alma de la que le hablé… son mi alma-dattebayo.

Sasuke recordó aquello a lo que aludía el rufián, esa romántica instancia donde él juró amarlo por sobre sus defectos. Aquella declaración formó tanto revuelo en su mente que se limitó a morder su propia lengua y por vez primera solo callar y sentarse. Naruto les miró a ambos extrañado, su mirada se sostuvo por unos momentos buscando algo que los policías no lograban descifrar hasta que simplemente dijo aquello que le estaba perturbando en ese instante.

—Me está molestando su poca iniciativa, mis queridos policías-dattebayo. ¿De veras esperan que yo les relate como si nada cada una de mis fechorías y ustedes ahí sentados tan campantes? ¡De eso nada-dattebayo!

—Entonces su letargo durará más tiempo del que lo desea usted, _mio amico_. Si tanto quiere encontrarse con la muerte suya debe usted cooperar y le aseguro que tendré una cuerda muy gruesa esperándole al final de esta misma semana. _E'un buon affare per voi? _(¿es un buen trato para usted?)

—¡Realmente son ustedes policías muy haraganes-dattebayo! Pues bien, distinguiré yo de entre sus preguntas las que yo estime conveniente contestar.

—Bien… creo que lo primero es saber el porqué.

—La respuesta está en los bolsillos de Sasuke no en mi boca-dattebayo.

—Imaginé que dirías eso, _non fa male a chiedere!_(¡no se pierde nada con pregunta!) Y debo suponer que no me dirá usted tampoco nada acerca de sus cómplices.

—¿Cómplices? ¿Qué le hace pensar que era más de uno-dattebayo? —Naruto empezó a mentir sin pestañear siquiera, aquella hermosa boca estaba ya tan habituada a la farsa que no se fruncía siquiera un poco al saborear el amargo resabio del engaño—. Mi único cómplice era Gaara.

—¿Pretendes que te creamos que no habían más sirvientes involucrados? —Sasuke ya no estaba cegado por el amor que alguna vez le profesó al doncel; fue por eso que no tuvo mayores inconvenientes en detectar la mentira—. Es imposible que sólo te hayas ayudado de una sola persona para tales tareas de envergadura titánica, ¿quién más te encubría?

—¿Cree que habría alguien más que Gaara que no vendiese mi cabeza cuando ésta estaba tan bien avaluada en los tribunales? ¡Entre menos lo supiesen era mejor-dattebayo!

—Mientes —afirmó tajante el detective, quien también había aprendido a mirar a través de los azules ojos que alguna vez amó**—**.

—¿Por qué sólo él sería digno de tu confianza? —preguntó el jefe Suigetsu, quien miraba todo aquello casi como una discusión marital—. ¿Cómo sabías que él no te traicionaría?

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No me fastidien-dattebayo! Sasuke, me está tentando a decir cosas que no quiere oír. ¿Será necesario que les cuente de cómo al irse Sasuke de mi lecho yo llamaba a Gaara para que con su cuerpo me sacase el aroma del detective? —Naruto sentía cómo hería con cada palabra a Sasuke pero eso era lo mejor que podía ofrecer al hombre que, por amarlo, iba a sufrir más de lo posible—. ¡Éramos amantes-dattebayo! ¿O quieren que se los explique con manzan…*?

Un golpe seco resonó en el calabozo. La enrojecida mejilla de Naruto ponía en evidencia lo ocurrido, lo extraño era que quien había ocasionado aquello no era otro sino Suigetsu, quien aún con la mano en el aire miraba con desdén al prisionero. Sasuke miraba atónito la escena y siguió con sus ojos el andar de Suigetsu, quien, encendiendo una pipa, salió de la celda. Dese ahí miró a Sasuke y se dirigió a él con una barítona voz oscura, muy ajena a la usual.

—¡Eh, Sasuke! Vámonos de aquí, busquemos el lugar de donde vienen esas endemoniadas llaves y acabemos con esto.

Sasuke se levantó lentamente viendo cómo el doncel seguía con la cara en la posición en que le puso el golpe, mirando la pared. Antes de salir y cerrar la celda los policías oyeron que el doncel hablaba con un trémulo hilo de voz, sin mirarles. «Hartfield Road, enfrente de San Pablo». A todas luces aquello que susurraba el joven era una dirección; ambos asumieron que era la dirección a la cual pertenecían las llaves.

Al llegar a Whitehall ambos policías se dieron cuenta que aquella dirección no existía. Sasuke empezó a pensar qué era aquello que el doncel había dicho; dar una dirección falsa no era producente para él bajo ningún concepto así que, extrañado, decidió salir a caminar por las serpenteantes callejuelas de londinenses para descifrar la dirección dada por el criminal.

No a mucho andar sintió que las palabras de Naruto habían calado muy hondo en su alma, destripando todo a su paso. Para Sasuke aquello sólo era un grano del sal en un mar de decepción; casi era de esperarse que el doncel y su sirviente fuesen amantes, lo que sería la respuesta concreta a las horribles miradas que le dirigió desde siempre el poseedor de tales ojos verdosos. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que él mismo no podía explicar, Sasuke no sentía que aquello fuese verdad; algo hubo en la forma en que Naruto y Gaara se despidieron al momento de su muerte que sentía que aquel beso que presenció era el primero. Las palabras postreras a la muerte del sirviente tenían un tono idílico que delataban una especie de amor platónico no concretado. Sasuke sabía que aquella sensación era infundada y su cerebro quería jugarle una broma evitándole el sufrimiento de la veracidad de las palabras del doncel mas no podía evitarlo, tenía el presentimiento de que aquello era una mentira pero… ¿por qué mentiría?

La cabeza de Sasuke daba vueltas mientras caminaba sin rumbo, sentía que sería mejor dejarse morir en vez de pensar tanto sin embargo su orgullo no le permitiría dejarse caer en tumba alguna sin antes haber visto la cabeza de Naruto rodar. Una vez en su despacho Suigetsu le consiguió los planos de todas las secciones posibles de Londres y se dedicó a buscar la misteriosa dirección. Aquella dirección era tan críptica y sin sentido como las acciones de Lord Uzumaki. Fue Suigetsu quien le dio la respuesta al segundo día de buscar; le traía un té cuando él se preparaba para trasnochar otra vez y le habló, intercalando sus palabras con el italiano, así inspirándole. «Por supuesto… El único otro lugar que Naruto conocería como la palma de su mano sería el de su pueblo natal en St. Albans». Al saber eso, después de dejarle un informe a Suigetsu, la siguiente mañana se encontraba a las once en el gran edificio de la estación de Charing Cross esperando su tren después de comprar su boleto y averiguar su ruta, que llegaba en unos minutos. Casi una hora después en Euston apenas tuvo tiempo para atrapar siguiente tren hasta que llegó a Wartford un poco más de media hora después a meditar sobre el caso. Poco menos de hora y media después su tren llegó.

Un cuarto antes de las tres de la tarde se encontraba en St. Albans. En la posta de la estación de la Abadía alquiló una berlina puesto que no conocía el pueblo y pidió que lo llevasen a la Iglesia de San Pablo en Hartfield Road. Le agradaba ese cochero, era de pocas palabras y muy correcto así que le dio una buena propina de varios chelines aparte de la tarifa y le pidió que lo esperase mientras giraba sobre sus talones para entrar a lo que estaba enfrente… un cementerio.

Con sus ojos ubicó lo que buscaba de inmediato: un mausoleo en toda una esquina del cementerio, bastante grande, y, raudo, caminó entre las lápidas. El pórtico del mausoleo de los Duques de St. Albans estaba entreabierto por lo que entró y recorrió el lugar un poco agitado, yendo de un lado al otro buscando aquella pista que lo llevaría a la "ansiada" verdad del Kyubi. Al final de un pasillo encontró los espacios correspondientes al núcleo familiar del doncel, los cuales fueron fáciles de identificar ya que tenían aún flores medianamente frescas cerca.

La primera tumba que vio fue la de Lord Jiraiya Uzumaki, supuso que las llaves que le habían sido otorgadas por el doncel eran precisamente para abrir aquellas rejas en las tumbas pero ninguna de las tres llaves funcionó con la tumba de Jiraiya. Luego sus ojos dieron con la siguiente tumba, adornada con bellas flores, que indiscutiblemente evidenciaban haber sido criadas con la perfección de la botánica de Naruto.

Al pasear las tres llaves por el cerrojo la segunda fue la ganadora, abriendo el pequeño portón de la tumba de Lady Kushina Uzumaki. Al entrar en aquel siniestro y pequeño espacio vio el féretro oscuro donde yacían los restos de la progenitora de Naruto mas su mirada no se centró en aquello sino en una pequeña caja de madera dispuesta a los pies del ataúd.

Se inclinó hasta poder alcanzar la caja dentro de ese reducido espacio y luego la sacó para verla con detenimiento. Era de una madera muy simple y estaba corroída por el tiempo. Al abrirla sus ojos se encontraron con un pergamino, el cual se dispuso a leer entre la oscuridad.

*************************  
**Parte II  
La verdad del girasol en el invernadero  
***************************

_A quién quiera que lea esto:_

_Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, mejor conocido como Naruto Uzumaki, el nieto del actual Duque de St. Albans Lord Jiraiya Uzumaki. Para saber el porqué he cambiado mi nombre sólo se necesitan tres requisitos: Ser inglés, saber leer, ser entrometido; siendo éste último punto el requisito más fácil de cumplir en la sociedad actual. Si esos tres requisitos se cumplen entonces no se tardará en identificarme por mi apodo más conocido: el bastardo Uzumaki._

_Bien se sabe que soy familiar de una rama de la nobleza que se ha visto envuelta en una serie de escándalos desde sus cimientos pero no por eso hemos sido exentos de los respetos de nuestros pares e inferiores. Gracias a mi abuelo, la fama de "conservadores" de nuestra familia fue creciendo con el tiempo por eso no es de extrañarse que al momento en que mi madre contrajo un embarazo no amparado bajo la "santidad" del matrimonio la familia se vino abajo. El primero en reaccionar fue mi abuelo y su hermano menor, el Conde de Oxford Lord Orochimaru, quien ante los deberes de mi abuelo en la cámara de los lores en Londres, era quien administraba las haciendas pertenecientes a la familia. Ambos se dedicaron a administrar "la verdad" frente al caso de mi madre. Desde ese momento, antes de que fuese yo alumbrado… mi vida se llenó de mentiras._

_Nunca supe muy bien los detalles de todo, especialmente de niño; ahora que estoy en una avanzada adolescencia me he podido dar por enterado de los detalles que enmarcaron mi concepción. Siempre existieron y seguirán existiendo rumores acerca de todo aquello. Creo que el rumor más acertado es que mi padre era un bucanero de puerto libre. Cuando era niño mi madre me contaba grandes aventuras de mar las cuales siempre eran protagonizadas por mi padre, a quien a lo largo de toda mi vida, sólo he visto diez veces, o por lo menos aquellas son las veces las cuales no han escapado de mi memoria debido a mi corta edad._

_¿Por dónde empiezo? Creo que es menester empezar por lo real y no por los cuentos de hadas que me fueron contados y que me obligaron a creer cuando era pequeño. Lo real es que el nombre de mi padre era Minato Namikaze, un varón alto y resuelto, de sonrisa dispuesta y habilidades formidables. De él heredé el color de mi piel, cabellos y ojos, también su forma de pensar y sus ideales, lo cual me hace pensar que hay cosas en la sangre que situaciones cualquieras son incapaces de borrar. Creo que por eso nace mi sentimiento eterno de marginalidad pero sobre aquello me referiré más adelante; lo que prima son los hechos._

_Minato Namikaze, nació en 1841, al parecer en la colonia del Cabo en la lejana África. Era un hijo de inmigrantes "bóers" de los cuales no se sabe más que el apellido, el cual puede ser perfectamente ficticio. Creo que sus padres eran de origen holandés, siendo comerciantes barqueros con negocios con el Japón según las relaciones de Holanda con aquél país del Asia. Aquello se desprende de la crianza otorgada a su hijo, influenciados por costumbres típicas niponas._

_Creo que fue debido a su extravagante niñez en el Cabo donde aprendió de los viajeros de diferentes nacionalidades que formó un carácter sin ataduras y lleno sentimientos libertarios. ¿Cómo se convirtió en pirata? Creo que aquello es plena consecuencia casi natural de su situación ya que obviamente quería salir a conocer todos aquellos lugares de los cuales sus compañeros bóers provenían, confirmar con sus propios ojos todas las historias que le fueron contadas. Fue entonces que sus ojos conocieron de cerca "la verdad" por vez primera, he de suponer, darse cuenta de la miseria de las tierras africanas donde vivía la gente que él trataba como hermanos y hermanas en comparación a los países más ricos como el nuestro donde se explota los recursos naturales de países sin la tecnología para hacerlo y de paso… envenenar el corazón y arrasar con la cultura de quienes los habitan._

_Mi padre se alzó con rabia ante esta situación, lo cual lo obligó muchas veces a estar preso en celdas de colonos. No creo saber lo suficiente sobre él como para decir sus motivaciones pero sé que él sonreía en todos aquellos escasos momentos que estuvimos juntos y sin embargo algo me decía que sus ojos guardaban el recuerdo de horizontes que habría sido mejor nunca haber visto._

_¿Cómo se llegaron a conocer la hija del Duque de St. Albans y un corsario sin patria? Bueno, creo que aquello tampoco está en mi mente muy claro ya que mis padres se llevaron el secreto a la tumba. Lo que sí puedo aportar es que se conocieron en febrero del 1865, él tenía planeado secuestrar a la hija del Duque para que éste cambiase su decisión en la Cámara los Lores con respecto a una reforma colonizadora. No sé cómo todo aquello pasó de un secuestro a un amorío pero lo resultante de aquello son once cartas de amor que se dedicaron mutuamente desde que él partió nuevamente de Inglaterra hasta que volvió en el siguiente febrero de 1866, mes en el cual fui concebido._

_En junio de ese año mi madre no pudo seguir ocultando su embarazo, el cual para ese mismo fin de mes, ya era portada de todos los periódicos en Londres. Mi abuelo, muy despechado con la idea de que su nieto fuese hijo de un maleante y de la traición de su hija, lleno de rencor y dolor decidió mandarla a la mansión en Ocean Village en las tierras de Southampton. Era administrada, como dije con anterioridad, por mi tío Lord Orochimaru, quien iba y venía a su antojo y que desde ese momento tuvo el deber de velar por la seguridad de mi madre._

_El décimo día de octubre fui alumbrado para luego ser criado de forma distante pero no por decisión de mi madre, quien sólo añoraba el estar a mi lado, sino por causa de mi tío, quien estimó que la influencia de una madre la cual había caído en pecado y deshonrado a la familia no era la más idónea para mi crianza ya que mi deber sería limpiar el nombre los Uzumaki al crecer. Fue por eso que mi formación fue vigilada plenamente por gente de la confianza de mi tío. Todos en aquella estancia sabían que el rumor de que se le había dado muerte a mi progenitor luego de deshonrar a mi madre era de la más absoluta falsedad y por esa misma razón me mantuvieron cautivo, lejos del contacto con el mundo exterior. Se me permitía estar con mi madre a solas sólo una hora a la mañana y luego una al anochecer; también se me era permitido verla durante las comidas pero se nos prohibió interactuar verbalmente entre nosotros durante esos momentos por lo cual nuestras cenas y almuerzos se desarrollaban en completo silencio, hablándonos únicamente con el lenguaje de nuestros ojos y el del amor que nos profesábamos mutuamente._

_Lamentablemente para mi tío, yo nunca fui muy apegado a la reglas ya que, bajo todo concepto, mi sangre tenía la estampa de la rebeldía; fue por eso que varias veces rompí muchas de las normas que se me eran procuradas. Ante estsa muestras de insubordinación se me desterraba a ciertos lugares específicos del hogar sin tener la libertad de deambular por ahí a mi antojo sin ser escoltado y adoptando la medida de confinarme bajo llave durante gran parte del día en el invernadero de la estancia. Fue ahí donde desarrollé gran parte de las actividades de mi niñez, aprendiendo casi de forma inherente el comportamiento de las plantas y de las flores que ahí habitaban._

_Mi vida lejos de la sociedad y con escaso contacto humano formó una personalidad soñadora en mí y con mucha curiosidad me imaginaba el mundo fuera de mi hogar; aquellas imaginaciones fueron potenciadas por las historias que mi madre me contaba antes de dormir durante nuestra hora juntos a modo de respuesta de mis incesantes preguntas con respecto al mundo exterior. Ella me contaba historias fabulosas sobre mi padre y sus viajes, sobre lo hermoso que era el mundo de afuera, siempre ocultándome la verdad de nuestra situación, siempre hablando sólo de lo bello de este mundo, alejándose de la cruda realidad._

_Como mencioné con anterioridad, tuve escasas oportunidades para compartir aunque fuese unos segundos con mi padre, quien arribaba riesgosamente una vez al año a Ocean Village y sólo en muy contadas ocasiones pudo venir más de una vez en el año. Él llegaba por la ventana durante la noche, y pasábamos lo más que podíamos juntos, me hablaba de sus viajes, confirmando todo aquello que era contado por mi madre; casi como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en tan dulce y piadosa mentira. Me hicieron creer que la razón por la cual mi padre no podía tener contacto conmigo era por su deber como pirata de alta mar y como yo estaba acostumbrado a esa realidad no se me hacía extraño._

_Mi vida transcurrió de forma tranquila, sólo sufriendo el no poder ver con mis propios ojos el mundo que tan hermoso se me era concebido. Pero una vez cumplido los nueve años mi vida empezó a cambiar. Noté durante nuestras pocas horas de visita diarias que mi madre estaba empeorando su habitual estado de delicada salud. Sentía la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ella y mi padre no aparecía por lo cual temí el que nadie pudiese hacer nada. Durante una de sus tantas visitas le pedí a mi tío Orochimaru, quien era bastante bondadoso conmigo a pesar de ser estricto, que me diese la oportunidad de salir en busca de una hierba que yo sabía, gracias a mis conocimientos en botánica, que podría ayudar a mejorar la salud de mi madre. El me negó el permiso, desestimando la efectividad de mi solución y asegurándome que velaría por el bienestar de mi madre con la ayuda de los mejores doctores pero para ello yo debía dejarla descansar y abstenerme de verla de vez en cuando. Ante las buenas intenciones de mi tío desistí de mi idea pero luego de unos meses entré en desesperación total ya que cada vez eran más escasas las oportunidades en que mi madre y yo podíamos vernos._

_El día sexto de octubre del año 1876 no pude seguir aguantando y de forma discreta rompí un vidrio lateral de mi prisión de cristal y me fugué. Necesitaba ver a mi madre, saber cómo estaba, abrazarla… Cuando llegué hasta su alcoba no la encontré; me pareció extraño ya que ella debía guardar reposo; por unos segundos me ilusionó la idea de que ella estaba mejor de salud, y que por ello era capaz de estar levantada… tan grande fue mi desilusión al encontrar el primer dejo de "verdad" en mi vida…_

_Busqué por todas las habitaciones a mi madre hasta que lo único que quedó fue el sótano al cual yo jamás había ido. Con un poco de miedo bajé las escaleras sin hacer ruido y cuando llegué hasta el punto en el cual tuve una vista aérea de lo que en ése lugar acontecía tuve miedo de lo que vi. En un principio no entendí lo que pasaba pero luego pude darme cuenta de que aquello era malo: mi madre estaba sobre una camilla inconsciente, tapada hasta el pecho con una manta ensangrentada. A su lado estaban Orochimaru y su ayudante Kabuto Yakushi con las manos ensangrentadas, rodeados de un arsenal de artículos de cirugía. Ante aquella horrible escena me petrifiqué sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que el temblor de mi cuerpo horrorizado me delató al dar un paso en falso provocando ruido en la escalera donde me encontraba agazapado. Ambos hombre me miraron directamente a los ojos con sorpresa al percatarse de mi presencia pero casi por instinto salí corriendo sin darles tiempo de reaccionar. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, tropezando más de una vez por el camino, sintiendo cómo los ruidos de mis persecutores me seguían el paso desde lejos. Corrí tanto que no me di cuenta cuando me topé con los muros que resguardaban la gran hacienda. Nuevamente mis instintos fueron mis tutelares y me llevaron hasta una enredadera que se desarrollaba a lo alto del muro, la cual trepé con torpeza desgarrando mis ropas y ensuciando mi cuerpo; no me importaba: el miedo me guiaba._

_Al llegar a la cúspide del muro pude ver que no tenía cómo bajar, siendo mi única solución aventarme al vacio hasta el árbol más cercano con la esperanza de que alguna de mis manos diese con algún punto de apoyo entre las ramas. Echando todo a la suerte salté; gracias a mi buena estrella parte de mi plan se vio realizado pero el sólo impulso me hizo caer desde el árbol, lo cual era una distancia bastante menor en comparación a la altura del muro._

_Sin detenerme a meditar sobre mis heridas y el dolor de la caída me puse en marcha nuevamente, corriendo con todo lo que mis piernas daban. Sentí luego de mucho andar que mis muslos me quemaban por dentro; percibiendo dolor en cada paso, la aprensión me consumía al darme cuenta que estaba fuera de mi hogar por primera vez desde que nací._

_Al llegar hasta el pueblecillo más cercano vi muchas cosas que para mí eran impactantes, noté enseguida que las cosas distaban a lo que decían mis padres sobre el mundo exterior: pude ver pobreza, pude ver necesidad, sentí las miradas extrañadas de la gente que pasaba por mi lado, quienes sólo veían a un niño sucio y asustado. A nadie pareció importarle mi estado, nadie se preocupó por mis heridas y las pocas veces que me dirigí a la gente en busca de ayuda todos me ignoraban y me miraban con cara de sentir repugnancia por mi persona._

_Mi mente estaba confundida pero gracias a mi suerte a lo lejos pude ver a un hombre uniformado con un típico traje de oficial. Yo conocía ese traje ya que las pocas veces en que mi tío tenía visitas la mayoría de ellas eran oficiales quienes parecían divertirse mucho con mi presencia, fue por eso que mi tío me permitía estar cerca de ellos diciéndome que eran ellos un buen ejemplo a seguir para mí._

_Me acerqué corriendo hasta el oficial, quien no hizo caso alguno de mis palabras y sólo sacó de su bolsillo una moneda y me la dio para luego seguir con su camino. Sentía que era yo una especie de fantasma y negué por completo que aquello era el mundo real, debía estar soñando puesto que mis padres nunca mencionaron que en el perfecto mundo cosas así ocurriesen. Sentí unas fuertes ganas de llorar pero no podía darme por vencido ya que mi madre estaba en peligro, seguí al oficial hasta que éste me hizo caso; éste, ante mi histeria, sólo atinó a tomarme de los hombros y por vez primera mirarme a los ojos. Grande fue su sorpresa al reconocerme por debajo de las heridas y la tierra en mi rostro. Le expliqué tratando de calmarme lo que me pasaba pero nuevamente no me escuchó, sólo se limitó a llevarme casi a rastras de regreso a mi residencia. El oficial era un chico joven, del cual luego aprendería su nombre como "Choji Akimishi", quien pensó que yo me había escapado y que estaba yo perdido y asustado. Para él todo lo que salía de mi boca era una incoherencia producto de mi infantil imaginación; no lo culpo, después de todo luego me enteraría que él actuó de esa forma ya que al día siguiente vendría su primo a verle y él no quería problemas, quería terminar lo más pronto posible su turno justo cuando yo me crucé en su camino para su infortunio. Con sus propias manos aquel joven e inocente oficial me entregó a Orochimaru, quien actuó muy bien encarnando su rol de "Tío preocupado"._

_Durante una hora Orochimaru me tuvo encerrado en el invernadero, aleccionándome con violencia ante mi desobediencia, contándome que gracias a mi curiosidad había yo perdido mi boleto de vida. Me explicó que él deseaba el puesto de su hermano doce años mayor, mi abuelo, pero que yo y mi madre estábamos en medio. Su primer plan fue intentar desposar a mi madre pero hace casi un año se dio cuenta que no podía procrear con mi madre, lo que haría que sus planes de herencia de iniciar como patriarca una nueva rama de la familia fuesen frustrados. Desconociendo los motivos biológicos por los cuales mi madre no podía brindarle hijos trató de forzar varios embarazos en mi madre, de los cuales todos fallaban a los pocos meses de concepción deteriorando cada vez más la salud de mi progenitora. Al darse cuenta hace un par de días atrás que no iba a ser capaz de procrear con mi madre decidió usar el plan de respaldo: desposarme a mí. Pero ahora que yo había visto todo aquello decidió tomar un atajo: simplemente matarnos a los dos._

_Eso era lo que Orochimaru me explicaba cuando sintió que alguien le observaba. El oficial Choji jamás se había ido ya que el presentimiento de que mis supuestas "incoherencias" tuviesen "algo de verdad" le atormentaba; fue por eso que pretendió dejar la estancia pero en realidad siguió a mí tío hasta el invernadero. Con horror escuchó el discurso de Orochimaru y, cuando éste se hubo percatado de su presencia, el oficial sacó su arma y disparó erradamente hacia el conde. Aquél disparo creó la distracción necesaria para que yo pudiese escapar pero mis piernas ya estaban muy cansadas; el oficial notó aquello y, tomándome en sus brazos, emprendimos la huida._

_Logró sacarme de la estancia corriendo pero antes de que pudiésemos ir más allá una bala alcanzó al oficial: el secuaz de Orochimaru hizo su aparición disparando contra el joven uniformado. Él cayó al piso pero me incitó a que yo siguiese por mi cuenta. Tuve miedo de dejarle ahí pero él, mirándome con una sonrisa, me juró con un beso en mi mano que todo estaría bien. Luego de eso… corrí sin mirar atrás._

_Para perder la pista de Orochimaru y su secuaz tuve que adentrarme en el bosque más cercano. Deambulé herido y asustado hasta sucumbir en la inconsciencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo habré pasado tirado en el suelo del bosque desmayado? Según mis cálculos, casi dos días. Luego al tercer día pude caminar hasta un riachuelo en busca de agua. Fue entonces que se me ocurrió seguir el pequeño riachuelo hasta llegar al mar, luego seguí la línea costera hasta toparme con los muelles de Ocean Village; ahí esperé. ¿Qué esperaba? El día que antecede a mi cumpleaños, el día en que mi padre solía arribar hasta Southampton para venir a verme. Al llegar la tarde del noveno día de octubre en el horizonte pude ver el barco de mi padre. No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó ya que mi mal estado y el hambre me asediaban pero sé que mi padre me encontró en el muelle y que no necesité palabras para que él supusiese lo que había acontecido._

_Ese día, mi padre decidió llevarme con él pero antes, con la esperanza de que mi madre aún estuviese viva, decidió ir en busca de ella, logrando rescatarla en pésimo estado. No sé muy bien los detalles, sólo sé que desde mi desaparición Orochimaru alertó a mi abuelo Jiraiya de que yo y mi madre habíamos sido secuestrados y ante esto, con su ímpetu y el miedo de no volver a ver a su hija sin haberse disculpado con ella por haberla ignorado todo este tiempo producto de su tonto orgullo, decidió él mismo dar cacería a quien nos hubo secuestrado. Ese día, justamente cuando mi padre, yo y mi delicada madre nos preparábamos para irnos en un bote hasta Hythe Marina Village y ahí atender a mi madre, fuimos sorprendidos por mi abuelo, quien sin pensarlo demasiado y cegado por el odio de ver a un hombre extraño con su hija en sus brazos y metiendo a su nieto a un bote, disparó dándole muerte a mi padre._

_Nuevamente reitero que no recuerdo mucho de esos días pero sí puedo recordar el rostro de mi abuelo al darse cuenta de la identidad del hombre a quién había asesinado. También su cara al notar que su hija estaba al borde de la muerte, la cual se concretó esa misma noche por falta de atenciones médicas._

_Sólo sé que ese día conocí a mi abuelo y lo odié con toda mi pequeña alma. Mi abuelo me tomó entre sus brazos, llorando como un niño pidiéndome perdón. Luego de esa noche él me prometió que vengaría a mi madre y que más tarde me daría la oportunidad de que yo mismo vengase a mi padre ofreciendo su propia vida pero que por ahora le permitiese cuidar de mí. Yo, aún muy pequeño para entender el porqué las cosas habían pasado como pasaron, simplemente me dediqué a ver cómo todo pasaba frente de mí. Mi abuelo mató a Orochimaru y a su secuaz tal y como prometió y se quedó conmigo en Southampton unos meses hasta tener todo listo para llevarme con él hasta Londres y él haber cerrado todas las pistas y huellas de los macabros acontecimientos que ocurrieron en el octubre de 1876._

***************************  
Parte III y final  
La verdad del nacimiento del Kyubi  
***************************

Sasuke sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo al leer todo eso. No pudo evitar soltar lágrimas al darse cuenta que el doncel que él había amado alguna vez se había convertido en lo que era hoy en base a su horrible infancia. Era muy difícil para su mente asimilar toda aquella información así que se quedó unos minutos pensando en aquello y cómo todo concordaba con la realidad. Sintió que a su mente se aproximaba la verdad sobre el suicidio de Sir Shikamaru… lo más probable era que hubiese utilizado a Gaara, el cual le habría dicho antes de la fiesta que por causa del escape de Naruto su primo había muerto… para luego, después de haber insultado públicamente al doncel, una vez a solas contarle todo lo que pasó y cómo fue que su primo obró de forma errónea por no creer en un principio en las palabras del doncel… a causa, precisamente, por estar ilusionado con la visita de su querido primo y querer terminar pronto su turno… Todo aquello se pudo haber evitado de alguna manera. Shikamaru no soportó la idea de que él había sido una de las razones por la cual su adorado primo murió, todo este tiempo buscando los culpables…

Sasuke cerró el pergamino y lo puso en su bolsillo, luego cerró la tumba de la madre de Naruto. Aún quedaban dos llaves más y habían dos tumbas más, ambas sin nombre. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que las llaves correspondían a ellas. Al abrir la segunda tumba Sasuke vio una caja muy parecida a la que encontró en la tumba de Lady Kushina pero con la singularidad de que ésta presentaba una madera más nueva, lo que le hizo pensar que la carta que estaba contenida en la pequeña caja era más reciente que la anterior. No se equivocó, al leer la carta se dio cuenta que era más pequeña que la anterior y de un papel con menor deterioro.

_A quién quiera que lea esto:_

_Por orden lógico éste debe ser el segundo de mis testimonios. Desde mi regreso a Londres no he podido evitar las náuseas de sacar toda la putrefacción que me inspira esta maldita ciudad. Creo que he vuelto única y exclusivamente para llevar a cabo mi proyecto. Ya he visto los horizontes que envenenaron los ojos de mi padre, ya he saciado mi alma de las realidades de los países fuera del imperio británico: ya puedo por fin "ver"._

_Creo que para empezar de forma inductiva he de contar lo que ha pasado desde la primera vez que pisé Londres, a modo de seguir cronológicamente mi historia._

_A inicios del año 1867, precisamente, en la fiesta de año nuevo hice mi primera aparición pública de la mano de mi abuelo en Londres. Todos se extrañaban que mi abuelo se viese tan cómodo a mi lado, tan presto a mis caprichos; nadie sospechaba que era por su sentimiento de culpa para conmigo, lo cual hacía que él cumpliese cada una de mis demandas sin cuestionar absolutamente nada._

_Durante el corto período en que estuvimos juntos en Southampton antes de volver Londres él y una sirvienta procuraron aleccionarme con respecto a las formalidades y los tratos que debe tener un doncel de mi estatus social, ambas cosas muy difíciles de distinguir para alguien como yo, quien no tenía idea alguna ni de lo que era un doncel (nunca nadie se tomó siquiera la molestia de señalarme que yo era uno y lo que eso implicaba) y mucho menos sobre estratos sociales._

_Me es oportuno señalar que me sentí muy decepcionado de la vida en la cuidad por lo cual me limité a quedarme en casa acompañado de mis fieles sirvientes. En mi adolescencia fui incitado por mi abuelo a formar mayormente parte de la sociedad; fue entonces en que sobrevino a mí otro pedazo de "la verdad" en este mundo, el cual no sólo se componía de pobres y ricos, nobles y burgueses sino también de hombres, mujeres y donceles; todos dispuestos a juzgarse unos a otros… todos dispuestos a poseerse… Ese fue un gran impacto en mi vida, darme cuenta que mi valía descendía en presencia de un varón, lo cual era perfectamente normal para quienes vivían en sociedad. Lo siguiente más impactante fue notar que yo era una especie de trozo de carne para la mayoría de las personas. Empecé a sentir repugnancia por esta sociedad que trata a sus donceles y mujeres como objetos y también por ellos que se sienten orgullosos de ser tratados de esa manera._

_La relación con mi abuelo nunca fue de rencor pues a pesar de mi corta edad entendí muy bien, luego de un tiempo, la situación que se vivió en el momento en que él mató a mi padre. Me repetía antes de dormir todas las noches: «No es su culpa; es culpa de esta sociedad envenenada». Estoy plenamente consciente que mi odio se dirigió hacia los pilares, quienes permitían que cosas así pasasen, sin embargo no sabía a quién apuntar ya que conocí de cerca, gracias a mi posición social, a todos los grandes cabecillas que llevaban el destino del imperio británico en sus manos y en todos y cada uno de ellos pude ver bondad pero también odio… sentía que ellos a su vez eran víctimas de algo mayor._

_Confundido, nunca supe a quién culpar por toda la inmundicia de este país pero eso no me impidió ser hipócritamente feliz en él. Me hice de algunos "conocidos", quienes me estimaban y muchos admiraban; también me hice de una muy buena amiga, por la cual siempre sentí cosas que no pude jamás clasificar… las relaciones humanas siempre me han resultado confusas después de todo._

_Mi abuelo me preparó con cariño para muchas cosas: una de ellas era no dejarme caer en los brazos de cualquier persona y me incentivó a casarme con una mujer, la cual no podría quitarme mi libertad, no así cómo lo hacen los varones. Nunca me preocupé en demasía frente al asunto del matrimonio así que no me molestaba cuando mi abuelo rechazaba la petición de cuanto varón cruzase por la puerta pretendiéndome. Creo que por ese entonces me sentí muy cómodo con mi abuelo y formamos grandes lazos pero ambos sabíamos que entre nosotros había un hecho que jamás se borraría._

_Cuando cumplí los dieciocho mi abuelo sentía que estaba sobrando en este mundo pues yo ya sabía valerme por mí mismo y me incitó a cumplir mi venganza para cobrar la sangre de mi asesinado padre, pero yo no quería matarle dado que yo quería a mi abuelo después de todo. Fue entonces que la idea fue surgiendo, una idea donde había otro "yo" que se encargaría de todo de lo que yo me siento incapaz. El once de octubre del año 1885 mi abuelo puso una pistola en su sien amenazando con aliviar su dolor con la muerte, yo le impedí que ejecutase tal acción… pero esa misma tarde, él me dijo «confío en que alguna parte de ti… sabes que si perdonas esto… estás aceptando que todo lo que en tu vida pasó… estuvo bien… ¡y eso no es así!». Esa misma noche, por vez primera El Kyubi hizo su aparición en mí: con una mezcla de plantas… envenené a mi abuelo con su té. Él lo bebió sabiendo que poción lo mataría pero sólo me miró y me agradeció; me pidió que me quedara con él hasta que muriese… eso hice._

_Al siguiente mes desde la muerte de mi abuelo… salí de Londres con el plan de no volver en dos años más. Me fui a conocer el mundo bajo las rutas de mi padre que conseguí con la ayuda de un sirviente que le conoció en vida. Los vientos me llevaron a las crueles colonias sudafricanas, a los puertos mafiosos de la china, a las bastardas y mediocres emancipadas regiones de América, las tierras de negocios y dolor en Japón, la explotada India… Fui testigo de los vestigios de culturas asesinadas. Fueron dos años en que vi gente muerta en vida a la cual le habían arrebatado lo más importante: su identidad. Usé esos dos años para aprender de muchas cosas, recogiendo de cada cultura algunos conocimientos sobre plantes, técnicas de lucha, mitologías… De ahí… nació la identidad de El Kyubi: el zorro demonio. De la China saqué suficiente pólvora como para explotar todo Londres, del Japón saqué las telas para el traje del personaje tan ligeras y resistentes y también su estilo de lucha, de la India saqué el valor y el conocimiento, de América saqué la rebeldía y la esperanza._

_Al volver a Londres sentía que no podía pasar ni un segundo más de mi vida sin hacer algo para cambiar esa ciudad. En mayo de este año 1887… ataqué por primera vez._

Sasuke leyó aquello con estupefacción, ¡eso era una prueba irrefutable de que Naruto era El Kyubi! Estaba de su puño y letra, ¡todo calzaba según los hechos! ¡Era una prueba irrefutable ante tribunales! Definitivamente Naruto se estaba suicidando al darle esas llaves… Sasuke inevitablemente recordó los sucesos acontecidos el día que descubrió que el doncel eral El Kyubi; el dolor aún no se desvanecía de su pecho pero ahora había una serie de inquietudes en su mente. Le entristecía darse cuenta que El Kyubi era el resultado de una traumatizante infancia sumada a la crudeza del mundo para la cual un niño tan pequeño no estuvo preparado.

No pudo evitar recordar la situación de su hermano, quien fue obligado a matar al amor de su vida… ¿Acaso eso también pasaría con él? En definitiva él amaba a Naruto pero el dolor de haber sido cruelmente utilizado le estaba quemando las entrañas. La situación era diferente ciertamente: Itachi tuvo que matar a su amado Deidara, no porque éste último le hubiese engañado como todo el mundo pensaba ya que Itachi siempre supo la verdad… siempre supo que a pesar de su baja estatura, su largo cabello y su cara angelical Deidara era un varón. Dos varones amándose… eso no era permitido… fue por eso que ambos ocultaron la verdad y simularon que Deidara era un doncel, de todos modos nadie le conocía ya que sólo era el hijo de un pintor que había abandonado hace poco la escuela de cadetes. Cuando fueron descubiertos… Deidara simuló que él había ocultado la verdad a Itachi y el padre de éste lo desafió públicamente y en ese pequeño muelle en Liverpool… obligó a Itachi a darle muerte para salvar el honor de la familia. Luego de eso… Itachi empezó a volverse loco de forma paulatina… nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

Sasuke recordó con tristeza aquello, ¿se volvería loco después de ver morir a Naruto? Ya se sentía loco desde hace bastante tiempo… Sasuke tenía el corazón en dos pero eso no impidió que se diese cuenta de que la antorcha ya se extinguía. Volvió a poner la segunda caja en su lugar y se quedó con ese pergamino también; en ese segundo se preguntó a quién pertenecía la tumba de la cual había sacado esa caja. Miró el féretro y no tenía nombre. La curiosidad siempre es muy fuerte, casi incontrolable en los detectives, es por eso que acercó un poco más la antorcha para buscar alguna inscripción o algo hasta que por fin la encontró: las letras talladas en un borde del ataúd «M.N.». Sin pensarlo demasiado determinó «Minato Namikaze». Era la tumba del padre de Naruto pero había una tercera tumba que le inquietaba, la cual también poseía un féretro. Se acercó a ella con rapidez y abrió la reja con la llave restante. Esta vez no había una caja dentro de la tumba… Se inclinó para poder llegar hasta el ataúd y, presintiendo aquello, lo abrió para darse cuenta de que no tenía un cadáver dentro; en su lugar sólo habían papeles y… la máscara sin cintas de El Kyubi. «Planeaba hacer el último atraco a rostro descubierto… estaba preparado para ser arrestado»; Sasuke sintió cómo la verdad llegaba hasta su mente: todo estaba saliendo casi acorde a como Naruto lo planeó.

La lumbre empezó a ceder, agarró los papeles y la máscara y salió del lugar casi corriendo. Al salir pudo sentir cómo la lluvia le mojaba de pies a cabeza, ¿cuándo había comenzado a llover? Era obvio que se había tardado más de lo que pensaba dentro del mausoleo, lo que también fue obvio porque el cochero se fue hace ya bastante tiempo. Se quedó un rato bajo la lluvia inclinado hacia adelante con la manos reposando sobre sus rodillas ligeramente dobladas, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, mirando al piso como si ahí se encontrase la respuesta sobre la crueldad del destino entre él y Naruto.

De pronto sintió que la lluvia ya no le mojada y al reaccionar y subir la mirada se topó con un hombre frente de él sosteniendo un paraguas, un hombre moreno de cabellos castaños, con una cicatriz surcando la mitad de su rostro, la cual no opacaba su gran sonrisa.

—Hola, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Iruka Umino… y usted debe ser Míster Sasuke Uchiha, detective de Scotland Yard, ¿no es así? —el hombre hablaba con mucha amabilidad y con una especie de emoción pueril en su tono de voz—. Al principio me costó un poco de trabajo el identificarle pero el verlo aquí frente al mausoleo de la familia de milord me ha confirmado mis sopechas.

—¿Milord? ¿Te refieres a…?

—Lord Naruto Uzumaki, por supuesto; él me ha hablado mucho sobre usted. ¡Oh, pero qué insensato soy! Discúlpeme por no presentarme adecuadamente: yo soy el administrador de la finca de Childwickbury, perteneciente a la familia de milord. ¡Él me ha contado todo sobre usted en sus cartas! Milord y yo tenemos una relación bastante estrecha y me ha contado de lo bien que se llevan usted y mi joven amo; de verdad le agradezco mucho que sea usted tan atento con él, milord no hace muchas amistades y por eso me tiene usted francamente maravillado. ¿Ha llegado usted hoy a St. Albans? ¿Tiene donde alojarse? Venga, le llevaré a Childwickbury, ya es tarde y la lluvia amenaza con no escampar.

Sasuke miró al hombre con ojos incrédulos; analizó cada una de sus palabras, sus gestos y tonos de voz y parecía ser extremadamente sincero… parecía no saber nada acerca de que su amor era El Kyubi, lo que hacía creer a Sasuke que era cierto que Naruto no le había contado a sus otros sirvientes. Casi por instinto siguió al hombre, la curiosidad le guiaba. Al llegar hasta el coche partieron camino a la residencia Uzumaki de St. Albans. Cuando llegaron a la opulenta mansión Iruka le atendió de forma personal y mandó a que le trajesen un té a Míster Sasuke, quien se despojó de su chaqueta mojada y fue situado en un sillón cerca del fuego acompañado por Iruka.

—Míster Uchiha, lamento abusar de su amabilidad, ¿pero podría usted contarme acerca de milord? No he recibido la carta semanal que acostumbra a mandarme mi joven amo; es por eso que me he preocupado un poco.

Sasuke no sabía qué responder; era obvio que Iruka no se había dado por enterado ya que se creó un cerco comunicacional en la medida de lo posible frente al tema de la aprehensión del doncel. Miró los alegres ojos del joven sirviente y decidió mentir casi por piedad.

—El joven Duque se encuentra… bien de salud.

—Me alegra, muchas gracias, Míster Uchiha. Es usted escueto con la palabras, me resulta usted tan perfectamente igual a cómo mi amo le describía que es como si ya lo conociese.

—¿Qué… le ha contado Lord Uzumaki acerca de mí?

—Temo pecar de indiscreción… pero la verdad conozco tan bien a milord que sé que no le molestará que yo se lo cuente a usted. Milord me ha contado en sus cartas todo acerca de usted; desde el día en que le vio a usted por vez primera en la fiesta de Lady Sakura, que en paz descanse, hasta la reciente discusión que tuvo con usted aunque el motivo de aquel enojo se lo ha reservado. No se preocupe, nunca le he dicho esto a nadie y sé que milord tampoco se lo cuenta a cualquiera pero creo que es mi deber informarle que estoy plenamente consciente de la… relación informal en la cual se han visto envueltos ustedes dos. No se preocupe, no me mire así; yo no lo juzgo porque eso implicaría también juzgar el actuar de milord y yo nunca haría eso. En lo que a mí concierne sólo espero que cuando ambos se sientan seguros y todo el ajetreo del caso el cual usted está llevando a cabo se calme usted y milord puedan quizás… formalizar esta relación. Sé que milord estaría muy feliz a su lado, tenga confianza.

Sasuke sentía que las palabras de Iruka eran una especie de burla que le estaba jugando el destino; ¿de verdad Naruto hablaba así de él? Este hombre parecía tan feliz que casi no cabía en sí pero no aparentaba tener idea de nada. Era como si Naruto sólo le hubiese contado sobre el lado bello de su vida, no las horribles cosas que pasaban a su alrededor… estaba… ocultando "la verdad"…

—Míster Umino… yo…

—Tranquilo… tenga confianza. Se lo digo muy en serio cuando le digo que milord sería muy feliz a su lado… porque él mismo me lo dijo —Iruka pensaba que Sasuke estaba nervioso por el tema de la formalización de la relación que creía que aún existía entre los dos—. Yo sé muy bien lo que mi amo siente por usted: nunca me había hablado de nadie como me hablado de usted, ni siquiera de Lady Sakura; sí, Míster Uchiha, también sé eso… pero sé que lo que siente por usted es mucho más especial; sólo es que debe tenerle usted paciencia pues él aún no maneja muy bien sus sentimientos, es muy… infantil. Sé que es usted el único en la vida de milord, yo no dejaría que él no estuviere con nadie que no se lo mereciere así que, dígame, Míster Uchiha… ¿usted ama a milord?

—… —Sasuke dudó unos segundos, sentía unas fuertes ganas de llorar pero su rostro no representaba aquello. Tratando de contener sus emociones recordó las palabras de Naruto, «Sasuke… ¿será capaz de quererme aunque mi alma realmente sea corrupta y aciaga?», y casi como respondiendo a aquella pregunta Sasuke respondió al sirviente—. Sí… yo amo a Naruto… a Naruto Namikaze.

Iruka abrió los ojos de la impresión pero luego sonrió con sinceridad.

—Veo que sabe usted también eso… aquello me confirma que es usted más que especial, él nunca se lo ha contado a nadie… Por favor, cuide bien de él que milord es un joven muy solitario y lo que más le hace falta a su pobre corazón… es amor. Creo que a ambos les depara un muy lindo futuro; sólo espero que formalicen antes de que a mi amo se le empiece a notar, sólo para no hacer de esto un escándalo.

—¿Notar? ¿Notar qué?

—… Veo… que es usted tan inocente como milord… pensé que usted sí lo notaría —Iruka le miró con sorpresa unos segundos, para luego seguir agregando serio—. Míster Uchiha… milord es un doncel… él… bueno… no sé cómo decirlo, sé que él no ha prestado atención a eso aún porque así es su naturaleza pero pensé que usted sospecharía que…

—¿Sospechar qué?

—Que hay una fuerte probabilidad… de que milord… esté embarazado.

_Continuará…_

* * *

** Notas****:**

(*) ¿quieres que te lo explique con manzana y peras? Es como decir «con pelos y señales», y lo pongo porque yo, la Astoria, en lo perosnal nunca había escuchado semejante cosa xD

* * *

Receurden, no confíen en mí jejeje

Hay un nuevo _Astoria vs. kólera, Astoria vs. Kólera III: Los reviews_

(h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)/fc08.(deviant)(art) fs70/i/2012/215/3/8/kolera_vs_astoria_4_by_kolerayeah-d59pja5.(jpg)

Y una nueva imagen para el capi:

(h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)/fc09.(deviant)(art) fs70/i/2012/215/e/1/naruto_dentro_del_invernadero_by_kolerayeah-d59pj1y.(jpg)

Ambas son cortesía de Kólera :D (quiten todos los paréntesis)

Ahora los reviews:

_** :** ¡no llores! Quizá la autora todavía pueda salvarles… quizá. Saben que yo no garantizo nada xD Ya le dije, auqneu ella lee tanto los de como los de Amor Yaoi, asi que no hay problema :D_

_**Otaku Sabaku no****:** xD Parece que alguien tiene una vena sádica… xD Gracias por las felicitaciones :D La mayoría son de Kólera, sólo los del capi anterior eran míos (y el de la historia fue coloreado por ella). ¡Pobre Sasuke! ¿Acaso no te da lástima que va a tener que matar a su amor? Jajajajaja  
_

_**kaoryciel94:** oh, ¡muchísimas gracias por los cumplidos! Una buena parte del vocabulario del fic se debe a Kólera, pro supeusto, porque a ella le gusta usartoda clase de palabras; y una pequeña parte es debido a mí porque bueno... xD tú sabes que se ve feo repetir tanto las palabras, a´si que ¡es mi deber como editora que la obra de Kólera luzca lo mejor posible! A que escribe ella genial, ¿no crees? Así me gusta, que te tengamos en vilo intentando adivinar qué pasará después :D ¡No te canses de hacer hipótisis que alguna peude estar correcta!  
_

_**NelIra:** bah, probablemente fue de esos consejos que da la gente y uno ya los sabe xD así que los iento yo por hacerte leer mi verborrea jajajaja ¿Qué puedo decir? La vida es injusta y es una lástima que así lo sea... ¡Pobrecillos Sauske y Naruto!  
_

* * *

**DarkPotterMalfoy:** ¿receurdas lo que te dije acerca de laeción de los capis? Los capítulos 1-10 ya estan en su versión final, puedes empezar con ésos. Me tendrá que releerme el 11 a ver que e me escapó :D Y ruego al cielo que la Kólera termine rápido el 12 y último para así poderlo editar con calma y subir su forma final de inmediato :D

* * *

_Ohohohohooooooooo! BOPadudududu-dah-da-du-daaaah! Da-da-daaaah Daaah Da-daaah... Lololololo-lololo-lololol Lalalalah! Trololololo lalala Oh-hahaha-ho Haha-hehe-ho Hohoho-he-ho Hahahaha-ho_


	12. Adiós al Kyübi, adiós al girasol

Hay un nuevo _Astoria vs. Kólera_. _Astoria vs. Kólera VI: ¡Gracias!_

(ht)(tp)(:/)/(fc06).(deviant)(art).net(/)fs71/i/2012/223/c/6/ultimo_astoria_vs_kolera_by_kolerayeah-d5anujr.(jp)g

Quiten los paréntesis.

* * *

**Capítulo ****XII****  
**** Adiós al Kyubi; adiós al girasol**

* * *

*************************  
**Parte I****  
****Las verdaderas explosiones**  
*************************

Sasuke miraba por fuera de su berlina muy ansioso, sus negros ojos se paseaban por las calles londinenses sin mirar el paisaje realmente. Sus piernas temblaban y mordió tantas veces su labio inferior que ya había roto la primera capa de piel. No era para menos: se había enterado de que la probabilidad de que Naruto estuviese embarazado era muy alta.

¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Bueno, tomando en cuenta que su madre falleció con él aún sin razón y su hermano se volvió loco justamente cuando él entraba en la pubertad, pues no tenía mucha instrucción de esa índole que digamos; su padre siempre fue muy estricto y frío por lo que no hablaban de ese tipo de cosas.

Al llegar hasta la residencia Uzumaki sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban mas pudo sentir una mano amiga en su hombro que le palmeaba con simpatía. Era Suigetsu, quien había estado todo el camino callado, casi como ausente (dentro de lo ausente que puede estar un italiano como él).

Amos policías se habían encontrado esa misma mañana puesto que Suigetsu lo estuvo esperando en la estación de trenes hasta que Sasuke volvió de St. Albans. En el camino Sasuke le explicó lo que le había dicho el sirviente de Childwickbury pero Suigetsu puso en duda la paternidad de Sasuke. El detective sólo le dejó manifiesto al italiano que tenía un presentimiento de que ese posible hijo era suyo y que lo de la supuesta relación que sostuvo el doncel con Gaara era una absoluta mentira. A pesar de aquello Suigetsu tenía sus reservas respecto al tema.

Una vez frente a las puertas de la residencia de Naruto fueron recibidos por precisamente el hombre con quien deseaban hablar: el mayordomo de la casa, Kakashi Hatake. El sirviente, como si esperase aquella visita, los atendió con parsimonia y tranquilidad, instándoles a sentarse para disfrutar del té.

Los policías se impacientaron con la actitud del sirviente así que antes de que Kakashi pudiese terminar de servir el té Sasuke explotó sin poder retenerse por la multitud de dudas aprisionadas en su pecho.

—¡Usted lo sabe! ¿No es así? —inquirió con violencia el joven detective**—**.

—Depende de lo que usted crea que es lo que supuestamente sé —sin inmutarse y con una sonrisa Kakashi le extendió el té a Sasuke—. Veo que usted es quien sabe algo nuevo, dígame, ¿qué descubrió esta vez?

—_Il giovanne Duca é incinta?_ (¿El joven Duque está embarazado?)

—No soy tan letrado como mi joven amo pero creo que entendí a lo que se refiere y sí, mi amo puede estar encinta, ¿no lo cree, Míster Uchiha?

—¿Y quién es el padre de ese niño? —nuevamente Suigetsu habló, con tono suspicaz—. El Duque nos contó que él sostenía una relación casual con su fallecido sirviente.

—¿Eso les dijo…? Veo que mi amo ha aprendido a engañar muy bien aunque en sus planes nunca estuvo mentir ya que siempre les manifestó a ustedes toda la verdad necesaria para su caso sin dejarse en evidencia, por supuesto; al fin y al cabo y sólo por poner un ejemplo, él ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de negar el conocer al Conde de Eversley sin embargo les ocultó que la razón por la que ese hombre se suicidó ante él fue que se sintió culpable al enterarse de toda la tragedia que había desatado al sugerirle al Conde Orochimaru que buscara la forma de entrar a la Cámara de los Lores para reemplazar el voto conservador de Lord Jiraiya; todo para obtener más votos liberales. Le sugirió que desposara a la hija del Duque… grave error; creo que ustedes ya están enterados del desenlace de esa antojadiza sugerencia —Kakashi hizo una ligera pausa, mirando los ojos de desconcierto de ambos policías, para luego proseguir—. Pues bien, aquí hay muy pocas opciones. Si usted, Míster Uchiha, cree eso pues no es asunto suyo lo que pase con mi amo y su hijo… sin embargo si usted piensa que aquello es una mentira pues… creo que sería bueno que hiciere algo por su futura prole.

—¿Y qué pretendes que hiciere? —Sasuke estaba confundido pero no podía ignorar que tenía un presentimiento acerca del embarazo de Naruto. Él pudo sentir la ansiedad virginal del doncel en carne propia, ese cuerpo se había movido en esa rítmica del amor por vez primera, era algo que en su mente estaba más que claro y sellado en sus recuerdos—. No me importa realmente si el hijo que se halla en el vientre de Naruto lleva mi sangre o no, mi prioridad es que un nonato no pague por los pecados de su progenitor; siento que ya se ha derramado suficiente sangre en torno al caso Kyubi. No tengo claro cuál es el paso a seguir pero sí sé que tengo en mi bolsillo suficiente evidencia como para mandar a Naruto al infierno; evidencia… que me reservaré, por supuesto. Aún así los restos de las cartas que encontré en la chimenea y las armas en la habitación que requisaron esa misma tarde… son evidencia suficiente como para mantenerlo enjuiciado por mucho tiempo… hasta que algún paso en falso revele la verdad.

—¿Encubriremos la verdad, entonces?

Suigetsu no estaba seguro de cómo todo este asunto se iba desarrollando pero al mismo tiempo sentía que si no hacían algo al respecto todo aquello terminaría en tragedia. Cuando confirmó que aquel inofensivo doncel era el Kyubi sintió una lástima enorme por su amigo Sasuke, a quien ya le había tomado bastante cariño; deseaba que todo aquello fuese un error del detective pero aquel día en el interrogatorio en la celda no sólo confirmó las sospechas… sino que sintió deseos de él mismo ahorcar con sus propias manos al doncel. Ahora estaba más calmado dado que en pocas palabras Sasuke le resumió lo que él había leído en las cartas que sacó de las tumbas, lo que cambió bastante su perspectiva sobre Naruto; aún así todo estaba muy difuso en su mente.

—Creo, _mio caro amico_, que si el fallo apunta a su culpabilidad por más que esté encinta no se exentará de recibir su castigo y le llevarán a esos embarques hacia colonias penales donde es casi un hecho que morirá por falta de atenciones médicas y las bajas condiciones de salubridad a su alrededor.

—A menos que el fallo sea positivo… —nuevamente Kakashi fue quien habló con serena voz, sorbiendo el té con delicadeza—.

—_E come le facciamo? _(¿Y cómo lo hacemos?) Ellos no soltarán al pequeño Duque hasta que le hallen culpable. Recuerda que muchos de los involucrados en los tribunales son miembros de la Cámara de los Comunes, eso quiere decir que les hierve la emoción de sólo pensar que un "intachable lord conservador" sea el culpable de todo esto. No van a soltar a _il po' bugiardo _(el pequeño embustero) tan fácilmente.

—No podrán condenarle si es que el Kyubi está suelto aún…

—¿A qué te refieres, quién va a …? —Suigetsu cerró la boca en el acto: notó en la repentina mirada de determinación del sirviente a lo que se refería éste—. ¿Te inmolarás?

—¿Por qué? —por fin Sasuke habló, quien desde que empezó el tema se había dado cuenta de las intenciones del sirviente; sabía que éste último estaba tan tranquilo porque él ya tenía planeado rescatar a Naruto de la horca con o sin su ayuda**—**.

—Porque le amo. Es bastante simple. Yo amo a milord desde que era pequeño; me atrevería a decir que le amo más de lo que Gaara jamás le amó o lo que usted pensó amarle, Míster Uchiha. Porque el amor mío no es como el que ustedes le tuvieron… yo le amo sólo como su padre y su madre lo han hecho. Para mí milord es como un hijo y nadie quiere ver a su hijo morir… ¿no es así, Míster Uchiha?

Sasuke supo enseguida cuál era la respuesta a aquello, la suerte ya estaba echada bajo cualquier concepto; iba a sacar a Naruto de esa prisión.

Kakashi les explicó su plan, también les comentó que sólo él, Gaara y otra sirvienta llamada Ino eran los únicos que tenían consciencia que su amor era El Kyubi así que por lo mismo debían ser discretos; bien dicen que las paredes en las casas de los nobles tienen oídos. Suigetsu no podía dejar sus dudas con respecto a la veracidad de las intenciones de Kakashi mas luego de un rato de estar hablando sobre el plan y de observar cómo su amigo el detective estaba tan empecinado en dejar en libertad a Naruto se dio cuenta que aquel tema era mucho más delicado y más pasional de lo que él pensaba así que resolvió para sus adentros «_q__uesta _no es una lucha por un futuro niño... esto es una lucha por_Il Amore…__ Il amore _entre Sasuke y el _giovanne_. Él aún ama a ese pequeño y lindo embustero_»________._

Kakashi tenía todo planeado de antemano; él usaría el traje de El Kyubi y se inculparía por lo que para eso debía ser un plan creíble que se notase el sello de El Kyubi en él y así no suscitar duda alguna con respecto a la autoría del atraco, fue por eso que no dudó en usar uno de los tantos planes que Naruto había desechado aduciendo al riesgo de ser atrapado en ellos. Del puño y letra del doncel Kakashi mostró a los policías el plan detallado paso por paso en un papel. Ellos quedaron asombrados de los extremos a los que Naruto estuvo dispuesto a llegar.

Confiando en el plan expuesto por Kakashi y a sabiendas de que estaban formando parte del crimen del siglo, el cual esperaban con todas sus fuerzas que fallase y que todo el mundo saliese ileso, se marcharon camino al cuartel, exactamente hacia la celda de Naruto Uzumaki; o cómo le conocía mejor Sasuke: Naruto Namikaze, el culpable de su desventura.

Al llegar hicieron desalojo de todo el personal en la zona de las celdas; varios les miraban con cara de desconcierto pero ellos aparentaron no prestarles atención hasta que un carcelero los encaró: «sé que no debo meterme en el trabajo de mis superiores… pero todos en el cuartel nos preguntamos cómo es que un noble doncel tan joven… e inocente es el principal sospechoso del caso Kyubi… nadie lo puede creer y sentimos que esto debe ser un error». Era evidente que era una situación de no creer pero en ese momento, por más que aquello fuese verdadero, tanto Suigetsu como Sasuke tenían que hacer lo posible por mantener la calma y seguir con su misión.

Sasuke simuló el no haber prestado atención a las palabras del carcelero mientras que Suigetsu se limitó a sonreírle tenuemente y apaciguarle, «si todo sale bien, este "joven e inocente" doncel, saldrá de su celda hoy mismo». Plenamente satisfecho con lo dicho por el jefe el carcelero se fue dejando a ambos policías solos en la celda con el doncel, quien dormía sentado en un rincón de la celda en vez de la pequeña cama dentro del lugar. Se veía tan inerme, tan cándido e ingenuo, tan incapaz de cometer la cantidad de atrocidades de las cuales se le acusaban.

Ambos policías le miraron largamente, muy diferente a cómo le miraron la última vez que estuvieron en esa misma celda. Esta vez sus ojos eran de lástima al ver cómo ese frágil cuerpo que veían colapsado en un rincón de esa celda era el reflejo de una vida llena de pesares y de errores incontrolables.

Sasuke se acercó hasta Naruto y con su mano derecha palmeó ligeramente su mejilla repitiendo su nombre, tratando de parecer duro y ecuánime sin revelar en su tono de voz lo muy preocupado y nervioso que estaba en ese momento. De pronto algo plenamente visible para ambos policías pasó: al mover tenuemente el joven durmiente a causa del intento de despertarlo por parte del detective una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del doncel, casi como si hubiese estado alojada en el recodo de sus ojos por mucho tiempo. De forma casi imperceptible, y entre sueños, el doncel pronunció el nombre del detective en un suspiro cargado de melancolía.

Sasuke de forma intuitiva retrocedió, volteó su mirada hacia atrás y pudo ver que Suigetsu observaba toda la escena con un dejo de tristeza para nada disimulable. Sasuke decidió en ese momento que las palabras del sirviente de Childwickbury, Iruka, fueron verdaderas respecto a los sentimientos que sentía el doncel hacia él, lo cual dejaba en su paladar un gusto a tragedia aún mayor del que ya tenía antes.

Decidió tomar uno de los hombros del doncel y agitarlo ligeramente y de esa forma despertar a Naruto de forma definitiva. Revelando el azur destello de sus ojos Naruto despertó con la confusión propia del acto mismo; de forma lenta las sombras proyectadas por los policías fueron identificadas por el pequeño Duque. Se incorporó débilmente sintiéndose aún dentro de un bello sueño al ver a Sasuke frente a él, tan cercano y bello como la última noche en que estuvieron juntos.

«Sasuke», pronunciaron los labios del doncel levemente aún con somnolencia hasta que una tercera sacudida en su hombro lo sacó de su ensoñación de forma abrupta. Impactado al ver los dos policías en su presencia, se sentó tratando de ignorar que acababa de despertar de un sueño protagonizado por el detective pero la sensación de la caída de una nueva lágrima en su mejilla puso en evidencia que era tarde para él pretender la compostura y la indiferencia. Desvió su mirar hacia el suelo y llevó una de sus manos para secar las traicioneras gotas que resbalaban de forma acusatoria desde sus ojos. El mutismo entre los tres presentes hacía que el doncel sintiese más nervios aún, así que con una grave suspiro decidió ponerle fin a aquél silencio de hielo.

—¡Uf…! ¿No se supone que estarían ustedes verificando pistas y esas estupideces en vez de venir a molestarme a mi cómoda celda-dattebayo?

—_Bambino viziato_ (niño malcriado), creo que hay algo mucho más importante que una pista en este momento… —el tono de preocupación con que pronunciaba Suigetsu cada una de esas palabras advertía a Naruto que algo serio se entretejía en la atmósfera—. Sasuke… voy a salir para que tú hables con el _po' bugiardo _y le… revises.

Sasuke asintió de forma leve y ambos sintieron como los pasos del italiano dejaban el cuartel, cerrando tras de sí la celda y la puerta que separaba esa zona con respecto al resto del edificio. Naruto miró con desconcierto al detective, quien aún inclinado frente a él, tenía la mirada gacha.

—¿Revisarme? ¿Qué tiene que confirmar revisándome? Creí que las cartas eran suficientes para afirmar mi culpabilidad-dattebayo.

—No busco pruebas que le incriminen… busco pruebas para sacarle de aquí.

—¿¡Qué!? —Naruto miró al detective con el máximo estado de asombro que sus facciones pudieron otorgarle y en plenitud de su absorta fase sintió con mayor impresión cómo Sasuke empezaba a desabrochar el pequeño chaleco que vestía para desvestirlo—. ¡Ey! ¿¡Qué cree que hace-dattebayo!?

—Verificando… —dijo estoico el detective mientras seguía con su labor. Naruto forcejeó un poco pero la confusión era mayor que su capacidad de respuesta**—**.

—¿¡Qué quiere verificar!? ¿¡Para qué me quiere sacar de aquí si tanto trabajo le costó meterme-dattebayo!?

—Para salvar a… —Sasuke logró en ese segundo desabrocharle la camisa y subirle la camisilla interior, dejando desnudo el vientre de Naruto; de forma casi instantánea palpó con las yemas de sus dedos el estómago del doncel y, sin tener ni una cuota de experiencia en aquello, pudo sentir con certeza las casi ya dieciséis semanas de gestación que se desarrollaban en los interiores del joven y desafortunado Duque—. A mi hijo.

—¿Qué…? ¿De qué está…?—Naruto sintió que los tanteos del detective eran profundos y le hacían daño empero no era tan así. Algo le dio una sensación de que los dedos del detective iban más lejos de lo que realmente lo hacían; era como si su interior no estuviese en la misma disposición de antes—. Oye… no… Está loco si está pensando que yo… sólo… yo… estoy engordando… creo… eso es todo…

—Naruto… —Sasuke alzó la mirada y se encontró de frente con los ojos asustados del doncel—. Está embarazado.

—¿Qué…? —Naruto sentía que debía estar soñando, su mundo se venía abajo. Nada le había hecho pensar en esa posibilidad. Él mismo sentía que su cuerpo había cambiado mas no prestó atención a esas señales ya que sintió que se debía a una subida de peso—. Sasuke… eso no puede ser verdad… ya se lo he dicho… yo sólo he engordado-dattebayo.

—Naruto… es imposible que haya engordado en la prisión. La silueta de su rostro ha adelgazado… pero su vientre… ha ascendido.

—Sasuke… no… ¡no! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Se supone que yo… ¡se supone que yo debería estar muerto! —Naruto empezó a ser invadido por un serio ataque de histeria, sus ojos empezaron a soltar copiosas lágrimas incontenibles. Llevó ambas manos hacia el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke y le miró suplicante—. Dígame que esto es una broma, por favor, dígame que esto no está pasando… ¡Sasuke yo no puedo seguir viviendo! Por favor, dígame que al acabar esta semana ya estaré muerto.

—Naruto… lo quiera o no… le sacaré de aquí.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! No puedo permitirlo, Sasuke, yo soy un asesino, ¡soy un maldito maniático! ¡Soy un peligro hasta para mí mismo! No debe dejarme con vida… ¡no puede dejarme con vida!

—Eso ya no es una opción —Sasuke tomó de ambos hombros al doncel para apartarlo de sí y mirarle fijamente a los ojos con profunda seriedad—. Esta misma noche estará afuera de esta celda.

—¡Sasuke, le he malogrado la vida! No puede simplemente dejarme vivir como si nada, ¡Sasuke, por lo que más quiera, acabe con mi suplicio! Por mi culpa ha muerto mi mejor amigo… mi hermano, ¡asesiné a Lady Sakura! ¡Asesiné a su…!

Naruto no pudo seguir hablando, la cruenta imagen del nonato bebé de Lady Sakura escurriéndose entre las manos del médico que revisaba su cadáver invadió su mente de forma violenta, provocándole unas náuseas casi incontrolables. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca mas en su estómago no había nada que ser devuelto así que sólo sintió un ligero sabor a bilis en su lengua.

—Ya… expiará todos esos crímenes… una vez que mi hijo esté fuera de su vientre. Por ahora… tendré que manchar mis manos para sacarle de aquí; mis manos, las de Suigetsu… y las de su sirviente Kakashi.

—¿Kakashi…? ¿Qué sabe de Kakashi?

—Todo. Esta misma mañana hablé con él, confirmándonos sobre tus mentiras acerca de que Gaara era su único cómplice… y debo deducir que lo otro sobre su relación con él también era una mentira.

—… Yo…

—¿Por qué intentó seguir hiriéndome aunque ya el juego se terminó?

—… Yo… creía que podía… ser digno de su odio… ya que… no soy digno de su amor.

—Es cierto; no es digno de mi amor… pero dentro de usted sí hay alguien que sí lo es.

—Su hijo…

—Sí… pero me refería a otra persona —Naruto levantó la mirada y pudo ver cómo Sasuke se alejaba y cerraba la celda para dejarle solo. El doncel inquirió mudo al detective para que éste despejase la duda de su apreciación—. Me refería a… Naruto Namikaze, un niño aún demasiado infantil para darse cuenta que hay una vida dentro de él… una vida que quizás pueda dar redención a su mísera existencia… y a la mía.

*************************  
**Parte II****  
Interludio de la fidelidad, el orgullo y la locura  
***************************

En los jardines de Kensington con los nervios a flor de piel esperaban Sasuke y Suigetsu viendo los vapores de sus suspiros disolverse en el aire frío. La noche ya había caído y el Albert Hall lucía tan majestuoso y brillante como siempre había sido; aunque muchos sectores de las candilejas que lo iluminaban estaban apagadas debido a una paulatina instalación eléctrica para cambiar dichas candilejas por bombillas. Ése era el factor de riesgo en esa misión, era peligrosa pero el resultado plenamente impactante, para un acto tan propio del Kyubi el riesgo era necesario.

A las ocho de la noche estaba programado aquel golpe. Vestido con las prendas del Kyubi y con la máscara que justamente Sasuke había rescatado de las tumbas en St. Albans Kakashi haría un corto circuito en la nueva instalación. Le daría diez minutos a los policías para evacuar a la gente en su interior y luego, con toda la pólvora que aún guardaba desde que desmanteló el ataque al barco, volaría la cúpula central que compone el techo no sin antes haber hecho su entrada triunfal en medio de la filarmónica riéndose mientras todos escapan con temor. Ese era, _a grosso modo_, el plan. Todo estaba prácticamente cronometrado y nada podía salir mal.

A las ocho en punto ambos policías subían por las escalinatas que precedían la entrada al teatro; casi al tiempo oyeron la primera explosión, aquella explosión superficial que hacía el incendio exterior y que daba aviso de la partida del cronómetro: _alea iacta est_.

Con su característico veneciano vozarrón Suigetsu se adelantó a gritar «¡fuego!» para así alertar a los guardias. Si existe algo que se propaga más rápido que la combustión misma eso es el pánico; la histeria se prestó en el afligido corazón de las casi dos mil personas presentes en esa noche, incluyendo a la mismísima reina, quienes disfrutaban de las interpretaciones filarmónicas del clásico repertorio de una de las cantatas del gran maestro Johann Sebastian Bach.

Las personas del interior del teatro iniciaron la desenfrenada evacuación muy confundidas al saber que el supuesto criminal acusado de ser el rufián de las explosiones había sido capturado y puesto bajo custodia, no obstante, con horror observaron en la cúspide del escenario al enmascarado protagonista de las pesadillas londinenses: El Kyubi. La particular risotada del truhán fue caracterizada a la perfección por Kakashi e hizo, con una sola exhalación, que a todos los presentes les quedase claro que habían capturado al sospechoso incorrecto.

Los presentes se agolparon en las respectivas salidas, todos temiendo que ocurriese un evento similar al del anterior teatro siniestrado por el mismo malhechor. Ya estaban todos casi afuera del teatro cuando Kakashi dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia donde tenía la pólvora pero algo lo detuvo: un ruido desde las alturas le advirtió del peligro. Miró hacia arriba y pudo ver lo inevitable, sólo pudo pensar antes de la catástrofe «veo que a esto se refería mi amo con que esta jugada era muy peligrosa; ojalá que nadie salga más herido de lo que saldré yo», y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Kakashi sintió como el domo de cristal se rompió en mil pedazos.

Sasuke, al ver cómo la gente gritaba horrorizada al salir del lugar, pudo sentir la batahola que provocaba una nube de vapor arriba de la multitud gracias al crudo frío de la escena nocturna. Para cuando el detective advirtió gracias a eso que la noche estaba demasiado helada y que el calor del incendio exterior destemplaría los vidrios del techo del Albert Hall… ya era demasiado tarde: el estruendo del colapso de la cubierta del edificio era una gutural sentencia de muerte para todos quienes seguían adentro, incluido Kakashi. Apretando los dientes con miedo buscó la mirada atónita de su jefe, quien precisamente miraba hacia la azotea del edificio con horror. Todo aquello era un desastre… desastre que sólo añadiría más manchas negras al pútrido corazón del doncel y de todos a su alrededor.

Al día siguiente fueron encontrados los restos del único fallecido en el que fue conocido como el último y mortal ataque de El Kyubi. Si bien habían centenares de heridos de los cuales casi una cincuentena de víctimas corrían riesgo de perder la vida, sólo una persona estuvo en el escenario al momento del derrumbe: Kakashi Hatake, de treinta y cinco años, mayordomo de la residencia Uzumaki y mejor conocido como El Kyubi.

La pasada noche se había puesto en libertad horas después del incidente al Duque de St. Albans empero nadie pudo tomar declaraciones ni apreciaciones sobre su pasado cautiverio y liberación ya que en el momento en que Sasuke le contó lo ocurrido el joven doncel perdió la consciencia de forma instantánea, siendo trasladado rápidamente hasta su residencia donde supuestamente se encontraba recibiendo atención médica.

Esa misma mañana tanto Suigetsu como Sasuke presentaron sus respectivas renuncias en Scotland Yard; no obstante, contra todo pronóstico nadie les culpó sobre el error cometido al apresar a un inocente ya que, para sorpresa de ambos, esa misma mañana a primera hora la primera plana del _Daily Telegraph_ lucía como titular «El Kyubi fue hallado muerto; su verdadera identidad: mayordomo del Duque de St. Albans, inculpó a su amo». Así todo parecía comprensible; Londres entero creyó que al detective le había puesto una trampa para inculpar al pequeño y dulce Duque aquel desalmado sirviente. No era de extrañarse que el artículo primero, donde se explicaba aquel invento de cómo el malvado sirviente inculpó a su amo de los crímenes de El Kyubi, estuviese escrito precisamente por Kiba Inuzuka.

El transcurso de la mañana del tercer día de abril aún no llegaba a su fin cuando el porteño detective Sasuke Uchiha tocó a la puerta de la residencia Uzumaki, siendo atendido al entrar específicamente por la joven Ino Yamanaka.

—Buenos días, Míster Uchiha.

—Buenos días. ¿Su joven amo ha despertado?

—No, pero ha recobrado el color en la piel al menos. ¿Desea que lo dirija hasta los aposentos de mi amo?

—Sí, por favor —la mujer caminó delante del detective por los suntuosos pasillos que componían aquella morada. Sasuke estaba lejos de estar satisfecho con los acontecimientos de la pasada noche, fue por eso que decidió hacer un par de preguntas—. Kakashi nos dijo que usted estaba enterada de todo.

—Ciertamente.

—¿También estaba enterada del plan de Kakashi de él tomar el lugar de El Kyubi?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y sobre el plan de mostrarle a la prensa como si fuese él quien nos engañó para apresar a su joven amo? Porque me pareció ver al periodista Kiba Inuzuka merodeando la zona del atraco mucho antes del atentado en sí… como si supiese que ahí iba a acontecer algo…

—Eso debo atribuírmelo; aunque sé que Kakashi hubiera estado de acuerdo conmigo en lo que hice. Fui yo quien le dijo a Kiba Inuzuka que fuera alrededor de las ocho a las afueras del Albert Hall prometiéndole que yo iría y le hablaría de la verdadera identidad de El Kyubi. De todos modos, si me permite usted señalarlo, el periodista estuvo merodeando esta casa durante todos los días que siguieron a la aprensión de mi joven amo. A su olfato de periodista no parecía convencerle que usted hubiera puesto tras las rejas a alguien que… usted apreciaba tanto porque, después de todo… Míster Inuzuka parecía estar en plenitud de conciencia frente al hecho de que usted y mi amo sostenían una… relación. Fue por eso que aproveché para decirle que ambos, tanto usted como mi amo, habían sido engañados por el verdadero Kyubi, cuya identidad le revelaría esa misma noche afuera del teatro.

—¿Por qué le haría creer a Inuzuka algo como eso?

—Porque así podría limpiar el nombre del futuro padre del hijo de mi adorado amo, sólo por eso. El haber puesto a un noble tras las rejas lo ponía a usted en una seria y desagradable posición, fue por eso que me vi en la necesidad de ayudarle un poco.

Sasuke entendió muy bien a lo que se refería Ino: ella en realidad estaba procurando el futuro de Naruto al limpiar su nombre. En ese preciso instante llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación del doncel mas aún Sasuke tenía una duda que se atragantaba en su garganta desde hace un tiempo.

—Muchacha… una última pregunta para la cual espero el mismo grado de sinceridad.

—Pregunte usted lo que guste, Míster Uchiha.

—¿De quién fue la idea de que yo embarazase a Naruto? ¿Tuya o de Kakashi?

—… —Ino sonrió mudamente recordando aquel día; el día del entierro de Lady Sakura… el día en que Naruto y Sasuke se unieron por primera vez—. De Kakashi; me dijo que ese día vio en los ojos de usted la ardiente preocupación de quien ama a alguien, fue por eso que al yo salir de la alcoba de mi amo me pidió que tanto Gaara como yo nos alejáramos dejándoles completamente solos. Luego me manifestó expresamente que «el amor de ese joven detective… puede quizás salvar al herido corazón de nuestro adorado Lord».

—Entiendo… lo que no entiendo es por qué tú y Kakashi… aman tan incondicionalmente a Naruto.

—¿Kakashi? Bueno… Kakashi amaba a Naruto como a un hijo de la misma manera que yo pero él porque fue testigo de muchas cosas de las que usted leyó en las cartas de las tumbas que dejó milord. Kakashi, al igual que Gaara, era un marinero en el barco del padre de milord. Kakashi fue un importante oficial del ejército como lo fue Iruka… como lo fue un conocido suyo: Deidara —Sasuke no ocultó su impresión, empezando a entender cómo era que Naruto conocía a su hermano Itachi—. Sí, todos ellos miembros del escuadrón del coronel Sarutobi. Pero fueron dados de baja gracias un malentendido provocado por el conde Orochimaru. Fue en ese momento en que ellos tres se separaron, Iruka y Deidara fueron recibidos por la culposa pero ponzoñosa piedad del conde a servir dentro de la casa Uzumaki: Iruka como servidumbre, Deidara como artista de la familia, título el cual ejerció hasta sus últimos días de vida paralelo a su relación con su hermano Itachi Uchiha… De hecho, uno de los cuadros que usted quizá apreció en el subterráneo de esta casa en el cual se ven milord y su difunto abuelo… fue pintado por las habilidosas manos de Deidara.

»Kakashi muy por en cambio era soberbio y orgulloso y juró jamás servir a la familia Uzumaki; incluso tenía un plan de cómo robarle al conde mientras éste dormía, inmiscuyéndose en su morada, pero al hacerlo se encontró de golpe con otro intruso presente en el hogar Uzumaki: Minato Namikaze, quien debía ver a su hijo a escondidas. Ambos, creyéndose descubiertos, se trenzaron en una pelea casi mortal de la cual Minato salió victorioso con mucho esfuerzo. Luego de la derrota se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban en aquel lugar en calidad de intrusos y notaron que su pelea fue absurda. En ese momento, al saber las razones de Kakashi y asombrado por su nivel de pelea, Minato invitó a Kakashi a unirse a su barco prometiéndole que encontraría ahí más justicia que en cualquier lugar de la tierra y que ambos un día se vengarían de los Uzumaki y les darían una lección de cómo tratar a la gente y a ser honrados. Al fin y al cabo Minato siempre quiso recuperar a su hijo y a su amada pero no podía llevárselos porque la delicada salud de Lady Kushina no resistiría la vida de mar y era riesgoso.

»Al morir Minato Kakashi decidió vengarse pero luego optó sabiamente por velar por la seguridad del único tesoro que su querido amigo Minato había dejado: milord Naruto. Eso es más o menos lo mismo que sentí yo, no obstante, mi historia es diferente: yo conocí muy bien a la madre de mi dulce lord. Yo era hija de la jardinera de la residencia Uzumaki, mi madre era muy pobre y mi padre había fallecido en la guerra, es por eso que debía acompañar a mi progenitora en su labor desde pequeña y por lo que siempre me dediqué a vagar por las inmediaciones de los terrenos en Southampton hasta que obviamente me topé con el invernadero… y pude ver a Naruto dentro, un dulce niño unos cinco años menor que yo. Sentí ganas de hablar con él pero me lo prohibieron, fue por eso que recurrí a su madre y ella me explicó la situación. Sentí tanto dolor y empatía por la situación entre ellos dos que siempre deseé hacer algo por ellos.

»También mi admiración por Lady Kushina fue en aumento, al punto que pasaba todos los días con ella. Fue por eso que al ella fallecer me sentí tan desolada como Naruto, me acerqué a él para consolarle y al poco tiempo me sentí cautivada por su ternura. Cuando su abuelo le trajo a Londres hice todo lo posible para que me aceptara como sirvienta al igual que Kakashi. En un principio el viejo Uzumaki nos tuvo recelo pero Naruto sabía que de nosotros podía obtener información sobre sus padres, fue por eso que él mismo convenció al viejo Duque de contratarnos como sirvientes. Desde entonces estamos cerca de milord… al cual juramos con gusto seguir a través de su dolor, de su miedo, de su valiente locura… hasta la muerte.

Sasuke entendió muy bien el relato de Ino y de una u otra manera pudo comprender su sentir.

—Veo que… las cosas se han dado para ustedes de forma muy natural e inevitable.

—Para usted también… después de todo… usted no eligió estar ahora enfrente de esta puerta preocupado por el joven que lleva aún un anillo de oro en su dedo anular. Me retiro.

La joven sirvienta dio media vuelta para emprender la partida y perderse entre los oscuros pasillos; ya no había nada más que decir.

*************************  
**Parte III****  
La coda del ángel  
***************************

Con franca tristeza miraban los ojos del detective al breve cuerpo durmiente de Naruto. Acercó una silla hasta el lecho del doncel y se sentó de forma tranquila ahí sólo a contemplar y a pensar en todo lo que había acaecido durante los cinco días pasados. Miró largamente la faz serena y tenuemente melancólica con que dormía el doncel. Observó la delgadez de sus rasgos y se preocupó, con un dejo de miedo llevó su mano derecha por encima de las sábanas de la cama y la posó suavemente sobre el vientre del joven. No podía sentir mucho mas sabía que el ligero e insinuante tamaño de ese pequeño abdomen era la vida de su hijo en desarrollo.

Sintió el dolor de "la verdad" sobre su pecho. Quería sentir que todo había terminado, quería que al despertar Naruto pudiese mirarle con los mismos ojos enamorados que tenía al momento de proponerle matrimonio… pero el peso de los hechos golpeaban fuertemente sus sentidos. Desvió su mirada hasta la desamparada mano del joven doncel, la cual reposaba sobre el abrigo de la cama. Esa mano relucía aún el destellante oro del anillo que había comprado para él. Un anillo… un hijo en camino… un hombre que habría dado la vida entera por él… ¿qué más necesitaba un doncel para ser feliz? Mas las cosas no eran tan simples para el mancillado corazón de "Lord Uzumaki". Ese nombre le sabía a pasado, en sólo cinco días ese nombre ya no significaba lo mismo para él.

Sasuke quería saber qué iba a ser de ellos en el momento en que Naruto despertase, ¿Naruto estaría tranquilo y le dejaría tener a su hijo por la paz? Era difícil saber teniendo en cuenta lo desequilibrado que se encontraba mentalmente el doncel. Con profunda inquietud tomó entre sus manos la mano derecha del doncel y la llevó hasta su boca para besarla por encima del anillo. «Yo tampoco soy digno de ti… porque todo lo que has vivido, todo tu dolor, toda tu locura… es demasiado para mí; soy muy débil», así pensó Sasuke para luego reposar el peso de su frente sobre la mano del doncel. Luego de largos minutos, que bien pudieron acercarse hasta la hora, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la imagen de Naruto con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo. Sasuke se preguntó desde hace cuánto el doncel había despertado y soltó la mano del doncel con rapidez; éste desvió la mirada hacia él: una mirada apagada y vacía.

—¿Desde cuándo está despierto?

—… No lo sé —el doncel hablaba tan vagamente como su mirada, con hilo de voz casi imperceptible, como afónica**—**.

—¿Tiene hambre?

—No…

—Qué lástima porque mandaré a traer algo para que coma de todos modos —el detective se puso de pie en el momento en que Naruto extendió su mano para detenerle—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Sasuke… ¿qué va a pasar… una vez que dé a luz a su hijo?

—¿¡Mi hijo!? ¿Estás consciente de que no es sólo mi hijo sino nuestro hijo? —Sasuke miraba con desconcierto al doncel quien, lejos de inmutarse, tenía la mirada perdida aún en el techo—.

**—**La verdad, poco me importa qué pase consigo una vez que haya nacido nuestro hijo… si quiere que ese niño sea simplemente mío lo entiendo y francamente… me alegraría. Ahora usted sólo… preocúpese de comer bien.

Sasuke dijo cada palabra sintiendo cómo se enterraban como dagas en su corazón y en el del doncel. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta la puerta, se detuvo enfrente unos segundos arrepentido de sus dolorosas palabras pero decidió que aquello era lo mejor para ambos, simplemente separarse y esperar a que todo lo que alguna vez fue motivo de su unión fuese sólo un recuerdo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó unos momentos escuchando cómo iniciaban los sollozos incontrolables de Naruto. Algo dentro de él mismo se quebraba al escuchar los llantos del doncel tras la puerta pero sentía que no tenía el valor suficiente como para volver sobre sus pasos y simplemente abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas. Su compleja mente resolvió que no había estulticia mayor que el intentar unir dos almas que, por causa de diferentes razones, estaban destinadas a encontrarse en pugna, a estar separadas… a odiarse.

Los días pasaron; Sasuke no tuvo el valor de ir a ver al doncel ni una sola vez durante ese mes de abril y trató de distraerse con un nuevo caso: justamente esa misma noche en que Kakashi personificó a El Kyubi en la tragedia del Albert Hall, la tercera noche de abril, un hombre ultrajó a una mujer de nombre Emma Elizabeth Smith, la cual murió al día siguiente en el London Hospital. Londres conoció el mismo día en que El Kyubi murió a un nuevo y más despiadado malhechor, al cual apodarían más adelante como "Jack el Destripador".

En un principio Sasuke optó por no involucrarse en el caso y volver con su hermano a Liverpool pero no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por el caso y cada vez que Scotland Yard solicitaba su ayuda él respondía con sus deducciones. De ese modo fue que Sasuke pudo distraerse un poco del horror vivido durante todo ese tiempo aunque era innegable que no pasaba noche en que no recordaba a su futuro hijo… y a Naruto.

Una vez por semana Sasuke mandaba cartas a Ino para que ésta le informase acerca del estado de Naruto. Su vida transcurrió de esa forma entre las distracciones y la nostalgia. También trató de concentrarse más en ayudar a la maltratada mente de su hermano, ahora siendo capaz de entenderlo un poco mejor, aunque desde hace un tiempo que Itachi estaba como desorientado y más ensimismado que de costumbre. Sus pesadillas se hicieron más frecuentes y cayó varias veces en ataques de pánico que llevaron a los sesos de Sasuke a considerar volver a internarle, idea a la cual se resistía de cualquier modo.

Al llegar mayo con sus tenues brisas cálidas llegó una carta a manos de Sasuke que lo puso en estado de alerta: Ino le avisó que Naruto estaba en un estado de salud tal que amenazaba con llevárselo al otro mundo. Sin esperar ni un segundo Sasuke se dirigió hasta la residencia Uzumaki llevado por la rauda brisa de la incertidumbre. Fue recibido por una sirvienta desconocida, la cual le indicó que el ama de llaves Ino se encontraba con Su Excelencia en los aposentos de éste. Sin despojarse siquiera del sombrero Sasuke corrió por entre los pasillos y al llegar irrumpió en la habitación del joven Lord sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

Al entrar a la habitación pudo ver el lastimero cuadro que allí se desarrollaba: Ino se encontraba arrodillada a un lado de la cama sujetando la mano de su amo con fuerza mientras éste se debatía entre el delirio y la fiebre. El joven doncel acostado en la cama respiraba agitado con los ojos apretados como conteniendo un dolor insostenible y empapado en sudor. Los secos labios de Naruto contenían sus trastabillantes dientes y por entre ellos salía el sonido de unos ligeros gemidos contenidos entre el llanto y el dolor; clamaba entre aquellos llantos los nombres de las personas quienes se habían ido de su vida: «Kakashi, Sakura, Gaara, padre, madre y abuelo». Una y otra vez repetía intermitentemente esos nombres como en un flagelante rezo.

Sasuke miró toda la escena desde el marco de la puerta, al principio con asombro luego con tristeza y un calmo miedo sordo. Se acercó hasta Ino y ésta se levantó de forma inmediata pero antes de que ella pudiese decir cualquier cosa Sasuke le extendió su abrigo y su sombrero.

—Me imagino que llevas aquí junto a él todo el día. ¿Has comido algo?

—Eh… no, señor.

—Ve y aliméntate, yo cuidaré de él ahora.

—Míster Uchiha… yo…

—Tranquila. Dime, ¿qué ha dicho el doctor?

—Dijo que no sabía qué era lo que pasaba con él. Dijo que sólo había que esperar y… ponerle compresas frías para la temperatura de su cuerpo… sólo eso.

—Está bien. Vete, come algo y duerme un poco. No te preocupes, confía en mí.

Ino salió lentamente mirando con tristeza hasta el lecho de su amo pero una sonrisa calma por parte de Sasuke la tranquilizó.

Cuando la sirvienta ya se hubo retirado Sasuke observó el estado del doncel con angustia aunque, tan calmo y frío como siempre, se limitó a mojar más las compresas de su frente. El detective sintió la cercana posibilidad de que Naruto perdiese la vida si la situación continuaba así que, de forma intuitiva y guiado por su corazón, desabrochó su chaleco para sólo quedar con su camisa y, sin más, se acostó a un lado del joven enfermo para abrazarle. Al hacer esto el doncel despertó de forma parcial casi sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando y atribuyendo todo aquello a un sueño.

—¿Sasuke…?

—No hable. Está muy débil.

—Sasuke… —Naruto afianzó el abrazo existente entre ellos dos y escondió la cara en el pecho de Sasuke dejando caer la compresa fría entre ambos—. Yo… yo tenía miedo.

—¿A qué le temías?

—A no morir en sus brazos-dattebayo… —Sasuke sintió como el dolor se agolpaba en su garganta. Él también temió durante todo el camino hasta llegar hasta allí que su… amado… doncel muriese sin él haberle dicho…

—Le amo.

—¿Qué?

—Que le amo, niño estólido. Ya se lo había dicho: le amaré aunque su alma sea corrupta y aciaga. Y la verdad… no lo es, sólo es el alma de alguien muy necio que se cree muy listo. Pero yo sé a quién amo, amo al Naruto Namikaze de sus cartas, uno que está muy confundido y con muchos temores… quiero que sea él de nuevo, quiero que él sea quien críe a mí hijo.

—Sasuke…

—Tranquilo, no debe decir nada, sé muy bien de sus deseos de muerte y…

—Le amo —Naruto interrumpió a Sasuke impresionándole con el calibre de sus palabras. Por vez primera el doncel se lo decía. Sasuke no podía creer aquello y miró al joven entre sus brazos como pidiendo una explicación, quien de forma débil empezó hablándole pausado—. Yo… le amo… y de verdad… no sé qué hacer con esto que siento por usted… estoy confundido pero… este último mes… usted ha sido… no; _eres_ lo único que ha estado en mi mente y… no puedo evitar pensar… en lo feliz que hubiese sido a tu lado-dattebayo.

—¿Hubieses? ¿Acaso planeas ir a algún lado?

—¿A qué… te refieres-dattebayo?

—A que aún vas a estar a mi lado, lo quieras o no. Mañana cuando te sientas un poco mejor te vas a vivir conmigo… Itachi te extraña, después de todo y… yo también. Nos vamos a vivir a Whitefield… pero antes… tenemos que hacer un desvío hasta Escocia una vez que ya estés en plena flor de tu salud pues tenemos que ir a Gretna Green a contraer nuestras nupcias para así honrar la cuna de nuestro primogénito, ¿no es así? —Sasuke hablaba con la voz temblorosa y con los ojos cerrados sintiendo cómo las lágrimas de su amado mojaban su pecho—. Así que prepárate, ¿sí?, porque siempre he sido un hombre autoritario y ahora que el respeto por la distancia de nuestros títulos ya no existe me veo en plena facultad de ordenarle al doncel que alguna vez conocí como "Su Excelencia, el Duque de St. Albans" que sea mi esposo.

—Sí… Lo seré.

Naruto abrazó con toda su fuerza a Sasuke, quien lo alejó un poco de sí sólo para inclinarse y buscar con sus labios la boca del doncel. Se besaron entre lágrimas rogando jamás despertar de esa paz que por fin volvía a sus vidas como si nada hubiese pasado. Al separar un poco sus labios ambos abrieron los ojos ligeramente para confirmar si lo recién pasado era real. El dolor, la angustia, la locura, la desesperación… todo aquello era insignificante ante la inmensidad de su amor, ellos mismos resultaban ser nada en comparación a sus sentimientos.

—Sasuke… te amo. Por favor… dime que mi pesadilla ya se acabó-dattebayo.

—Sí, Naruto… he trasplantado el girasol… ahora… vive fuera del invernadero. ¿Se siente bien el sol?

—Mejor que nada en este mundo-dattebayo.

*************************  
**Parte IV y final****  
Mirar índigo  
***************************

_Querido tío Suigetsu:_

_Me encantó Venecia, tío, especialmente porque todos hablan como usted. Hoy es mi último día en Francia; París es hermoso, debería dejar su orgullo y venir alguna vez. Mi barco hacia Portsmouth sale mañana desde Le Havre y para la noche espero estar en Southampton aunque creo que llegaré a altas horas de la madrugada. No me importa, quiero pronto reunirme con mi padre. Sé que él estará muy feliz de recibir noticias suyas pero me advirtió en una de sus cartas que esperaba que yo no me volviese tan hablador y mujeriego como usted, qué gracioso._

_Ayer mi papi Naru me llevó al Musée du Louvre, ¡es tan grande!, pero no más grande que Buckingham o al menos no a mí parecer. Me gustaron mucho las obras que allí había pero creo que mejor que ver el mundo a través de los ojos de un artista es verlo con los míos propios. No había ningún cuadro que se asemeje a la belleza que veo desde mi ventana en Whitefield; ninguno capturaba siquiera un ápice de la hermosura del jardín que hemos hecho mi papi Naru y yo._

_Extraño mucho a mi padre así que estoy muy emocionado de verle mañana. Él ha estado en Londres todo este tiempo, ya sabes: cosas de duques. Papi Naru me dice que mi padre no está acostumbrado a sus labores con la corona. Tu sabes que a mi padre no le gusta hablar de eso pero en este viaje papi Naru me contó muchas cosas acerca de cómo se conocieron él y mi padre (no le cuente a mi padre sobre esto, tío Suigetsu). Me contó que mi padre solía ser un detective y no sólo un común policía como él me había contado (no se ofenda, también me dijo que usted fue su jefe). Papi Naru me dijo que había un asesino que hacía estallar cosas y sembraba el pánico allá en Londres pero que mi padre y usted lo atraparon con las manos en la masa y terminó cayendo en su propia trampa. Mi papi Naru me dijo también que ese rufián lo había tenido secuestrado por mucho, mucho, muchísimo tiempo y que mi padre lo salvó y que por eso se enamoró de él. Y como mi papi Naru era un duque, al casarse con mi padre eso hacía que él se convirtiese en un duque también. Me dijo que cuando yo fuere mayor y me case con una dama o un doncel, esa persona también podrá ser un duque como yo o una duquesa si es que fuere una dama._

_Mi papi Naru me ha contado muchas cosas; dice que ya estoy en edad de saber ciertas cosas pero que hay otras que no. Dice que debo tener paciencia… ¿a usted le parece que siete años es muy pequeño para saberlo todo? ¡Yo no lo creo! Lo bueno de todo esto es que siento que ahora entiendo más a mi papi Naru porque cuando era más pequeño me preguntaba por qué mi papi Naru tenía que viajar tanto dejándonos muchas veces a mi padre y a mí solos… ahora que por fin lo pude acompañar a uno de sus viajes lo entiendo. Sé que su trabajo es durísimo pero es algo que él eligió __así que me parece muy bien. Además me ha servido para conocer a mucha gente nueva y trabajar con las plantas._

_Mi papi Naru en este viaje clasificó más de cincuenta plantas con propiedades medicinales y cuando volvamos a la India el próximo año vamos a aplicar lo aprendido para ayudar a la gente necesitada. De esta manera he podido comprender, aunque sea un poco, lo importante que es ayudar a los demás aun a personas desconocidas y a apreciar cada una de las vidas a mi alrededor ya que, como dice mi papi Naru, «si no existiesen en el mundo superficies reflectantes y todo fuese opaco, estaríamos obligados a buscar nuestra propia imagen en el brillo de los ojos de los demás». Al principio no podía entender a qué se refería con esas palabras pero ahora sí: los seres humanos debemos respetarnos los unos a los otros para vivir juntos y aunque no se sea respetado de vuelta, siempre hay que tener presente que la persona de al lado es un ser humano igual, con los mismos defectos y errores. Creo que a eso se refería pero para estar seguro… cuando vuelva a Inglaterra le pediré a mi padre que me lo explique._

_Creo que lo extrañaré mucho tío, a usted y a mi tía Ino. Fue muy sorprendente para mí saber que mi tía Ino era la nana de mi papi Naru antes de casarse con usted y se la llevase a Italia. Papi Naru me dijo que era mentira que ella le había conquistado a usted y que, de hecho, ¡me dijo que usted le había propuesto matrimonio tres veces! ¡Y que ella aceptó sólo si dejaba de coquetear con otras chicas y donceles! Esa historia es más creíble que la que usted me contó a mí, tío._

_Siento muchas cosas al volver; una parte de mí quiere seguir viajando con mi papi Naru, me encanta viajar en barco, me gusta el mar. Pero la otra parte de mí se muere por volver a Inglaterra para abrazar a mi padre y ver a mi tío Itachi. Hablando de mi tío Itachi… ¿recuerdas la canción que toqué en el piano con mi papi Naru en la Parrocchia della Maddona dell' Orto? Esa me la enseñó a tocar mi tío Itachi mientras mi papi Naru estaba en la India; se llama «Au clair de la lune». Sé que le gustó mucho, tío Suigetsu, y mi papi Naru me contó que a mi padre también le gusta porque mi tío Itachi la tocaba desde que eran pequeños; me dijo que la relación que tenían de niños era tan fuerte como la que tienen ahora. Me muero de ganas de llegar y contarle a mi tío Itachi que por fin ejecuté bien esa canción; él y yo nos llevamos muy bien; sé que él me quiere mucho._

_Creo que gracias a este viaje me di cuenta de lo mucho que adoro a mis padres, sé que a veces mi padre y yo peleamos porque él es muy estricto pero mi papi Naru me hizo notar que si él no estuviese en nuestras vidas ambos estaríamos a la deriva por tanto tiempo que no sabríamos cómo volver a tierra firme. Así que tengo planeado que al volver a Whitefield plantaré todas las flores nuevas que he recolectado en este viaje y se las daré a mi padre; al fin y al cabo… a él le gustan mucho las flores._

_Creo que mi carta se ha alargado mucho tío. Espero que todo siga bien allá en la isla de Venecia. Espero que cuando tenga la oportunidad de viajar nuevamente a Italia ya haya nacido mi querido sobrino, ¿usted_ _y mi tía ya han pensado en un buen nombre? Busquen un buen significado para su nombre, como el mío que significa "verdad". Piénsenlo bien, ¿sí?_

_Y, mire, con la carta les mando una foto para que nos recuerden siempre._

_(ht)(tps)(:/)/(fb)(cdn)-(sphotos-d)-(a).(akamaihd).net(/)hphotos-ak-snc7/387075_4554437858641_807564697_n.(jp)g_

_Se despide su lindo y travieso sobrino, Makoto Uzumaki._

* * *

** Créditos**

**_Idea _— **Kólera Yeah

**_Capítulos_  
Narración — **Kólera Yeah  
**Edición — **Astoria  
**Lemon (cap. 6 y 9 —1ro-idea, 2do) — **Astoria  
**Lemon (cap. 9 —1ro desarrollo) — **Kólera Yeah  
**Lime — **Kólera Yeah

_**Imágenes  
**_**Imagen promocional (AY) — **Kólera Yeah**  
Horarios — **Kólera Yeah  
**Portadas (ff..net y AY I y II) — **Kólera Yeah  
**Astoria vs. Kólera (I-III y V-VI) ****—** Kólera Yeah  
**Astoria vs. Kólera (IV) ****—** Astoria  
**Imágenes de capítulo (11 y 12 —todo; 10 —color) — **Kólera Yeah  
**Imagen de capítulo (10 —dibujo) — **Astoria

_**Trasfondo  
**_**Reglas (idea) — **Kólera Yeah  
**Reglas (concepción) **— Astoria  
**Fechas — **Kólera Yeah  
**Contexto histórico (títulos, personajes, objetos, etc) — **Astoria  
**Idiomas (canciones, uso en general) — **Kólera Yeah  
**Idiomas (verificación, corrección) —** Astoria  
**Ubicación (general) **— Kólera Yeah  
**Ubicación (rutas, etc) **— Astoria

* * *

** Imágenes**

_**Imagen promocional**_**_ (AY)_  
**(ht)(tp)(:/)/(th06).(deviant)(art).net(/)fs71/PRE/i/2012/136/d/7/kyubi_fanfic_by_kolerayeah-d500ubv.(jp)g

_**Portadas  
**_**Portada (ff..net)  
**(ht)(tps)(:/)/(www).(fanfiction).net(/)imanager/image_ ?width=60&imageid=230186**  
Portada I (AY)  
**(ht)(tp)(:/)/(fc08).(deviant)(art).net(/)fs70/i/2012/167/0/e/kyubi_fanfic_portada_by_kolerayeah-d53nmkp.(jp)g  
**Portada II (AY)  
**(ht)(tp)(:/)/(fc08).(deviant)(art).net(/)fs70/i/2012/198/6/f/portada_kyubi_by_kolerayeah-d57mtm7.(jp)g

_**Horarios  
**_**Horario I**  
(ht)(tp)(:/)/(fc03).(deviant)(art).net(/)fs70/i/2012/134/3/1/kyubi_by_kolerayeah-d4zsgpi.(jp)g  
**Horario II**  
(ht)(tp)(:/)/(fc00).(deviant)(art).net(/)fs71/i/2012/173/3/3/calendario_kyubi2_by_kolerayeah-d54hmtt.(jp)g  
**Horario III**  
(ht)(tp)(:/)/(fc00).(deviant)(art).net(/)fs71/i/2012/194/9/1/kyubi_kalendario3_by_kolerayeah-d575a3n.(jp)g

_**Astoria vs. Kólera  
**_**Astoria vs. Kólera parte I: La ortografía (cap. 1)  
**(ht)(tp)(:/)/(i1209).(photobucket).(com/)albums/cc397/Astoria25/Miscellaneous/kosoastoria.(jp)g  
**Astoria vs. Kólera parte II: Diferencia horaria (cap. 2)**  
(ht)(tp)(:/)/(th02).(deviant)(art).net(/)fs71/PRE/i/2012/152/3/f/diferencia_horaria_by_kolerayeah-d51vmhl.(jp)g  
**Astoria vs. Kólera parte III: Realismo (cap. 8)**  
(ht)(tps)(:/)/(fb)(cdn)-(sphotos-a).(akamaihd).net(/)hphotos-ak-ash3/530809_4383072254608_1711632659_n.(jp)g  
**Astoria vs. Kólera parte IV: El lemon (cap. 10)**  
(ht)(tp)(:/)/(i).(imgur).(com/)eMckO.(jp)g  
**Astoria vs. Kólera parte V: Los reviews (cap. 11)**  
(ht)(tp)(:/)/(fc08).(deviant)(art).net(/)fs70/i/2012/215/3/8/kolera_vs_astoria_4_by_kolerayeah-d59pja5.(jp)g  
**Astoria vs. Kólera parte VI: Gracias (cap. 12)**  
(ht)(tp)(:/)/(fc06).(deviant)(art).net(/)fs71/i/2012/223/c/6/ultimo_astoria_vs_kolera_by_kolerayeah-d5anujr.(jp)g

_**Imágenes de capítulo**_  
**Capítulo 10**  
(ht)(tp)(:/)/(fc03).(deviant)(art).net(/)fs70/i/2012/208/d/4/dibujo_de_astoria_koloreado_por_moi_xd_by_kolerayeah-d58upr9.(jp)g  
**Capítulo 11**  
(ht)(tp)(:/)/(fc09).(deviant)(art).net(/)fs70/i/2012/215/e/1/naruto_dentro_del_invernadero_by_kolerayeah-d59pj1y.(jp)g  
**Capítulo 12**  
_Foto sepia_  
(ht)(tps)(:/)/(fb)(cdn)-(sphotos-d)-(a).(akamaihd).net(/)hphotos-ak-snc7/387075_4554437858641_807564697_n.(jp)g  
_Imagen original a color_  
(ht))(tps)(:/)/(fb)(cdn)-(sphotos-b)-(a).(akamaihd).net(/)hphotos-ak-ash3/625572_4554439778689_1093476995_n.(jp)g

Quiten los paréntesis.

Esto es por si no vieron las cosas al principio y al final de cada capítulo :D

* * *

** ANUNCIO ****SOBRE ****LOS ****REVIEWS ****DEL ****CAPI ****12**

Por ser el último capítulo los reviews se contestarán sólo mediante mensajes personales :D Así que ¡métanse a su cuenta de ff..net! Les mandaré uno de vuelta por el review que dejen en le fic (nwn) Reviews anónimos no serán contestados, sin embargo, todos los reviews los agradecemos de todo corazón :D

Además, contestaré todas y cada una de sus dudas sobre el fic :D

* * *

Los reviews:

Me disculpo personalmente contigo, **narutteba**, que tu review del capi 10 llegó muy tarde por lo que no la contesté y no es hasta ahora que me di cuenta... ( ) Pero que sepas que la Kólera y yo estamos agradecidos por todos y cada uno de los reviews que nos dan!

_**kaoryciel94:** no xD En este capítulo se habla un poco más de eso, Naruto llegó algo tarde a enterarse de esos asuntos jeje Bueno, si no lo hubiesen sacado de prisión, como dijo Suigetsu, lo habrían mandado a una de las colonias penitenciales del imperio británico (lo más probable es que por la época lo hubiesen mandado a Andamán), y ese era un viaje muy peligroso que si bien sobrevivían (algo) las madres en el mundo real, los bebés que nacían en barcos penales en su gran mayoría morían durante el viaje. ¿Cómo se le iba a ocurrir? xD Podría ser hasta Ino, recuerda que en Inglaterra, si bien ser fulo no es frecuente, tampoco es lo más extraño del mundo. No me extrañaría que más de un sospechoso de Sasuke fuese un doncel rubio y ojiazul. ¡Exacto! Parece que eres de las pocas que ha entendido el punto de vista de Suigetsu xP Naruto se pasó, fue demasiado descarado. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capi también y gracias por tu review!_

_**Otaku Sabaku no:** porque no tenía más por vivir... Mira que piensa a dudar de su deseo de muerte cuando Sasuke le demuestra el amor tan grande que le tiene (las divagaciones de Naruto del capítulo 10) así que no hay por qué temer :D ¿Sabías que cuando la Kólera me relataba la idea del fic y no estaba segura de cómo debía ser el final yo le sugerí que matase a Naruto? ¿Sabías que cuando se preguntaba cómo terminar el fic simepre le andaba sugiriendo que matase a Naruto aparte de otras locuras? ¿Sabíass que el intento más reciente fue le martes? (de hecho, ella aprobó varias de mis ideas para el final pero ninguna figura xD terminó siendo completamente diferente)  
Yo soy la sanguinaria aquí xD Ella escribió lo del Vizconde de Eversley... Y lo puse más repulsivo al igual que con lo del bebi xD ¡Agradezcánle a la Kólera que Naruto está vivo! De hecho, le sugerí que matase a Naruto de la fiebre (todavía estaba en proceso de escribir la escena) junto con el bebé para que Sasuke quedase como un héroe trágico digno de Byron, pero ella me dijo «NOOOOO. El límite de bebés muertos ha llegado exactamente a su límite=1. ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!?» xD Para que sepas xD  
Me alegro que te haya tocado el lado sensible, de eso se trata escribir libros xD Aunque espero que la Kólera no te haya dejado llorando frente al monitor, que tampoco se trata de hacer sufrir al lector. No somos KyoAni (xD) ¿Acaso no te gustaría tener alguien como al Sasuke? de este fic? ¡A mí sí! ¡Si es un amor! Mmm... ya veremos si hacemos otra osa así. Recuerda que por la diferencia horaria nos es muy díficil colaborar xD Yo me ando desvelando al iguul que la Kólera y no es algo de lo más práctico si me lo preguntas. Pero sí voy a escribir algo mío así que estate pendiente xD Vamos a ver si me sale tan bien como la gente dice que me salieron los lemons :D Si casi todas tus venas son sádicas... ¿¡acaso eso significa que llegas a mi nivel de saidsmo!? ¡Tengo competencia! ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capi también y gracias pro tu review!_

_**narutteba:** me alegro, amabs nos esforzamos mucho haciendo el fic :D ¡Gracias por tus cumplidos y por dejar un review! ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capi también!_

_**Alguien D:** ¡qué halago! Y digo halago porque eso es precisamente que me pasa con los libros que me enganchan así que supongo que debes considerar que está excelente y por eso me alegro (/uwu)/ ¿De qué país eres? La Kólera es chilena y yo ya no vivo en mi patria xD (no soy sudamericana y quedé aún más arriba jajajaj). Yo sí sé por qué no hay más reviews: nunca puse en el resumen introductorio del fic que tenía lemon. Pilla que los fics que dicen eso, por muy malos que sean, siempre tienen bastantes xD No lo viste porque no decía lemon jajajajja Dale que ya dejo de molestar xD Los fics se pierden entre las páginas de nuevos fics de , así que es de esperarse. Espero que te haya gustado la conclusión :D ¡Gracias por dejar un review! Desde el celular debe ser especialmente molesto así que se aprecia muchísimo 3  
_

_**MichiRoll:** a Kólera le encanta exprimir hasta la última gota posible de drama jeje :B Claro que golpeó a Naruto, lo que me sorprende es que se haya contenido tan bien. Recuerda que desde el punto de vista de Suigetsu, Naruto no contento con romperle el corazón a Sasuke y echarlo a un lado cuando ya no le es más útil, tritura ese amor entre sus pérfidas manos. Y tú misma viste cómo afectaron a Sasuke esas palabras, que ya ni le importaba vivir. La vida no es muy justa, ¡pobre Naruto! Con odo lo que sufrió... por lo menos ahora está en paz. Soy culpable de descaradamente meterte ideas en la cabeza :B (¡El Origen/Inception!) de que Naruto no estaba embarazado (¡sé justa conmigo! nunca dije que no lo estaba xD).De hecho, yo fui la que sugirió que a Naruto lo salvan por estar embarazado (soy la responsable de la existencia de ese bebi :B), y la idea original mia era que cuando a Naruto lo iban a colgar, Ino busca a un médico que revise a Naruto (esto era una ley cuando aún había pena de muerte en Gran Bretaña y se dice que las acusadas «alegaban vientre» o «pleaded belly» para zafarse de la horca —fin lección de historia) hallaban que estaba embarazado y lo dejaban libre xD (claro que eso fue antes de que averiguase la existencia de las colonia penales… cambió un poco xD y luego la Kólera tomó el embarazo pero rescribió algo completamente distinto xD No que me moleste, adoro las sorpresas). ¡Espero que te haya gustado y mucahs gracias por tu review!  
_

_**Chibi Dhamar:** pero si falleces no podrás saber el final... ¡Y nos quedaríamos con una reviewer menos! ¡No te mueras Chibi! *saca desfibrilador por si acaso* No sólo eso, recuerda que Sasuke y Suigetsu son muy buenos amigos; Suigetsu incluso se queda con él hasta tarde viendo planos y le espera en Charing Cross a su regreso, así que ver a semejante criminal pulverizar el corazón de su amigo (ya hecho trizas) sin los aparentes mínimos escrúpulos, claro que hace que algo se destemple en él (y recuerda que hasta éste punto ha sido el perfecto caballero italiano, que —en su consciencia— le pesa haber exhortado a Naruto a perseguir a Sasuke —cap. 8—, que le mandó flores durante su convalecencia…), me parece más que justificable su reacción considerando la información que tiene (y ni hablar del modo descarado de Naruto al hablar, obviamente empleado para herir a Sasuke…).  
xD Espero que eso no te haya afectado en el trabajo O.o Yo no… Hay un universo, y sólo uno, en que Orochimaru me cae bien. Y es uno dónde él es el papá de Naruto (no te creas, que sigue siendo la misma serpeitne rastrera de siempre). Recuerda que no soy yo la que escribe, sino la Kólera :B Fue su idea que fuese íraa pero la mía que fuese bóer (al principio era holandés, no sé cómo cambió a bóer xD). ¿Nunca has leído ShikaCho? Yo tepuedo recomendar unos muy buenos 1313 leo mucho fanfiction jajajajaja Tal vez demasiado para mi salud xD Sí, también me gustó ese contraste del mundo de la Kólera con el del manga :D Ella está obsesionada con Naruto, ¿no se le nota?  
xD Flores moe xD Me hubiese gustado presenciar eso y subirlo a Youtube con la videocámara que habría cargado jajajaja. «Efecto moe, 100% vida real» xP Espero que haya leído el fic también y que le haya gustado... ¡Las fujoshi van a dominar el mundo! ¡Vds. están por todos lados! (no me lo creas… pero a mí no me gusta el yaoi jaja hasta cierto punto lo odio. ¿Irónico que yo y no la fujoshi de Kólera escriba los lemon xP?). De tantos rayos que te han caído debes estar hecha una papa frita jajajajaja «Mi precioso…» xD ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias por siempre apoyarnos!_

_**NelIra:** ¡Neeeeel! Oliii. A la entrada de la Aldea del Sonido hay un letrero de lo máaaas grande que pone «confíe en Orochimaru bajo su propio riesgo». Bueno, técnicamente en este fic "nada más" es un incestuoso tío maldito pedófilo pervertido xD Pos porque lo de «peras y manzanas» en mi país no lo usan, dehecho jamás lo había leído en un libro tmapoco (aunque supongo que eso no es tan raro porque tampoco he leído un libro «pelos y señales», que es el que usamos nosotros; ¿has escuchado ese de antes?). Normal xD Los reviews son para interactuar con el autor :D  
_

_**Miiel. Riitzu: **no, no. ¿Acaso no te leíste el Astoria vs. Kólera? (no importa, con todos los enlaces en la misma página tienes la oportunidad de ver todas y cada una de las imágenes del fic) ¡Tengo una armadura y defenderé la integridad física de Kólera! xD Además de pedófilo, en este fic es un incestuoso maldito (¿¡cómo se atreve a tratar así y violar a la dulce de Kushina!?). No te preocupes, Sasuke en este fic no sería capaz de matar a su hijo jejejeje.  
_

Bueno, como eran los penúltimos reviews pensé que se merecían un tratamiento extra-especial :D

* * *

** Rincón de la editora:**

¡Uf!

¡Qué viaje ha sido todo esto! Mas no me arrepiento.

He podido hacer de todo y además me encontré con una gran amiga (Kólera) que espero que me dure toda la vida.

Era una de las reviewers de la Kólera en _Amor Yaoi_ (AY), e ¡imagínense mi sorpresa cuando en una de las respuestas me pregunta que si quiero colaborar con ella en un fic! Me parece que le gusta la mala vida, porque creo que era la más crítica de ahí ;) Dije que sí, por supuesto, y aquí me tienen escribiéndoles, esperando ansiosa sus respuestas.

Por cartas nos contamos nuestras vida, intercambiamos fotos y me relató la idea y me preguntaba cosas a lo que yo le respondía y así poco a poco se cimentó el mundo del fic. Hasta nos hemos visto por webcam un par de veces :D Luego empezó la correspondencia del fic, buscar la información, decirle a Kólera «no, no habían cámaras portátiles en 1887, la Duquesa de York no puede tener fotos de su amante atadas al centro de la Plaza de Trafalgar» y esas cosas (todos los lugares y las direcciones que ven aquí son reales, por ejemplo), hasta que finalmente llegó a ser lo que ven aquí :D

Y ahora… éste es el último capítulo. No el fin. La Kólera seguirá escribiendo sus fics y pueden verlos en AY puesto que por fin dejé mi gran pereza y puse el vínculo a su perfil ahí y si Dios quiere, yo también habré de subir algo mío, que espero que esté a la altura de este fic.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Gracias a todos nuestros reviewers y a todos los que nos han puesto en favoritos y seguidores! Y por favor miren las imágenes que están preciosas :D

¡R&r!

PD: si van a AY, no le crean a la Kólera, que el atraso fue mi culpa. ¡Lo siento!


	13. El hijo de la verdad

SORPRESA.

La Kólera se animó a escribir un epílogo, ¿no es ella un encanto?

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

*******************  
**El hijo de la verdad**  
*******************

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo encerrado en el invernadero. Sé que mi padre no tardará en encontrarme pero que lo haga no será suficiente pues tengo la llave y si quiere venir por mí tendrá que romper algún vidrio. De todos modos no sé por qué vine hasta aquí y me confiné a este encierro en el invernadero; no es que desconozca el motivo, lo que ignoro es la "razón" de haberlo hecho… ¿pena?, ¿miedo?, ¿rabia…? Busco en mi mente y no hay nada de eso pero busco en mi corazón y no sólo hay lo antes mencionado sino que está rebosante de ajenas y horribles emociones que colman mis sentidos.

Siento los pasos de mi padre cerca y, como si fuese yo un infante, me refugio entre mis rodillas estrechándolas con la fuerza de mis desesperados brazos. Antes, cuando aún era un niño, el que mi padre me buscase o requiriese y pronunciase mi nombre con su grave voz era motivo de júbilo y emoción en mi corazón. Sin embargo la agresividad de los cambios en mi vida en este último día ha provocado hasta que mi propio nombre me suene al más amargo de los repudios. «Makoto… ¡Makoto!», escucho las lejanas vociferaciones de mi padre pero mi nombre me es un agravio al cual no quiero responder; se supone que significa "verdad" y nada me parece en este momento más falso que mi nombre salvo mi propia existencia hasta ahora. Es que… ¿cuánto tiempo suponían que podrían seguir ocultándomelo? Siempre parecieron amarse tanto… ¡amarme tanto! Y no obstante la brusca y seca mentira malversa mi pasado, corta mi presente y escupe en mi futuro.

El vibrante sonido de golpes sordos sobre el cristal me advierte sobre mi inminente captura. Respiro hondo, como con miedo a perder el aire o a que alguien me lo arrebate. Aprieto entre mis manos las dos pequeñas cartas… los dos pergaminos repletos de "verdad"… dos pergaminos que convierten a mi Papi Naru en un completo desconocido para mí.

Mi padre ha roto uno de los cristales, irrumpiendo así en mi escondite. Sin moverme siquiera media pulgada, escucho indiferente cómo su voz desesperada llama mi nombre entre las promesas de una "explicación"; pero nada me resulta más inútil, nada de lo que él pueda decir va a cambiar mi estado de repugnancia, de miedo y dolor. Puedo sentir la respiración agitada de mi padre invadiendo el espacio entre los dos; me ha encontrado y se halla parado frente a mí con la helada aura de quien estuvo jugando a las escondidas entre la nieve.

—Makoto… yo… lo siento tant…

—Las flores y hierbas morirán —le interrumpo sin levantar la mirada—. Puedo sentir el filo del frío agudo de la nevasca colarse por el agujero que hizo en los cristales para poder entrar, querido padre. Las flores no resistirán tal inclemencia, se marchitarán quemadas por el abrasivo frío invernal mucho antes de que "él" vuelva de su viaje en la India.

—¿"Él"? Ese "él" sigue siendo tu papá; ya te he dicho que he de explicarte cuanto quieras saber.

—¿Hay más cosas que necesite saber, padre? —hablo con una ira casi irreconocible en mí. Me levanto de súbito encarando a mi progenitor… ¿desde cuándo la línea de mis ojos está a la altura de su barbilla? He crecido. He cambiado. Todo ha cambiado… me aterran los cambios—. Aunque le grite usted al cielo mil veces clamando por su oscuridad mañana sin duda alguna amanecerá de todos modos. Aunque repusiese en éste mismo instante el vidrio que ha quebrado usted las flores quemadas por las llagas de la nieve se marchitarán inevitablemente. Y aunque yo le siga diciendo "Papi Naru" a ese doncel… él ya no será más mi papá.

—Te equivocas, hijo mío. Debo confesar que yo también erré, pensando como tú lo haces ahora cuando le descubrí hace ya dieciséis años… pero al leer las cartas pude ver reflejado en ellas a tu verdadero papá… quien parecía estar atrapado dentro de la mente de aquél rufián.

—¿A eso se referían cuando me hablaban sobre que El Kyubi le tenía prisionero? ¿Era una especie de metáfora para ocultar que realmente era… "Él"?

—¡He dicho que no le llames así! —mi padre se alteró y me levantó en vilo, tomándome desde las solapas; él jamás me había tratado así; tengo miedo—. Tu insolencia me altera; ¿acaso que tu papá haya sido El Kyubi y su pasado sea oscuro… no lo hace merecedor de tu amor? ¿Con una simple carta olvidas todo el amor que te ha brindado a lo largo de tu vida, todo aquello que "ese doncel" te ha enseñado…? Si es así y tú ya no lo quieres a él como a tu "papá"… pues entonces yo ya no te querré como a mi "hijo".

—Padre… le prefiere usted a él por sobre mí… —agacho la mirada con tristeza mientras mi padre me suelta lentamente para luego abrazarme con ambos brazos… mi padre no suele abrazarme, él es muy frío la mayoría de las veces, especialmente desde que me considera ya "un joven hecho y derecho"**—**.

—Te equivocas; prefiero a mi "familia" por sobre todo y tú la estás destruyendo al renegar así de tu papá. No estoy dispuesto a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Ese día en que te percibí por vez primera en su vientre decidí que tú estarías por sobre todo en mi vida… y ahora te estoy protegiendo de ti mismo: de tus miedos y de tu egoísmo.

—¿Egoísmo?, ¿llama usted "egoísmo" mi actuar? ¡Usted y ése doncel me han ocultado la verdad todos estos años! —me aparto agresivamente de mi progenitor, quién con serenidad me toma desde uno de mis hombros tratando de calmarme—. No trate usted de seguir defendiéndole porque usted también es parte de todo este horrendo engaño. La única diferencia es que a usted le reconozco siquiera remotamente… a quién yo llamaba "Papi Naru" no le conozco en absoluto.

—¿Aún después de todo…? Nunca me imaginé haber criado a un malagradecido. Naruto esperaba que reaccionaras así, pero yo no. Veo tristemente que no te conozco tanto como Naruto lo hace. Y bien me doy cuenta que tú tampoco me conoces lo suficiente; aún no sabes cuales fueron mis razones personales para este engaño y ya asumes lo peor. Aunque en realidad no hay mucho que explicar: amo a tu papá, te amo a ti y esperaba que cuando cumplieres dieciocho leyeres esas cartas, no ahora.

—No las escondieron muy bien.

—Porque no las estábamos escondiendo. Naruto tiene la necesidad de leerlas de vez en cuando…

—Pensé que él querría olvidar el pasado, ¿por qué las lee?

—Porque es un doncel sabio y sólo el necio trataría de olvidar lo que en su pasado habita mientras que el erudito se nutrirá de sus recuerdos para así no caer en los mismos errores.

—¿No volver a caer? ¡Oh, padre; por favor! Temo que usted me está malinterpretando. No ahogue usted sus labios en mares de sabiduría; no necesito tal lección. Yo no pongo en duda el actuar del Kyubi. De hecho nada me parece tan afín con la personalidad de él. Me hace mucho sentido todo; especialmente luego enterarme de su… horrible infancia…

—Creo que sé a lo que te refieres… pero no estoy dispuesto a tratar este tema tan delicado aquí en el frío —mi padre se despojó de su casaca y sin previo aviso me la pone encima de los hombros. Mi padre es realmente el modelo de hombre en el cual me quiero convertir alguna vez—. Hijo, hay muchas cosas que quiero que sepas. Acompáñame a mi despacho.

—Padre mío… haré cuanto me pidas, escucharé atentamente pero no me esforzaré en entender lo inentendible.

—Y no pretendo que lo hagas.

Mi padre me dirigió hasta el calor de su despacho. Nos acercamos al fuego de la chimenea y nos despojamos de las ropas más húmedas. Mi padre se dispuso a ofrecerme un doloroso monólogo. Sé a qué mantenerme preparado, no le temo a la verdad, es más: le temo a la mentira. Pero sé con toda certeza que en esta ocasión mi padre me será sincero. ¿Qué es aquello que justificaría el no haberme contado la verdad en todos estos años? Trato de justificarles frente a mi confusa mente, pero mi esfuerzo es infructífero.

Toda mi vida he admirado profundamente a "Naruto Uzumaki", no sólo como a mí progenitor, sino como el ser humano más bondadoso de la tierra. Recuerdo a la perfección que muchas veces fuimos testigos de la infamia y la soberbia humana, devastando todos nuestros esfuerzos de sembrar esperanza en los más desposeídos.

A mi mente vino una tarde de diciembre, cuando corrían mis once años. Visitaba con papá Sudáfrica, cuando de pronto a nuestra improvisada tienda de campaña donde solíamos atender a trabajadores de minas y pueblerinos, llegó una tropa de gente blanca que al enterarse de que dos británicos estaban curando enfermos decidieron nada más y nada menos que quemar la tienda con nosotros y un par de enfermos dentro. Logramos salir sin problema junto a los heridos. Yo estaba muy asustado, pero mi papá miraba con seriedad como nuestra tienda se quemaba con muchas de sus investigaciones y medicinas dentro. Luego de eso nuestros agresores nos tomaron detenidos sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que sólo éramos un niño y un doncel, lo que para ellos era sinónimo de insignificancia. Nos dejaron ir luego de dos días encerrados sin comida, y luego de un par de disculpas con mi papá en un idioma que no entendí, nos consiguieron una carreta y pudimos irnos.

Yo permanecí callado los dos días de cautiverio (de mi padre heredé el don de la discreción) mientras mi papá me abrazaba y tarareaba alguna canción infantil. Una vez a solas con mi progenitor en la carreta le pregunté por qué había pasado todo aquello. Él me dijo «los Bóers le han declarado la guerra a la corona y nosotros estábamos curando a muchos heridos sin saber que eran soldados de alguno de los dos bandos». En ése momento le repliqué que nosotros estuvimos curando sólo algunos Bóers y gente de raza negra no gente blanca británica, a lo que él respondió: «las peleas jamás las pelea el amo… las pelean los perros-dattebayo». Me enfurecí y, con la impotencia a flor de mis venas, cuestioné a mi papá sobre su actitud pasiva: «¡debemos hacer algo!, ¡las mismas personas que hemos curado esta semana, quizás mañana pierdan la vida si es que ya no la han perdido! ¡Te lo ruego papi Naru, volvamos! No me importa que me apresen nuevamente, ¡debemos ayudar!». Con miedo en mis ojos tomé de los hombros a mi papá para que reaccionase pero éste me miró con completa serenidad y una ligera sonrisa en su cara, la cual no supe interpretar hasta hace poco cuando leí esas cartas. «Makoto mío, tu bondad es tan grande que bordea la línea del peligro y la calamidad-dattebayo. Sé inteligente y piensa en todas aquellas personas que aún no conoces y que morirán si es que tú desperdicias uno más de tus días en una prisión mientras podrías estudiar las medicinas que les ayudarán a otros el día de mañana u ocupar tu tiempo en la sapiencia de los derechos de los necesitados que podrías procurar cuando seas mayor. Sé realmente útil Makoto: eres perspicaz como tu padre, honra tu cerebro y responsabilízate de tu aventajada posición en la vida para así ser de mayor utilidad. Muerto o encarcelado no le sirves a nadie. Ser un héroe o un villano siempre será un acto egoísta-dattebayo».

Era cierto. Cada palabra. Él para mí era un héroe y ahora me entero que era un villano sin embargo ambas acepciones son equívocas. Él dista de ser un héroe y jamás fue un verdadero villano: era tan ridículamente humano, tan lleno de miedos, tan lleno de inseguridad, ¡tan equivocado!, que no tuvo otra opción que vivir en función de los demás… y yo he estado siguiendo sus pasos fielmente.

Con todas las injusticias que he visto transitar ante mis ojos en mi humilde período de vida he estado muchas veces al borde del colapso. Tantas injusticias reinan la faz de nuestro mundo; rigen de forma silenciosa pero dictatorial el corazón del hombre moderno. No soy capaz de contener tanto odio, tanta tristeza, tanta iniquidad… siempre pensé que a este mundo le faltaba algo que lo hiciese reaccionar… algo como El Kyubi.

De niño, al enterarme que mi padre había participado de la investigación de El Kyubi, me interesé de forma profunda en el caso, recortando periódicos de aquellos años, enterándome de cada detalle… hasta que descubrí que El Kyubi siempre actuó en pos de darle una lección a los poderosos, infundir terror en sus corazones, hacer ruido con sus explosiones alarmistas, más vociferantes que los mismos periódicos. Esa era una buena idea a mi parecer y muchas veces me planteé para mis adentros el seguir aquellos pasos. Sembrar el caos. Equilibrar el mundo apagando la soberbia con el terror. Pero sólo eran ensoñaciones: sabía que mi lugar estaba con mis amados padres y con su lenta pero hermosa manera de contribuir al mundo.

Ahora puedo sentir como mi corazón y mente se conectan; no me duele que Papá sea precisamente El Kyubi. Me duele que no hayan confiado en mí. Me duele el notar que no conozco siquiera un poco a aquél doncel que me dio la vida y veló por ella durante estos dieciséis años. Me duele más que cualquier dolor en el la vida mía el que ellos me hayan apartado de su mundo de esta manera… me hace sentir tan solo. Pero ahora mi padre debe contarme sus razones para causarme tales dolores. Como siempre su mirada fría como una daga negra, tan afilada como sus pensamientos mismos.

—Makoto, ¿te crees lo suficientemente mayor como para haber leído esas cartas sin permiso alguno?

Las palabras de mi padre me recordaron cómo fue que encontré las cartas anoche. Estaba ayudando con las maletas a "ese doncel", cuando vi un par de cartas en su escritorio. Pensé en ponerlas dentro de las maletas pero algo me distrajo y no pude concretar la intención mía. Cuando él se hubo marchado a su viaje a las Indias, al volver a casa me di cuenta que las cartas seguían ahí. Temiendo que se trataran de recetas olvidadas las leí… y cuando lo hice no pude evitar sentir que mi corazón se saldría por mi boca.

La primera carta hablaba de la niñez de "ese doncel". Sentí que las lágrimas invadían mis ojos al leer el desenlace de tan cruento pasado. Tantas cosas podía yo entender ahora, muchas actitudes que él ostentaba me parecían perfectamente consecuentes a tal tragedia. Sus conocimientos en botánica, su sed de justicia, su brillante pero despreocupado pensar: todo tan perfectamente dispuesto por el antaño acontecer. Y la segunda carta me hizo querer colapsar.

Sin meditarlo demasiado siquiera mi mente me llevó al pasado, a un hecho en concreto: una noche en que escuché a mis padres discutir. Ellos solían llevarse muy bien, eran casi como amigos, sin embargo muchas veces peleaban por cosas que yo no podía entender, cosas que aparentaban ser ajenas a ambos y que ahora me hacían sentido. "Ese doncel" le recriminaba a mi padre que este último no había hecho todo lo posible por meter a cierta persona a la cárcel. Supe que hablaban de un caso bastante antiguo, precisamente sobre "Jack el destripador". "Ese doncel" afirmaba que el asesino sería una mujer, lo cual en el momento me pareció muy tonto, hasta que mi padre dijo «creo que tenías razón pero ¿cómo probarlo?; recuerda que tengo fama de ser el detective que metió a un doncel noble a la cárcel siendo éste inocente. ¡Nadie me hubiese creído que Jack era Mrs. Williams…!». Esa teoría ahora me hacía mucho sentido: "ese doncel" creía que Jack era una mujer ya que él había vivido un acontecimiento parecido a los asesinatos que cometió aquél asesino. Según sus cartas, supuestamente a su madre la habían matado por experimentar con su útero, ya que su tío Orochimaru no podía concebir hijos con ella. Lo mismo habría hecho Lizzie Williams con sus víctimas, ya que ella era infértil.

A esos dos hechos tan dispares en apariencia, el comentario de mi padre y las deducciones de "ese doncel", finalmente cobraban sentido en mi mente a raíz de aquella maldita carta, esa carta que por yo leerla en mi indiscreción ingenua me abrió los ojos irreparablemente a la verdad y e tenía increpando a mi padre en este mismo momento.

—De nada me serviría arrepentirme de mi impertinencia. Las vi dentro del escritorio de su esposo, padre mío, mientras le ayudaba a hacer la maleta para su viaje de ayer por la noche. Las leí hoy por la tarde pensando que eran recetas de nuestras investigaciones botánicas, asumiendo que él las había olvidado. No me mire así padre mío, no me estoy justificando bajo ningún concepto; sólo le estoy poniendo al tanto del contexto de mi… "atinada imprudencia".

—La verdad es que poco y nada me importa el cómo llegaste a hacerte de esas cartas. De todos modos sólo te adelantaste a los hechos. Lo que me sorprende es tu reacción… pensé que entenderías mejor las razones que tuvo tu papá para…

—Osaré interrumpirle padre pero me veo en plena obligación de señalar su error. Sé que el día de hoy mi insolencia ha llegado a niveles alarmantes pero no puedo sino apelar a su paciencia porque sé que usted también está apelando a la mía. No se equivoque usted: me resultan muy claras las razones por las cuales mi papá se transformó en El Kyubi; lo que me tiene abatido es la manera descarada en que me han ocultado la verdad todo este tiempo. Y un poco… la decepción de no entender el momento en que "ese doncel" desvió una lucha tan noble y efectiva como la de El Kyubi… No me mire así padre, puedo ver el temor anidando en sus pupilas… pero debe usted comprender que soy hijo de ustedes ambos; me han inculcado la sed de justicia, la sed de lucha…

—No me intimida el pensar aquello… me intimida imaginarme en lo que eres capaz.

—Ciego entonces es usted, padre. Debería ya saber por demás de lo que soy capaz… soy capaz de mucho más de lo que hizo "ese doncel".

Vi cómo mi padre abría los ojos con desmesura. Sólo estoy alardeo, quiero ver sus reacciones… aunque una parte de mi desea con fervor revivir a El Kyubi... pero nada está claro en mi mente ahora, sólo sé que me siento traicionado por mis padres. En eso pensaba cuando mi padre se levantó hasta una de sus repisas con su parsimonia característica, sirvió dos cortos de un escocés y luego se dirigió hasta a mí extendiéndome uno de ellos.

—Bien, creo que las cosas para variar se salen de mi control. Tú quizás tengas las cosas más claras que yo en este momento, pero estoy seguro que también tendrás un revoltijo en tu corazón cuando sepas mi lado de la historia… ¿te crees tan hombre como para escucharlo?

—No sé qué tan hombre me considera usted, padre mío, pero no tengo intención de volver sobre mis pasos —mi padre sonrió ligeramente ante mis palabras, una sonrisa nostálgica**—**.

—Eres idéntico a él… tanto que me asustas. Pero si has de cometer sus mismos errores, quiero que tengas en cuenta antes todo aquello que él no pudo saber… y que hasta el día de hoy atormentan sus despertares. No quiero aburriste con los detalles… pero creo que empezaré desde el principio de todo.

Mi padre toma asiento frente a mí mirándome con los dos cuervos de sus ojos como tratando de despedazar los míos. Bebeun tranquilo sorbo de su escocés y empieza su relato conciso pero cargado de una emoción muda, muy ajena a los labios de mi padre.

—Creo que fue en septiembre del año 1887 que llegué a Londres desde Liverpool. Yo nací aquí en Whitefield pero al morir mi madre fuimos hasta Liverpool… yo no conocí a mi madre así que no es de extrañarse que no supiese mucho acerca de mujeres o de donceles… y las relaciones sociales siempre para mí fueron un problema, pero mi padre depositó en mí grandes esperanzas de yo sucederlo en su puesto como miembro de Scotland Yard.

—¿Por qué usted y no mi tío Itachi? Él era el primogénito después de todo.

—Porque tu tío estaba incapacitado mentalmente para sucederle. Mientras tu tío se encontraba en la escuela de oficiales conoció a un ex miembro de su escuadrón… un varón llamado Deidara… está de más decir que ese nombre no debes volver a repetirlo jamás y mucho menos frente a tu tío.

—Con tristeza puedo ver que hay muchos más secretos dentro de nuestra familia que los que me había figurado.

—No son secretos… son clausulas de buena convivencia. Pero bien, proseguiré. Tu tío se enamoró perdidamente de ese joven varón —creo que no pude ocultar muy bien mi sorpresa frente a esto, ya que mi padre realiza una pausa para observar con detenimiento mi reacción para luego continuar—. Una idea se trenzó entre ambos, la cual consistía en ocultar la verdad al mundo simulando que Deidara era un doncel. Para su suerte, gracias a su resumida complexión y su indudable belleza, Deidara pudo engañar a todo el mundo por mucho tiempo allá en Liverpool sin embargo… fueron descubiertos gracias a unas cartas que fueron interceptadas por mi padre y más lamentable aún… el hecho se hizo público durante esa misma tarde.

—¿Cómo salvaron de ésa?

—No lo hicieron: mi padre obligó a Itachi a batirse a duelo con Deidara para salvar su honor, ya que Deidara simuló que él había engañado a Itachi y que éste último no tenía idea sobre su verdadero género.

—Los duelos no estaban permitidos en ese entonces.

—En un puerto olvidado por Dios… todo es permitido excepto la infamia de enamorarse de la persona equivocada.

—He de suponer… que Deidara perdió el duelo.

—Exacto, pero tengo mis sospechas inconclusas sobre ese duelo. Dudo que Itachi hubo apuntado realmente en ese momento. Sospecho que mi padre contrató a algún mercenario para que disparase desde otro punto al momento en que lo hizo Itachi.

—Para así hacerlo creer que él lo había matado en un error.

—Exacto…

—…Eso… es horrible… ¿cómo se sobrepuso mi tío de toda esa horrible experiencia?

—No lo hizo. Jamás se recuperó totalmente. No pasó siquiera un año desde ese incidente y tuvimos que encerrar a Itachi en un manicomio allá en Londres. A mis diecinueve años mi padre falleció; yo intenté trasladar por mi cuenta a Itachi a un lugar más cercano a Liverpool para poder verle más seguido pero las condiciones de los sanatorios por esos años eran más que precarias, habían muy pocos que eran de ayuda realmente. Creo que por esas razones entenderás que apenas me ofrecieron trabajo en Londres yo me trasladé de inmediato. Sin embargo… no de buena gana.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo lo hacía por mi hermano. Pero el estar rodeado de gente no me hacía para nada feliz; tienes por sobreentendida mi naturaleza taciturna. Aunque contrario a lo que yo pensaba se me hizo muy fácil conocer a la gente más influyente de Londres, todo gracias a una amiga a quién ayudé con un caso menor allá en Liverpool y que residía en la ciudad: la Condesa de Essex.

—La primera víctima mortal del Kyubi: Lady Sakura Lee.

—Exacto. Ella me presentó con toda la pomposa sociedad incluyendo a cierto muchachito poseedor de unos grandes ojos azules, exquisitos atavíos, perfectos modales, magnífica estampa y hasta una delicada y encantadora desfachatez calculada meticulosamente. En resumen: un ángel —supe enseguida a quién se refería—. Como todo quién le conoció, caí rendido ante su personalidad cautivadora y su sonrisa ahíta en una inocente malicia. Ese mismo día él presentó una extraña atracción por un burguesito insignificante como yo, la cual ahora me hace completa concordancia con los hechos: esa misma noche hubo un atentado incendiario protagonizado por El Kyubi y, llegado ese momento, yo estaba completamente desarmado.

—¿Se las arregló para despojarle de sus armas, padre?

—Sí; y de forma muy hábil y discreta. Hace un tiempo atrás me confesó que no fue fácil para él desabrochar mis cintos sin siquiera tocarme esa noche. Bueno, tú le conoces… es muy escurridizo.

—Ciertamente. ¿Jamás sospechó usted de él?

—Ni siquiera un poco. Las cuartadas eran perfectas y sus secuaces se encargaban de borrar cada huella.

—¿Secuaces? Supongo que se refiere usted al sirviente que inculparon y que falleció en el atentado al Albert Hall.

—¿Inculpamos? Deberías ser más prudente con tus palabras. Ese atentado se hizo a espaldas de Naruto. Pero a él me referiré más adelante —con serenidad e impavidez mi padre bebió un discreto sorbo de su bebida—. Entre Naruto y yo se entretejió una amistad entrañable, tan hipócrita, tan farsante… él por su lado, acercándose a mí con el afán de crear cuartadas perfectas y yo… enamorado de él, sin la más mínima gana de permanecer bajo el alero de su amistad, ambicionando secretamente su mano; lo cual, dentro de nuestro contexto social, era una utopía completamente ridícula e irrisoria.

—¿Y cómo fue que terminaron juntos?

—Gracias al primer asesinato del Kyubi… —miro a mi padre con extrañeza para luego dejarle proseguir—. Naruto amaba en secreto a Lady Sakura o al menos eso pensaba él. Lo cierto era que sentía una atracción por ella la cual no fue indiferente para mi persona. Al descubrir este hecho mi corazón se trizó en mil pedazos. En una jugada alejada de la razón y muy desesperada dejé entrever mi interés y mi deseo hacia él. Naruto no retrocedió ante mi iniciativa, quizás motivado un poco por la curiosidad. Lo cierto es que tuvimos un encuentro pasional del cual ambos salimos muy confundidos. Lady Sakura pasó a segundo plano en el corazón de Naruto luego de ése encuentro, fue por esa razón, que al momento en que se vio acorralado gracias a una información que sería crucial para descubrirle entre Lady Sakura y yo… él prefirió darle muerte a la condesa en vez de a mí.

—…Él… ¿ya le amaba a usted?

—No lo creo. Sólo me prefirió. En ese momento tu papá no estaba muy dentro de sus cabales, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, así que también se encontraba imposibilitado para desarrollar un afecto tal hacia otra persona, el cual pudiese ser calificado como "amor". Sin embargo fue entonces que empezó a nacer nuestra farisaica relación. Naruto estaba devastado y bordeando la locura por ese entonces. Tan confundido… No fue muy difícil el inmiscuirme en su alcoba para que él terminase por entregarse a mí en cuerpo y alma.

—¿Se aprovechó usted de él?

—En cierta medida. Es una forma de verlo. Yo ya le amaba.

—Esa no es una buena justificación. Despojó usted de la virginidad a un noble…

—De todos los pecados que he cometido, de ése es el que menos me arrepiento, porque gracias a ello tú estás frente a mí —hay un silencio. Mi corazón palpita fuertemente, es como si un ligero calor abrasa mi pecho. Las palabras de mi padre, aunque duras, me resultan muy cariñosas viniendo de alguien como él. Siento que estoy empezando a entender su sentir—. En fin. El Kyubi seguía suelto y cada vez más loco. Luego de simular un atentado desesperado, poniendo su propia integridad física en juego, Naruto empezó a cometer muchos errores, los cuales mi mente se esforzó en omitir… Pero llegó el momento en que no pude seguir pasando por alto las señales que evidenciaban su culpabilidad. Naruto y yo sostuvimos una relación informal casi cotidiana y muy cómoda aunque siempre ambicioné más. Una noche le pedí matrimonio a Naruto, él aceptó… a la mañana siguiente le descubrí.

—¿Cómo?

—Su dentadura. No quiero entrar en detalle pero me di cuenta que los colmillos de Naruto eran idénticos a los de El Kyubi. Eso sumado a la confirmación que me proporcionó un montón de evidencia que hallé alrededor de su alcoba una vez iniciadas mis sospechas. Esa misma tarde le encarcelamos.

—¿Cómo se salvó de la horca?

—Gracias a ti —abrí los ojos con desmesura**—**.

—¿A mí? ¿Pidió clemencia por estar embarazado?

—No. Él no hizo nada, no se opuso y de hecho esperaba su condena a muerte con ahínco. Suigetsu, su fiel sirviente y yo fuimos quienes evitamos que le enjuiciasen; luego de leer las cartas que tú mismo has leído pude comprender las razones que orillaron a Naruto a hacer todo aquello y cuando gracias a Míster Iruka me enteré sobre su presunto embarazo, el cual confirmé yo mismo en la cárcel, decidimos sacarle de ahí para no poner en riesgo tu nacimiento.

—… Y disfrazaron a su sirviente de El Kyubi y realizaron el atentado.

—Exacto.

—¿Y así como así le perdonó usted, padre?, ¿luego de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que le causó?

—No, de hecho yo no estaba dispuesto a perdonarle. Yo lo único que quería era que "ése maldito doncel" te alumbrase lo más pronto posible para luego llevarte conmigo y no volver a verle nunca más en mi vida. Sólo quería tener a mi hijo a mi lado, lo que pasase con Naruto en ése momento no me interesaba bajo ningún concepto. Fue Ino quien me ponía al tanto sobre el estado de salud de Naruto a través de cartas; yo me hallaba ocupado con el caso de Jack el destripador así que no me tomaba la molestia de ir a verificar por mí mismo el curso del embarazo. Sólo me interesaba que tú estuvieses bien dentro del vientre de la persona a quien más odiaba en esos momentos.

—¿Entonces cómo es que terminaron casados?

—Porque un acontecimiento me hizo caer en la cuenta sobre lo mucho que me importaba Naruto —mi padre me miró a los ojos de forma repentina, y una ligera sonrisa se coló por entre sus labios tranquilos—. Estuve a punto de perderlos a ambos, a ti y a él. Una noche Ino me advirtió en una de sus cartas sobre el alarmante estado febril en que había estado Naruto, el cual era tal que no aparentaba poder resistir hasta el amanecer. Cuando llegué hasta el lugar Naruto tenía una fiebre tal que me creyó parte de sus alucinaciones. Una parte de mí tuvo mucho miedo, miedo de no volver a verle nunca más, de no volver a escuchar su voz, de no volver a mirar esos ojos azules… de no volver a besar sus dulces labios. Me di cuenta que le necesitaba, que no quería criar a un hijo sólo, que quería… que tú le conocieses.

»Ante todo mi terror, simplemente me dediqué a hacer lo único que podía hacer: le abracé fuertemente rogando por su vida en silencio. Esa misma noche entre los cortos lapsos de lucidez por parte de Naruto decidimos casarnos en Escocia lejos de la opinión pública, lejos de las críticas. Así fue una vez que Naruto se hubo recuperado. En un principio no pude evitar seguir teniendo ese resentimiento hacia los pasados actos que había acometido tu papá. Muchas veces le traté más que fríamente pero habían muchas cosas que me demostraban que Naruto sólo era una persona muy herida y confundida pero no mala.

— ¿Cosas como qué?

—Detalles. Cómo su preocupación por Ino una vez que me lo traje a Whitefield y les separé. O también la forma en que trataba a Itachi, a quién yo ya le había sacado del sanatorio mental hace bastante tiempo. La estabilidad mental que ahora ostenta Itachi se la debe a Naruto. En el tiempo en que él era El Kyubi utilizó a Itachi para informarse acerca de mí y de mis puntos débiles, es por eso que ellos ya se conocían hace bastante tiempo. Por alguna razón Itachi siempre confió en él y, cuando se enteró sobre toda la verdad acerca de Naruto, Itachi no cambió su manera de pensar sobre él pues aún le seguía llamando…

—"Ángel" —interrumpí a mi padre sabiendo a qué se refería. Es cierto, siempre me extrañó un poco lo bien que se llevaban mi tío Itachi y "él" al punto en que este hasta el día de hoy le llama "ángel"—.

—Sí. Creo que esa palabra describe muy bien la imagen que tiene Itachi sobre Naruto. Él siempre ayudó en todo a Itachi; se sentaba con él a tocar el piano, conversaba con él largas horas y de a poco fue devolviéndole su cordura ayudándole a sanar sus heridas mentales. Yo estaba muy impresionado con todo aquello sin embargo eso no fue suficiente como para derribar el muro que había entre Naruto y yo. Fue cuando naciste… ése día supe que amaba irremediablemente a Naruto…

—¿Por qué?

—Por la manera en que te abrazaba. Él siempre se había mostrado abúlico con su embarazo, al fin y al cabo él deseaba la pena de muerte. Sin embargo al momento en que sus ojos te vieron por primera vez vi en su rostro la primera expresión de amor verdadero que jamás había visto en él. No sé como referirme a aquello, quizás para ti sea normal… ¿pero has notado que cada vez que sus ojos se posan en ti… Naruto sonríe con la mirada? —por alguna extraña razón sé a lo que se refiere… pero yo siempre había visto esa "mirada sonriente" cuando esos ojos se posaban en mi padre. Cuando era niño aquello me producía celos hasta que me di cuenta que esa mirada también me la dedicaba a mí… eso me hizo inmensamente feliz**—**.

—Sí… sé de lo que habla usted, padre.

—Me alegra. Fue en ese momento en que decidí que haría todo lo posible para que él compartiese esa mirada conmigo.

—Y lo ha logrado usted, padre.

—Ciertamente. Aunque pasó mucho tiempo antes de eso. Naruto tenía heridas muy profundas y eso hacía que siempre vacilase entre la vida y el suicidio… pero cada vez que sus ojos se topaban contigo él cambiaba su opinión. El dolor de perder el único concepto de familia que le quedaba fue haciendo que se aferrase a ti de forma casi insana. Pero luego de un tiempo pudo entender que nadie te alejaría de su lado… yo tomé sus responsabilidades en la cámara de los Lores para que pudiese pasar más tiempo contigo, aprovechando que al momento de casarnos tomé sus títulos. Creo que de alguna forma él advirtió mi silencioso esfuerzo por hacer que tú y él estuviesen lo mejor posible juntos ya que de a poco su mirada fue sonriéndome cada vez más. Aunque sus heridas hasta el día de hoy no han cerrado sé que él ama a su familia y sabe que la muerte de sus queridos sirvientes no fue en vano.

—¿Sirvientes?

—Uno era Kakashi, el hombre que se hizo pasar por él para evitar su condena. El otro se llamaba Gaara y siempre fue secuaz de Naruto; él intentó evitar que yo apresase a tu padre en el momento en que le descubrí… y durante un forcejeo le di muerte con un arma de fuego.

—…Tantas personas… tantas personas muertas por culpa de una… ¿idea?

—Exacto. Una idea que tú también has alojado en tu mente —es cierto… ahora realmente veo las cosas con claridad—. Tanto Gaara como Kakashi fueron marineros en el barco del padre de Naruto.

—Minato Namikaze —pronuncio lentamente al recordar una de las cartas**—**.

—Efectivamente. E Ino fue amiga de la madre de Naruto, Lady Kushina. Ellos tres conformaron su concepto de familia.

—Tía Ino… ¿sabía todo esto? ¿También me lo ocultó?

—Sí, nosotros le pedimos que lo hiciese.

—Eso… es lo que me duele de todo esto… ¿hay algo más que quiera decirme, padre? —él niega con la mirada—. Pues, a pesar de que entiendo ahora tantas cosas, aún no hay justificación alguna para haberme engañado de tal forma. Todos sabían de esto, y sin embargo me excluyeron de la verdad… no puedo perdonarlo… en especial a él… él me enseñó a luchar, él me enseñó a siempre ser honesto, a siempre defender a quién lo necesitase de forma desinteresada… a siempre demostrar con mis acciones lo que siente mi corazón… y ahora… le siento tan ajeno, tan falso… ¡por favor, padre mío, entiéndame usted! Siento como si no le conociese… ¿qué haré cuando le vuelva a ver a la cara?, ¿seré capaz de mirarle siquiera…? ¿Serán mis ojos capaces de percibir la sonrisa de su mirada…?

—Eso… eso yo no lo sé. Eso depende de ustedes, Makoto. Esta vez yo sólo puedo ser espectador de aquello que entre ustedes acontecerá. Yo siempre me he mostrado de la misma manera contigo y lo seguiré haciendo. Sé que es difícil para ti asociar a tu papá con el mismo doncel que fue el verdadero "Kyubi"… pero aunque cueste creerlo así fue. Deseo que encuentres la respuesta a todas tus preguntas, pero no podré yo ayudarte.

—Aconséjeme entonces, padre. Dígame usted qué es aquello que haría usted en mi lugar.

—Enfrentarlo. Iría a encontrarme con la respuesta aunque sea como abrazar con todas mis fuerzas el concreto. Masticaría las piedras de la verdad con mis dientes sin temor a pesar de todo el dolor que aquello significase. Sé que harás lo mismo aunque yo no te lo hubiese dicho… sólo ve. Ahora acuéstate e intenta conciliar el sueño; mañana te embarcarás y le buscarás.

—Pide usted demasiado.

—¿El ir hasta la India a buscarle y enfrentar la verdad es demasiado para ti?

—No. El tratar de dormir sabiendo tal verdad me será imposible padre mío… voy a empacar mis maletas.

A la mañana siguiente me embarqué hasta aquel remoto lugar. El quinceavo día de noviembre arribé a la India, pero sólo al día siguiente pude encontrar la tienda de campaña de… él.

Siento un desorden mental que va creciendo con cada paso con que me acerco a la tienda. Puedo notar el ajetreo propio de una enfermería improvisada dentro. Al parecer hoy él está solo sin ayuda de alguna enfermera o algo así. Es normal que él trabaje solo cuando yo no estoy pero en este viaje supuestamente yo no podía acompañarle. Tenía yo que centrarme en mis estudios para algún día convertirme en un hombre de leyes y fue por eso que resolvimos volver a vernos cuando llegara la navidad. Ahora se va a sorprender mucho de verme.

Cuando entré a la carpa él no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Sin alzar la mirada me dice «_k__arané ké li'é kárya kiyá já pratíkSá. Krpayá baiThó_». (Espere a ser atendido. Siéntese por favor). Sin hacerle caso lo contemplo mientras hacía su labor. Pude ver su preocupación por el paciente al cual le da una mezcla de planta de genciana para aliviar la reúma de un anciano. Él suda mucho, está muy ocupado y se nota que había atendido a mucha gente ya. Pero yo ya no puedp esperar más. Me acerco a él con un pañuelo en mis manos para poder enjugarle el sudor de la frente. Sus ojos están rojizos y parte de su piel estaba descascarada a causa del sol. Por un momento no pude pensar que él era el mismo doncel del cual había estado hablando con mi padre y muchos menos el que nombran las cartas que leí. Este doncel que ahora se encuentra atendiendo con dedicación a su paciente, tan delgado y tan bello, tan enérgico pero tan frágil es muy lejano a la idea que tenía en mi mente sobre él. Pero debo ser firme y encarar la verdad.

Me puse a su lado ofreciéndole el pañuelo. Primeramente él al notar a alguien junto a sí, se molestó y ya estaba dispuesto a decirme un par de cosas en hindi para alejarme creyéndome un paciente impertinente sin embargo, al darse cuenta que se trataba de mí, abrió los ojos con desmesura y esbozó una sonrisa repentinamente feliz.

—¡Makoto!, hijo mío, ¿qué haces aquí-dattebayo?

—Necesito hablar con usted —al notar el serio y severo tono en mi voz él se sorprendió**—**.

—Estoy un poco ocupadom hijo, pero te daré el tiempo que necesites para hablar más tarde-dattebayo.

—Necesito que me escuche usted ahora —dije mirándole desafiante y tomándole fuertemente uno de sus brazos para halarle un poco en dirección a la salida de la carpa pero no pude moverlo siquiera un ápice; él me miró con una mescla de horror y seriedad; sacó fuerza de sus escondidos músculos y apartó el brazo de mi agarre como si nada, provocándome mucha sorpresa ya que jamás había advertido que él era tan fuerte.

—He dicho que más tarde-dattebayo.

—Esperé por dieciséis años la verdad; no me pida que sea paciente ahora.

Sus ojos azules se clavan en mis ojos violetas, lo desafié mentalmente pero el sostuvo la mirada de forma altanera y tenaz. Veo que sus ojos ya no me sonríen y, a causa de ello mi corazón sufre una angustia asfixiante por unos segundos que me obliga a apartar la mirada. Él sigue haciendo lo suyo mientras me habla ya calmado y con un tono de voz rasposo muy grave, muy ajeno a él mismo, un tono de voz que me hizo estremecer.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Leí las cartas. La primera sobre su infancia. La segunda sobre como mató a su abuelo y creó a El Kyubi.

—Ya veo-dattebayo —tomó una pausa casi protocolar y luego continuó—. ¿Tu padre te envió aquí?

—Vine por mi cuenta pero tengo su permiso.

—¿Hablaron de esto?

—Sí, pero sus palabras sólo sirvieron para aumentar mi ira.

—Qué mal-dattebayo.

—… ¿Qué mal…? ¿eso es todo lo que tiene usted para decirme?, «¿qué mal?»

—Trata de no exaltarte-dattebayo. Este pobre hombre sufre de reúma y tú alteras la paz de mi consultorio.

—Está bien. ¡Cure usted las reumas de este hombre mientras a mí se me sigue desangrando el corazón!

—Pues cura tu corazón tú mismo. Sé que puedes hacerlo-'ttebayo. Este hombre no puede hacer las mezclas de plantas por sí solo para curarse; tú si puedes curarte a ti mismo. Tu padre y yo te hemos criado para que seas capaz de hacerlo.

—Creo que tiene usted razón… creo que lo mejor será seguir por mi cuenta, ya que no he encontrado la ayuda que buscaba aquí… sólo veo a un extraño —un poco confundido y dolido di media vuelta. Siento que mi cabeza iba a estallar—. Adiós…usted.

—¿Sabes Makoto? No eres tan diferente a mí-dattebayo.

—Espero que esas palabras estén equivocadas… si me parezco yo a usted, no podría sino darle sentido a mí vida acabando con ella.

—¿Tanto me odias-dattebayo?

—¡No lo sé! —apreté mis puños con fuerza y cerré los ojos como si estuviesen sellados. Mi cabeza me está matando—. ¿Cómo quiere que lo sepa!, ¿cómo odiarlo o amarlo si ni siquiera sé quién es usted! Creí conocerle, creí conocerle tanto como a mí mismo. Pero me equivoqué, y tengo miedo que al mirarme en el espejo vea a alguien irreconocible. Odiarle quizás logre siquiera conectarme un poco a usted, porque amarle me resulta imposible. ¿Qué debo hacer!, no encuentro respuesta alguna en mi mente. Mi vida entera se ha desestabilizado y no tengo siquiera una pista de lo que quiero. De lo único que estoy seguro… es que todo esto es su culpa.

—Si quieres odiarme, hazlo-dattebayo. Puedo con eso. Siempre pude con el odio de las personas que amo. Si quieres hacer algo al respecto, aquí estoy, pero te advierto que sé defenderme muy bien. Si quieres entenderme... es el camino difícil —hizo una pausa, y luego alzó su mirada hasta alcanzarme aún con un tono de voz calmo y ronco pero con un ligero toque de… ¿súplica?—. O si quieres puedes simplemente quedarte cerca de mí, por si aún tu mente está confusa... la mía aún lo está, y de todos estos años sólo he sacado una conclusión respecto a todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida: estoy vivo, gracias a Sasuke y a ti... y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es tratar de hacer un mundo ligeramente mejor para cuando tú tengas tu propio hijo el cual salve tu vida-'ttebayo.

Recordé las palabras de mi padre diciéndome que este doncel, el cual ahora me miraba con dolor pero con una determinación casi estampada en su iris, estaba sólo y perdido… hasta que nací yo, y tuvo "algo" de qué aferrarse a la vida. Sé que sus palabras son sinceras, ¿pero qué me pasa? Tengo miedo, tengo el miedo de perderme a mí mismo entre mis propios ideales, tengo miedo a perder a mi familia por causa de ideales que tuvo mi papá… y que por desgracia yo he heredado. Por mis venas corre una sangre maldita… la sangre de quienes estamos destinados a entregar nuestra vida a los demás. Pero no me imagino las cosas de otra manera: siendo egoísta e ignorar a quién lo necesita. No quiero una vida así… pero tampoco quiero seguir sintiendo esta opresión en mi pecho al no poder ayudar más a los demás… y ahora… ahora no puedo siquiera ayudar a mi propia familia.

Tras una pausa, vi como él abría la boca de nuevo para hablar. Yo le miro ansioso, con una mezcla de miedo y conmoción. Tengo miedo de sus palabras, pero siento que él también tiene miedo de mi sentir. Somos dos personas tan idénticas que estamos plenamente conscientes que una palabra puede hacernos trizas. Traté de musitar algo frente a su silencio pero no pude. Sentí rabia conmigo mismo, sentí rabia con él por ponerme en esta maldita encrucijada. ¿Por qué su pasado debía afectarme tanto? ¿Por qué justamente él tenía que ser el mítico rufián que yo siempre admiré en secreto? ¿¡Por qué tenían que ocultármelo!? Antes de que mi mirar delatase mis pensamientos él habló hacia mí, ahora un poco más tranquilo y volviendo a retomar su labor con su paciente.

—Que me mires así es como vivir lo mismo dos veces, tener a tu padre mirándome con incredulidad una vez que me descubrió… es la misma mirada. ¿Pero sabes? Eso es pasado, y no me interesa vivir lo mismo por segunda vez, sabía que este día llegaría… pero no sabía que iba a estar tan ocupado el día en que llegara. Si tienes algo que decir dilo, te escucharé. Si tienes algo que hacer… eso podrá esperar… ahora necesito que me leas en voz alta esas nomenclaturas, hay personas que necesitan un antiséptico con urgencia y nuestros problemas no son más importantes que sus vidas.

Le miro perplejo pero oigo los pasos lejanos e histéricos de nuevos pacientes acercarse a la tienda. "Ayúdales" decían los azules ojos de quien me diera la vida. Sin dudarlo mucho pero como saliendo de una ensoñación, me dispongo a atender a los recién llegados tratando de recordar lo mejor posible la lengua hindi y calmarles mientras él prepara nuevas mezclas.

Obedecí luego sus últimas palabras y una vez que los nuevos pacientes se hubieron recostado, tomé nuestro recetario y empecé a leer en voz alta las nomenclaturas ahí dispuestas. Sin embargo luego de un rato no pude seguir leyendo… las lágrimas me impedían ver lo que allí estaba escrito. Cuando terminamos el turno y todos los pacientes se hubieron atendidos yo ya no podía más, mis pies estaban palpitantes rebosantes de mi pulso. No bastó más para que me recostase unos segundos en una camilla y quedarme dormido como un niño de pecho.

No sé qué tan fuerte fue mi cansancio pero algo me despierta a media noche: Él estaba durmiendo a mi lado, con su pequeño y frágil cuerpo acurrucado a mi costado. Sus largas pestañas doradas ostentan perlas de lágrimas que me hacen sentir el corazón grueso.

Al moverme un poco para enjugarle las lágrimas noto que me tiene tomado de una mano y, al separarme del agarre, advierto la presencia de una minúscula nota en mi palma. Con letras poco claras, muy típicas en mi ajetreado progenitor, está escrito «te amo… Gracias por salvarme»… Eso era suficiente para mí… él me ama…

Con un beso en su frente corono un susurro que sacó una sonrisa durmiente en él. Estoy ansioso de que amanezca rápido, para que el alba de sus ojos me bendiga con su sonrisa azul. Descargué mi vida entera en una sola frase para luego continuar con mi sueño: «yo también te amo… Papi Naru».

_Fin._

* * *

**Notas**

(*) Es la transliteración según el antiguo modo del _Sistema de Hunter_, un sistema de transcripción del devanagari (escritura del hindi) y el que se usaba (y aún se usa en la India) durante el Raj británico (período de dominio colonial inglés sobre la India, 1858-1947).

* * *

** Imágenes**

(ht)(tp)(:/)/(fc06).(deviantart).net(/)fs71/i/2012/250/9/b/astoria_y_kay_by_kolerayeah-d5dxe33.(jpg)

(ht)(tp)(:/)/(fc05).(deviantart).net(/)fs71/i/2012/250/8/6/epilogo_kyubi_by_kolerayeah-d5dxeky.(jpg)

Quiten los paréntesis :D

* * *

**Rincón** **de** **la** **editora****:**

Las mismas reglas sobre los reviews del capi anterior aplican (es que no esperaba que el otro fuese penúltimo, ya ven).

Espero que también les haya gustado este último capítulo y por favor pasen a leer mi one-shot _Estío_. Sé que tal vez no es su pareja favorita, pero ¡anímense y déjense sorprender!

* * *

—«…»—


End file.
